A Teenage Life (Dylan Sprouse FanFiction)
by Breezylicous
Summary: The past is behind, learn from it. The present is here, live it. The future is ahead, prepare for it. There's no turning back, no fixing the past. After Stacy Holliday's 16th birthday, she's totally excited for more freedom and responsibility. But that decision she did before her birthday makes something happen later that changes her and everyone else's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyyyyyyyy my name is Ericka Breezy and I'm a huuuuuuge Dylan and Cole Sprouse fan!**

**So this is my first time publishing fanfiction so please give me good reviews :) ;p**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't NOT own the Suite Life on Deck or Disney in any type of way you can think of, and unfortunately, I'm pretty sure I never will.**

**So... here it is! :) **

Hey. My name is Stacy Holliday. I have blue eyes and I have a practical twin sister named Taylor, she was born a day before me, a little brother 2 years younger than me Frankie, and a little sister 5 years younger than me, Jade.

When Taylor was 14, she had a baby girl named Tiffany Kristina Kay.

When Jade was 12, she had a girl named Jillian Angeline Burke

I'm from Los Angeles, California. My boyfriend, Dylan Sprouse, from The Suite Life is funny. And his brother is too.

When surprising things happen, I like fuck it. It's a habit.

Anyway I knew the twins and the cast since I was 11. But Dylan asked me out at 14. It was mad fun.

At their sweet 16, Taylor and I arrived in a limousine, and Dylan greeted me with a kiss, and Cole kissed me on the cheek "What, no greetings for me?" Taylor said laughing. And we laughed and Dylan and Cole kissed her on the cheek too.

Taylor was wearing a hot pink vest, a matching bow, and high heel shoes. Under the vest was a black shirt whose sleeves reached her elbows, and dark jeans that were a little baggy at the bottom. She had short black hair and blue eyes like me.

I had on a black sweater-like thing on with a purple tank top on, black leggings with jean shorts on top, and high heels that reached up to my ankles. I curled my dark brown hair with a hint of honey blonde on top.

We went passed the guards, into a Mario and Luigi lovers dream. The staff was in outfits like that too. "Damn, you two love that video game" I said.

Anyway, since I'm a fantastic dancer, I learned all of Dylan and Cole's favorite songs and made up dance moves to dance to at their party.

Since their were ones who would look great with two people, I made some of my friends and even Dylan or Cole come and dance with me.

I told him I was going to dance, so the dance floor had a TV on top who said "Dancing with Stacy" on a crazy font.

After the party, me Taylor, and the twins went to their house with some of their closest friends and had another party there.

I went to the bathroom, and when I came out, Dylan was standing outside, he grabbed my arms and pushed me into a room, when it got dirty.

When we came downstairs, Cole and Taylor were standing at the bottom, about to come up. "What took you sooooo long? You said you were going to the bathroom."

Taylor said. "Looks to me like she and Dylan remodeled the bathroom" Cole said. "I was giving him one of his birthday presents" I said.

"Oh-psh- ye-yea yea yea. And it took you _that_ long?" Taylor asked. "My thoughts exactly" Cole said. "He was probably nervous for crying out loud" I said. "Yea, you were too" Dylan told me.

"Psh-no" I said "it's sex!" Dylan said and covers his mouth.

Taylor looked shocked at first, the then turned it into a smirk. Cole looked shocked.

"You didn't go to the bathroom. You snuck upstairs with Dylan to have sex. It all fits! You stay upstairs for about a hour, than say you were giving him one of his birthday presents, and talking about how nervous you were!" Taylor said.

"I should have seen that coming" Cole said.

"Tell me Stacy" Taylor started. "Tell me how that magical moment upstairs with your lovebug felt. Tell me if his thinga-ma-gig is bigger then anything you've ever seen" Taylor said.

"Want me to tell you something about that?" I asked. Taylor, Cole, and Dylan nodded desperately.

"Well... It was big for his age." I said "Tee here hee oh... She liked it! Your a lucky man, Dylan." Taylor said. "Ooooooooo... You had sex with Dylan Sprouse...oooooo" Taylor taunted "tell me more"

"You know enough. I told you it was big. That's enough for you." I said. But looking in her eyes, you can tell it wasn't enough for her. "Fine Taylor. It was one of the best times of my life." I said.

"Oh yeah?" Taylor said. Even better then the time mom let you go to London all by yourself?" Taylor asked "Okay, second best." I said.

"Cool" said Taylor. Why are you so surprised? You have a 1 year old daughter named Tiffany." I said. "Yea, but your my sister." Taylor said.

"Oh shut the fuck up" I said laughing. "You and Dylan Sprouse snuck upstairs in a dark room at the party for an hour and had sex!" Taylor said.

"SHUT UP!" I screeched. "What if someone hears you and tells everyone!" It'll be the main subject of everyone's conversations before this party's over!" I said.

"Oh shut your worry hole" Taylor said. "Besides, if you didn't want anyone to find out, why did you plan to do it in the first place?" Taylor asked.

"It wasn't planned. He just followed me into the bathroom I guess, when I opened the door, he was just standing there. He grabbed my arm and pushed me into a room, and the next thing I know... We were well... You know... Doing it!" I explained.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyy again peoples. :) :p**

**This scene still taHekes place at Dylan and Cole's sweet sixteen party, but its at their house**

**I do NOT own the Suite Life in any way, or whatever ****books**** in the world called "Bedtime Stories" that exist and i never will.**

**So this is chapter 2... enjoy! :) :) :p**

"Stacy is so beautiful and hot" Dylan said. "I was so jealous when I found out she had a boyfriend, but then they broke up and I had her all to myself. Don't get me started on her amazing dancing and singing." He ranted.

"You done gushing over her? You better be, cause she and Taylor are coming right now." Cole said laughing.

"Cole, please tell Taylor she's wrong about something so she can shut the fuck up." I said already at my breaking point. "You had sex with Dylan Sprouse for an hour!" Taylor sang.

"Shut the fuck up! Do you want somebody to hear and go spread shit!" I said. "People will hear and tell other people. What does that have to do with what your saying?" Taylor asked. "Which is what they're going to hear and do if you keep singing!" I whisper-shouted.

"You know Stacy, I would have stopped if the tune wasn't stuck in my head like a broken record" Taylor said. I scowled at her. "You,had sex with Dylan-"Taylor sang again. "Sheila butter, bounce!" I interrupted. "Hush!" "Sprouse at the-" Taylor started again.

"COLE! Tell her she's wrong about something! Peoples lives are at stake! And by people, I mean me!" I pleaded. Dylan gave me a look. "And Dylan too." I added. "Okay, okay I'm thinking! Geez." Cole said. "Party for an hour and had sex!" Taylor finished.

"Oh I got one!" Cole said "Thank you!" I said "Taylor, your wrong." Cole said. Taylor stopped singing. "No im not! What are you talking about?" she asked him. "Its not possible for a person to go down a chimney and survive." Cole said "Yes it is! It leads right to the fireplace!" Taylor said."Yea, but threers something in the middle that stops you" Cole said.

Dylan and I walked away. We heard their arguing voices getting fainter as we walked away. "So you and your sister reaaly hate when people say your wrong." Dylan said.

"Yup. Thats one of us Holliday sisters really loathe. BTW, Jade isn't included, if you were wondering." I said laughing. "Oh, you left her out? Now thats cold. But thats just Stacy or should I say "Holli-lolli-day"" Dylan said laughing.

Holli-lolli-day is what he likes to call me, and the teachers hear him and now they call me Holla-lolla-day.

"Bruh, that name isn't fucking bae at all" I said dying from laughter. "But i like it. Anyway, did you really like it?" he asked. "Like what?" i asked.

"You forgot that easily?" he asked "Forget what easily?" i asked. "You know..." he said, and started making sex noises. I started laughing, because it was kind of funny.

"Yes i did, i always do. You got a gift" Dylan smirked and leaned in. I didnt know what was happening at first, but then i realized he was going to kiss me.

I leaned in too, and felt our lips touch. It wasnt so long, but it was about 10 seconds. We broke away and smiled at each other. I hugged him and said "I love you sooo much" and he said "Me too" he said hugging back. We came off each other and looked at Cole and Taylor who now were arguing over weather it was possible for a cow to jump over the moon, even if they were fired from a cannon.

"Think its time to break them up?" Dylan asked. "Hmm... yea." i said.

We walked over there, and they were saying "Im telling you, a cow cant make it over the moon even with a cannon, because the fire can kill it, and once its dead, it wont be moving, so gravity will pull it down. Taylor said.

"Yes it can! because it will go high enough. Cole said. "Have you ever seen how high the moon is? When was the last time you even saw how high the moon is? Taylor asked. "Uh yes-" Cole started.

"Okay, okay" I said, getting in between them. "No one cares if a cow can jump over the moon even with a cannon, except you two and thats weird!" I said. "Yea, why would you two even argue over that?" Dylan asked.

"Because the amount of speed a cannon will shoot a cow will be enough to make it over the moon" Cole said "Oh for the love of pete!" Taylor said, throwing her hands up.

"A cow cant make jump over a moon! Its just a story! Thats why its in a **book** called "Bedtime Stories!" Taylor exclaimed.

"When is this going to end!?" Dylan asked. "When someone tells Taylor she's right!" I said.

"Okay, Taylor, your right. Its not possible for a cow to jump over the moon even from a cannon." Dylan said, winking at Cole, indicating that he just said that to get Taylor to be quiet.

"Thank you!" Taylor said. "Girl, you need to chill" I said. "No, you need to chill!" Taylor said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi peoples. Ericka Breezy here. Again. :p **

**This is now Stacy's sweet sixteen party, and 10 days later, something big happens. **

**I do NOT own the suite life, and sadly, I never will**

**Anyway, enjoy :) ;p**

It was the day I dreamed of since I was 8. September 6th, the 16th time. My sweet sixteen birthday.

It was being held at the biggest county club in California. Yes, I'm what you would call "rich", but I don't go around making it obvious and rubbing it in peoples faces.

Anyway, I woke up to my sister shaking the crap out of me. Nice sweet sixteen wake up call, Taylor. I can always count on you to take 2% of my happiness away from a happy day for me. But other than that, she's a pretty good practical fraternal twin sister.

"Wake up, you lazy bum" she said, laughing. "Everyone is waiting for you downstairs" "Okay, Taylor. Thanks for saying happy sweet sixteen" I said sarcastically and smiling. "Now we're both sixteen" I said.

Taylor's sweet sixteen birthday was yesterday. "Here's your present" she said. I immediately sat up and looked at her. "Give it" I said. She smiled and gave me a really pretty bracelet with my name in diamonds. "Omg, Taylor it's so pretty!" I said. We hugged.

"Thanks. I heard you say you wanted it, so here it is. Glad you like it" Taylor said.

She left and I got up to take a shower. I washed and made my hair curly, but it was really loose, almost wavy. I took a medium sized piece of hair in the middle of the back of my hair, and clipped a black bow on it. Then I put smokey eye makeup on. With red lipstick, and added red lipgloss on top to make it extra red and shiny.

I put my zebra print robe on, got out of my bathroom, and went in my closet. As I wondered what would be a perfect sweet sixteen outfit would be for me, my iPhone rang. I looked to see who it was, and the caller id said "Dylan".

"Hello?" I said. "Happy sweet sixteen!" Dylan said. "Thanks" i said. "I didn't know you were up. It's 11:36. You usually get up at like, 12 something" he said. I could hear the smirk in his voice "Yea, you can thank Taylor for that. Wait, do you have something to do with this?" I asked laughing "She shook the living daylights out of me then gave me a diamond bracelet with my name on it for my birthday."

"Okay, okay, you got me. I told her to wake you up earlier" he said bursting out laughing. "Gee, thanks for letting me have a good nights sleep." I said smiling. "Your welcome, honey." He said dying of laughter.

"Anyway, I'll see you at the cafe in a half an hour. See ya" he said and hung up.

_"Oh I'm so going to kill him and Taylor for setting this up"_ I thought smiling as I pulled out a siver tank top, my black leather jacket, my white jeggings, and my tall black high heel boots.

After I put it on, I looked in my full length siver mirror and said to myself _"Your sixteen now, Stacy. It's time to show that."_ And I was.

What I really want was a convertible black car, with my name for a license plate and the license plate outlined in diamonds.

I already had my license, and I couldn't wait to hit the road when I got my car.

Hey, don't laugh. If you just got a license, you would want to hit the road as soon as you got a car, too. Anyway, I went downstairs and everyone shouted the minute they saw me "HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN, STACY!"

It was so sudden, I jumped a little. "Wow, thanks guys!" I said with a huge grin on my face. My dad came and gave me a fist bump. "So now that your sixteen, when you get a car, you are going to drive me anywhere I want, whenever I want, right?" My 11 year old sister, Jade said.

"I hope your accidentally thinking that I'm mom and not big sister Stacy" I told her, giving her a look. "Cause I ain't going to drive you _anywhere, anytime_" I said.

"Whatever" Jade said rolling her eyes.

After I ate my breakfast, who was my favorite that my mom made for me, (I'm too lazy to learn and do it myself) who was waffles, bacon, scrambled eggs, hash browns, and a glass of orange juice, my mom drove me and Taylor to the café we were meeting Dylan and our friends at.

"Hey! Happy sweet sixteen!" My best friend Candice said. "Same" her twin brother Spencer said. Everyone else nodded and smiled. Cole gave me a thumbs up. I knew them and a lot more people since me and Taylor were babies. All of our parents knew each other before all of us kids were even born, they all played in a reality show when they were 16, like some of us.

"So Stacy, I would normally wait till your birthday, but I think it's a better time now." Dylan said walking up to me. He kneeled down, took my hand, and said "Stacy, I don't know why I'm saying this now, but I've met a lot of girls, but only you made a mark on me. So will you take this promise ring?" He asked holding out the worlds most precious sapphire ring in a box.

I loved how it shined in the sunlight.

"Omagurd, yes!" I said. He smiled and slid the ring on my finger, where it fit perfectly. I held up my hand to watch it glimmer in the sun. I beamed and we kissed. We looked at everyone where the girls were a scene away from brawling, and the guys who were smiling.

We sat back down and my friend Monica said "Wow, so your practically married now" laughing. "Yup! And the feelings great!" I said, still beaming. "That was so sweet!" Taylor and my friend Tamara, which everyone called Tammy, said in unison, with tears in their eyes.

"It's a scientific wonder on how you two are so perfect together" my friend Austin said. "It is" Spencer said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi peoples.;p**

**This is now Stacy's birthday party. :)**

**I don't own the Suite Life, or "Stars Dance by Selena Gomez", or "Skiddles" and I never, ever will :( And Skiddles are one of my favorite candy. :((**

**So enjoy. :) ;p**

At my party, it was something anything a teenager turning sixteen would want.

First, a popular party at the biggest and most expensive country club in the state of California. It was perfect.

There was a disco ball in about every part of the place, something at the front that said "HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN STACY!", a table overflowing with presents, another table with food, and a _ HUGE, _and I mean _huge _chocolate fountain with fruits on the table around it. I'm a big fan of chocolate.

The fountain was made of diamonds with a pink S around it. The plates and napkins had a pink S on it.

There was music playing, with people dancing and talking everywhere.

There was a lot of people. "Enjoying yourself?" Someone said and I jumped 3 feet. I turned around to face Dylan smiling.

"Sorry I scared you. I like you dress" he said. I smiled.

I had a black sparkly sleeveless floor length dress on, with matching high heels. My hair was down and curly.

"Thank you. You look cute too" I said. He had on a black tuxedo. "Thank you." He said. "Wanna dance?" He asked. "Sure" I said, and followed him to the dance floor.

"So, do you like my ring?" He asked, smiling. "Doi, stupid" I laughed. "Im wearing it right now."

He looked at the ring on my ring finger and smiled. "You know, you look hot and cute in a tux." I said with a grin.

He beamed. "I wouldn't use "hot and pretty" here, with you in comparison." He said.

We kissed. We broke away from each other, and hugged, still dancing to "Stars Dance". I can see Candice and my friend Kelsiee making kissing faces at the fountain, eating chocolate-dipped strawberries, and laughing every time Dylan looked at them.

"I swear, I will _never_ get your friends. _Ever." _He said smiling. "Me neither, but that's what makes em' my friends. More like a squad, anyway. I don't know" I said, laughing.

10 days later, I sat on my couch with my feet up, eating a bowl of Skiddles, and Taylor was next to me, sleeping. We were watching TV. The doorbell rung, and we both looked. Dylan and Spencer were out there.

I texed Dylan "one sec " and I saw him look at his phone and look up with a "Really your too lazy to open the door!?" Face. I smiled apologetically at him.

Me: Mom, Dylan and Spencer are at the door

Mom: So? Answer it.

Me: It's too far

Mom: Oh fuck it. I'll get it.

Me: thanks bae :)

Mom: Your not welcome

She came out, giving me a look with a smile on her face. She opened the door, and said "I'm sorry guys, but Stacy was too lazy to get the door." "Yea, we noticed that, Ericka." Spencer said.

My mom and dad lets all of my friends call them by their first names, or sometimes, even "Mom and Dad", but mostly Duncan and Ericka.

Suddenly, I had a horrible pain in my stomach. I thought it was from all the candy I ate, but it got worse. My mom immediately said to take me to the ER.

I kept thinking it was the candy, but my mom was pretty sure it was something worse.

I told her it couldn't be that bad, but it was like Miss Worse-Case scenario wasn't even listening. All the way to the hospital, she was ranting about how I might have parasitic worms in my stomach because I ate sushi at a "cheap restaurant" last night.

My mom took me to the ER, and called everyone. There the doctors gave me an ultrasound, and gave us shocking news to what was causing my pain.

It was so bad, I almost wished it was parasitic worms in me.

They said I was in labor with twins.

"I'm what!?" I examined


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey.**

**So this is the part we've all been waiting for...**

**What's Dylan going to do?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life, and I never will ;(**

**Enjoy:)**

"Miss Holliday, your stomach pains are being cause by the fact that you are going into labor with twins.

"I'm what!?" I exclaimed. "How could I be pregnant?" I asked the doctor. "I didn't miss any periods, or had any morning sickness, or cravings, or using the bathroom a lot, and I was never even showing!" I said

"Yes, it is possible for someone to get pregnant without knowing. We get stuff like that sometimes. Anyway, you are 9 months, but 10 days premature. Would you like to know what gender they are?" The doctor asked. "Yes" I said. "Okay, your having both girls" she said looking at the monitor.

She then walked out. I could hear her telling everyone outside the room what happened.

Seeing some of the reactions were surprising.

"I shouldn't be talking. I had her and Taylor at 17. Taylor had Tiffany at 14. Jade is pregnant at 11. It's all my fault for not telling them correctly on what happened to me and how avoid it." My mom said.

But I was mostly worried about Dylan's reaction. _"What if he leaves me?" _I thought. I hoped that he wouldn't. My children would probably never know who their own father is.

And it would be all my fault.

But I knew Dylan since I was 11, and dated him for 2 years. He doesn't seem like someone who would just walk out of something this big that involves him. And there his children too.

They to me to a delivery room, and Taylor came in and said, "Dylan's here. But he looks pretty happy and very, very, confused. How could you be pregnant and not even know?" She asked "Oh my gosh, Stacy, i heard what happened, your pregnant?!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Wait, scratch that. Your pregnant with twins!?" "Yea! That's what the doctor said. I'm so sorry Dylan, if I knew I was pregnant all this time, I would have been more careful!" I said.

He put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. "It's okay, Stacy. Well get through this." He said. "Yea, what about CPS? What if they take them away?" I said, on the verge of tears.

"CPS doesn't take them unless you have no place to keep them." Taylor said. "Remember? Thats why they let me keep Tiffany." "Oh yeah." Dylan and I said.

"But that was because we had a place to keep her in" Taylor continued. "And it could have been my house, since Brandon was out of the picture."

Brandon was Taylor's boyfriend at the time. When he found out she was pregnant, they had a big fight and Taylor dumped him on the spot. Everyone knows he picked that fight so Taylor could leave him, and everyone would blame her, but there were people there that know what happened.

"I can't keep them in my house, that wouldn't be fair to him" I said. "Same" Dylan said. "Well your going to have to ask mom what you should do, and fast cause CPS is going to be here in 10 mins." Taylor said.

My mother came in and asked "Are you keeping them?" And we nodded. "Well, we can't keep them at one of your houses, it wouldn't be fair to the other. So why won't you two give them their own penthouse suite with a nanny?" She suggested.

Dylan and I beamed and nodded. "That's awesome! They'll have everything there. Give them a personal chef, too" I said. "Oh I can dress them up in little designer clothes" I gushed.

Candice, Monica, Tammy, and Kelsiee came in. "I can't believe you were pregnant all this time and didn't even know!" Tammy said. "Wow. You didn't even get a baby shower" Tammy said, cracking a joke. We all smiled.

Tammy was great at turning a gloomy mood into a better one. "What gender are they?" Kelsiee asked. "They're both girls" I said. "Oh you can put cute little bows in their hair" Taylor said popping on.

"I heard from mom that your putting them in a penthouse" Taylor said, smiling. "Fantastic choice. And CPS is coming right now, and mom is going to tell them what's happening." She finished.

...

A hour later, the doctors came in and said I was ready to push. "Okay" I said. They told me I could have 3 people in the room, and that was Dylan, Taylor, and Candice.

"Okay, Stacy. Your going to push as hard as you can, okay?" One doctor said. I nodded, all though I was not ready at all. "Okay one...two...three.. Push!" I pushed and screamed in pain. "Omagurd! That freaking hurt!" I screamed.

10 minutes later, I was ready to give up. I pushed and screamed in pain again. "Is it too late for emergency c-section?" I asked. "Yes" one of the doctors said. "I see a head!" One other said. I pushed and screamed until everyone heard a cry.

We all smiled at the voice of me and Dylan's first born twin daughters. "It's a girl!" A doctor said. I didn't get to see her because they took her to get cleaned up.

10 minutes later, I gave birth to the other girl. "They smell so good!" One doctor charmed. They gave me both of the girls and let everyone outside in. "There so cute" I said.

"Well of course they are. I mean, look at their parents." Dylan said, and kissed my forehead. They opened their eyes, which were blue like mine.

We named the first born Cloe Jasmine Sprouse and the second born Zoey Blair Sprouse. Cloe had a mole on top of her mouth like Dylan, Zoey had a mole near her eye like me.

"Awww there so beautiful!" Taylor said. Dylan took them and rocked them back and forth. Cloe rubbed her eyes. The doctors then came in and took Cloe and Zoey to the baby station, that room in the hospital where the babies are in those hospital cribs and people look at them through the glass.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, hey, heyyyyyyyyyyyyy peoples. Idk :p ;)) ;ppp**

**So this is after Stacy gives birth**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life, or Aeropostale, or Hotel Wilshire, and I insure you that I never will. :( and Aeropostale has some really nice stuff!:(((**

**Anyway, I won't shower you with all my issues. I saying now that there might be some slow ****updates****, because I'm forced to go to that jail everyone calls school, and load me up with homework and tests.:((((((**

**There really isn't a difference between the two. Except in school, they don't lock you in cages like jail. But based on the stuff we're not allowed to do and the teachers, they might as well do that.**

**Anyway, enjoy! :) ;) ;p**

"Wow. What an unexpected delightful surprise." My mom said, looking at Cloe and Zoey in the baby station. Candice's mom, Bridgette nodded.

"I still can't believe she was pregnant and didn't even know." Katie, Monica's mom said. "Well, you heard the **doctors**. It's possible." Gwen, Tammy's mom said. "There so cute" Joley, Kelsiee's mom said. "I couldn't agree more" Izzy, Austin's mom said.

Meanwhile the next morning, after l allegedly took a "12 hour nap", that's what Dylan told me anyway, I was in the bathroom changing my clothes. I put on black Aeropostale sweatpants, a white shirt, and slipped on my denim jacket. I put my hair in a ponytail, and l left the bathroom.

I was _so_ ready to leave that hospital and start a new life with my girls and Dylan. When I came out, Jade, Tammy's little sister, Raina, and Candice and Spencer's little sister, Lilly, looked at me.

"You look tired and exhausted" Raina said "And like there's no energy left in you" Lilly added. "You would too if you just found out you were pregnant with twins, and had to push them out and you weren't even ready." I informed them.

"Thanks for asking how I feel and not immediately listing what's wrong with me, though" I said sarcastically with a fake smile on my face. I then rolled my eyes at their clueless expressions.

"Hey! How you feeling? You were tottaly knocked out 10 minutes after the girls were born" Dylan said, laughing at me as we took our stuff out of the hospital room and walked to the baby station to where the adults were.

"Wow, you look tired" he added. "So I've been told" I said, sneering at Jade, Lilly, and Raina, who smiled innocently at me. Taylor and Candice came, with Taylor's daughter Tiffany, and Jade's daughter, Jillian.

"Look at your little cousins!" Taylor said to her 2-year old daughter. Tiffany smiled and put her hand on the glass. Jillian was only 5 months old, and was sleeping in Candice's arms.

The **doctor** went into the station with two pink **baby carriers**, and put Cloe and Zoey in. Candice gave Jade Jillian to hold, who which she gave to my mom, and followed Candice to the glass to watch.

The doctor walked out, and looked at us. Her gaze then shifted to me and Dylan.

Are you two Dylan Sprouse and Stacy Holliday? We nodded. "And did you just have twin girls and name them Cloe and Zoey?" We nodded again.

She smiled and handed over the girls in the pink carriers. "Here you go. I know your dying to get out of here right now. They are the cutest pair of twins I've sawn this week!" She gushed. "Thanks" me and Dylan said together.

We went home, and Everyone stayed at my house for a few hours before my mom took Cloe and Zoey to the penthouse in the most expensive **hotel in Los Angeles**. The nanny was going to be my mom's friend, Katalina.

"So, how are you liking the feeling of being parents?" My aunt Raquel said, and Dylan's dad nodded.

"Well, it's not that bad."Dylan said, with Cloe playing with his fingers. "Yea, cause you ain't the one who's going to take care of them?" Cole said. Taylor nodded. I scowled at them.

"Hey, it's true. When Rocky was born, Casey left me, and my mom made me raise her all by myself. It was _not _a walk in the park, let me tell you." Aunt Raquel said.

"And remember how I barely got any sleep when Tiffany was born? And Brandon wasn't in the in the picture, so I was a single mother. And I still am." Taylor said.

"It was a gentleman move to stay with her." Dylan's dad said. "And a lucky one for you, Stacy. It's really hard to raise one baby on your own, let alone twins" Cole said.

"I guess I see your point." I said, and turned to Dylan. "Thank you for staying with me. I couldn't do this without you." "You are so very welcome, Stacy" Dylan said, and we kissed.

Everyone there smiled. "Oh, you two are such a great couple!" Taylor said, about to cry.

"I'm so jealous. I wish I still had a boyfriend like Dylan. But no! He just walked out of mine and Tiffany's life." She sniffed. "But I don't give a flying fuck. We're doing perfectly _fine_ without him. Argh! I hate him so much!" She ranted. "Every time I think of him, my mind screamed murder! Argh!" Taylor growled, and stormed into the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Dylan's dad asked. "Oh don't worry, she'll get over it soon. She always does." I told him. He shrugged.

...

"Okay, here's the key. Enjoy." The girl at the front desk said and handed my dad the key. My mom and Katalina talked the whole way up to the 25th floor, where the penthouse was.

We opened the door, and held our breath.

The penthouse was amazing and worth every penny. The balcony was to die for. There was a pantry filled with candy. The kitchen was awesome. "Wow. I can get used to raising twins in a place like this." Katalina said.

"So, this is it. Say your goodbyes, and you can come again on the weekends or anytime you want, for that matter. They are you kids." My mom said.

"Oh mommy's going to miss you so much!" I said, and hugged them. I kissed them and gave them to Dylan.

He hugged and kissed them on the forehead, and gave them to Katalina. "Okay, take of them, okay?" Dylan told her. "And we'll come anytime, so be prepared all the time" I said.

"Okay, I'm okay with that." She said, and smiled. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Oh stop being such a helicopter parent. It effects them when they get older." My mom said pushing me and Dylan out, who were still saying stuff to her.

"Good luck!" My mom called out before closing the door.

We all walked to the elevator, and went home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Whats happening ?. Im Ericka Breezy, and I'm just cool like that.**

**Idk :P :)))**

**Here is what I think is chapter 7, if not, please forgive me, my heads in the clouds nowadays, you can thank school for that. (eye roll)**

**Whats happening ?. Im Ericka Breezy, and I'm just cool like that.**

**The next chapter was supposed to be here from yesterday, but school had a 2 hour delay, and my computer doesn't like me.**

**I don't own the suite life, I'm too lazy to, and i won't anytime soon anyway. :(((**

**Here is chapter 7 (i think :p) enjoy!**

* * *

"Taylor, I'm not a bad mom." i said.

"Yes you are! I have one child and I give "her what she needs, and not what she wants, and you have twins, and spoil them in a penthouse suite!" Taylor said. "No i don't." I said. "Yes you do! It says so here on this magazine!" Taylor said, shoving the newest issue of the school magazine.

Really, you'll be surprised at how many people at our school read the magazine. Thats because our school goes to extreme levels to get the dirt on everyone. They have their own paparazzi.

So I'm guessing that one of them followed me and Dylan yesterday when we went to see the girls.

"It says "How Stacy spoils Cloe and Zoey. Explains how Stacy gives them their own baby formula from a personal chef, their own penthouse suite, and designer clothes. But can Stacy give them all that, and a normal life?" See, bad mom." Taylor said.

"Oh, I'm going to punch those school paparazzi people in the neck!" I said, getting up and cracking my knuckles.

Taylor wasn't even listening. She was looking at my hair. "Its just curly, Taylor. Whats the problem?" I asked. "Why do you have that on?" Taylor asked.

I just had a black shirt that reached up to my elbows with a golden crown on it with sky blue silk pants and black wedges.

"Because it was in my closet" I said, confused.

"Why are you wearing that?" I asked.

"A purple sundress because it was in my closet." Taylor said, smirking. "Thats what i said." I said, returning the smirk. I was knitting gloves without tops, because i think its cool. Plus, knitting is one of my favorite hobbies.

"Hello! Are you even listening?!" Taylor screamed. I didn't even k ow what she was blabbing about.

"What are you talking about?" I said. "I wasn't listening. Just then the doorbell rung. My mom knows I'm too lazy to walk to the door, and Taylor is still yapping at me for some reason, which I'm still not listening. Dylan soon came in with Candice. "Hey, guys! I was just giving Stacy some feedback on her parenting." Taylor said. "Oh, thats what you were blabbing about?" I asked. She gave my a cold look.

"What? You were blabbing. You should have heard how you sounded from my perspective." I said.

"She was saying I'm a bad mom because i put the girls in the penthouse suite with a personal chef and give them designer clothes to wear." I informed them as they sat down on the couch next to me. "Where else were we supposed to put them? We didn't even even know know she was pregnant." Dylan said.

"See? Another example. To think that she would at least wonder about that? NO!" Taylor said. "You just want something to scream about, don't you. Why don't you just call Brandon and ask him why hasn't he showed up yet?" I said.

"You know, good question. Why hasn't he showed up to help? Taylor said.

"Here we go again" Dylan said. Candice looked like she was about to scream. Me? I was about 1 second away to getting my phone, and putting the music volume as high as it could go. A damaged eardrum was a small price to pay for a way to avoid Taylor's rages on the phone to Brandon as to why he won't help her raise Tiffany. Seriously, Taylor. Get the fuck over it. Holy crap.

"Mabye he won't show up because the day you dumped him, you said "Don't show up to help! Tiffany and I are better off without losers like you in our lives!" Candice said. "Yea….that… that was just the anger talking. But i actually don't ned him now." Taylor said.

"Thats what you say every month" I said. "This scene happens every month!" Dylan said. Candice was nodding so much, i was sure her head was going to pop off. "Whatev. Im going to call him right now." Taylor said, dialing his number. Candice growled. "Im surprised he hasn't changed his number yet" Dylan said. i nodded, "Hey, you know i can hear you right?" Taylor said.

I put in my earbuds and raised the volume until it couldn't go any higher. I gave one earbud to Dylan, and put the other in my ear. I put on the music, and zoned out. And you couldn't believe that we could still hear Taylor.

"Hello? Brandon, its Taylor. Its been a month and you still haven't brought your lazy ass in here to help." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT?! Its your daughter! What the fuck is WRONG with you! Tiffany STILL asks me "Wheres dada?" It makes me want to throw a fucking knife at you all the time!" "Bitch, you are in NO position to be calling me a bad parent right now. At least i bother to be in her life and raise her!. All you do is sit in Brooklyn drinking yourself to sleep at the bar and probably forget your a father until i call you."

"I don't give a fuck if you have a date tonight!-I don't care if you have a girlfriend ether! What i care about is that you have a kid and you don't bother to help out!" "All your going to do is have dinner with that girl, hook up with her, get her pregnant, DUMP her, and go look for some other poor unfortunate souls!"

"Shut the fuck up, Brandon! thats why no one likes you!" Taylor yelled and hung up. Dylan and i took the earbuds out, and Candice beamed.

"Seriously, why do you still talk to that guy?", my little sister Jade asked. Jillian was crawling in front of her. Dylan and i nodded.

"Easy for you people to say. The dads for your children are still with you. You don't have to worry about how are you going to tell your children when their older why don't they have a father with them. The dads give a crap and stay with you. Brandon isn't that dad."

"Taylor, if you keep calling him every month to ask why hasn't he showed up to help, your giving the attention he wants." My mom said.

"But i dont care about him!" Taylor whined

"And he's going to keep thinking that you care if you keep calling hi every month" Mom said.

Just then, my phone rang. I was in a pretty cranky mood then, i don't know why. "WHAT?!" I said on the phone.

It was my annoying brother, Frankie. "Yea, you said Rocky buried your phone here, but my friends and i don't wanna touch the dirt." He said. Since when did Frankie think i care about what he wants and doesn't want? I want my phone, and he's going to dig it up. Wait. Forget that. I don't care who digs up my phone, i just want my phone.

I said to him, "Do you want me to take a shovel and do it myself?" because if i came there with a shovel, i definetly wouldn't be using it on the dirt.

"No" Frankie told me. "Didn't think so" I said "And when you come home, you better have it or it wont be all sunshine and rainbows for you." I said and hung up.

"Harsh much?" Candice said. "People" I said. "What?" Dylan asked me. "My very annoying cousin Rocky took my phone and buried it where Frankie and his friends hang out. So i told him to dig it up, and he said he and his friends don't wanna touch the dirt." I explained.

"Rocky buried your phone?" My mom said, with a confused face. "Yea. I told you NOT to let her touch my phone, but you said not to worry. Guess what? Im worrying." I said. "Well, its your fault to not watch he when she was using it. You were using your other phone" Mom said, raising an eyebrow and grinning. My mouth dropped to my feet.

"She has a point" Dylan said. Taylor, Candice, and Jade nodded.

My dad called my mom and she left. We were on the school website because i wanted to see if i Pack 5's "Animals" for number 1 song. In my school district, we have the 20 best singers and they actually write there own songs. Pack 5 is a boy band which everyone likes. I started singing when i was 14, and from there I've never been under the top 3 in the district. We saw that there song was number 2.

They always put a video advertising about the school before they let you see number 1, to build suspension.

"I don't know why their trying to build suspension. "Everyone knows its going to be me" I said. "Surrrre" Jade said. "Jade, shut the fuck up. When i was number 2, you were number 19. and now I'm the first, and you were number 20, the worst place in the top 20, and you better hope no one comes and takes that from you" I said. "Yea, number 20 is always different" Taylor said.

Jade sneered at us.

Of course the number one song was my "This is how we do"

I jumped out of my seat. "YES! First place is MINE again! Thats how you stick it to the man!" I said. "Damn." Dylan said. "You get exited WAY to easily" Candice said, laughing


	8. Chapter 8

Hi. Im Ericka Breezy, and your reading "It's Stacy's Life" on Fanfiction :))

Idk why i said that.

I don't own the suite life, and i never will :(((((((

Anyway, heres chapter 8! :)))))

* * *

I was gossiping gone the phone, and Dylan was rocking Cloe and Zoey in their little baby swingers. They had on black body outfits, and Cloe's said "CLOE" in purple, and Zoey's said "ZOEY" in pink. They had blonde hair, with highlights lighter than their natural hair color.

Zoey started crying. Dylan checked her, she was dry, so he fed her, but she was still crying. I was starting to not be able to hear Tammy on the line, and I shot Dylan a death glare. He gave me a look like "Im trying!". Soon Cloe started to cry.

Even my mom was starting to get annoyed.

Taylor screamed for some reason, and Cloe and Zoey stopped crying and took a deep breath. "Thank goodness" my mom said. "No! When they take a deep breath it means their going to-" I didn't even finish my sentence. "WAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Cloe and Zoey so loud I jumped and my phone dropped in my cup of water. Great. Now this is going to be my 15th phone of the year.

"I got to go, Monica." I said, hanging up the phone. "Omagurd!, Dylan, this is all your fault!" I screamed over the girls' crying. "My fault! You were on the phone!" He said. "Yea, but I was getting off!" I said.

"Okay, Stacy, in his defense, you were on the phone, and he was watching them" My mom said. I looked at Dylan, who looked kind of upset. I started to feel guilty for just blaming him. But in my defence, i was getting some major gossip. I was shocked to hear my self talking like that.

"Im sorry, Dylan. Maybe Taylor's right." I said. "She always is" Taylor said, walking by. "I am a bad mom" I continued. Dylan sighed. "Its okay. Your not a bad mom. You just spread gossip to much" He said, grinning. I sneered at him playfully and went to the girls.

We gave them their pacifiers, and they stopped crying. Spencer called Dylan, and he said hell be back in a hour. Taylor came in after Dylan left, looking upset, shocked, and worried. Frankie was spinning his finger next to his ear and pointing at Taylor. "Whats up with you?" I asked.

"Brandon just called and said he was coming to visit Tiffany." she saids."So? Your always saying that he dons do a damn thing in her life." I said. "I know. Hey, where did you get the tall, moving life size barbies from?" She asked. I smiled. "What?" she asked. "They aren't barbie dolls. There nor barbies. There Cloe and Zoey." I said

Taylor saw their outfits and said "Holy Macreal! They look just like barbies!" Taylor said. "Thanks. They got it from me." I said smiling.

Dylan came back. "You said you were coming in a hour" I said. "Yea, but i actually have about a hour." he said. "Do you think that the girls look like barbies because they got it from you?" Taylor asked. I looked at her put threw my hands up, rolling my eyes.

"Duh!"Dylan said. "NO!, they just got their hair and skin from you" I said "Yea! and if they didn't have my hair and skin, they wouldn't have blonde hair and barbies have blonde hair!" Dylan said.

"Oh, stop crying" I said. The girls looked at him and smiled. "Im not crying, trust me, I'm not. Mommy like to tell everyone to stop crying even if their not." Dylan said. "Thats true" Jade said, walking in. My phone rang, and i took it to see that it was my brother, Frankie, who was less than 7 feet away then me.

"Frankie, I'm in the living room and your in the theater." I said when I answer it. "Whats your point?" he asked. "And you call me lazy" I said. "Look, whatever, Frankie, if you want me to bother to listen to whatever crap you usually come to me with, come in the living room" I said. "Fine, buts its ganna take awhile. Im feeling lazy" He said, and I hung up.

Cloe and Zoey looked as if they wanted to go in the kitchen, so Dylan picked them up and took them there.

* * *

**Im soooooooo sorry that this is a short chapter, I was writing this and studying for a English test, which i scored a 33% on the last test. YEET. And I already wasn't sweet in English. Anyway, chapter 9 is going to be longer. :))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey peoples. :)))))**

**This is chapter 9, who's is longer, (told you :) ) I did the english test already, I scored a 87%. Yay me!**

**I don't own the suite life, people. If I did, it still would have been on. _Trust me_. I also dont own Pepsi. :(((( I loooooooove Pepsi!**

**iI**

**Anyway, enjoy the much longer chapter 9. :P :))**

* * *

"Guess what?" I exclaimed. "What?" Candice asked. "I just got a message from Brad Pitt!" I said. "Ooo, really?" Taylor asked. "Yes! OOOO! He's so hot!" I said. Dylan snorted next to me. "Oh but your so much hotter, baby. That's why I'm dating you!" I said.

"And had twins with him" Monica said. "And had tw- Wait, that wasn't planned." I told her.

"Yea, but that means you two did some really naughty stuff" Candice said. Dylan blushed. "Oh PUH-leeesase, Candice. Like you and Cole haven't done naughty stuff too" I said.

"Who told you that?" Cole asked. "HA! So it is true!" I exclaimed."N-no, its just that…." Cole stuttered. I raised an eyebrow.

"That I wanted to know where you got such a bizarre guess from" Cole said. "Surrrrrre" I said "Its true. We never had sex." Candice said. "Im your best friend. I would never lie to you." Candice said.

"Got a point." Dylan said. "Okay, we did. Im sorry, Cole, but I can't lie to my best friend" Candice said. "I ate the lat brownie" Dylan said.

"You what?" I said to Candice

"You WHAT?!" I said to Dylan.

"You WHAT?!" I said in the middle, putting my hands on my head.

"Okay, since were all confessing, Stacy, Jade wore your scarf to school today, and she's telling everyone its hers." Taylor said. "She WHAT?!" I screeched.

"And my friends and I dug up your phone, and your going to need a new one because your case is obviously NOT dirt-proof." Frankie said, handing me my dirt-caked phone.

"I WHAT?!" I said, taking it in two fingers.

"Woah, woah! Whats with all the screaming!" My mom asked. "Rocky destroyed my phone and now I need a new one!" I whined.

"Then I could just buy you a new one right now. You don't have to be so upset about it. I was going to the store to get a new laptop. Mine is bugging out." My mom said. She took my phone and threw it away and left.

"Is Rocky that cousin you were complaining about?" Dylan asked me. "Yea. She did that to get back at me for not sharing my chocolate bar." I said. "But you don't share anything thats chocolate with anyone. Not even me, your practical twin. Even your mom!" Dylan said.

"Right. That shows how obnoxious she is" I said. "You guys… I don't even know" Tammy said. "Wow. Its hilarious when you find out your brothers been hiding that" Dylan said. "Hide what?" I asked, confused. "Okay. You officially have a horrible memory." Spencer said.

"What?" I said, laughing. "That Cole had sex." Taylor said. "With who?" I asked. "Okay, go to sleep earlier!" Dylan said, laughing at me. "With Candice!" He said. "You had sex with… who did she have sex with again? I forgot" I laughed. "Cole, stupid" Taylor said, grinning.

"Oh, yea. You had sex with Cole?" I asked her. She nodded and grinned. "Oh." I smiled.

* * *

"Your so lazy its not even funny." Frankie said. "Shut the fuck up, Frankie." I said. I was reclining on the couch eating a party sized bag of chips that I was dipping in salsa and a 2 liter bottle of Pepsi. I was texting on my phone, and Zoey was next to me, sleeping on my lap. Cloe was with Dylan.

I was wearing a teal tank top with black shorts. I was barefoot, because I was too lazy to put on my slippers. My straight hair went over my shoulders.

"But you are! You used a stick thingy to get those chips and made our _DOG_ open it for you because you were too lazy!" Frankie said.

"If you value your life, shut your mouth now" I said, giving him one of my famous cold death glares. "Man, modern day humans are so un-stationary" He said, walking out. I rolled my eyes when Dylan's car pulled in outside behind mine.

He came in, looked at me and was like "Lazy much?" "Im not even doing anything" I said.

"Yea, thats the point stupid. Oh, and by the way, I heard that you flunked your reading test. Way to go. I told you to study instead of eating and then going to sleep."He said.

Cloe kind of gave me this look like, "Your stupid." I hope I was being paranoid.

"Anyway, can I use your computer? Mine isn't working." Dylan told me. "I would give it to you, but its too far" I said.

"Really?!" Dylan exclaimed. "See what I mean? Humans are way more lazier then they used to be." Frankie said. "Didn't I tell you that if you valued your life, you would shut up?!" I snapped. I emphasized "Shut up".

"Okay, okay. Point taken. Even if your probably too lazy to do anything, anyway." He said. That made me mad.

Oo, that kid was going to experience a episode of "Animal Planet" up close and personal! But he was already upstairs, so i'll get him later.

"Life is hard" Dylan said, taking my laptop. "No kidding" I said. "Where's Taylor?" he asked me. "She's sleeping" I told him. "Not anymore" Taylor said, walking down the stairs. "I need to take Tiffany to the airport." Why?" Dylan asked "Brandon said hes coming to see her" Taylor said. "When did he call?" I asked. "About a week ago" Taylor said. Dylan's phone rang.

"I got to go" He said, walking out. "Hasta la vista" I said.

"He woke me up with another call today. So now I have a reason to bust on him when I get there." Taylor said, smiling.

"Ooooo! Can I come?! I wanna be mean, too." I said, grinning.

"Sure" Taylor said. "Tiffy!" she called. Tiffany came down. "Yea, mommy?" She said.

"Were going to see your dad." Taylor told her.

"Oooo" She said

We got in Taylor's car, and drove away.

* * *

**OMG! After 3 years, Brandon _finally_ comes to see how Taylor and Tiffany are doing!**

**WOOOOWWWW**

**Idk :P**

**Anyway, this is the longer chapter 9, hoped you enjoyed it!  
**

**-Ericka Breezy :))))))) 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, peoples.**

**This is Ericka Breezy. Doi. :P :)))**

**This is chapter 10.**

**I dont own the suite life. :(((((**

**Enjoy! :)))))))**

* * *

I made sure my mom knew we were leaving, so she could babysit Zoey while we were gone, and got in Taylor's car and left.

When we got to the airport, Brandon was already there.

"Daddy!" Tiffany said, and ran to him. He picked her up, put her back down, and walked to us.

"Taylor" He said.

"Brandon" Taylor said.

"Stacy" I said.

They looked at me like I was crazy. "What? I always wanted to be in one of those." I said.

"Nice to see you again" He told her.

"Yea, after 3 years, you _finally_ step in to help." She said.

"Hey, im Stacy, her practical twin." I said. "I know you, Stacy. Your the one who knocked me out for not being with Taylor." He said.

"Your welcome. I hoped that that would teach you not to dump people when you get them pregnant, and its teaches you 3 years later. Next time, ill punch you harder." I said.

"Please don't. If you did it any harder, i would have been dead." He said. "Look, im just asking, dont take it personally, but you bigger then i remember." Brandon said. "Its been 3 years Brandon, and she eats like a cow now." Taylor said. "No this is different." He said. I looked at Taylor. We had no idea if we should tell him about Cloe and Zoey.

We never saw him for 3 years. We have no idea about how he is now, if he would make a big deal about it. I rolled my eyes. He knows better. If he does make a big deal about it, he will be sorry.

"Brandon, I look bigger because i had twins a couple weeks ago." I told him.

He looked shocked at first, and shrugged. "Oh yea, I saw that on the cover of a magazine." He smirked. "Welcome to the "Being a parent before the age of 18" club" He said. "Where do I sign up?" I asked, playing along. "Did you have a child before your 18?" He asked. "Yes" I said. "Your in" He said.

We all laughed. "Wow, your so much different then you used to be" Taylor smiled. "I know, and im moving back here." He said.

"You are?!" Me and Taylor exclaimed.

"Geez, yea. I didnt except you two to be so surprised. I broke up with my girlfriend." He said.

"There's a shock" Taylor said sarcasticly.

I nudged her.

"What? Its true." She said.

"Yea, about that. Im sorry. I was mad, and shocked. But mostly shocked. I was mad because you told me when you started to show, because i asked." He said.

"Okay, im sorry for dumping you on the spot." Taylor said. They shock hands.

I could _not_ believe what I was seeing. The Brandon and Taylor I knew, would be screaming and arguing, and every second looked like the next second, they would be hitting each other. But here are the same Brandon and Taylor shaking hands and _smiling_ at each other. They were _getting along. _

"This is the first time in 2 years that you two _aren't_ fighting with each other." I said. "People can change" Brandon said.

"There's a shock. No sarcasim intended" I said.

"So when are you moving here?" Taylor asked.

"Next week" but not here. Im going to be up north.

"Oh" Taylor said.

When we were leaving, Taylor was going to leave Tiffany with Brandon, he tried to hit on Taylor.

"Nice parenting. At least you learned _something_ while drinking in Brooklyn." Taylor said. "I don't drink. Thanks for trying" Brandon said, and kind of smiled.

When we were going different ways, he told Taylor "By the way, your looking good." Taylor said twisted her finger, telling him to go the ohter way, and said "Thanks for trying" smiling. He walked away. "You aren't getting back with him anytime soon, right?" I asked as we were walking to her car.

"Nope" Taylor said, opening it.

"Did you miss him?" I asked, getiing in.

"Like a slow healing scab, she said, getting in and turning it on.

* * *

When we got home, my mom asked Taylor how did it go.

"Well, acually became a better father to Tiffany, reguradless of how many girls he dated, and he's a joker. He changed. He also tried to hit on me." Taylor said.

"Oh yeah, that was hilarious" I said. "He was like oh, by the way, your looking good. And I was like, thanks for trying." Taylor said. "You turned him down?" Jade asked. "Oh wow" My mom said, and walked away.

"Wherd you come from?" I asked Jade. "The house" Jade said. "Anyway, did Brandon like...did he like..like." Jade started. "Did he LIKE WHAT?!" Frankie screamed. "Oh my gosh, just get to the fucking point!" He said.

"Oh shut your pie hole. Now I forgot what I was going to say." Jade said. "Oh yea, was he annoying?" Jade asked.

"Actually, no" I said. Taylor nodded.

"He tried to hit on me" Taylor said. "Oh my gosh, lol, did he really? Whad he say?" Jade asked, laughing.

"He was like, your looking good" Taylor said. "I was like, thanks for trying" Taylor said.

Jade laughed evem more. "So he mad desperate?" Jade asked.

"Tell me about it." I said. "Stacy!" My mom called. "Yes?" I answered, walking in the kichen to where she was, feeding Zoey, putting the phone down.

"Why are you failing math?" She asked me.

I was confused.

"Im not failing, I have a 84%.

"Um, no, according to your math teacher, you have a 44%, because you failed the last quiz. Seriously?" She asked me.

"Hes making everyone retake that quiz!" I said.

Okay, but you better do better on this one. Or else." She said.

She immediately turned around, because Zoey flipped over her bowl of baby food and started laughing at me and my mother's faces.

Sometimes, I wonder who is she taking after. Its mostly me, because Cloe's taking after Dylan.

"You did the same thing when you filpped something over. Laugh at whoever has to clean it up." My mom told me.

"Okay, so shes taking after her mommy. Thats cool." I said. "Yea, because all we need is another Stacy in here" Frankie said.

I flicked him.

"Ow! That hurt!" He said.

"So did your last comment. Kind of." I smirked.

* * *

**Oh wow. Frankie is so mean. **

**And Zoey is taking after Stacy, the parent she looks like the most. (Duh!)**

**:p**

**Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it. :))))**

**Please follow and review! :))))))))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyyyyy peoples.**

**Im baaaaaack:)))) :P**

**School got cancelled thanks to the dreezing cold temperatures. Thanks, cold temperature! :)))**

**Anyway, same as always**

**I dont own the suite life, or Dove chocolate, i never will :((((**

**Enjoy! :))))))**

* * *

"Stacy" said. "Im listening" I said. I never listen in class, and im always failing tests, but I always end up passing at the last minute. "Then what is the answer to number 2, (y+2=8x)?" She asked me. "How am I supposed to know? I wasn't listening." I said. "I know. Thats why I asked you." She told me, with a smile on her face.

_"Ugh. Since when did teachers laugh when people got stuff wrong?" _I thought, rolling my eyes. "Stacy, control the attitude. If you were listening, you would have got it right." The teacher said. "Omagurd. Me and you _both_ know _thats_ a bunch of _balony". _I sneered. "Yea, and you could think all about whats balony ant what isnt, in detention." Mrs. Clary said.

I growled. I cant have detention, because it was my day today to stay with Cloe and Zoey. Dylan and I take turns every 2 weeks on who keeps them for a week. The other 2 weeks, the girls are in the penthouse with their nanny, Katalina.

Dylan is NOT going to be happy. Not because he has to stay with the girls longer, he is such a good daddy to them.

But because I promised that I wouldent get in trouble because being a mom of twins dosn't leave alot of time to get in trouble and have a detention. I must have been daydreaming, because Taylor nudged me so hard I fell on the floor. I quickly got up before anyone saw me.

In science class, I wasnt listening, etheir. "Right, Holla-lolla-day? Does it have clawlike parts, Holla-lolla-day? Miss. Fisher asked. "Wheres the clawlike parts, Holla-lolla-day?" she asked again. "I dont know what that is!" I said. "Well thats what were trying to figure out!" Miss. Fisher said.

Dylan started snickering. "See, your making your own boyfreind laugh at you because you dont know what a clawlike part is" Miss. Fisher said. "It has 2 clawlike parts on the head, Holla-lolla-day" Miss. Fisher said. Dylan started to laugh. "Oh, wow. Im so stupid." I said. I looked at Dylan, who was turning blue for laughing so hard. "Dude, if you laugh any harder, your going to wet your pants" Miss. Fisher told him.

"Omagurd. Its not even that funny. Its tottlay _not_ the first time I got something wrong, Dylan. Shut up." I said, which made him laugh harder. Then suddenly he stopped. "Can I go to the bathroom?" He asked. "You wet yourself didnt you?" Miss. Fisher asked. "Yea" He said. "I _told_ you to shut up, but did you listen? No you did not. Now look what happened." I said. "If your going to laugh that hard everytime Stacy gets a question wrong, you better consider buying adult dipers insted of boxers" Candice said.

Dylan started laughing again as he left to the bathroom.

My mouth dropped. "She ain't wrong, Stacy." Miss. Fisher smiled. "Oh hell no! That was _not_ cool, bruh. Not cool at all!" I said.

...

After school, we were in Dylan's backyard. I was sitting on his lap, eating those Dove chocolates. Cloe and Zoey were asleep in their playpin. I put down the chocolate, and asked, "What do you think of me? Like, when you look at me, what do you think of me." I asked him. "Hot, cool, no offence, but I can see that you dont like someone, you can there life a living hell." He said. I smiled. "Thanks, I try." We laughed.

"Anyway, even your drama queen meltdowns are hot" Dylan said.I playfully slapped his arm. "I dont have drama queen meltdowns!" I said laughing. "Oh yea? Then what do you call screaming and crying when you dont get what you want?" He smiled. I gave him a look, but I was grinning. "I got a point. dont I? He asked. "Whatever Sprouse" I said, laughing

"Whatever, Holliday." He said. "Wait, whatever Holli-lolli-day" He snickerd. "Get up for a sceond." He said. I got up and sat next to him. He layed my head on his lap. He ran his fingers through my vanilla scented dark brown hair. I would have normally resisted, becuase im just like that. His lap was oddly, comfortable. I soon fell asleep.

...

In the night, my squad and I had a sleepover in my parents' guest house. In the middle of the night I had a horrible dream about Dylan, so I ran over to where he was sleeping in a lump under the sheet. I shook him, and sighed of relif when he opened his eyes. "Stacy? Is that you?" He asked.

When he realized that I was in the bed shaking and terror written all over my face, he put his arm around me and tried to calm me down. When I was calm, I didnt want to leave him, so I stayed in his bed to whole night.

In the morning, I woke up to find myself next to Dylan, thinking we slep together. But then I remeberd last night. I groaned in embarassment. He woke up and said "Hey, whats up?" "Nothing" I said. "Sorry about last night." "No! Its okay. You needed me anyway. You were so freaked out." He said. I snorted.

"And you werent freaked out at all?" I asked with a grin. "No, I was just concerned because you were so panicked." He said, grinning.

"Well, excuse me for having a bad dream. More like a nightmare, anyway." I said. "What about?" He asked. "You dont wanna know" I said, giving him a look indicating him not to ask me. "Okay" He said. "I wont ask" I smiled.

"Woah." Tammy and Monica said in the doorway. "Did you have some?" Monica asked. "No" Dylan said. "Then why is Stacy in the same bed as you?" Taylor asked. "I had a bad dream, and I came here." I said. "So you two didnt do anything?" Monica asked. "No" I said. "I thought so. We probably would have heard you" They smiled.

"Oh shut up" Dylan said, laughing

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooooo?**

**What do you think?**

**Comment and review! :)))))))**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyyyyyyy peoples.**

**Its Ericka.**

**Btw, the song that everyone is singing is "crazy stupid love" by my crazy girlfriend.**

**i don't own the suite life.. blah blah, too lazy to write the rest :p**

**Enjoy!:)))**

* * *

Me and my squad were sitting in my sitting room, daydreaming.

"Ive been looking everywhere and wishing on stars... there may never be a love as messed up as ours, it might be crazy, but so are we... tonight.. give me that crazy stupid love" I sang.

Dylan realized what I was singing and continued, "Young and wild with our foot on the gas, one night and we gonna make it last.. you and that dress the music on blast, and that attitude that I love so bad"

Cole and Candice sang "We don't care what, they believe in, cause we live everyday like the weekend, party till the morn and rage for no reason, us against the world, I ain't leaving"

Taylor picked up "Ive been looking everywhere and wishing on stars, there may never be a love as messed up as purs, it might be crazy but so are we, tonight.. give me that crazy stupid love"

"Ooooooohh" Me and Tammy sang. "Wishing on stars" Monica sang. "Ooooooohh" Me and Tammy sang again. "Messed up as ours" Monica finished.

"It might be crazy but so are we, tonight.. give me that crazy stupid love" Candice sang.

"We could be wild, we could be one, living it up till the night is done, we could spike the punch and run, we could" Spencer sang "Light it up for fun" Dylan and I sang. "We could be groovy, losing our minds, we could make a movie, get looney, just move it, move it like the way you do it, do it" Dylan sang.

"We're so young, we should run away, and lets play dumb, take it all the way.." I sang

"We don't care what they believe in, cause we live everyday like the weekend, party till the morn, rage for no reason, us against the world, I ain't leaving" Tammy and Dylan sang.

"Ive been looking everywhere and wishing on stars, there may never be a love as messed up as ours, it might seem crazy, but so are we, tonight... give me that crazy stupid love" Taylor sang.

"Ooooooohh" Me and Monica sang. "Wishing on stars" Candice sang. "Ooooooohh" Me and Monica sang again. "Messed up as ours" Candice finished. "It might be crazy but so are we, tonight.. give me that crazy stupid love" Kelsiee sang.

"Lets get a little crazy.. oooooooh,oooh" Tammy sang.

"Ive been looking everywhere and wishing on stars, there may never be a love as messed up as ours, it might seem crazy, but so are we, tonight... give me that crazy stupid love" Monica sang.

"Ooooooohh" Taylor and Tammy sang. "Wishing on stars" I sang. "Ooooooohh" Taylor and Tammy sang again. "Messed up as ours" I finished. "It might be crazy but so are we, tonight.. give me that crazy stupid love" Candice finished.

"Ive been looking everywhere and wishing on stars, there may never be a love as messed up as ours, it might seem crazy, but so are we, tonight... give me that crazy stupid love" I finished the song.

"Wow, I can't believe we sang that whole song together" Taylor said. "Yea, considering I barely know that song" Dylan said. "That makes the two of us." I told him. "Your a great singer, Stacy" Cole said. "Thanks!" I grinned. "Hey, I would be the first to admit that Stacy has a great voice, but im so used to it, thats why I didn't say anything" Dylan said. "Awwwwwww, thanks!" I beamed.

"Too bad me and Brandon can't be like that anymore" Taylor sighed.

"But you two are friends now, right?" Kelsiee asked. "Yea, but the biggest thing that can happen is that we become best or good friends. But not boyfriend and girlfriend. I don't think that im ready to be back in a relationship with him. "And when you are...?" I egged her on. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there" She told me.

"Thats a yes" I snickered. They all nodded with smiles on their faces.

* * *

I watched the hideous event unfold: Me, Stacy Holliday. My tray of food, including an uncapped Coke, a plate of fried chicken and mac &amp; cheese and an inexplicable quantity of napkins, literally flew in all directions as me myself went straight down. Immediately, I went into crisis mode. I stood up, took a deep breath, pushed my dark brown hair behind my ears, and locked my teal bangle high on my arm so it wouldn't bang against my wristbone.

Then I took a look at the scene myself. People were crowded around me, asking I was okay. See, at my school, there are 2 popular people- me and Naomi, my arch-nemisis. The only difference is that im the nice one, shes the mean one. Me and friends' parents hate her parents, so we hate her, and her sister Brooklyn. I saw Naomi at her table with her posse, laughing at me.

Okay, I admit, I can be so mean I make a cobra snake look like a saint sometimes, but not all the time, like she does.

But I dont care about that. Why dont I fall anywhere else, but always in the cafeteria?

Okay, so that wasn't all true. Maybe I tripped and fell in the classroom, but not the hallway.

Okay. I lied about that too. I sometimes do zone out and trip on something that makes no sence to be there. Like about a week ago I zoned out and tripped over a rock. In the hallway. That makes _no_ sence to be in a high school hallway.

Whatever. So im a average clumsy person. So not the point here. In a millisecond, my friends and I were in the bathroom, re-glossing, de-mac&amp;cheesing, and trying to de-embarrass me even if I told them I wasn't embarrassed. "Okay, young lady" Candice said as she went through my make-up bag, extracting all the needed supplies: Lip gloss, shimmery shadow, and of course, hair spray.

"Now its time to either break down and cry or laugh. Either way, we have some work to do on the that gorgeous face, so let me know" She said.

"Okay, so that was quite possibly one of the best falls ive ever seen!" Tammy said, wiping a glob of mac &amp; cheese from my shoulder. Sooner or later I was going to laugh. I guess I just wasn't ready to see a funny side. Clearly, the girls knew it too. Candice made eyes at the other girls, who were busy making themselves look better.

In unison, they said "Tottally!" Candice swooped the gloss wand across my lips. I sighed and crossed my arms. "Guys, please. I know its not the first time, but its always embarrassing." I said. Candice caught her breath fast, trying to hold back the fit of laughter about to slip out of her.

I knew her too well. "Candice Conners, I swear if you start laughing, im going to add peroxide to your conditioner!" I warned.

Candice put her hand on top of her head, guarding her blonde hair. "You wouldn't!" And with that, she couldn't control herself and let laughter fly out out of her. Through her gasps, she said, "Im sorry, Stacy, it was so funny! I had no idea Coke could explode so much!" The other girls lost it too, squealing with laughter.

I was quiet for a minute. "Well, I _was_ surprised to see mac &amp; cheese could stick to the wall like that" I let out a slight giggle. Then the group howled together. I did too, my hand in front of my mouth, the bit of embarrassment I had slipping away.

"Okay, make me beautiful again" I said, pushing back my hair.

"Thats our girl!" Candice beamed, lining the needed beauty supplies on the counter.

* * *

**SO? :P :)))**

**Stacy fell in the cafe, lol ;)))))**

**What do you think?**

**Follow and review! :))))**


	13. Chapter 13

**Whats going on, peoples! ;))**

**lol :'))))**

**I dont own the suite life.. never will:(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was running to my next class before the late bell, because my teacher said if I was late again, he would give me detention. So? Reading is boring anyway. On my way, I ran into the twins.

"Hey, Stacy, I heard you had a mishap in the cafeteria and fell. _Again_" Cole said, laughing. "Isnt that the 4th time she fell today?" Dylan asked, also laughing. "Yea. She fell getting out of her car this morning" Cole said. "And then on the stairs" Dylan said. "And she tripped over the garbage in homeroom" Cole said.

"So im a clumsy person. Sue me." I said

"Well, you wouldn't be if you just stopped being lazy and came to the gym with us every weekend when we asked you to" Dylan said.

"Its not that im lazy" I said. They gave me a look. "Okay, maybe I am. But maybe I would have tried it out if you didnt want to go at, like, 9 in the morning!" I snickered. "Its too early" I said. "Okay, so what about this weekend at 1?" Dylan asked. "Or is that too early for you still?" Cole asked, grinning. "No, its fine" I laughed.

The late bell rung, and the little number of people that were still there ran to class.

"Well see you later" Dylan said, and we all went to class.

Since I was late, _again, _I excepted my reading teacher to be yelling at me, but thankfully, there was a sub. She just told us that the teacher wanted to put on a video. When theres a sub and a video, it heaven. Because you don't have to watch it.

I was texting Monica.

Me: Heyy

Monica: Hey. Video and sub?

Me: Yup.

Monica: I thought so. Meet me in the bathroom. I have news that your probably not going to like.

Me: Be right there.

I asked the sub (Who was sleeping) if I could get a pass to go to the bathroom, and soon, I was in the bathroom.

"Whats the stich?" I asked her. "Um... how do I explain this? I overheard Naomi saying that she kissed Dylan." Monica said.

I was shocked "But before you go throw a knife at her, I heard her say _she_ kissed _him_." Monica said.

"Oh, when I found that girl, I was going to slap the fake eyelashes right out of her face!" I yelled.

"Hey!" the principal yelled, looking in. "Are you two skipping class?" She asked. I was angry at the time, so not realizing what the heck I was saying, I screamed "NO, WERE NOT SKIPPING CLASS, WERE FUCKING TALKING!" And realizing what happened, I covered my mouth. "Both of you in my office. _Now_" she said.

"Great, Stacy. You just had to yell at her. Now were both in trouble." Monica said. "Sorry, I was mad" I said.

"In here. Sit down. Dont talk. Im calling both of your parents." Mrs. Livingston said, picking up the phone. She opened a drawer and took out two huge files. Im guesesing it was me and Monica's information since we started attending Crystal Valley Elementary.

Theres Crystal Valley Elementary, Middle, and High School. But theres a Crystal Valley North High School where all the bad people are at, and Crystal Valley South High School, which we were at. Obviously, we were in the high school south.

She dialed a number, and said "Hello, Mrs. Holliday. This is Mrs. Livingston at Crystal Valley South. I have your daughter Stacy here, skipping class" "I wasn't skipping class!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up. "I found her in the bathroom with another student. Instead of saying sorry, she yelled at me. Shes right here, you can talk to her if you want." She said. Then she gave me the phone.

"Stacy, why the hell are you skipping class?" My mom asked. "Mom, I wasn't skipping. Monica and I were in the bathroom because we ran into each other there." I explained. "Then why were you yelling? She said you were yelling." My mom told me.

"Yea, I heard. Thats because Monica told me something that happened that made me mad." I said. "Okay, well try to control your anger, okay? And what did she tell you? And if its about someone that did something to you, don't go and cause problems, okay?" My mom said. "Ill tell you later, when I get home. And okay." I said, and hung up.

I gave the phone back to Mrs. Livingston, who called Monica's parents. "Hello, Mrs. Knight. This is Mrs. Livingston at Crystal Valley South. I have your daughter Monica here, skipping class" Apperently, Monica's mom didnt want to talk to her, because the principal hung up.

"Get back to class girls. Your lucky I let you off the hook." Mrs. Livingston said. Normaly, I would have been happy, but I was mad.

* * *

I was in my car ranting about what happened to Candice and Kelsiee on what Monica told me.

"Crap. She really hit rock bottom this time." Kelsiee said. "Im hungry" I said "Where should we go?" Candice asked. "I want Taco Bell" Kelsiee said. "Naah" Me and Candice said. "What about Starbucks?" I suggested

"I WANT TACO BELL!" Kelsiee yelled. Me and Candice turned and looked at her, shocked. "Well shit, Taco Bell it is" I said turning around. "Damn, fatass" Candice said, turning around too.

After we left Taco Bell, everyone wanted to go to my house, so I drove there.

"MOM! Can I throw a knife at Naomi?!" I asked.

"As much as I hate her and Heather, no" My mom said.

I sighed in anger. "She kissed Dylan." I said.

"Kick her ass" My mom said

"Really?" I said smiling.

"No! What mother am I? Of course not!" My mom said, walking away, shaking her head. "Yo!" Taylor said, running over. "I heard that Naomi ki-" "I know" I said, interrupting her. "Oh" Taylor said.

* * *

"I hope you enjoyed cleaning the attic last time, cause you doing it again!" My mom screamed at me, handing me a broom, feather duster, and gloves. "I told you _not_ to beat her up. But you didn't listen. Now you got suspended for 5 days. 5 days! How is _that_ supposed to look _good_ on your college application? What a _great_ example your setting for your daughters. And give me your phone. And no TV untill a week after you go back to school. And no chocolate dounts, or anything thats chocolate for that matter, untill you go back to school. And no shopping either. Not even for purses, shoes, phone cases, _nothing_" My mom ranted.

I dragged myself up to the very dusty and dirty attic. Okay, she took my phone. So? I still have my 5c and 5. And they have data. But my mom forgot I have those, I guess or she would have asked for them too.

I coughed as the dust swirled around me as I dusted the furniture. "EW!" I screeched as a spider crawled across the floor. I ran to it and stomped my diamond gogo boot on it.

I get that my mom would punish me for that, but I was not about to let her get away with kissing my boyfriend. Like who would find out that there arch-nemisis kissed their boyfriend, and let them get away, unharmed?

Tottaly stupid, right? I thought so.

I sneezed as dust went up my nose as I sweaped the floor.

_"This is so cruel and unusal punsishment"_ I thought as I continuned sweeping.

Naomi gets back at the people who do something to her with something really bad, depending on what they did to her. I beat her up, so I knew whatever she had in store wasn't going to be good.

I wasn't scared, but I was curious.

* * *

**Sooooooooo? **

**How was it? :))))**

**Stacy fought Naomi...**

**And now shes going to get back at her!**

**With what?**

**Review and follow! :))))))**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, people. Im Ericka, and I like macaroni parties.**

**Idk :P**

**Anyway, I dont own the suite life :(**

**Enjoy! :))**

* * *

In French class, where your not allowed to do anything, and I mean _anything_. Not even yawn. Someone yawned and Mrs. Lagasae was all like "Oh is this class to boring for you because you don't have anything to occupy you? I'll fix that!" And now we have even more class work.

Thanks, Steve. I asked to go the bathroom, and she said "Oh, I don't know. _Can_ you?" And I said "Yea, I was potty trained" She threw her hands up and mumbled as I left, "It's like talking to a eggplant"

"Someone needs a hug" I thought. Up ahead, I saw someone who looked familiar. I stopped as they ran towards me. As they got closer, I could see that it was a boy. "Stacy! Hi!" He said. "Hey.. You look familiar. Do I know you?" I asked. "Yes" he said.

"I'm Brandon" he said. "Sorry, I don't know any Brandons" I said, walking away. "Yes, you do! I'm Tiffany's dad!" He exclaimed. "Bruh, Tiffany's dad isn't in the picture anymore. Now he's somewhere in Brooklyn." I explained. "Wow. Taylor's right. You _do_ have a horrible memory." "Okay, if your really Tiffany's dad, what's her middle name?" I asked him.

"Claire" he said. "Omagurd! Brandon, what the fuck are you doing here!?" I asked, shocked. "I'm moving here, remember! Oh my gosh, you can _really_ use the extra sleep." He told me.

"You said you were going north" I said. "Yea, but my parents wanted me to be closer to Taylor and Tiffany, so they went south." He explained.

"Oh so it was your parents idea to go back in their life, not yours!" I said "No! It was my idea. They just suggested the south to be closer. The whole moving thing was my idea." He said. "Okay, well I'll tell Taylor your here when I see her next period." I said, walking away. "See you later" I said behind me. "Yea, later" he said, probably still wondering why I didn't remember him.

It's not my responsibility to remember everything that happens all the time! Who am I?, an acrobat? Excatly. Anyway, I didnt really have to go to the bathroom, I was just going to stay there untill the bell rung so I didnt have to do all that extra classwork.

Who stays in the bathroom for 10 minutes? Gross! Yea, I know. Im not going to the bathroom. Im just going to wander around the hall texting people until the bell rings, or until the principal sees me on the camera which she an montiter the school on a flat screen in her office and send security to bring me to her office.

Then she calls my mom, and guess who has to clean the dusty attic again. Me! Thats who. Seriously, would it kill that attic to stay clean for at least a minute?! Cleaning that place is like shoveling snow during a blizzard. You dust it or sweep it and when you go back, its like you never did anything. For 3 days.

It just gets dustier and dirtier everythime you clean it. "Well. well. well. Cant say im surprised." Someone said behind me. I sighed in defeat, thinking that it was the principal. But when I turned around, it wasn't her.

It was Naomi.

I rolled my eyes. "What do _you_ want?" I spat. "Revenge" She said. I had to restrain my self from rolling my eyes again. Didn't I mess this girl up 5 days ago? She knows I can do it again. She also knows I dont give a shit about suspension.

I laughed. "Revenge? Naomi, what excatly are you going to do to me? Spread a nasty rumor?" I asked. "Oh please. After what I do to you, youll _wish_ I spreaded a nasty rumor about you. Youll never have your precious Dylan loving you as much as he does _ever again_" I shrugged.

"Okay, have a blast" I said. "Stacy, you will not get away will beating me up." Naomi said, walking closer.

"And, besides, that kiss was something you cant forget. Now I know why you stay with him all these years. And making twins must have been fun, too, was it? You don't have to tell me. Ill find out on my own" She said, with a sly smirk.

Ok. That was it. I ran up to her, grabbed her fake blonde extentions, and pulled her over to me. "If you do that, you better make a will before you do because it will be the last _thing_ you do. Got it?" I said though chenched teeth. I let go of her extensions, and she backed away.

"Okay, Stacy. But that wont stop me. _Trust me_, it wont." She said. "Naomi, im telling you this now, you will _not_ do my boyfriend for as long as im alive." I warned.

"Then I guess youll have to be dead, then" She said, and walked away.

I was frozen like Gru used his freeze-ray on me. Fighting Naomi and her getting back at me by spreading a nasty rumor was one thing I could just walk over, because no one will take her seriously, they know she just getting back at me. But fighting her and she thretning to do my boyfriend _and kill_ _me_ to do it was something I cant walk over.

The bell rung, jumping me out of my thoughts. I ran back to my french class, grabbed my stuff, and went to the cafeteria. I must have looked frantic, because Kelsiee asked me what was wrong. "Naomi said she was going to kill me so-" "She can do Dylan" Tammy interupted.

"How did you know?" I asked. "I heard her talking about it. I was going to tell you, but clearly, you know already." Tammy said. "You do know shes just saying that so you can back off and she gets her way. And she cant make Dylan do her, if you know what I mean" Taylor said.

Suddenly, Taylor's words hit me. "Thats right! She cant _make_ him do her because he has to-" "Okay, we were listening in health class. We know how it goes" Candice interupped, laughing.

"Okay, okay, I get your point" I said laughing. Dylan came rushing over."Stacy! Why did you tell Naomi you were going to kill her?! And something about me and sex" He said.

"No i didnt! She told _me_ that! And she said that because I said if she wouldn't do you for as long as I was alive!" I exclaimed. "Um... well you better go tell Mrs. Livingston that before she does, because thats where shes going right now. And she wants me to do her?" He asked.

That was all I heard before I rushed out of the cafeteria and amde a bee line for the stairs to the office. I stopped as I saw Naomi stop too. We looked at the stairs, then at each other, than both ran for the stairs at the same time.

Suprisingly, she fell and I ran up the stairs and couldn't see her anymore. I excepted to fall, becuase im the clumsy one. Anyway, when I got there, I was right through the secretary's office, and into the principals. "Stacy! What-" "Naomi's telling everyone that I said im going to kill her even if I didnt say that, she did!" I said in one breath. Then I collasped on the chair.

Mrs. Livingston prossesed what I just said in her haed. Then Naomi came rushing in. "She said she was going to kill me! And im scared to face her now" Naomi said, pointing at me, in a fake worried voice. I rolled my eyes.

"For once, I think Stacy's right. Naomi, you come here with lies about people all the time, that I don't know when your telling the truth anymore." The principal said. "But this is true!" Naomi said, sitting down.

The principal looked at her for a long time, and said. "No its not. The both of you get back to class." She said. "Were in lunch" I said. "Then go there. Bon appittite" She said, waving us out. "Yea, if the food was real and the not-so-much-of-a-mystery meat wasn't horse meat" I said, walking out with Naomi.

The principal rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Where did I go wrong?" My mom asked, pacing back and forth in the living room with her hand on her forehead. "Now after you get yourself in trouble with her, you go and cause more trouble. What were you thinking?" She asked.

"Mom sh-" "Dont say anything. Your already in trouble. Don't go looking for more" She told me. "What would make you go and make trouble with her again?" My mom asked. "She-" "Zip it, missy" My mom warned.

Seriously, mom? You _just_ asked me a question.

"Go and clean the attic. And give me your phone. And same thing as last time." My mom said. I gave her my 5c, but I still have my 5s and 5. But obvously she forgot. Now I know where I got my bad memory from.

"And im telling your father when he gets home!" My mom screamed as I walked up the stairs to the attic.

* * *

**Uh-oh!**

**Naomi planning horrible revenge on Stacy! **

**What happens next?**

**Idk, ill have to make it up. :p**

**Hope you liked it! Review and follow!:))))))))**


	15. Chapter 16

**Hi**

**I like donuts. Mostly glazed. :)**

**I faked being sick because I was to lazy to go to school today. :p Plus there's gym.**

**I dont own the suite life:(**

**Enjoy!:))))**

* * *

I walked in my homeroom, where I was surprised to not see Naomi. Good, because if she came up to me, it wouldn't be pretty. I woke up in a pissed mood today for some reason.

"You look pissed. Naomi isn't here, so what?" Austin asked me. "I don't know, I woke up like this, okay?" I said. "I woke up like this" Dylan laughed. "I love that song, but I not in the mood" I said, kind of smiling. Then everyones' face fell.

Naomi came in.

What does _she_ want now? She glared at us, well _me_ mostly on her way to her seat. I gave her an up and down look, and she returned the stare. The bell rung, which started math class. I almost growled in rage when it rung.

I hate math class.

* * *

When I walked in my house my mom asked me about Naomi. "Stacy, I _told_ you _not_ to talk to Naomi. Heather came up to me and said she didn't want to go to school today because of you" My mom said.

Heather is Naomi's mother's name.

"Mom, she was at school today." I told her.

"Ok, anyway, do you want pasta for dinner?" Mom asked. "No, I dont want dinner" I said. "Why not? Are you sick?" She asked me. "No, I have a date with Dylan" I said. "You have a date with a boy?" My mom asked.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Im taking a shower" I told her and walked upstairs to my room. I got in the shower and turned on the water. "No, its too cold" I said. "Ah! Its to hot!" I said. "Well, I just took my make up off" I said, seeing my mascara on my fingers.

"Oohhhh, Miss International love, oooohhh, Miss International love" I sang. "Stacy, sing quieter. Im on the phone" My mom said. "But your not supposed to hear me singing in the shower! Its the rules of the shower!" I said.

I squeezed some body soap on my hand, but there wasn't anymore. "Seriously? Ill just use shampoo insted" I said, squeezing my shampoo on my green and pink shower sponge. "It could do as body wash for a day, anyway." "I can't reach my back" I thought, trying to reach the sponge on my back.

"I still havent decided if i should wear a dress or pants" I said, twirling my razor in my hands. I put a towel around me and my hair, and ran out the bathroom. "Mom! You have to feel my leg!" I called. "Why am I feeling your leg?" Mom asked, putting her hand on my leg.

"Its soft" I said. "Oh. Yea, it is smooth." My mom said. I went in my room, and stared at the rows of nail polish I owned. I looked at my chipping nail polish, and sighed. "Yea. I need a redo." I said, and walked over to my shelves of nail polish.

I picked out a black and sparkly gold and put it on. I sat down, waiting for it to dry. "Ugh. I dont have time for this!" I said. I took my laptop, and searched up how to dry naild fast. Bingo. I needed ice water. I stuck my hand in it, and pulled it out at the same time.

"Ah! this didnt dry it! Aw, it took some of my nail." I said, looking at the black part that was missing. I sighed and went back upstairs to recoat it. "Oh!" I said, and grabbed my hair dryer. I put it on my nails, and soon, it finished.

Then, I took my hair out of the towel, and used my blow dryer to dry it. Then I put it lower so it can just blow my hair, and took a couple selfies. Then I had to try to take my hair out of the brush. "Can't my fingers just at least _try_ to take the hair out of this damn brush?" I asked, trying to pry the hair out.

I brushed my hair, and looked in the mirror. I put some anti-frizz spray on, then, I straighed it. After a whole bunch of burns, I was finished. I went in my closet and said "Dress or skirt?" I tried one outfit, and said "Way too casual" I tried another one and said "I just dont know if im feeling this skirt look. Too much boob" I said.

I tried a sweater dress. "Why do I even _own_ this?" I asked.

I sat in my bed, ranting to Monica. "Yea, he asked me out!" "I only have like a minute, I have to excatly, like I have to tell you how he asked me out, kay?" I sat at my vanity, plucking my eyebrows. "Ow" I said. "He came up to me, like, no,no,no. He definatly came up to me" I said on the phone.

I found a red dress, but put it down, because I couldn't put it on. "Fuck it. Im just going to pick up something from Taylor's room." I said. I went in there, Taylor was sleeping on the floor, with the phone in her hand. I tip toed to her closet, and took a black dress.

Taylor woke up and saw me. "Stacy, thats my dress" She said. "Don't pretend like you didn't borrow my dress 3 Tusdays ago at 2:45" I said. "Your right" She said. I left her room and went back on the phone in my room. "Okay Monica. Then like once I walked away, he started walking away." I said. "Am I a good kisser? I don't know if im a good kisser! Why? Is that like...is that like a thing?" I asked.

I went in my bathroom to brush my teeth. After I did that, I put a whole bunch of tic-tacks in my mouth. I put on foundation, then eyeshadow, then lipstick. I tried a whole different types of colors. _"Wait. No, I cant wear lipstick, because if we kiss, its gonna get all over him."_ I thought, wiping it off. "Chapstick it is" I said.

My phone beeped. I looked at it.

Dylan: Only you. Im here.

Me: Im almost finished. I need to help my mom with her bed.

I lied. So? I can't tell him im still getting ready. I was desperatly trying to untangle this golden thing to put on my dress to make it look less plain. "Omagurd, hes outside, hes outside" I chanted. I untangled it. I took my bag, and put tic-tacs and a whole bunch of makeup and my phone in it.

I went downstairs, and took my jacket. "Wait. No, I cant wear my jacket. I need him to offer his jacket so I know if its real or not." I said, putting it down. Then I left.

When we got there, we saw Naomi in there. "What is _she_ doing here?" I asked.

* * *

**Ooooooooo...**

**Whats Naomi doing at a resturant?**

**Most importantly, why is it the one Dylan and Stacy are going to?**

**Stay tuned! :)))))**


	16. Chapter 17

**Hey**

**Its not even the weekend yet. :p**

**I wish it was! :p :))**

**I dont own the suite life**

**Credits to my friend Jamie for "Omagurd" She came up with it :P**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

"What is _she_ doing here?" I asked. "I dont know!" Dylan exclamed. "You are _so_ not right for her" Naomi said. "Oh, yea? Why _not_?" Dylan asked.

"Well for starters, I don't have a snappy attitude. But _she_ does" Naomi said. "So? I _like_ her snappy attitude" Dylan said. "Shes a spoiled, stuck up brat! Do you _really_ like being the boyfriend of _Stacy_ _Holliday_? I mean your a star. You have chances with better girls." Naomi said.

"Omagurd. _What _do you _want_?" I sneered. "Oh, nothIng" She said in a sing-song voice. "Just came to inform you that my night last night was fun." "Why should I care about how fun your night was. My night was fun too. I watched Spongebob and fell asleep. There. Now get lost." I said.

"No, you'll like this one. Dylan is involved." She said. Dylan gasped. "Keep talking" I glared at her raising a eyebrow, and giving Dylan a look. "Well, we went to the movies, and went to his house" She said. "And?" I egged her on. "But-" I put my finger to his lips. "Sh. I want to see where shes going with this" I said.

"Oh, well you wont like this one, so I lied about you liking it." She said.

"Naomi, if you have something to say, say it and stop wasting my time." I said. "We had fun in bed" She said. "No we didn't!" Dylan screamed. I punched her. Dylan gasped again.

"OH no you didnt" She said. "Do something!" I said. "Do something you shouldnt have done shit to him. Do something!" I screamed. "I don't give a fuck" She screamed back.

"You keep saying you dont give fuck. What are you going to do?! What the fuck are you going to do?!" I exclamed. "Why are you spitting?!" She asked me. "You say im spitting, I dont give a fuck" I said. "What are you going to do?" I asked. "Why are you still standing here? Im not going to fucking hit you" "Hit me" I said.

"NO!" She yelled. "Oh, you scared?" I asked. "Get out of my face!" She yelled. "Well you shouldnt have done shit to him!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I dont give a fuck!" She said. "_Do something_" I demanded. "You started with it, you _fucking_ finish it" I said. "No" She said. "Stop spitting!" She yelled.

"Keep saying im spitting what the _fuck_ are you going to do? _Nothing_! So shut the _fuck_ up, bitch!" I screamed and started to walk away, because the staff in the resturant kicked all of us out.

Just then, I noticed the crowd, and my mom's car, and Naomi's mom and sister

"Bitch, you getting ready to go?" Naomi called, walking outside. I turned around ran to her, and jumped on her. Thats all I know doing and punching her and grabbing her hair, and her trying to push me off with her foot. Then I felt my mom's hands pulliing me off her.

I saw her mom pull her off when we were apart. Then my mom took my hand and pulled me in her car, drove to the house, and went up to my room.

"Thats it. Your done. Give me every devise you own. Including your laptop. And im unplugging the one on your desk. Don't make me see you use it. And hand over the TV remote. And if you need to do homework on a computer, use the family one downstairs. And you can use the house phone here to call your friends. No texting. Your not getting any of those back for 3 days. Now go upstairs and clean the attic. You'll be doing that for 3 days too" My mom said.

I sighed as I gave her everything she asked for, and walked to the attic. Seriously. Is it me, or does it look like there was a dust storm made rounds in here. 5 times.

* * *

After I cleaned the attic (not like it made a difference) Taylor told me Naomi lied. "WHAT?!" I exclamed. "I just got everything taken away for _nothing_?!" I screamed. "MOM! It was a lie!" I yelled.

"So? You still went to her and beat her up" My mom said. "_No_, she came to _me_ and said she didnt Dylan last night!" I exclamed. My mom laughed. "How is that funny?" I asked her "Because Dylan was at the studios. How do you not worry about where you celeb boyfriend is? Espcially at night" My mom said, still laughing.

"Okay? So can I have my stiff back now?" I asked. "In 5 hours" She said. "Ugh" I groaned. It was worth a try. I went upstairs in my room and ended up falling alseep.

* * *

**Psh. Oh wow. They fought :p**

**I could really use a glazed donut right now, but I ate the last one :((( **

**I hoped you like it!**

**And im sorry again for not posting date night :((**

**Review and follow! :)))))))**


	17. Chapter 18

**Heyyyyyy**

**I like macaroni partys**

**Enjoy:))**

* * *

"Stacy, get up. You promised." Cole pleaded. He and Dylan were trying to get me out of bed to go to the gym. "I lied" I said. "Plus, its _way_ too early" "Too early! Stacy, its 1:00!" Dylan exclamed. He tried to pull me out by my feet, but I held on to both sides of the matress, so he failed.

"Ah! Your so heavy!" Dylan said. "And lazy" Cole added. "Omagurd. Fine. Ill get up" I said. I sat up. "Well?!" Dylan said. "Well, what?" I asked. "You said youll get up" Cole said. "I _am_ up" I said. They gave me a look. "Okay, _fine_. I'll go to the gym with you. But im _not_ going to have fun. And you cant _make_ me" I said, and walked to the bathroom.

After, I got out, I did my make up, and put on a tank top and black yoga pants. "Are you done yet?" Dylan asked, while I was putting my hair in a ponytail. "I am now" I said. We walked downstairs. "Were taking Stacy to the gym" Cole told her. My mom started laughing. "Good luck trying to get her to acually do something insted of sitting in the corner, texting" My mom said, trying to catch her breath.

"Okay then" Dylan said, walking out. "I really dont feel like driving" Cole said. "Me etheir" Dylan said. "I can drive" I suggested. "NO!" They both yelled, making me flinch. "No offence Stacy, but I think you got you licence from Nascar" He said.

I shrugged. Fine with me. We drove there. When we got there, there was guys and girls, on treadmills and stuff. There was this guy who saw me, got down with 2 weights, and was like "48, 49, 50" I rolled my eyes.

"Im taken" I said, waving Dylan's arm in the air. "And I saw that. Basicly, you did 3" I said, walking away. When Dylan and Cole were on the treadmil, I was sitting down, looking around. The twins rushed me so much that I forgot my phone.

The same guy who tried to hit on me went to these other girls, and was like "Hey, ladies. Working hard?" He leaned his elbow on this thing that people are supposed to strech on, I guess, and it fell down, and so did he.

What a loser. This other guy was on a shoulder thing, and was doing it tottaly wrong. His feet were where your back should be. I started to laugh, which made Dylan lose his concentration, and fell on the treadmil. The moving floor pushed him on the the acuall floor, which made me laugh harder.

Cole was laughing too. Dylan stood up, and started laughing, too. I was turning red, so they asked me what was so funny. I pointed at the guy who was doing the shoulder thing wrong. "Aw man, im doing it wrong!" he said. He then tried to go on those long things with the heavy cirlcles at the end. He lifted it up, and it tilted to on side, making all the cirlcles on that side fall off.

I started to laugh harder, which made him look our way.

Me, Dylan, and Cole looked away at the same time, pretending we werent looking at him, laughing. Me, on the other hand, was doing the same thing, but trying not to laugh. "Stacy, try it. Its fun." Dylan said. "Are you talking about _that_ thing?" I asked, pointing my thumb towards the treadmil. "Yes, and its called a treadmil" Dylan told me.

"Its also called _too much work_" I said, laying down on the floor. "Lets _go_. We have to go to another part now, anyway" Dylan said, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

He and Cole went over to the treadmils that are harder. Dylan put me down. "Try it" He said. I groaned. "I dont wanna!" I whined. "Just do it" Cole said. I rolled my eyes and steped on. "Its too hard" I complaned. "I havent even turned it on yet" Dylan said.

"I meant standing up" I whined. Dylan sighed and turned it on. The floor started moving under me. "This is too hard!" I complaned. "Dude, your just walking" Cole said. "Thats the point" I said.

"AHHHHHH!" Some guy screamed. We all looked to see some guy on a streacher, screaming at the top of his lungs. He got off and screamed again. I turned back around, sighing. I will never understand people.

When I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror. "Honey, you are the most conceded girl ive ever met. Your never seen without a mirror, or with your phone, taking selfies." Dylan smirked. "Your a mirror magnet" Cole said, laughing. "Well, its not _my_ fault that im pretty and like too see myself" I said, smiling at them.

"Thanks to you now I get what I want" This dude sang. "Why do you guys come to this gym with all these weird people?" I asked them. They shrugged. "Were used to it" Cole said. "What does the fox say ring ding ding..." He kept singing.

Dylan and Cole were making go on the push up bars, and the same guy came swinging on singing "I came in like a wreeeeeaking ball" And distracting me. I fell off, but Dylan caught me. Thanks alot, really bad singer.

We were taking a water break, and this guy came here, drinking a gallon of water. We all looked at him from behind. Then he took those big blue chugs of water, and turned it over, opening his mouth to catch some.

After, the twins forced my to go back on the treadmils, and this guy was on the one next to me, sprinting. "What is this guy _doing_?" I asked them. They both shrugged, trying not to laugh.

Then this guy was doing 8 pound weights. "Excuse me, sir, but the senoir yoga class, their going to be in those weights. Just finish up" This mangager type guy said, and walked away.

Man, this guy, and im not exagerrating, he got _mad_. Really mad. I dont even know why. He groweled and toook the weights and threw them at the wall, took a slegdehammer and slamed it into the wall. "DUDE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Someone yelled, but kept backing away in fear. Then he took a hammer, and knocked a plant over.

Then he knocked over another plant, dirt flying everywhere,and then smashed it into th wall with the weights and sledgehammer. "WORST GYM ALIVE!" He yelled, and ran away screaming. "He ain't wrong" I said. The twins were shocked.

After that, more strange things kept happening. A guy came in wearing a sauna suit, there was a really sweaty guy, and I mean sweaty. Its like he spilled water all over himself. Cole went to get weights for me, but this guy had them all around him, saying that he was using them. Then, there was a creepy guy gnawing on a pickle in the corner. Talk about creepy.

Apperently, theres a Talkative Timmy, too. (No, his real name isnt Timmy, its Scott) He was always bugging us, trying to start convos, but we kept trying to tell him we were busy. But he still kept flapping his yap.

Finally, we were getting ready to go. "Hey, you know what would be really great?" I started. "What" Dylan asked. "A double cheeseburger with extra bacon" I said. "Dude, we just worked out" Cole said. I pat him on the chest. "_Excatly_. I think im going to have a milkshake, too. I deserve it" I said. Dylan and Cole nodded, and took me to McDonalds. I made Dylan pay, since he forced me to come here.

If I wasnt here, I wouldn't have gotten hungry from working to much, and he woudn't be standing here, giving the lady money while giving me a look. "Hey, you walked _right_ into that one, hon" I told him.

"Yea, bro. Its _Stacy_. You should have sawn that coming. Shes always hungry." Cole said.

* * *

"Dylan, why are we on top of your car again?" I asked him. "Idk" He said. "Dont ever say that again. You sounded so stupid" I said, laughing. "It was fun to say" He told me. "Oh, wow, dude" I said. People were looking at us across the street from his house like we were crazy.

"Wanna have fun?" He asked me. "Whats fun to do on top of a car? The funnest thing that happens is if one of us falls off" I told him. He laughed. "YEET" I said.

* * *

Why am I sleeping on top of a car with Dylan? I asked myself. I sat up and looked next to me. "Stacy! Are you okay?!" Dylan called from the top of his car. "Why are you on top of your car?" I asked him. Then I rememberd. "Who hooks up on the top of a car, Dylan?" I asked. "Um, apperantly us" He said. "What happened?" I asked. "You fell" He said. "Why?" I asked.

"Um, force?" He said/asked.

"_WHAT_ are you guys _DOING_?!" Monica exclamed. "Ask him" I said, pointing my head up to Dylan. "Um, we were doing what all humans do in one point in life if they want to" He said. "What i- Omagurd" She said. "_HEY_! thats _my_ catchphrase!" I exclaimed.

"_Yeet_. Sorry" She said. "Thats my word too!" I said. "Stop crying" She said. "Stop saying the stuff I like to say!" I whined.

"Whatever. Anyway, there a rumor going around" She said. I rushed up to her.

"Who, what, where, when, and why" I said in record time. "I tell you two later. You never know who might be listening here" She said.


	18. Chapter 19

**Heyyy**

**Its Ericka**

**Enjoy:)))))))**

* * *

"Hey, guys we should tottaly go to the movies today, since we cant tomarrow, its super bowl sunday" Spencer said. "Yea, im okay with that. Lets make it Annabelle" Dylan said. "Yea.. lets not" I objected. "If your scared, sit next to me" He said. Everyone agreed, so we went to the movie theater to get tickets to the movie. "What food do you want?" Dylan asked, since I left my wallet at home.

"I want a large box of popcorn with extra butter, chocolate anything, M&amp;M's, Skiddles, 2 large sodas, Sweetish Fish, and a Icee shushie in red and blue" I listed. Dylan looked at me like I was nuts. "Are you _sure_ your going to eat all of that?" He asked. "Dylan, this is the less shes eaten in 2 hours. Be happy" Taylor said.

He nodded and got more stuff for himself, and payed. I took the huge box of popcorn and went to where the butter was. "Here is how you _really_ butter your popcorn, Dylan." I said. I put the popcorn under the thing that the butter comes out of. "You let it run on top for about 5 minutes, get it real soggy-like, then you put a straw in the center" I explanied, taking a straw and putting it in the middle of my popcorn. "Then you buttery scwer that mug straight into the foundation of your kernal. And _thats_ how you _really_ butter your popcorn" I finished.

Dylan was shocked. "And _thats_ how you _really_ get sick" He said. Spencer came in with Candice, who had a big belly, and Spencer had a long black coat. "Got my pregnant wife here, going to the movies, nothing to see here" He told the secerity, rushing to us. "We smuggled some food" Candice said. "So im not really pregnant" She said.

"Really, Spencer?" I said, rasing a eyebrow. "Where is Austin?" Monica asked. "Come on, Austin! Movie starts in 10" Cole called, "Sorry I miss placed my wand. Again" Austin said, wearing some costume from Harry Potter. "Ooohhh, Boy" Dylan said. "Yea, lets take our own car" Cole said.

We went in the theater, and Spencer opened his coat, candy spillng out. "Reaces Piaces!" He called, and threw some to the people behind us. The rest of us dug in. "Dig in people!" He exclamed, throwing candy everywhere. "Thats how you stick it to the man" Tammy said. We sat down, and he told Candice, "Hook me up, sis" She removed the plate that was making it look like she was pregnant. She took the lid off, and gave Spencer a plate of rice and chicken.

"Fork and kinife?" He asked. Candice lifted on leg up, and took a fork from under her pants. "This is _so_ embarrasing" She said, lifting the other leg and giving her brother a knife. "It works everytime" He said. "Well played" Dylan said. "Oh, this looks delicous" Spencer said, digging in.

Something that was supposed to be funny, I started laughing... really loud.

Then Dylan went to get more food, and he came back with popcorn and a hot dog. I took my hand and stuffed it in the box. "Dude, are you kidding me" Dylan asked. "Whats in that hot dog?" I asked. "Babe, why do you care?" He asked me. "I just wanna taste not even a bite. Just a taste" I said. He gave it to me, and I devored the whole thing. "Wha-" Dylan started. Then he got up and left. "Where are you going?" I asked him. "Going to get another hot dog" He said. "Get me one!" I called out to him, eating the rest of his popcorn.

Dylan pushed himself up then down. "Dude, what are you doing?" I asked. "Its not me, its the jokester behind me" Dylan said. He kept going up then down. It came to the point when the kid behind him was kicking the chair so much that Dylan couldnt even put the straw in his mouth. I turned around, gave the kid a death stare and said one word through clenched teeth: "_STOP_" The kid immeadatly put his feet on his own chair, and hugged them. I turned back around.

A few minutes later, I was freaking out. I was also 2 seconds away from jumping onto Dylan's lap. "Its just a movie, its just a move, dont freak out" I chanted. "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed, spreading my arms and hitting Dylan and Taylor. "Omagurd" I said, covering my face with Dylan's hand. I dont know why this guy was so chill. He was looking at me like I needed help. I gave him his hand back, and patted it. "Thanks, bae" He said. "What the beejeebies!" I said, jumping up, and half the popcorn from the box fell from it, making the people around me jump too. "Kay im cool, im cool, im cool as a fan" I said. "AHHHHHH!" I screamed. The next thing I knew, I was on Dylan's lap, shaking, and he was patting my arm. "Bring in this movie, dont tell me chill" I said. "Did you see her walking-" I said, crying. "This movie is so scary. Why yall bring me to this?" I asked, crying.

In the middle if the movie, someone's phone rang. We looked up to see that it was an elderly man. "Honey, your phone" His wife said, nuging him. He took it out of his pocket and was like "Hello? Hello?" "Theres no one on the line" He said, hanging up.

"Will you marry me?" The movie said. "Whad he say?" The old guy asked his wife. "Will you marry me" His wife said. "Were already married" The guy said, and they laughed. "Would you P_lease. _?" Dylan yelled/ said. I nodded in agreement. "Whad he say?" The guy asked his wife. I threw up my hands in fustration.

I put my feet up. The movie was geting scarier by the minute, and I was sure I would be sleeping at Dylan's tonight, due to fear. Then this guy came over, and was walkin up the row. There was alot of empty seats infront of us, he went in that one. "Sit down, sit down" I chanted. He chooses the one right infront of me. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" I yelled. "Get a load of this guy!" I complained.

Dylan was laughing next to me. I nuged him, and some popcorn fell out of the box. "Its not _funny_" I said. The gut put his feet up, too. "Excuse me" I said, tapping on his shoulder. "Do you mind moving? I cant see" I said. The gut just slouched. I cant hit him, because I would get kicked out, so I pucjed Dylan insted. "Ow!" He said, rubbing his leg where I punched him. "Thats what you get for laughing" I said.

A couple minutes later, im still trying to control myself to not jump up and run out screaming. Dylan opened a box of sweetish fish and opened the box very loud. He put his hand in the plastic, making more noise. Then he put it in his mouth and closed the plastic, making even _more_ noise. "Its stuck to the bottom. Hold on" He said. He started hitting the box against the chair. "Are you kidding me?" Cole asked.

He put the cup of soda in his mouth, and emptied it, and it started making the same sound it makes when a cup is empty. The he put his hand in the popcorn, making noise, amd pu it in his mouth, chewing it, making more noise. If he wasnt a celebrity, people would have been yelling right now.

"Honey, can you go get my jacket?" Candice asked Cole. He sighed. "Please? Its really cold" She said . He got up went asked me for my keys, since we drove in my car. I gave him them, and he left. He came back and gave Candice her cardigan. "Honey, this is my cardigan. I asked you for my jacket." She said. Cole got back up and took the cardigan with him. "Well you can leave the cardigan" She called out to him. He threw it at her and went to get her jacket. I gave him my car keys again, he soon he came back with her jacket. "Thanks." Candice said.

Spencers phone buzzed, and the light came on. He read the text and started laughing. People around us started to give us dirty looks and were growling. He texted back, and the phone light came off. It came back on when thet texed back, and this time he was laughing harder. "Take it ouside" Someone said, and people started throwing stuff like empty boxes of popcorn at him. So he put his phone away.

"Was that a ficker in the bottom left corner?" Brandon asked. "Im going to get the manager for everyone. This is just unexpectable" He said, getting up. He came back with the manager. "Hi, im Joe, I run the show", he said, sitting down. "Yea, Joe were trying to watch a movie here, so if you can keep it down " Brandon said.

"There are no fickers?" Joe asked. "You know, eenie meanie miney mo, you could go anyway with it" Brandon said. Joe laughed a bit. "So, when I was walking down a row to my seat, there was an elderly woman, and I caught a sniff of a smell, she let little fluffy off her leash, she floated an air biscut" Brandon said, Joe started laughing. "I think you get where im going." Brandon said. Our squad was laughing our butts off.

I sipped the soda, and told Dylan "I gotta go to the bathroom" "Well I told you not to get 2 sodas" Dylan said, as he took them from me when I was getting up. I got up and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later, "I got to go again" I said, handing him the 2 soda cups. "Im gotta go again" I said. "Im going this way" I said, going the right way. "Yea, because you already went this way 5 times" Dylan said.

Finally when the movie was movie was over, we walked outside was was blinded by the sunlight.

* * *

**Sooooooo?**

**Whatcha think?**

**Review and follow! :)))))**


	19. Chapter 20

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyy peoples**

**Its Ericka Breezy, and I like dounts. lml :p**

**I know Super Bowl Sunday passed, but when it was here, I wasn't here, I was on fanfiction. But fanfiction is playing games now, so im here.**

**Anyway, enjoy! :)))))))) **

* * *

I was with my mom buying stuff for the super bowl. My mom was with me so I didn't overload on candy. I usually get some for mysef and don't share with anyone. "Mom, where are the jolly ranchers?" I asked. She sighed. "Don't you have _enough_ candy _already_? Considering that your not sharing with anyone" She said.

"Uh, _no_! You can never have enough candy" I said. "_Fine_. But this is the _last_ pack your getting this week, ok?. We already have at least 9 or 10 bags of candy" My mom said, pushing the cart out of the candy asle.

Me and the squad were watching the Super Bowl in my guest house, and the adults were watching it my house.

We went to the snack asle, and picked up 2 party sized bags of chips, since I agreed on bringing them and the 2-liter Pepsi. On our way to the soda asle, we bumped into Dylan. Like literally. I bumped into him and he dropped a bag of chips.

"Oops, sorry, Dylan! Im so clumsy nowadays" I said. "Its okay" He said. Cole was there too, and he smiled at me and my mom. Dylan smiled and waved to my mom. "Hey, Ericka" He said. "Hey, honey. Hows life? I know the girls are with you this week" My mom said. "Acually, its great! There such angels." He said.

"Yea, they din't get that from Stacy at all" Cole joked. I gave him a look playfully. Even my mom was smirking.

Im surprised at how Dylan ,Cole, and my mom get along so well. "You guys got alot of candy in there" Cole said. "Yea, thats all for Stacy. You know she never shares with anyone" My mom said. "Tell me about it" Cole said.

After we left, it was about an hour before the Super Bowl started. We went into the house. "TAYLOR! IM LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" I screamed from downstairs. Taylor's room is to far up for me to acually _walk_ up there.

"IM COMING!" She screamed back. She came running down the stairs and followed me to the car.

...

Me and Dylan went to the store to get some more food, since Spencer was supposed to bring more chips, but he didnt, and hes taking everthing.

We got the chips Spencer was supposed to bring, and some more soda. When we got in the car, Dylan said "Big night, babe! Were ganna make _so_ much money" "Why?" I asked. "Are you kidding? Making bets! The coin toss, scored halftime, first commercial, and well bet alot of money if the powers going out, _again_" He said. "Since when did you become an obsessive gambler?" I asked. "Uh, since I saw a video game that I obvioulsy need to save up for" He said, as if it was obivious.

I sighed. "Good luck with that, hon" I said, turning on the car. C-can I drive insted?" He asked. "Dylan, there is _no_ reason for you and everyone else to be afraid of my driving" I said. "Yes there is! Cops are _always_ pulling you over, and no offence, but wouldn't you call yourself... I don't wanna hurt your feelings." He said. I sighed "Seriously Dylan. I know your calling me a reckless driver." I laughed.

...

"YOU! GOO! YEA! TOUCHDOWN!" The guys yelled. Spencer came runningback to the living room from the bathroom. "Your always in the bathroom when we score!" Dylan said. He widened his eyes and turned to the other guys. "Hes always in the bathroom when wwe score!" He yelled. "Go!" Austin yelled, pushing him away, and Spencer ran back into the bathroom.

"Everyone right to go! Here are these!" Cole said. Everyone was holding a chip in there hand, tilting in the right, with cups in their hands, and blue frsting on their noses. "Come on guys, this is ganna work" Dylan said. "The guys are _so_ superstious" Candice said. Tammy nodded.

"Hey, should we swich pants?" Brandon asked. Dylan hit Austin's chest. "We should swich pants!" He exclamed. They got up and swiched their pants.

I went and sat down in between Dylan and Austin. I accidentally sat on the remote and the TV turned black and white. "Woah! What in the world!" Spencer said. "Oh, oopsie-" "Shut of the cable" Cole said. "DUDE!" Everyone screamed. Austin took the remote and put the cable back on.

"Can you get the chips?" Dylan asked Austin. "Yea" Austin said, and started to pass the chips. I just got my 300th like on Instagram. "YEA!" I exclamed and threw my hands up. They hit the bowl, and it flew up and fell down, spilling the chips everywhere. "Aw! Are you serious?" Dylan exclamed.

I got up from the couch and went to sit with the girls. "Girl, you are such a party foul" Monica said, laughing at me. I was snorting from laughing so hard.

"We should be in this game" Casey, Brandon's sister said. "What!?" I exclamed. "Aw!" She said, throwing her hands up. "Are you kidding me right now?!" I exclamed, walking over behind the couch she was sitting in next to Dylan.

"We gifted you that oppertunity! _WE_ SHOULD BE IN THID GAME!" I yelled. "The nerve of you Detroit fans! Who steps in an elbow?" Casey said. "Dosn't matter" I said. She was still talking. "Read the rulebook! READ THE _FUCKING_ RULEBOOK!" I yelled. Dylan got up laughing. He sat in another chair, since I was screaming in his ear.

I smacked Casey in the back of her head. "Hey!" She said, and hit me back. Then I ended up climbing over the couch and we were hitting each other. I only got up because I got hungry. I took my bowl of jolly ranchers, and sat next to Dylan.

"Okay, so why is he running up the middle to where _all_ the people are? Like, why cant he just go around the side, like" I asked Dylan and gestering to the right side of me. "Thats just how you play" Dylan told me.

"Is that yellow line painted on the field?" I asked him. "No" He said, shaking his head. "No. Okay so now its their _first_ try to get 10 yards" I said/asked. "Yep. First in 10" Dylan answered. "But what if they fuck it up? Then its their last try?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Is this their last try?" I asked again. I tapped on his shoulder. "Is this their last try?" I asked again. "Yep" He said.

"Why won't they just throw it really far every single time?" I asked, getting my phone out. I gasped. "Dilly! Cole and Candice are Facebook official!" I said. "No way!" Dylan said, in a low voice, his eyes glued on the TV. "Look!" I said, shoving my phone in his face. "I see it" He said, but I saw he was still looking at the TV. "Look!" I saod again. This time, he glanced at it and said "Yep".

"Halftime. What do you want to do?" Brandon asked. "Its halftime?" Dylan asked. "Yea" Brandon said.

Dylan got up and screamed "KATY!". "Cause baby your a firrrrrreworrk" He sang when Katy Perry was singing it. "Make it like your birthday everyday" He sang along. "Teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I cant sleep" He sang on my sister's old toy microphone. I threw it away from where I was.

"Lemme see those preztels" Dylan said, after halftime. He took some and turned back to the table full of cups. "Holy cow! Which one of these is mine?" He asked. He took a sip out of a cup and spit it back out. "Its not that one. No worries. Ill just get a new one" He said, getting up and leaving to get another cup.

...

"So? How was it?" My mom asked. "It was okay" I said. "She and Casey were figthing. Not like the punch fight. Well, kind of, but no one got hurt. I don't even know what they were fighting over. Stacy is such a bitter fan though." Taylor said.

"And a party foul. She sat on the remote during the game, and we missed about 30 seconds of it." Cole said. "And she threw her hands up, and the chips flew up and fell on the ground" Dylan said. "And I was really craving some chips!" He whined. "Hey! I was _not_ the only crazy one there" I objected.

"In our defence, you _were_ the only one who ate 4 bags of candy and didn't share with anyone" Candice said. "_So_?" I said. "_So_, you were the only one who could have gotten on a sugar rush from all the candy!" Taylor said. "You ate _way_ more candy then we did" Monica said.

"And more food then we did" Spencer said. "Holy crap people" I said. "At least _I_ wasn't the one who put my cup down to get some pretezls, and had no idea which cup was mine when I turned back around" I said. "There was alot of red cups there! I got confused! Holy _crap_!" Dylan said.

"And you kept asking a whole bunch of stuff" Dylan said. "Well at least I wasnt singing Katy Perry songs all throughout half time!" I said. "Oh yea, that was funny" Taylor said. "Hes such a bag singer. He can use lessons from Stacy" Cole said, laughing. "I know! Stacy, please inprove my voice" Dylan pleaded.

I laughed at him. "Okay, fine" I said. "Can you teach me too?" Casey asked. "I won't diss which side your on in the Super Bowl anymore" She said. Despite our conflict at the Super Bowl, Casey and I were becoming great friends. "Me too" Candice and Monica said. "And me" Kelisee and Cole said.

"Holy shit. Okay. At least your asking the right person" I said. "Hey, you guys wanna go golf on the weekend?" Cole asked. "How old are you? 60?" Monica retorted. "No, but it will be fun. And we can go at 2:00, because _some_ people dont wake up before _1:00_" Dylan said, looking at me.

I put my hands up like I was surrendering. "_Exuse me_ for getting a good night's sleep" I said. "Getting a good night's sleep is going to bed at at least 10. You go to sleep whenever you get tired, which is sometime around 3 in the morning" My mom said. "That why you can't remember things" My boyfriend said. "Im nit a goodie-goddie like you and go to bed at, like, 12:00, _Dyl_" I said.

"That is not a bad time to go to bed, _CeCe_" Dylan said. CeCe is what people call me sometimes. "You should consider it" Cole snickerd. "I passed that stage 5 years ago" I said, dying from laughter. "So, are we golfing this weekend?" Candice said after the laughter died down. "Iis not up to us, its up too Miss Sleep-Until-Noon girl" Spencer said. "Fine, but don't expect me to remember after 7 days passes before the weekend comes again" I said.

"Yea" Austin said. "Heck, she wont remember after 10 seconds" Dylan said. "Nah, her memory can't possibly be that bad" Taylor said. "Oh yea? It hasnt been 10 seconds since we talked about it" Dylan said. "Stacy, what are you doing this weekend?" Dylan asked. I was confused. "I don't _know_" I said.

"I rest my case" Dylan said, walking outside. We followed. "You can _really_ use the sleep at night. I _still_ can't forget the time you tottaly _forgot_ that I was moving back here and that I was at the airport. You _still_ thought I was in Brooklyn. I had to tell you Tiffany's middle name for you to believe me" Brandon said.

"So? I can forget that! Anyone can" I objeted. "Whatever makes you sleep at night, even if you need me to-" Dylan started, snickering. "Do _not_ say **thDat** again, dirday joke dude" I laughed. "You pronouced dirty wrong" Candice said. "I _know_ that you... you.. you _grammer_ _nazi_" I said.

Everyone was quiet. "Wha-" Taylor started and everyone bursted out laughing. "Where did that come from?" Cole asked between gasps. "Thats what I call the people online who keep correcting me when I spell something wrong" I laughed. "Dont you mean _somethings_?" Taylor said.

Everyone started laughing even more. "Hey, you guys, we should go shopping" Monica said when everyone calmed down. "Sure." I said, walking to my car. "Wait! Hold up. Im going too. I need some more clothes." My mom said. We all shrugged in agreement. "Theres nothing wrong with that" Candice said.

"Plus, Candice and Spencer, your mom is coming, too" My mom said. "Yea" Candice and Spencer's mom said, popping out of no where. "Bridgette! I didnt see you there" My mom laughed. "Lets go" She said, and we all went in my family car, who was really big. And it has wi-fi.

* * *

_**Sooooooo****?**_

**Did you like it ?**

**Sorry for bad spelling, I was too lazy to trun on spellcheck, but it was on at the last minute, so thats why words like "between" and "correcting" are spelled right. The _real_ Ericka can't spell that. And im 13. I _know_ its bad. Don't remind me.**

**Anyway, follow, review, and like! :)))))**

**Xoxo, Ericka Breezy :)))))))**


	20. Chapter 21

**Watz up, peoples ?**

**I'm sorry I couldn't update the time I usually do, I'm a busy Breezy.**

**Idk why I said that. :p I'm weird. But weird is a side effect of awwwwssoome! :)))**

**Anyway, enjoy:))))**

* * *

At school on Friday, the bell rung for math. Dylan and I had the same class, so we walked in at the same time and got stuck in the doorway. When I realized what was happening, I laughed a little and was like "Can you not?" "Can I not what? Just like, walk" Dylan said, laughing.

We were laughing really hard. I kept kicking my feet hard and so much until my siver high heel shoe flew off. That just made us laugh even harder. Even the teacher, Mr. Chase was laughing. He is a cool teacher.

People were taking pictures and videos, I knew they would be all over social media before the class was over. "Dude, just push!" Dylan told me. "I'm trying! Its your fault I got bigger!" I said. "How is it my fault?" He asked, laughing at my accusation. "_You_ made me have twins" I said. "That's wasn't entirely my fault" He said. "Its 75% percent your fault, and that's a bigger number then how much would be my fault" I said. He shrugged in agreement.

My left leg was still in the air, and I wiggled my toes, who were decorated in hot pink nail polish with a black design of a fancy flower. "Nice pedicure" Spencer said.

"Thanks. I got them done at like the one at the mall, it was like 20 bucks. Or was it 40? I can never remember. I just bother to remember if they did a good job so I won't waist mine time going there again. It took about like a hour for them to do it, like, I had to get the right design and the right color and stuff, and I had to-" "Woah" Spencer interrupted me, putting his hands up like he was surrendering. "I _just_ said nice pedicure" Dylan started laughing.

I gave him a look playfully, and Mr. Chase walked over shaking his head and laughing. He pulled me and Dylan's hands with full force for about 30 seconds, and we both flew out the doorway and fell to the floor. Dylan must've tripped on his way down and bumped into me, and fell on top of me.

We quickly got up when we realized what position we were in. I got up and limped to where my left shoe was and put it on. On my way to my desk, Candice said "Nice trip. Literally" I snickered back at her and sat down.

In the middle of class, my eyes closed. I was too lazy to open them, so they stayed closed. I felt a nudge and it was Kelsiee. "What ?" I asked, sitting up. "You were sleeping" She said. "I'm hungry" I said. "Your always hungry" Dylan laughed.

"No, we could really stop at, like Taco Bell after school or something" I laughed. "Okay, fine" Cole said.

...

I woke up to a bright light hitting me in the face. I opened one eye to see it was Taylor. "What the fuck are you doing?" I asked her. "Im just getting some clothes" Taylor said. "Well can you be a little quieter? _Please_? Just because _you_ have to wake up to go to work, dosn't mean _I_ have to wake up to go to work" I said.

"_Okay_, shit, sorry!" Taylor said. She took a dress, and when she was walking to the door, she said "And you have to go golfing with the rest of the squad, anyway" I looked at her confused, and then I remembered. I fell back down on my pillow and said "Whatever. Turn off the light" She turned it off and left. "Thanks" I called after her.

After a few more hours of sleeping and tossing and turning, my mom opened the door. "Stacy, your still asleep?" She asked. "Yes, now close the door" I said, turning around.

"Stacy, its _noon_! Wake _up_!" My mom exclaimed. "_Noooooo_!" I whined. My mom walked over to the window and opened the curtains. A full blast of sunlight hit me.

"Ahhh! It burns!" I complained, covering my face with a hand. "Stacy, _please_ wake up and have a life" My mom said. "My whole life's on Twitter, anyways" I answered. "Come on. Don't you need to go golfing the your people today" My mom asked.

"_Fiiiine_. I'm going, I'm going" I said, dragging myself into my bathroom. I brushed my teeth, and put it back when I was done. After, I wet my face up with water, and took what I thought was face wash. "This smells funny" I said. I squinted at the label, since my reading glasses were in my room to see that it was foot cream.

"REALLY?! Who puts foot cream next to face wash!? This isn't mean girls!" I exclaimed. "At least my face is soft" I said, walking out.

I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I looked around and saw a cake. "When did we have cake?" I asked. I took an egg, and fried it and ate it. I put it in the dishwasher when I was done. Then I went back into my room, into the bathroom, and brushed my teeth.

I put on an outfit suitable for golfing, and sat down to do makeup. I help up to eye shadow boxes, one called "Eyes on the 70's" and one called "Eyes on the 80's" "Hmmmm" I said. "Eyes on the 70's. So that's the disco era. Or should I do the 80's one? It has so many rocking colors, maybe I can create my own punk rock look" "Naw, 70's has all the Stacy colors. I'm totally going with that one" I said, opening it.

I chose a purple shade and put it on. I looked in the mirror and said "Wait a second what am I thinking? This is way to intense for a golf look" I took out another eye shadow case, complete with lip gloss. I put it on, and put on pink lip gloss.

I put my hair in a messy high bun. "Done yet?" A boy asked. I jumped and turned around to see it was Dylan. "Omagurd! I didn't know it was you" I laughed. "You look hot" He said, checking me out. "Thank you" I said.

"I'm surprised you remembered" He said. "Remember what?" I asked. "I guess not. Where are you going?" He asked. "I don't know" I said. "Your going golfing with us" Dylan said. "Oh, yea" I said. "Come on, I can drive you" He said.

We walked out of my house, and in his car. "I like your sunglasses" He said. "Thanks, hon! I know the sun is bright there, and were playing golf, so.." I said. Dylan nodded. Every time we reached a stoplight, he looked at me.

"What?" I asked laughing at the way he looks at me. "Nothing, just that, I don't know" He said, blushing. "I _know_ im hot dude, so have fun" I said.

...

We got there, and Cole and Kelisee went to get golf carts to drive to our golf field wher we were going to play. "Hey yo, you got everything?" Dylan asked when we got the golf carts. "Yea" I told him. "Alright, lets play" He said, shutting his car trunk and jumping in my golf cart that I was driving.

"Why are you letting _Stacy_ drive a _golf cart_?" Candice asked Dylan, laughing from the golf cart behind us. He laughed back. "I wanna see what happens" He said. "Dylan! Its a golf cart, and it dosn't even have _doors_. Its really not worth the risk" Candice said, laughing. "Oh, shut up. He'll be fine. Im driving" I said, laughing.

We took off, and Dylan started screaming. "Oh it is _not_ that scary!" I said, snickering. "Your used to it" He said, in a frightend voice. I turned a corner, making the cart tilt to the right, since that was the way I turned.

"You dropped a bag!" Candice called. "Pick it up!" I called back to her. We got to the golf field, and I stomped on the brakes. It was so strong, that the back wheels of the cart actually lifted off the ground, making poor Dylan scream more, and leaned to the front, who was making the cart tilt more forward.

I tried to stop it, but force of habit made me lean forward too, and the cart tilted more forward, but I leaned back with all my energy just in time before it tilted forward. It tilted backward,the wheels hitting the ground again, hard, making us bump a little in our seats. "Told ya" Candice laughed, with Monica next to her. She stopped next to us.

"You are _so not_ driving next time" Dylan said, taking breaths to calm himself down, to stop being afraid. He came out the same time I did, shaking. I went over and hugged him, and he stopped shaking. We walked over to a field, and I tried to hit a ball.

I hit it once, but my golf stick hit the sand, and the ball rolled back. "Damn it!" I said. I tried again and the same thing happened. "Damn it!" I said again. "Your sand trapped, baby" Dylan said, laughing at me. The squad was snickering and laughing too. I tried again, the same thing happened. "Damn it!" I said, and started swinging the stick left and right hitting it, but it still kept hitting the sand, not the ball. "Argh!" I growled. "Whateverrr! Its not worth it" I said, and walked away.

"Hey, you got a ball I can borrow?" Spencer asked Brandon. "Really? You don't have another one?" Brandon asked. "Naw, I just hit that one in the water" Spencer said. Brandon gave him another one.

"Need to make this" Dylan said. "Yea" Cole said. Cole's head shadow was on his brother's ball. "Uh, your head is on my ball" Dylan told him. "Oh wow, I'm sorry" Cole said, backing up. I hit a ball, and it barley went anywhere. "Oh, man, this ground is _way_ too soft" I said. I went somewhere else and hit it, and it went too far. "Aw, this ground is way too hard. Do they even water this?" I asked.

"You said this yard was 125" I told Dylan. "It _is_ 125, babe" He answered. "A fly just landed on my ball when I swung! Its fucking ridiculous playing with cheap balls. Can't hit those" I ranted walking to another place.

"Where my sunglasses at?" I asked. "Here" Dylan said, giving them to me. "Thanks, hon." I said. "I put them on. "There, much better. Now I can play golf" I said.

"Hey, how are you and Stacy shaping up with the twins?" Austin asked Dylan. Cole was going to swing, but stopped when Austin talked. "You messed up my backswing!" Cole exclamed. "Your such a tee box talker" Dylan said to Cole.

Another time, Cole was going to swing, but Spencer's phone rang, and Cole stopped again. "Are you kidding me?" Cole asked. "Yea, im playing golf with the gang" Spencer said on the phone. Then again at a different part, Cole was going to swing but Brandon came over and was like "Hey, Cole what did you get on your last hole?" "Brandon, I got a birdie stop" Cole said.

...

"I think im going to wait. If I get a hold of it, ill put it right on top" Dylan told me. I walked up to go first. "I can reach out there and poke 'em" Dylan said. "Don't be a overestimater" I laughed. After I went, Dylan went in front of me and kept looking ahead. "Sweetie, you can hit now, he's on the green" I said.

"Are you sure?" Dylan asked. "5/50.5, you ain't hitting it" I said. "If I hit him though, your paying for damages" Dylan said, with a smirk. "Not worried about it" I said. Dylan hit. It didn't make it. "If I would have got a hold of that.." Dylan said, nodding. "I'm actually glad I fucked that one" He said.

"You know what they always say. If you ain't having fun. you ain't living" I said, about to swing. I swung, and it fell in the water. "Ooo" Dylan said. "I _hate_ this sport!" I yelled. I stormed back to the golf carts and sat down. I threw my gloves down in frustration. Dylan got in the drivers seat with me. "Drop me off at a fucking McDonald's. I'm eating it up" I said, as Dylan started driving to the one in the golf course.

After I ate it, he drove me back to the field. "I don't wanna be here" I whined as I swung again. It made it in the hole. "Woooooo! I _love_ golf!" I exclaimed. "Miss. Mood Swing" Cole said. "Im the queen of the world!" I said, running around the field. "I'm back, baby. I could play this everyday. If I wasn't so lazy, that is. Such an easy sport. Just go up there and put it in a hole" I said, walking to the golf carts to go to another field.

This guy got all upset because he couldn't make a hole, and he started chasing us. At the same time, I got hungry, and Dylan and I ran to the golf carts, and jumped in. Dylan stomped on the gas, and we drove off, losing the carzy guy.

Dylan was driving me to McDonalds since I got hungry again, and to get away from the person chasing us, but stopped in the middle. "What?" I asked. "Free ball!" He exclamed, running over to he bushes. He picked one up. "Aw, dude! ita a Willson 4! Thats how you do it" Dylan said, and put it in his bag. "Look, hon, were golden. Free balls!" Dylan said. "Oh! One more, one more, one more!" He said, and ran to one next to him. "Dylan! Can't you this _later_?! I'm _hungry_! And we got this fucking maniac behind us!" I whined.

"Oh this one's a _Nike_!" He exclaimed. "Man, that was a lucky one" He said, kissing it and walking back to the cart. When I saw him kiss it, my lip curled up and my mouth dropped. I gave him a look when he sat down. "Remind me not to kiss you until you wash your face" I sneered.

He laughed at my attitude. "Whatever floats your boat" He said, driving off. After, we went back to the field. Casey was keeling on the ground, trying to measure out where the ball would go when she shot it, but her brother walked across.

"Dude" Casey said. "Aw, forgot my ball" Brandon said, walking back, stepping on where Casey was measuring again. "Really?" Casey exclaimed. "What?" Brandon asked innocently. "Your walking on my measurement!" She called after him when he was walking away.

We were driving the golf carts to another field, near a river. "Aw, dude! It went in the water. You can't do it now" Spencer said. "Tough break, bro, it landed right here" Cole said. "Its nice!" Dylan said. "No, thats a stroke pounding" Austin said. "N-n-n-n-no! That's playable!" Dylan exclaimed. He took his socks and shoes off, and stepped in the water.

"I do this all the time" Dylan said. "Not bad at all" He said, and swung it. "YES!" He yelled. "That was great. That was smart golf" Dylan said. We walked over somewhere else, and there was one ball in the tree.

"Is it gonna drop?" Brandon asked. Dylan climbed up on the tree. "Its definitely playable" He said. "Four!" He called, and hit it.

...

"I gotta do it. I do it every time" Cole said. He hit it and watched it shot through the sky. "Wow. Insisting on a happy gilmore _always_ works out" Dylan said sarcastically. I laughed at Cole's facial expression.

...

Dylan hit a ball really hard, and it flew into the bushes in the woods. "Wow. That's gone" I said. "I'll totally find that" Dylan said, walking off. "What?!" I exclaimed. He walked into the woods, and a minute later, he shouted "Here it is!" I was shocked.

He went to another part in the field and the same thing happened. "He ain't finding it" I doubted as he walked into the valley of trees where the ball flew. He came out 30 seconds later, holding the ball up high. "Got it! I'm going to go put it back and hit it from there" Dylan said.

"Oh what do I know" I said, throwing my hands up. He hit it in another spot after, and it soared through the sky. "See ya, ball" I said. "Im going to go get the cart. Hey I found the ball!" Dylan called. "It hit the trees and bounced out!" Dylan said. He hit it.

...

I hit it once, it hit the dirt. I hit it twice, it hit the dirt. "Any day now" Dylan said, sitting on the grass. I hit it again, it hit the dirt. "Just a few more practice shots" I said. Dylan layed down on the grass. "You good?" He asked, after I hit the dirt in an attempt to hit the ball again.

"Yea, im ready" I said. Dylan sat up. I tried again, but hit the dirt. "Awwww" I whined. "Are you kidding?" Dylan asked. "I should have took another practice swing" I said. "Man. Sure dug one heck of a divid" Dylan said, sprinkling seeds on the place where my stick kept hitting untill it was a hole that was striaght.

"Oh, it will grow back" I said. "Yea, in like, a year" Candice said. Monica started laughing. "You suck at golf" She said. "Well, I wasn't in my a-game. You made me go too early" I said. Dylan looked at me. "I came to get you at 2" He said, shocked.

We were driving to another field, and Dylan took the risk to let me drive. "Good luck" Austin told him. "Nice knowing you" Candice said. "Im going to miss being a twin" Cole said. He came in the car with me. I stomped on the gas, and Candice and Cole stopped, and I hit the back of their cart. "AHHHHH!" Dylan screamed when he felt the impact.

"Im dead, im dead, im dead" He said. He looked up. "Why does heaven look like a golf course?" He asked. "Cause your not in heaven, and your not dead yet" Cole said, laughing. "Oh" Dylan said.

"Dude, your such a tailgater" Candice said, laughing at me.

...

"Im bout to hit this 3 hundo" I said. My stick was shaking, and it hit the ball, and it fell off the thing it was on top of. I was going to put it back but Casey was all like "No! You gotta hit that where it lies! You can't tee that up again! Ever read a rulebook?" She ranted.

I threw my stick down in fustraion, and it moved the ball. Casey was starting again. "That doesn't count!" I argued. "Yes it does!" Casey exclained. "That does not count!" I screamed. "Whatever. Play golf wrong if you want" Casey said.

...

Dylan hit the ball, and it rolled in the hole perfectly. "Perfect" He said. "Man, I love making cards, baby" Dylan said. "That was a double boagie" Spencer said.

"Dude no. Think about it. Driver of a tee-box, oh. Then I went water, then I went back line 3, I mean, yea. Yea, yea, yea. Double boagie. Thats what I was going to say. I just forgot about that duff. Damn. Thought I had a card." Dylan said.

"Your an untrustworthy score keeper" I told Dylan, snickering.

* * *

**Wow. That was the longest chapter I ever wrote in the history of Ericka Breezy Dylan Sprouse fanfiction writing. Considering that im lazy and wouldnt go over 1,000 words.**

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the correct spelling of things, thanks to spellcheck.**

**Please follow, comment, and vote! :)))))))**

**~Ericka Breezy**


	21. Chapter 22

**Watz up ?**

**Lml. 'D**

**Enjoy :))))**

* * *

I was chilling on my bed on my computer doing homework, and using my phone texting people. Then Monica called. I took it up and said "Hello?" "Hey, Stacy, you know that rumor I was going to tell you about, but I couldn't because we were outside and stuff?" Monica told me. "Yea. What was it?" I asked her.

"Well, people keep saying that Dylan's falling for Naomi. They also say that they were seen at his house doing stuff yesterday." She told me. "That's not possible. We were together all day yesterday." I said. "Then what are people talking about?" Monica asked.

"Who told you that?" I asked. "Jade" Monica answered. I rolled my eyes. "Really, Monica? out of all people, your taking gossip from a 11 year old?" I asked. "Not exactly, I just heard from whoever told me that that Jade told them" Monica said.

"JADE!" I screamed. "WHAT?!" She called back. "Get your lying ass over here _right now_!" I yelled. She came in, giving me a look. "Don't be giving me that look. Why are you causing trouble?" I told her. "What are you talking about?" She asked, confused.

"Oh don't play the innocent card on me. You know that you be telling people that Dylan was with Naomi yesterday "doing things"" I used my fingers showing quotation marks. "You know he was with me all day yesterday. Are you trying to cause problems again?" I snapped.

"I have no idea what your saying, so I'm leaving. And I didn't make it up, Brooklyn told me" Jade said, and walked out of the door. "Oh don't you go any- Grrrrrrrr!" I growled. "She is _so_ going to _get_ it!" I yelled. Wait. She said _Brooklyn_ told her. Brooklyn is Naomi's little sister, so she must know something. "Chill, girl." Monica said.

"No! Monica! She said _Brooklyn_ told her" I exclaimed. "Really? Then in that case, I'll tell Candice. She was saying something about it" Monica said.

"Okay, bye" I said hanging up. I leaped from my bed, and stormed out the door to where I saw Dylan walking out. "Dylan! What the fuck is everyone talking about?!" I asked. "Its not true! We were with each other the whole day!" He said. "Yea, I know that, dude. I'm just asking why are people saying that if you wern't anywhere near her." I said.

"Well she did ask Candice about the rumor Monica was going to tell us" Dylan said. "Monica was going to tell us a rumor?" I asked. He looked at me, then looked away and sighed. He bit his lip and turned back to me. "Sleep at my house tonight" He told me after.

"Why?" I asked. "So I can make sure your sleeping by 10. Then I know that I at least helped a little with your bad memory" He said. "Um.. where do I sleep?" I asked. "On the floor?" "No, on my bed" Dylan said. "And _you_ sleep on the floor?" I asked. "No" Dylan said. "Dude, then if I'm having your bed then where are you sleeping?" I asked, confused.

"On the bed" Dylan said. "But _I'm_ on the bed" I said. "Do you have 2 beds in there that I didn't notice?" I asked. "Okay, your not getting this. Your on the bed and I'm on the bed" He said. "I don't get it" I said. "Okay, this has nothing to do with a bad memory and lack of sleep" He said. "I won't call you stupid" Dylan said.

"I still don't get it" I said. He sighed. "You'll see tonight. I promise, its _not_ as confusing as your making it seem. Its not even hard to do" Dylan said. "Okay, then" I said. We just started walking down the block. It was a warm afternoon. I would go back to my homework, but I was too lazy. Plus at least I did some of it.

And walking with Dylan was nice. Even if I was walking. "Werent you doing your homework and yelling at Jade?" Dylan asked. "How'd you know?" I asked. "I could hear you screaming at her because she was causing problems" Dylan laughed. "I was _that_ loud?" I asked, surprised and amused.

"Yup" Dylan said. "It woke me up" "Sorry" I said, laughing. "Man, now that I think of it, I do talk really loud" I said. "So, what were you yelling at Jade about?" Dylan asked me. "She told someone that you did Naomi and they told Monica, and she told me, and I screamed at her" I explained.

"Yea, I heard that. Anyway, what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked, sitting on a bench. I sat next to him. "Ah, I don't know" I said. "Please go out with me tonight" Dylan said. "Whatever makes you sleep at night" I said. Dylan was about to say something, but I stopped him.

"Don't say it" I said, laughing. "Okay" He said. A car just turned on the street and it was Taylor. She looked at us, and was like "Yo, Dylcy!" "Who that ?" I asked. "You and Dylan" She said. "Then why didn't you _say_ so?" I asked. "Why do I even bother?" She asked.

* * *

I was trying to finish my homework, but I ended up falling asleep. And it was lucky, because Dylan came in just in time to catch me before I fell off. "Thanks" I said. "Your welcome. Anyway, I'm here to pick you up. And before you ask me what it is, its our date. Please just sleepover with me tonight. Your memory is horrible." He begged. "Whatev, fine. And I know its a shock, but I remembered our date." I said, laughing.

"Then why did you fall asleep?" He asked. "Because of this homework. And since I was falling off, I would have woken up. And if I didn't fall, I set an alarm clock on my phone to wake me up at 6:30 if I did fall asleep" I said.

Just then, my alarm went off. I looked over at it. I shifted my gaze to Dylan, who was looking at me, then to the phone, then to him, then to the phone again, then back to him, and I moved my head along a little too.

He finally understood that I was too lazy to reach over to get my phone, and he sighed and turned it off. "Thanks, bae" I said, beaming. "Welcome" He said, returning the beam. "Anyway, ima go get ready" I said, walking in the bathroom.

"Okay, im going to go home and get ready too. See ya" He said, and walked out.

Since I took a shower and everything already, I just had to pick out a outfit and do my makeup. I went in my closet and picked out a red dress with black high heels and diamond studs. Then I stepped on something hard on the floor. Instead of getting angry and punching the wall, I took a deep breath, and looked at what I stepped on.

It was a pretty siver ring with a pearl on it. "Ooo" I said, smiling. I slid it on my ring finger on my right hand, since my left hand ring finger had my sapphire promise ring. (Man, that boy has _great_ taste). I just love when the tiny diamonds around the band sparkle in the light.

I put the outfit on, and sat on my vanity to do my makeup. I put on smokey eye, and red lip stick. Then I put on the rest of the outfit. I heard a yell outside. I looked to see it was Dylan. I put up one finger at him, signaling "One second", and got my bag and ran downstairs.

I opened the door, to see him outside. "Come on" He said, and I went in the passenger's seat in the car, he drove away. When we got to the restaurant, we asked for a table for 2, and the waiter escorted us to one.

When he left, there was another waiter who came to our table and was like "So can I get you guys anything?" "Yea, can we have some apple cider to start off our date?" I asked. "Uh.. no" The waiter said. I raised an eyebrow. "Do you _know_ who I _am_?" I sneered.

The waiter started laughing. "Just kidding" He said. I rolled my eyes, and Dylan just sighed. He got us the apple cider and left.

Dylan drunk some of it, and when he put it down, a waiter came by and refiled it as soon as he put down. "Thanks, man. I appreciate that" Dylan said. He put it in his mouth to drink again, and when he put it down, another waiter came to refil it.

"Uh no-" Dylan started, but the waiter refilled it anyway, making it overflow. Now get this. Dylan had the drink in his mouth, and a waiter was actually trying to refill it, pouring apple cider in the cup when Dylan was drinking it.

He put his hand up, trying to tell the waiter to stop, but the waiter didn't, and Dylan, still drinking it, put the cup down so he didn't choke, and the waiter filled the cup up to the top, and walked away. "Wow" Dylan said, shocked. "Such an ambitious refiller" he commented. "You poor thing" I said, kind of laughing.

The table sitting diagonally from us was some guys who ordered a plate of nachos. One guy reached his arm over and got one, and the one in the middle sneezed right smack in the middle of the plate.

"EW, man!" The dude next to him said. "You can have it" The other one said. "Really? Thanks!" The dude said. "Well, your the desision maker here" Mr. No Manners said, with his hands and mouth filled with guacamole and nachos. "Hey guys reak quick" He said, putting his foot on the table. "Do you think this is athletes' foot?" He asked. I curled my mouth up in disgust.

Then he leaned over to one side, and farted. "Oh, dude that is revolting!" One of his friends shouted. "This is great. We should do this more often" Mr. No Manners said. "We shouldn't" His friend said.

Dylan looked back at me, and I shrugged. "People" I said. "People" He said back, and we both laughed.

_"Jim Howard, your table's ready" _someone said on an intercom. "That's me. That's not even my name. I can't believe they called me that" This guy said, getting up. He soon turned back, because he was faking. Another time, the intercom said. _"Katniss Everdeen, party of 2" _The same guy rasied his hand with 3 fingers next to each other like in the movie and said "I volenteer. I volenteer as tribute" He said, walking up.

These 3 people sat in a booth, and when one of the guys left, one guy took a bottle of salt and loosened the cap. "Oh my gosh, no your not" The guy next to him said as he lossened it up.

When he came back, the guys were like, "Hey, you should try it with salt" and when he turned it over, it poured out. The 2 guys who played the prank on him bursted out laughing.

"Wow, they take such a long time to bring the food" I complained. "Yea. It takes awhile" Dylan said, in another world. "Dude, get out of the dream world" I said. This guy was on his phone. "Dylan, can you not?" I asked. He put the phone away. "Sorry, I got a text" He said.

"From who?" I asked. "Cole. He says he's with Monica and Candice. And something about Brooklyn and Jade" He said.

"I just don't think that this is gonna work out" This girl said in the table next to us on the left side. The guy's face immediately turned into a frown. "Yikes" I said, turning around. Dylan raised his eyebrows and was smiling and eating a chip.

The guy started to cry, and Dylan looked at him. "I'm sorry man, this is a really emotional moment for me right now" Thy guy told him. Dylan nodded in understatement.

"Can I get your order?" A waiter asked. The guy's arms started shaking. "Please just give us a couple seconds!" He shrieked. "I need to say this" He said. "It's like our love is a little plant, and here I am watering, and here you come with a weed eater wha-ta-ta-ta-wang! And you _CUT IT OFF_! cut it _right off!_" He yelled.

The waiter was behind him, and when he started screaming, he was pulling him out.

"This place is ultra-expensive, but I heard it's worth it" I said. "I hope so" Dylan said. Finally, our food came, and I was shocked. There was barley anything on the plate. "Oh I hate these "Big price, small portion" restaurants!" Dylan whined, and he used quotation marks when he said "Big price, small portion".

"One trip for the-f for shrimp plater?" I asked. "Yes, ma'am. Shrimp plater, actually comes with 2" The waiter said. "Okay" I answered. "Sometimes 3 depending on the availability in the back" The waiter said.

Dylan rolled his eyes, and the waiter left. "That's shocking. I would usually find myself whining about food" I said to Dylan. He snickered. "I get hungry" He said.

When Dylan left to use the bathroom, I pulled a waiter over and said, "Hey, it's my boyfriend's birthday. You do anything for that?" The waiter laughed. "Yes" He said. When Dylan came back, the waiter came and said "BIRTHDAY TEAM ON POINT!" Then 3 others came, and they started singing happy birthday off key.

Then they started banging on these toy drums, and started to throw balloons at Dylan, and put a flower necklace around him, and sprayed silly string and beat the plastic drums again, and all these other crazy stuff. "It's not even my birthday!" Dylan exclaimed. They all looked at me. "I just wanted some free dessert!" I said, putting my hands up.

* * *

"I still can't believe all that happened just because you wanted free dessert" Dylan said. "Well on the bright side, at least you have some silly string, which you said you wanted, but for some reason, never got it" I said. "Good point" He said, and drove to my house. "Get your stuff and come back" He said. "Why?" I asked. "Oh yea, you forgot. Which is why i'm doing this. Your sleeping over with me tonight" He said. "Oh" I said, and went in my house. I got my stuff and came back out. "Lets go" Dylan said, and drove off to his house.

* * *

...

"Okay, so here's what i'm saying" Dylan explained. We were already in our pj's, and were ready to go to bed, but I still didn't get the sleeping arrangement that Dylan was desperately trying to explain to me. "You go on the bed, and I just come on it too, next to you" He said.

I scratched my head. "I don't get it" I said. Dylan threw his head back. "What's not to get?" He asked. "Everything" I said.

"Here" Dylan said. "Lay down"

I went to bed and layed down. "Okay. Now i'm going right here." Dylan said, and got on the bed with me. "Now do you see what i'm saying?" He asked. "Oh, I get it" I said. "Thank you!" Dylan exclaimed.

* * *

At about 3:00 am, I was on my phone. I felt the bed move next to me, and I heard "Seriously?" I turned to see it was Dylan.

Busted. "Staaaacyyyy" Dylan whined, falling back on the bed. "That's what's causing your bad memory. You can't be up playing Temple Run at 3 in the morning!" "But it's fun" I said. "Yea, in the daytime! Give it" He said. "But-" I started. "Give" Dylan interrupted. "I'm up to a hundr-" I tried again. "Give" He interrupted again. "B-" I started again "No. Give" He said. "I-" "I'm doing this for your own good, babe. Give" He said. "W-" I said "_Now_" He said.

"Ugh. _Fine_" I said, and gave it to him. He took it, and put it on the table next to him.

"Meanie bobinie" I said, turning back around and closing my eyes.

"You'll thank me later, honey" Dylan said.

* * *

**HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH! 'D**

**I just wanted some free dessert! Hilarious. It was for me, I hope it was for you guys. :) ;'D**

**So, remember to comment, vote, and follow! 3 :)))))**

**~Ericka 'D**


	22. Chapter 23

**WHA HA HA HA HA, HA HA HA HA! :D**

**What was that, Ericka ?**

**Idk, I was ****_trying_**** to do a witch's cackle, but I obviously failed, Ericka. You know that, cuz your me. ****_Duh_****!**

**Your stupid, Breezy. No wonder why your failing 3 subjects. Not that it's a shock to anyone.**

**_Excuse_**** me, Ericka! it's not ****_my_**** fault that some of the teachers are boring, and it causes me to zone out!**

**Sure. The real problem is that your too lazy to listen, and when the test comes, you look at it and know that your going to see another ****_F_**** when it comes back. So quit making up excuses, Ericka.**

**That's a lie, you cray cray donut eater.**

**I'm not lying, you know that. Your even to lazy to cheat sometimes, and you flunk. And cheating barley happens cause your too lazy. It's also why you like sitting in the back of the classroom. Let's see who's ****_really_**** the liar when you find out you flunked 7th grade.**

**That isn't going to happen, Ericka, so shut up and go eat a glazed donut and stare at Dylan Sprouse pics while wondering why he hasn't answered your question on kik, and it says he read it.**

**Okay, then. I'll stop. You know what they say, anyway. The dumb ones are always the most violent.**

**Argh! Be quiet, Breezy! Just eat your donut.**

**Otay... i'm arguing with myself, that's weird. But so am I. But weird is a side-effect of awwsooommmee! 'D**

**I already told you that, didn't I ?**

**IDGAF, I'm telling you again! lml. I'm cray cray 'D**

**I don't own that line from whatever show it was from, I don't remember what show it was. I think it's called Chopped, it's on the food channel. But if you recognize it, and know what show it is, I don't own it. Okay ? Okay. lml :p**

**Enjoy:)**

**XOXO, Weird/Awesome Ericka :p 'D**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Stacy, you've been Chopped" Ted Allen said.

I was shocked.

I thought I did a great job cooking my dish that was tomato soup, but I guess the judges thought different.

"Stacy." Ted Allen said. "Stacy! Stacy! Stacy!" He repeated.

"Stacy!" Dylan exclaimed, shaking me. "Wake up, it's 2:00"

I sat up, confused. "I made eggs and bacon" Dylan said. I looked up at him. "But I wanted tomato soup" I said. Dylan looked at me like I was crazy.

"We don't _have_ any tomato soup" He said. I scrawled. I went in the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face and stuff, and when I came out, instead of changing my clothes, (I was wearing batman fee ties) I ended up talking to Dylan. He made a funny face. I started laughing again.

"Hey, you wanna go fishing tomorrow? It's Saturday" Dylan asked me. "Fish stink" I said. "What's with you and these crazy weekend ideas, anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know, they just come up. So, are you up for it? We can go around 4. And the rest of the squad are coming, too" Dylan said.

"I guess. But can I wear gloves? I'm not touching the fish" I said. "Okay, Sa" Dylan said. "Wha?" I asked. "That's your initials" Dylan said. "S A H. Stacy Abigail Holliday" Dylan said. I started laughing. "How do you know my middle name?" I asked. "Um.. you told me" Dylan said, looking at me like I needed help.

"Wow. I guess one night wasn't enough to improve your memory. And besides, you still stayed up, so it's like it never happened." Dylan said. "In my defence, I was at 100,000 points. I _tried_ to tell you, but _noooo_. You were just like give. And I was trying to tell you the stitch, but you weren't listening" I said.

"The faster I got you to give me the phone, the faster we can _both_ get to sleep so your memory dosn't get worse, and mine dosn't get bad" Dylan said.

"Psh" I said. "Yea, your right, your memory can't possibly get any worse" Dylan smirked. "Can you not?" I asked, laughing.

He leaned in, and I leaned back, laughing because of confusion. He leaned in again, and I leaned back, and he kissed my cheek. We started laughing. "Stop backing up" Dylan said, laughing. "Why?" I asked playfully to tease him.

"You really don't know?" Dylan asked. "Tell me" I said. "How 'bout I show you" He said flatly. He softly grabbed my chin and pulled it close to his. "Close your eyes" He ordered sweetly with a grin. I did and I felt his lips on mine softly gliding around.

I tasted a mixture cinnamon and mint and the flavors combined with my cherry flavored red lip stick and I didn't want it to end. I've never felt anything so satisfying it was as if all the feelings in the world I had for him were expressed in that one instance.

When he pulled back I thought I would die "I love you, Dylan" is the only thing I could have possibly said, looking at the red lipstick that was on him, that came from me. I smiled at that.

He grinned widely revealing his perfect white teeth and said "Me too, Stacy"

I tried hard not to seem too needy, but I wanted him to kiss me again. I didn't wanna lean in first so he thought I wanted it so I looked him in the eye to see if he would kiss me again. He let go of my face and held the sides of my head and kissed my forehead gently. "I love you too, Stacy" He said again slowly.

When he left the room to go to the bathroom I almost died. I needed his kisses to tell me how much I want to stay with him forever. I don't want anyone else because nobody's kiss will ever make me feel that way again. I thought about the girls and I looked at their picture on Dylan's dresser. "Oh I love them". I sighed, looking at them, sitting back to back looking towards the camera smiling, their blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. You can see the happiness and joy in them.

Dylan came out the bathroom and gave me a long tight hug and it felt like he pulled all my broken pieces back together.

I couldn't take my five senses off the fact that I finally realized I needed him. "I love you Dylan" I thought for some reason. I couldn't say I had said it a million times before suddenly, Cole walked into the room and we let go of each other quickly not because we were hiding, it but because we didn't need Cole snooping to tell Taylor so they can taunt us with their endless chatter about what they thought happened, or would like to have thought happened, or what they wanted to have happened.

And if that wasn't bad enough, Cole would tell Candice, and she would tell Monica, who would tell Taylor again, who would tell Brandon, who would tell Casey, who would tell Kelisee, who has a big mouth which she can't keep shut, which Naomi would probably find out one way or another, who would tell Brooklyn, who also doesn't know when to say things like that, and twist up the story, to something like Cole found me and Dylan doing you know what.

Then I know that since Frankie likes to listen to high school gossip, would hear the twisted story and tell Jade, who would get insanly jealous, because she can't do that with her boyfriend, due to the Jillian problem, and can only see her boyfriend once a week, and she tells my mom, who would freak out and think that Cole walked in after we had sex, (even if we didn't).

And the next thing I know, I have the same Jade problem, where I can only see Dylan once a week, to prevent another Cloe and Zoey problem, (even if we weren't doing anything to get another Cloe and Zoey problem, Brooklyn just twisted the story) and Dylan and I have to stay in one room, with adult supervision. See? Because of the people I know, things that they hear don't seem big, but when they tell people, and the wrong people hear it, and turn it into something different for the fun of it, it _turns_ into something big.

So, that's why we pulled away. Cole looked at us suspiciously. "What's going on?" He asked. "Nothing, just talking" I said. Dylan nodded. Cole was still unsure, because he was still looking at us. Then he came up to us, staring intensely into both our eyes, and looked us up and down, then looked at the messy bed. "Ooooooooooooooo" He said, widening his eyes, raising his eyebrows, and pointing to the bed.

"What?" Dylan asked him. "You guys did it..." Cole said. "Um, no, I just woke up" I said. "Mm-hm. I'm watching you two" Cole said, pointing two fingers to both his eyes, and to us after, and kept doing that while he walked out. He shut the door, and two seconds later, he barged in again, but stayed outside, looking at us. He then squinted, and closed the door slowly, and heard his footsteps walking down the hallway.

"K, ima go get changed" I said. I was still in my batman feeties. I took my bag of stuff and went in the bathroom. I changed my clothes, came out, while Dylan checked me out. "Nice shorts" Dylan smirked. "Thanks." I laughed.

* * *

After me and Dylan left his house, the rest of the squad drove to a place to fish in our community, and we got the supplies for fishing, amd walked to the big lake to fish. Dylan threw his fishing line in the water "Oh, got one!" Dylan exclaimed, pulling his fishing line back. "Whoo-hoo-hoo!" He said, taking up. "Dyl, it's not even a pound" I said.

"Maybe not to you, but pull out your phone!" He exclaimed. I took out my phone and held it up to where Dylan was holding up the fish with a victorious smile. "Here, make sure your really close" Dylan instructed, as I walked closer with my phone.

Dylan caught another one, and made me take another picture. I sat down on a chair and took the picture. "Hashtag, world records baby!" Dylan exclaimed.

Cole had a fishing line, ready to throw in the water, and he threw it behind him, and was ready to throw it back in the water, but the bait caught on his brother's shirt, and ripped it off. Dylan gasped, and when Cole saw his shirt on the line, he was like "Aw, dude I'm so sorry!". "Gosh!" Dylan said.

"Bro. What are you doing? What kind of bait is this?" Dylan asked, walking up to him. "I know, I know, oh my gosh" Cole said, taking the shirt off of the bait. He got it off, but it was ripped, so Dylan had to spend the rest of the day without a shirt. "Ha!" I taunted.

"No, I'm cool with that. At least I can show off my incredible biceps" Dylan bragged. I snorted. "Okay, then" I said. He looked at me. "I got good biceps, _right_?" He asked. "I ani't ganna boast your ego, hon" I said. "Why _not_? We all boast _your_ ego all the time!" Dylan whined.

I turned around to everyone nodding their heads with force. "Geez. My ego ain't that inflated" I said. "Okay, what do you call when sometimes, you sit down or whatever and say "_I'm pretty_"?" Dylan asked. "But that isn't having a ego, that's telling the truth! I _am_ pretty!" I said. "I know that" Dylan smiled.

"Man, it is _so_ damn _hot_ out here!" Spencer complained. "Well, I _am_ next to Stacy" Dylan said. I giggled. Taylor snorted. "I think the fishy smell has gone to his head" She said. "Shut up!" I said, running to her and pushing her. "Okay! Geez. Sorry" She said, laughing.

I threw my fishing line in the water, and I felt something. "Oh hell. Is that real?" I asked. Cole took my line and held it. He nodded at me. I took it back. "I caught a fish!" I exclaimed. I reeled in the line, and I saw the fish.

I held up the line with the fish hanging from it. "Touch it" Dylan said. "No!" I said. "Fish stink". I caught another one, and held it up to my face. "Kiss it" Dylan said. "Uh-uh! Dude, for real!" I laughed.

"Fish bitting at all?" Austin asked. Dylan came walking down with those red and white balls, instead this one was huge. "Dude! What ion the world! Are you trying to catch a whale shark?!" Cole exclaimed. "Big bait catches big fish" Dylan told his brother.

"14 once rib eye!" Dylan said when he caught one. "_What_?! The biggest fish in here is a half pound purge!" Cole exclaimed. "Well, you've been fishing with the wrong _bait_, son!" Dylan said, gloriously.

Dylan threw his huge bait into the water, right next to Cole's. "You don't catch right next to mine!" Cole complained. "It doesn't matter. Were not even going for the same species!" Dylan exclaimed.

When they finished arguing over that, they caught about 3 fish, and we walked over to the dock, and Taylor threw a line in the water. She started pulling the line back, and said "Dude, I got a freaking _huge_ fish!" I was on the phone, and turned around, when she said that.

I nodded at her and she pulled the line up and it snapped. "Oooo" Everyone said. "NOOOOOO!" Taylor yelled. "DAA" She screamed, and threw the line in the water. The next think I knew, she took up Candice, and threw her in the water.

She kept screaming in rage, then took the bucket of bait, and a pole, and hit the bait with a pole, and it flew somewhere in the water.

"Dude, you just threw the bait into the water!" I yelled. She came running up to me. "Oh, no. Taylor, no! I just curled my hair this morning!" I said. But she didn't listen. She pushed me into the water, and on my way down, I was like "My hair!" But it was too late. I splashed into the water.

Taylor ran away screaming. "Are you kidding me?!" Candice exclamed from the lake. "AHHHHH! My hair is all wet, and my curls are ruined, and I'm wet, and my phone is messed up, and I just got a new one!" I whined. I saw Taylor running back to where the car was to cool down, I guess.

"Your lucky I was wearing waterproof make up today! Or else I would have killed you! And I'm telling Mom it's your fault that I need a new phone!" I yelled at her on her way of running and screaming to the car.

Cole helped Candice out of the water, and Dylan helped me out, and when I stood up on the dock, I looked down at my dripping clothes. "Eeeeewwww!" I whined. "What?" Dylan asked.

I looked at him in shock. "_What_? _I'm_ dripping wet, my _hair_ is dripping wet, my phone is _ruined_, and _I'm_ filthy! And you just asked me _what_?" I exclaimed. He looked at me with a painful look, since I just basically just yelled at him. "Sorry, hon" I said. He smiled. "It's okay. I get you anyway" He said.

I smiled. That's one of the many, many, many, _many_ things I love about Dylan, he gets me. He gets _Stacy_. So he understands me when I freak out about certain things, or laugh out of the blue for no reason, or when I don't get something, which is the most common. That's why I knew I wasn't going to regret it in the future saying "Yes" to him 2 years ago.

We went somewhere else, and everyone made Casey go, since she was criticizing the way everyone was catching fish, or the way we attempt to catch fish. "Ugh. I can't even see in the water without my polar eye sunglasses" Casey complained.

"Your still going to catch a fish" I said.

"Yea, we really need it if we want to win" Cole said. We were only doing this for a contest. We had to catch 200 fish and put it in a bag with a team name on it. Our team name was "The Suite Life". If we won, we would get a rectangular-shaped 3-layered cake. We had to give it in by 6:00, and it was 5:23 right now.

"Aww, is this a red hook?! Dude, this fish will _totally_ see this!" Casey exclaimed. "Way too nice of weather. I fish better in the rain, anyway" Casey said, dropping her stick. "No, you won't, no one does. This day is _not_ going well for me. _First_, my sister gets mad and pushes me in the water, and now my hair is wet and infected with dirty water, I need a new phone that I just got _2 days ago_, it smells here which is going to make me smell like raw fish, and were running out of time to catch _200_ fish, and we don't even have _100_ yet. Come back over here and catch a fish, _now_. I _want_ that cake, and we seem to have a pretty _lousy_ shot at getting it. Of we want to at least have a small chance of winning, we have to get our heads in the game. Get your ass over here and catch a fish _right now_, or you'll wish you _had_" I demanded, pointing at the fishing line on the ground.

She looked at me with a shocked face like everyone else. "What? Look, people. Were on the chopping block here. It's 5:34, we've been here for more then 2 hours, and we don't even have at least 90 fish. If we don't start actually catching some, we don't stand a chance" I said.

Everyone including Casey nodded in agreement. She picked up back her line, and started again. She caught about 10 fish. "See? I told you" I said.

Dylan went and threw hs stick in the water. He pulled it out, and it was just a stick. "Dagome it" He said. He tried again, and when he pulled it out, it was a sneaker. "Oh my god" He whined. He trew it in again, and pulled it out. "You just caught a lobster!" Cole exclaimed. "How is that even possible?" Dylan asked.

"I have _no_ idea, dude" Spencer said. Dylan took the lobster out, and gave it to me. "Here. You can have it with tarter sauce and white chocolate" He said. I laughed. I took it from him, and put it into a plastic bag, and then put it in my bag.

He threw in his fishing line again, and kneeled down. "Dude, you would _not_ believe this" He said, laughing. He lifted it up. "It's a hot pocket!" He said. "Dude, are you kidding me?" Spencer asked, taking it.

"It's like, warm and stuff" Spencer said, taking a bite out of it. "Are you crazy? Are you kidding me?" Dylan asked. "How is it?" Dylan asked him. "It's okay" Spencer said. "Dude! He got a hot pocket!" Spencer called out to the rest of us.

"Look, Cole." Austin said, walking over. Cole started moving his lips, but no sound came out. "They can hear _everything_! _Stop talking_!" Cole whisper-shouted.

"Dude, I think I just got one!" Austin exclaimed. Cole hit him on the chest. "SHHHHHHH! God!" He whispered. "You almost pushed me in the water!" Austin exclaimed. Cole kept making motions for him to stop talking.

"He thinks fish can hear everything!" Dylan shouted, to get on Cole's nerves. Cole turned around and whisper-shouted again "SHHHHHHHHHHHH! Why you guys talk so much?"

Dylan made a face at him. Cole turned back around. After 10 very quiet minutes, thanks to Cole, and his "Fish can hear everything, don't talk near fish" that he saw on his horoscope before we came here, where we are right now, that's why he's making everyone stay quiet when were near fish. Apparently, talking near fish brings bad luck. I really don't know where he gets that horoscope from.

I threw my line up, but when I pulled it towards the water, it wasn't there. I looked up to see that it was stuck in the tree. I jumped up and swiped my hand to where it was. I fell back down, and Dylan came over, and just lifted his arm, and took down the line.

He can only do that because he's a little taller then me. I sneered at him playfully. I tried again, and the same thing happened. I shook the line left and right, but it wasn't coming down. Finally, after 30 seconds of shaking it left and right, I gave up. I left it hanging in the tree, and walked away.

We counted the fish, and it was exactly 200 fish. "Yes! What time is it?" Cole asked. I took my phone out and looked at the time. "5:54?!" I exclaimed. I looked up at everyone with horror. We had to hand in the bag of fish, and write our team name on it, before 6:00, it's 5:54, and we were more then 7 minutes away from where we were supposed to hand it in.

"RUN!" I yelled. We took the stuff up, and ran as fast as we can. I was in the front, pushing running people out of my way, and leaving the clear path behind me for the rest of the squad. Finally, after running for about 5 minutes, we reached there. "What time is it?" Dylan asked me. "5:58" I said.

We took the piece of paper, wrote our team name on it, and gave it in 10 seconds before 6:00.

"I hope we win. If we don't it's all of your faults" Casey said. I turned my head slowly towards her. "Are. You. Kidding. Me. WE WERE THE ONES WHO AT LEAST TRIED TO CATCH SOMETHING WHILE YOU WERE CRITICIZING US!" I yelled uncontrollably. "So? It helped, didn't it?" She said. "Are you fuckin-" I didn't even finish my sentence, because I ran towards her, but everyone pulled me back.

"The Suite Life!" The guy said onstage. "Congratulations! You won the cake!" He exclaimed, with a beam. "Wait. We won?" Candice asked. Dylan walked up onstage, and we followed, and excepted the cake and the trophy. "Wait. Only one of you can have it" The guy said.

We all looked at him in surprise, then we all started arguing over who should have the cake. "I should have it! I suffered through getting pushed into filthy water! And I didn't complain like Stacy did!" Candice said.

"I did not complain!"I objected. "Yes you did!" Cole said. "No I didn't!" I screamed. Then we all started arguing again. "HEY!" Brandon yelled. We all shut up and look at him. "Why don't we just cut it into equal piaces?" He asked.

We all looked at him for about a second.

"Ain't nobody got time for that!" Dylan said.

Then we all started arguing again. "Hey! I was just joking!" The guy said. We all looked at him shocked. "Seriously?!" Cole exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, and took the cake from him, and started to walk of the stage. "What about the trophy?" He asked me. "I was only doing this for the cake" I said, walking the 10 minute walk to the car while everyone was staring at me.

I noticed the squad was still on stage watching me. I looked at them. "You coming?" I asked. Spencer took the trophy, and they followed me.

"I'm taken, people" I said. They were still looking at me, boys and girls, everyone. "What? I know im pretty. You don't have to stare at me" I said, holding the cake up on my palm. Finally, we got out of sight, and to the car, where Taylor was eating McDonalds.

* * *

**Did anyone notice that somewhere on top there's some sentence that says "said, something head" It rhymes! 'D lml**

**I hoped you liked it. :)))))**

**Follow, comment ****_please_****! and vote!**

**-Ericka Breezy**


	23. Chapter 24

_**If you always say no,**_

_**you'll never say yes**_

_**~Ryan Higa**_

**I know it's cheesy, lml 'D :p**

**Have ya'll ever wondered what does the fox actually say ?**

**If you have, guess what ? So have I ! ;)**

**Anyway, enjoy! :)))))**

**~£r!€k (Ericka) Lml 'D**

* * *

Me and Dylan walked inside of my house. It was Monday morning and we were getting ready to go to school. I was going to drive him, but my sister missed the bus yesterday, and I had to drive her to school, or my mom would have been pissed.

We went in the house, and I saw that the bus would be coming in 20 minutes, and Jade was still in bed. "JADE! WAKE UP!" I screamed from the bottom of the stairs. "Yo, Stacy! Why are you yelling?" Jade asked, slightly annoyed. "Miss the bus again if you want to. Your ass gonna walk to school" I said, walking away from the stairs.

"Harsh much?" Dylan asked, laughing. "What? I'm don't want to drive her to school again, just because she mixed the bus buy being lazy. I don't get a second chance to go to school for being lazy. Exactly. I have to force my self out of bed and get ready so I can drive myself" I said.

"But you still get to wake up later since your driving, not taking the bus" Dylan said.

"So? It's my car, not Jade's. Is she wants me to drive her, which I won't, I'm doing this against my will, she can at least get up the same time I do. But no. She chooses to get up late, so I have no excuses when mom sees she's still here, and the rest of us are at school" I ranted.

"Why does she think it's you?" Dylan asked.

"Because Frankie takes the bus, and Taylor takes her car and leaves before me. Jade thinks that she can wake up late, get ready and eat breakfast in 10 minutes to take the bus with Frankie. Of course that never happens, so i'm the one whos stuck with driving her when she misses the bus" I explanied.

"But she isn't always in the car when I see you in the morning" Dylan said. "Yea, those are the times she wakes up in time, or that her friends are taking the bus" I said.

"Why don't you just make Taylor drive her?" Dylan asked. "Hello?! Taylor leaves before any of us so she doesn't have to do that!" I whined. "Oh, that's why I usually see her wondering around the school in the morning when I come early" Dylan said, looking away.

I looked at him with a confused face. "That's what she does? Wonders around the school? I thought she goes to her homeroom to finish the homework she didn't do the night before? That's how she knows that the principal does online dating!" I said. He shrugged. "Wait. Mrs. Livingston does online dating?" Dylan asked.

"According to Taylor, she does" I said. "But she's married!" Dylan said. "How do you know?" I asked him. "Hello? Her name is Mrs. Obviously she's married." Dylan said. "Then why is she online dating?" I asked. "I don't know" Dylan said.

"JADE! GET DOWNSTAIRS SO I CAN DRIVE YOU TO SCHOOL NOW OR I'M LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" I yelled. "Ouch" Dylan said, rubbing his ears. "I think that damaged my eardrum" He said. "Sorry. It's Jade's fault" I said.

Finally, Jade came stomping downstairs, glaring at me and Dylan. "Let's go. We're going to be late. And since you made me miss breakfast were stopping at Dunkin' Donuts on our way there" I said. "If we stop at Dunkin' Donuts were going to really be late" Dylan said.

"I'm just going to get coffee and a chocolate chip muffin Dylan. Shit" I said. "Can I get something?" Jade asked. "What do you want?" I asked. "Ice coffee" She answered. "Find let's go now" I said. I took my car keys in my school bag and walked out the door to my car with Jade and Dylan following me.

We went to the drive-thru in Dunkin' Donuts, and when I started talking through the mic, there was no answer. "Seriously? Are these people actually sleeping or something? There's no one here" I complained. "Maybe because your placing your order through the trash can" Dylan said.

I looked at the "mic" more closely, and it was the trash can. I snickered, and drove up until Dylan told me to stop. I placed my order and drove up where we got everything and I paid. "Hey! How come I got a small!, and you two got medium? I can drink this up before we leave the parking lot!" Jade whined. "That's good. We have the bigger cups because we still have time when we get to school, and your already going to be late if we don't hurry up" I said, driving out.

"Please. So far, you didn't drive recklessly. Now that we might be late since its 7:15, please don't drive like you just broke out of prison" Dylan pleaded. "Bruh. I do not drive recklessly. And it's 7:15?!" I exclaimed. "Make that 7:16. And what are you doing right now to make me use all the power inside me not to scream, and why is there a cop behind you" Dylan said.

I looked in my rear view mirror to see that there was actually a cop car behind me. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I pulled over and the cop came up to me. I pulled down my window. "Yes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you have any idea how fast you were going, Stacy!?" The cop asked, flabbergasted. "Yea, the normal speed limit" I said. The cop sighed.

"License and registration, Stacy" He said. I made a face and gave him my license. "I really do not know what your getting from asking for my license, and you already know who I am" I said. "Stacy Holliday" He said, like he already knew. "I have too, to see if they didn't already suspend your license, and your still driving out here recklessly" The cop said.

"Whatev" I said. "This is not the first time one of us pulled you over for speeding, Stacy. It's only a matter of time before we suspend your license" He said, writing up a ticket.

His wake talkie made this noise and someone said something that I didn't understand. "Yep, it's just Stacy. I'm guessing she was on her way to school, speeding. Anyway, I got it under control" The cop said, speaking in the walkie talkie.

I drove away after, dropped Jade off at school, and drove to our school, to where there was a whole bunch of other people around. When we went in, some of my friends were crowded around something on the floor. The bulletin board that's supposed to be there fell, and I guess something that was on there fell and caught there attention.

"Hey! Did you hear what happened?" Kelsiee asked, as me and Dylan walked over.

"No" I said. "There was a note stapled onto the bulletin bored saying that cheerleaders are ick, and there going to get sick" Monica said, coming over. "Hey! I'm a cheerleader!" I whined. "At what does it mean by "going to get sick"?" I asked, using air quotes on going to get sick.

"I don't know" Kelsiee said. "Hey, Dylan, you got that?" I asked, but when I looked up to my left, where he was, I didn't see him. He was talking to the guys. I'm guessing he was getting the same news.

I doubted that whoever wrote that was just looking for attention; there was no way they could've been serious about it. I would've automatically guessed that it was Naomi, but she was also on the squad.

"Is it Naomi?" Monica asked me. "She is trying to get back at you for fighting her" She said. I rolled my eyes. That happened weeks ago. If she was still seeking revenge, that is ridiculous.

"No, why would it be? She's on the squad, too" I said.

"Yea, that's true" Kelsiee said. "Ask Candice. She's on the squad too" Monica said. I walked over to Candice, who was fiddling with a bunch of papers. She looked up when I said her name. "Oh my gosh, I was looking for my history paper, but I guess I didn't do it!" She exclaimed.

I looked away from her, widening my eyes. "Oh shit! I forgot about that!" I almost shouted. Other then the biology teacher Mr. Goyta, the history teacher, Mr. Reese, is a demon. He is really strict. He closes the door 5 seconds before the bell instead of after the bell, and when you come to it, even if the bell didn't ring, you still get detention.

"Did you see what this index card on the bulletin bored said?" Kelsiee asked, and gave her the card. "So? It is a bulletin bored, you know" She said, giving it back to Kelisee. "But read it" Monica said, giving it back to her.

"Cheerleaders are ick, and their going to get sick. Signed, a friend" Candice read out loud. "What does it mean?" Kelsiee asked. "What do you mean what does it mean? It's probably someone looking for attention" Candice said, shuffling through a pile of papers she pulled out from her locker. "How do you know that?" Monica asked her. Candice plopped the papers down and looked up at her. "Well for starters, do you see anyone else fussing over it?" She snapped.

Monica looked at her, shocked. Candice sighed. "Sorry. I'm just mad that I can't find this fucking history paper" She growled. "Well if you guys are so worried about it, you can copy off me, but switch up the words a bit. You know he never notices" Kelsiee said.

"Really?" Me and Candice asked, with smiles on our faces. "Sure. You guys have it 5th period before lunch, before I do, and you guys can give it back to me during lunch, so I don't see why not" She said, as if it was no big deal. "So stop fussing over it" She added.

Candice started to put the papers away. "So now that your okay, can you say what you really think?" Monica asked. "Like I said before, it's probably someone looking for attention. And your giving whoever wrote it the satisfaction by worrying about it. Considering that we don't know who it is, the person who wrote it might be watching us right now" Candice said.

When we walked down the hall, Naomi walked over to us. "Did you see what was on the bored?" She asked, pointing over to the bulletin bored. "Yes" I said. She was saying it as if we were the ones who put it up. "Was it you?" Kelsiee asked.

"No" She hissed. "That's why I''m not accusing you of it. Me and Stacy are on the squad. She bribed the coach into making her captain, that's why I'm not" Naomi said. I rolled my eyes.

"Naomi, your wasting time thinking that. You know it's not true. So just shut up" I said. "Oh please, Everyone thinks it's true" She sneered. "And by everyone, you mean the poor unfortunate souls that you probably pay to walk around pretending to hang out with a thot like you?" I fired back at her.

Monica, Kelsiee, and Candice's mouths dropped. "Oh" Monica said. Naomi glared at me. "You better watch your back, Stacy. You don't want to get on my bad side" Naomi warned.

"I thought we were looking at it" I said.

This time, Monica, Kelsiee, and Candice gasped and covered their mouths. "Danm, Stacy" Kelsiee said. "Argh! I'm going to find out who wrote this, and you and the rest of your puppies are going to stay out of my way, or you'll be sorry" Naomi sneered, and turned around, storming away.

"Dude. You.. That burn was so bad, I felt it!" Monica exclaimed. I rolled my eyes playfully. When it comes to stuff like this, Monica is always exaggerating.

We continued to walk down the hallway. "Seriously. What does this mean?" Kelsiee asked. The late bell rung. "Apparently that we might see each other in detention due to lateness" I said, running to my next class.

* * *

At lunch, we got our food, and sat down. "Hey, did you guys hear about Monica and Kelsiee are worrying about?" Candice asked. "The note on the bulletin bored saying that cheerleaders are ick and their going to get sick?" Cole asked.

"Oh, I heard about that" Dylan said.

I was surprised. "How'd you know?" I asked. "I saw it on my way to my locker, but I thought it was someone looking for attention. I didn't know who wrote it, so whoever wrote it could've been watching me right then, so I didn't want to give whoever it was the satisfaction of me worrying" Cole explained.

"Told you" Candice said. "What's going on?" Taylor asked.

"Monica and Kelsiee found a card on the bulletin bored this morning saying that cheerleaders are ick and their going to get sick, and they think it's real" I explained.

Candice clutched her stomach and burped. "I don't feel so good. I think I'm gonna-" She said, and ran off. Just then, I got a massive wave of nausea in my stomach.

"Wait for me" I said. "Want me to take you to the nurse?" Dylan asked, getting up with Cole. We nodded, and they took us to the nurse. When Cole opened the door, there was a whole bunch of people, coughing and throwing up. The nurse looked like she was ready to scream. When she saw us, she just about fainted.

"Are you guys sick too?" She asked us. Candice nodded. Instead of nodding too, I threw up in a nearby bucket.

Nurse Betty ushered us to the bench. When Bethany, who was on the cheer squad saw me throwing up, her mouth dropped. "Are you pregnant again?!" She exclaimed.

"No!" I whisper-shouted. But she was still eyeing me suspiciously. I rolled my eyes. After that, I tried my best not to throw up, only if I really couldn't control it, because Bethany has a big mouth who spreads rumors weather there true or not.

I did not need a rumor going around that I was pregnant again, because if my mom found out by someone saying it on the phone at their house and their mom overhears and tells my mom, it will not go down well. She would make me take a pregnancy test, of course, and it will come out negative. But my mom, being Miss. Worse Case Scenario, would then think that I was seen having sex because Dylan and I were spending to much time out of class. We were, but we weren't doing it. When we coincidentally leave class at the same time, he thinks it's funny to lock me in the Janator's closet for 10 minutes.

Nurse Betty turned to Dylan and Cole, who were still standing there. "This is freaky" I heard Cole whisper to Dylan. "What do you mean?" Dylan asked him. "Remember? The note about all the cheerleaders getting sick?" Cole asked. "Cole. It's just a coincidence" Dylan said, rolling his eyes. Nurse Betty looked at them. "Don't just stand there! Go get Oscar!" She exclaimed.

Dylan and Cole ran out, to Oscar, the school janitor. The whole squad was here, puking their guts out. I would be thinking about what Cole said, but like Dylan thinks, maybe it is just a coincidence. I would think about it now, but- "BLAH!" I just threw up.

I'll think about it later, when I feel better.

Dylan and Cole came back, with a mop and bucket, but not Oscar. "Wheres Oscar?" She asked them. "He said it was after hours" Cole said. "WHAT?!" She exclaimed. "If I have to work after hours, so does he" Nurse Betty said, walking over to T.V.

"I'll be right back. After hours. I'll show him after hours. I'm missing the premiere of my favorite show!" She exclaimed. She looked over at Emily, the principal's daughter. Because she's the principal's daughter, she thinks she owns the school. If she dosn't get her way, she tells the principal, and your in trouble.

"Let's go, Emily" Nurse Betty said, storming out. "I'm on it" Emily said, following her.

Dylan and Cole walked over to me and Candice. "You look really bad" Dylan said. "So i've been told" I mumled. "We need to talk to you two. And the rest of the gang. Now" Cole said.

"Now?" Candice moaned. "Now" Dylan and Cole said in unison.

* * *

**Ooooooooooooooo.**

**Idk :p**

**What's gonna happen next ?**

**Idk, i'll have to find out.**

**Lml 'D**

**To be continued...**

**Comment, vote, and follow! :)))))))**


	24. Chapter 25

**Last time on A Teenage Dream...**

**Idek why I said that.**

**It's a ****_fanfiction_**** story, not a ****_mystery novel_****, Ericka!**

**Whatevvveerrrrr Breezy. I don't have time for this right now.**

**Anyway.. Here is part 2 of the crisis! 'D**

* * *

"Now" Dylan and Cole said in unison.

Me and Candice groaned. The boys pulled us up and dragged us out of the room. "What?" I asked. "Dosn't this whole thing seem familiar?" Dylan asked. "What are you talking about?" Candice asked him. "What's happening?" Cole asked. "All the cheerleaders are sick. The grass is green. The sky is blue. I'm sick. What else is new?" I asked, sightly pissed that I didn't even know what was going on.

"Remember that note the Kelsiee and Monica saw this morning?" Cole asked. "What note?" I asked, confused. "You don't remember. Why am I not surprised" Dylan said. "The note that said "Cheerleaders are ick and there going to get sick, signed a friend" Candice said.

"Oh, so there _someone_ behind the reason why i'm in unbearable pain right now? Oh when I get better, I'm going to make them have a taste of there own medicene!" I screamed. Candice nodded in agreement.

* * *

In Candice and Spencer's house, all of us girls were sitting in Candice's room, talking about the note and what happened.

"Here. Look at this" Monica said, handing the card over to Casey. She read it. "Where'd you get it?" She asked. "We found it on the bulletin bored. We thought it was some kind of joke." Kelsiee said. "Maybe it was a coinicidence" Casey said. "That's what Dylan told me he said" I said.

"Or maybe some type of food poisoning" Elise said. Casey gave the card to me. I read it again and groaned. I was still feeling bad. "No. Think about it. We all ate lunch around the cafeteria, and only the cheerleaders got sick" I explaned, my voice almost a whisper.

Candice nodded. "I'm still not feeeling so good. So if you guys wouldn't mind" Candice said. We all got up and walked out. "Feel better" Casey called out to her. "Thanks" Candice called.

* * *

"I'm telling you. It's just a virus" I said, clothes putting my jacket in a drawer. "Whatever. I got a feeling this isn't over yet" Taylor said, sitting on the edge of my bed with a notebook opened, writing in it, wearing a smirk on her face.

"And i've got a feeling..." I started, walking out of my bathroom, "That i'm ready to greet the day" I said, posing my my mirror.

* * *

"Salt" The lunch guy said, spricking a bit of salt on Taylor's food. "So, hows Miss. Cheer Captain?" He asked. "Me?" I asked him, looking up. "Yuppers" He said. "Oh, I guess i'm okay. Thanks for asking" I said, plastering a smile on my face.

He smiled back. "It will be alright" He said, and walked away.

* * *

"Hey, wanna go wash the lab dishes for extra credit?" I asked Taylor. "Do I have a chiose" She said, rolling her eyes. "Not really" I said.

In the sciene lab, me and Taylor walked in. "Your going to need this" She told me, handing over a washcloth. The door opened, and we saw Candice and Kelsiee walk in. "Hey guys!" Kelsiee cherped.

"Need any help?" Candice asked. "If we all work together, we'll get it done alot faster" Taylor said. Candice and Kelsiee walked over to help us. "Candice, will you go pick up some dirty dishes?" Kelsiee asked.

Candice walked over, but sat on the teachers desk and picked up a picture frame.

"Alright class come to order!" She called. Taylor turned around. "Yes sir professer" She laughed, but her eyes were focused on something behind Candice.

Candice noticed her face and turned around. Taylor tapped on my arm. "Stop it!" I said. "Look" She said. I turned to what she was talking about. Candice stood up to look at it better. Kelsiee turned too. Me, Taylor and Kelsiee walked up to the bored to get a closer look.

There was something written on the bored.

"If you play soccor, you better beware, it's your turn to hurl" We read from the bored in unison.

"Uh-oh. I play soccor!" Taylor exclaimed. "So do I!" Kelsiee said. "So do I!" I exclaimed. "That dosn't even rhyme" Candice said, reaching for her phone in her back pocket. She held it up and took a picture.

We all looked at her as if she had 3 heads. "For evidence" She said. The door opened behind us, and the biology teacher walked in. "Why are you all gathered around my desk?" Mr. Resse asked.

"Um, were just cleaning it up for you" Taylor said, moving stuff on the desk around and everyone else followed, and I took the eraser and erased the note on the bored. "We know you love a clean desk" Kelsiee said.

The teacher nodded "Oh, well then clean the floor, and" He started, and picked up a beaker from the counter "Wash this" He said. "Very good" He told us, with a whole bunch of peanuts or sunflower seed, whichever they were, in his mouth.

* * *

"What looks healty?" I asked, looking at the vending machine. Since we saw what the bored said in the lab yesterday, we didn't go in the luchroom, we didn't want to take any chances eating in the luchroom after what we saw yesterday. We told the rest of the gang, and they thought the same thing- don't eat in the cafeteria.

"It's a snack machine, Stacy" Taylor said. "I know. I'm just worried that the food in the cafeteria is contaminated and I don't wanna take that chance" I said. Just then the janator came walking down, wheeling a trash can with him.

There was a big mess of chips and other stuff on the floor. He stopped and looked at us. "Y'all better clean up this trash" He said.

"But, we didn't make this mess" Taylor objected.

The janator looked back down at it. He looked back up at us. "I don't care! Pick it up!" He said. "It's not my job to clean up after y'all" He said, walking away.

I rolled my eyes as he left. "Then what _is_ his job?" I snapped and stormed away in anger. Taylor followed me. 'We have to clean it up anyway" She said. "No we don't. Last time I checked, we aren't janators" I said.

Taylor shrugged. "You have a point" She said, and followed me down the hall.

* * *

At soccor practice, we were doing the regular, kicking balls, all the bajibajab, until I noticed some people were slowing down and cluching their stomachs. Some were even falling down. I found myself slowing down and holding my stomach due to a terrible pain.

It felt like I was going into labor. Bethany's voice came in my head. What if I _did_ get pregnant _again_ without knowing, _again_?

Seriously? I'm _16_! Why on earth will I might end up having _3 kids_ at _16_? I'm not even 18 yet!

Okay, I'm just being paranoid. There's no way I could have gotten pregnant, nothing out of the ordinary happned. But nothing out of the ordinary happened when I was pregnant with the girls. And this is the second time I'm feeling like I'm going into labor.

Okay, before I go home, I'll buy a pregancy test to find out the real truth. But now I'll have to be sneaky, don't want the school spies to see me walking out of a pharmacy with a pregnancy test in the bag.

I fell down on the grass in pain. So did Taylor, and Kelsiee. "Wait- why-why- no, no, no. Why are you stopping? Why are you stopping?" The coach asked.

"If you need water, come on, I can bring water to you" The coach said. I finally got up and walked over to Taylor and Kelsiee. Taylor took out a pink bottle. "You keep that in your bag?" I asked her. "Yea. After the cheerleaders got sick, I thought it would be good to be prepared" Taylor answered.

She put it in her mouth and drunk it. She handed it to me. "Want some?" She asked. I took it and drunk some of it too. "Thanks " I said. She nodded. I gave it back to her, and she gave it to Kelsiee. "No thanks. All of your lips are on it" She said.

"You really should take it, Kelsiee" Taylor said. "No thanks. Thanks for offering, though" Kelsiee said.

* * *

"That stuff realy works. I don't feel sick anymore" Taylor said.

"I officailly call this meeting to order" Monica said. We were at her house an dwe had notepads to take notes on.

"Okay, so here's what we know. We have 2 notes targeting 2 diffrent groups, and everybody gets sick" Taylor said.

"Somebody is making everybody sick, and we have to figure out who, why, and how there doing it" Spencer said. Candice nodded. "Whoever's doing this is doing it for a reason" Spencer finished.

"There getting something out of it. It's not just random" I said. "What do they have to gain by making everybody sick?" Dylan asked. "I don't know" I said, shaking my head. "Yet" I added.

* * *

**Wow. Now the soccor playeres got sick ?**

**Somethin' fishy is happening.**

**Sorry I couldn't update when I usually do, I had some writer's block, so I hope you liked it.**

**I know there are new charactors, I chose to change the whole entire story, complete with a new name and charactors and stuff. I know the first chapter of the story was Boringville, so I changed it. **

**I hope you like it! :)**

**~Ericka 'D**


	25. Chapter 26

**_ℓιfє ιѕ _****тσσ ѕнσят,**  
**_ѕσ кєєρ ¢αℓм αи∂ ℓσνє ∂уℓαи ѕρяσυѕє_**  
**_~£яι¢кα &amp;яєєzу_**

**Lml 'D**

**Now ****_that's_**** cheesy. I hope you readers out there don't think the same thing. I'm not the best quote maker, okay ?! Lmao 'D**

**In case you couldn't read that font; (I really couldn't recognize the words myself, but then again, I'm stupid, you readers aren't) it says "Life is too short, so keep calm and love Dylan Sprouse ~Ericka Breezy" Note: the "E&amp;B" aren't in the font. I added them myself. So "£" and "&amp;" aren't going to be there if you use the same font I did.**

**I would have had this up earlier, but the hatred my phone has against me is unbelievable. What did I ever do to them anyway ? So I drop them a lot. Make harder cases like Samsung then! That's why I use my Galaxy to write this when my any of my iPhones are giving me a attitude!**

**The Galaxy doesn't like me ether, but it's nicer then my iPhones.**

**Anyway, my rambling over how my devises are so horrible to me aside...**

**Credits to my best friend Mashia again for making another awesome story cover! She's better at this then I am, lmao 'D**

**Ërïçkå Bręêżÿ**

**Cool way to make my name, right ? 'D**

**Here's part 3! :))))))**

* * *

"It would be so cool to find out who did all of this. I can't wait until I figure it out" Dylan said. "Me too" I said. "Okay, but there will be hard parts" Dylan said. "I've got my curls" I said, pointing to my hair I curled this morning. "_Very_ hard parts, so you can't get lazy on it" Dylan said. "Guess I got to roooooll with the punches" I said, rolling a little with my hands in fists. "Can't bail out when it's gets too hard" Dylan said. "Promise!" I said. He leaned in. "It will get dangerous" He whispered. I leaned in too. "I eat danger for breakfast" I whispered back. "Are you hungry?" Dylan asked. I cracked my knuckles. "_Starving_" I said. We both leaned back at the same time and smiled.

"Umm.. Okay then" Taylor said, laughing along with everyone else.

"Let's list the possible suspects. And their motives. You first" Monica said, nodding at Abby. "Shawn" She said. Shawn was this guy at school who was always sick for some reason, and everyone was so cruel to him.

"Shawn?" Sasha asked. "Our cute nerdy Sean?" Sasha asked. "Mm-hm" Abby said. "No way" Candice said. "Come on. Think about it. It makes sense. He's always getting sick, and everyone's always making fun of him for it. Maybe he just wants to even the score. Show everyone else how it feels. Okay Shawn" Monica said, writting it down.

"Motive, equality" Monica said. "What about Ethan?" Cole asked. Monica wrote his name down. "Its not Ethan" Abby quickly said. "Why not?" Kelsiee asked in a song song voice. Everyone close to Abby knew she liked Ethan.

"It just isn't. That's why" Abby said, with a hint of a smile. Monica crossed out Ethan's name. "What about Brad?" Spencer asked. Monica wrote his name down. "He didn't get sick" "It's not Brad" Claire firmly said. "Why not?" Kelsiee asked in a song song voice again. "It just isn't. That's why" Claire said.

I smiled. "Okay. Not Brad" I said. Monica crossed his name off the paper.

"Emily?" Taylor asked. "Yea. She's always wanting to be with the older kids. And she's the queen of pranks" Dylan said. Monica nodded and wrote her name down. "Shawn, Emily, anybody else?" Monica asked. "Mr. Reece?" I asked. "No way" Austin said. "The last note _was_ on his white bored" I said. "And he always freaks out if we have to leave the class early for any club activities" Brandon said.

"Last year when we had the cheer finals? He gave me a D because I turned in my assignment late. Was it my fault that my team needed me to help with a championship?" I asked. "Yea your right. He has motive. And opportunity" Candice said, while Monica wrote down his name.

"He can always make up some potion to make the whole school sick" I said. "Nurse Betty?" Taylor asked. "Are you kidding? She was so tired last night I had to program all of her shows on DVR. It took me hours" Sasha complained. "Okay. Shawn, Emily, Reece, _anybody_ else?" Monica asked.

"What about Erin or Naomi?" Cole asked. "There nasty enough to do something like that" Abby said. "Aren't they on the cheerleading squad? And didn't they get sick too?" Dylan asked. "Yea, they got sick too. And they barfed _all_ over their new outfits" Candice said. Monica wrote their names down, but then crossed them out when Candice spoke.

"They were so devastated" Taylor whispered. "I would be too" I said, with a horrified look on my face. "Okay, let's start from the top. Tomorrow- Shawn's room" Monica said.

* * *

The next day at lunch, Dylan and I were in the huge, _huge_, **_huge_** line at the vending machine becuase no one wanted to eat on the cafeteria, they were afraid of getting sick. "This is ridiculous" Dylan said next to me. "I've been waiting in this line for a half hour. There had better be something good for me when we get to the machine" I ranted.

"Someone is making a lot of money off of these machines" Spencer said in front of me. Austin nodded. I heard something behind me, but I didn't pay to much attention. But I did hear some of it. Austin dug in his pocket for money, and pulled out a few cents. "I'm broke. You wanna hand a dollar, Stacy?" Austin turned and asked me.

"How did you even know it was me?" I asked. "I felt a presence of girly ness and meanness" He said. Dylan snorted behind me. I kicked him in the shin without turning around. "OW!" He shirked like a little girl. "That's a loan. It means you pay it back.. With interest?" I said/ asked. "What kind of interest?" Austin asked. "I'll think of something. Don't worry, it's evil" I smirked.

* * *

Me, Abby, Candice, and Tammy were laying on the ground in my house, thinking about our plan to sneak into Shawn's dorm to investigate. See, my school is a boarding school, so it has dorms, but we live in the same city and stuff, so we didn't get a dorm.

We were the only ones actually doing the searching and stuff, everyone else didn't want to take that risk. I didn't want to go ether, it was going onto someone who was always getting sick's room, that was gross. But they made me go to keep watch.

"Okay. Here's the plan. Candice, you go keep Shawn occupied while we search his room" I said. "Why me?" Candice whined. "Because you two have so much in common. You love books, and he loves books" I said. "You love books and he loves books" Abby repeated. Tammy did the same thing.

"Okay, okay. I get it. I'm a nerd" Candice said. "We didn't mean it like that" Abby said. "Isn't searching his room a violation of his first amendment rights?" Tammy asked. "Making people puke their guts out has to be a violation of something. So it has to be done" I said. "Alright. I'll text Stacy's phone once it's all clear" Candice said.

"Kay?" Candice asked me. "Kay" I said.

Candice went to occupy Shawn, and me, Tammy, and Abby were outside in the school yard, waiting for Candice's text so we can go to Shawn's room. He was getting sick so much that he couldn't share a dorm, so he had his own room.

My phone buzzed. I looked at it. "All clear" I said to the girls. We made a beeline for Shawn's dorm.

We we got in, I stayed by the door, to keep watch and listen for stuff while Abby and Tammy searched his room, not even leaning back, I was hugging myself, because it smelled weird in here, and it was Sicky Shawny were talking about here.

"Ew" Abby said, slowly holding up a pair of dirty yellow socks. "Smell these" She told Tammy. "Pass" Tammy said, backing up a bit. Abby dropped the socks back in the drawer.

"Okay" Tammy panted, dropping a plastic box on the bed, opening it. "Anything here, besides socks, that can make someone sick?" She asked.

"No" I said, cranking my neck to see farther. There was nothing in there that looked like something to make somebody sick. "Everything there looks safe".

"Were never going to find anything in here" Abby complained. Just then, I heard keys. "Code Cupcake! Code Cupcake!" I said, and leaped over the bed from the door, and landed on the other side of the bed. The same time, Abby and Tammy were there too.

Shawn came in, saying something I couldn't comprehend. I slowly stood up from the other side of the bed, tip toed around it, cursing myself quietly for wearing my 6 inch high heel shoes, while Abby and Tammy climbed on the bed. "We got to get out of here" Abby said. "Shhhhhhh!" I shushed her.

We got at the door. "Question" someone said. We all turned to face Shawn, with this red stuff all over his face. "Why are you in my room?" He asked.

Busted. "Uh, answer.." I started, turning to Abby and Tammy for help. "Room inspection" Abby said, holding up a magnifying glass. We started looking around like we were inspecting his room. "Dirty laundry, pills?" Abby asked. "Those are my perceptions" Shawn said. "Sure, sure" Tammy said.

"Alright. We'll let it go this time. But you've been warned. Random room inspections are imminent, and increasingly daily" I said. I turned to the other girls. "Our work here is done" I said, and we opened the door, and left.

We were late for biology class. We opened the door slowly, so the teacher wouldn't notice us coming late. We quickly took out seats. "Stacy, Abby, Tamara, detention" Mr. Reese said. I turned to Candice, who did a horrible job of keeping Shawn occupied.

"I thought you said you would keep Shawn occupied?" I whispered. Abby turned around too. "He found us in his room" She said. "I am _so_ sorry" Candice said. "By the way, what did you do to him? He was _covered_ in hives" Tammy said. "Right after I texted you and looked back, he was gone. He must have has a reaction to some type of plant. I tried to tell you, but Mrs. Livingston pulled me into her office." Candice said. "Why?" Abby asked.

"She'd freaking out about all the sickness. She's getting tons of phone calls from concerned parents. Some of them are going to _pull_ there kids out of school" Candice said. "Maybe we should tell her about the notes" Tammy said.

"No, not yet. Lets try and solve this" Candice said.

* * *

**Oh. Now people are going to leave school ?**

**Is it seriously that bad ?**

**I guess so.**

**Stay tuned! :)**


	26. Chapter 27

**Did you guys ever have that walk of shame back to your desk looking down at your test in dismay in class after getting it back and it says "57% :( I KNOW you can do better, (insert your name here) your just not trying."**

**If you have, welcome to the club. I just got a test back today that was all like "57% :( I KNOW you can do better, Ericka. Your just not trying" Yes I am! Do you have any idea how hard that english test was?! Didn't think so. Considering that you chose to give it to us when you were supposed to give it to us the next day just because you were mad that the class was talking. I wasn't even talking. I was secretly reading "Life in LA" on my phone in the back of the classroom to see if it was updated. I should have used Google. A 100% was right in front of me. But of course I was too stupid to notice.**

**Yea, I know what your thinking."That's not any better" Well, in my defense, something was telling me to go look at the story, and I ended up reading it again. But at least was wasn't flapping my jaws like my friends and everyone else. At least I was reading. And reading is good, right ?**

**Why am I always sucking in English!? I thought my weakest subject was math?!**

**Anyway, I hope you like the chapter :)**

...

"No. Lets try to solve this first" Candice said. "What if she figures out we knew something and didn't tell her? She'll be really mad. Maybe she will expell us" Tammy said. "No way" I whispered. "My parents would be so angry if I get kicked out for something like this" I said. "Plus, my parents spent a fortune on this school. We basicly pay her salery" Tammy said.

"Fine. We'll try for a couple days, then if we don't find out who it is, then we'll tell her" Abby said. We nodded.

"So did you guys find anything?" Candice asked. I shook my head. "Just some dirty socks" Tammy said.

We turned away and finished our work.

...

At night, me, Candice, Monica and Kelsiee snuck back in the school, to go to the resturant the school had on campus. "What if we get caught?" Monica whispered. "I don't know. But i'm not eating anything from the school" Monica whispered back.

For the next 5 minutes, we were tip-toeing around the bushes, and tip-toeing fast acroos open spaces until we reached the resturant. I counted the money I had on then, we heard something. "Whats that-" Candice started and gasped.

"Guys, get down!" She said, and we dove into the bushes below. We peaked out. "Whats wrong?" I asked her. "I think someone's following us" Candice said. "Huh?" Monica asked. "Not so loud?!" Candice whisper-shouted. "How?" Kelsiee asked.

"Intresting" Candice said. "What?" I asked. "If someone is following us, were going to find out who and why" Candice said. "Come on" She said, getting out of the bushes. "Wait!" I stopped her. "What if there dangouros?" I asked.

"Some how, I don't think so" Candice said, and walked out. We followed. We went in the resturant. I yanked the hoddie off of one of their heads. "Spencer!?" I asked, shocked. Then Candice did the same to another. "Austin?" She asked.

Monica copied. "Shawn?!" She asked. "No way. Why were you guys following us?" I asked. "Why are you all acting so supicous?" Spencer asked. "We just wanted some good food. Whats wrong with that?" Candcice asked.

"You raided my room, why?" Shawn asked. "Room inspection?" I asked. "You think I fell for that?" He asked. "I'm not a complete moron" He mumbled, turning away. "Maybe we should tell them" Kelsiee said. "No!" The rest of us said at the same time.

"Tell us what? "Austin said. We were quiet for a few seconds. "Alright. But we have to swear you to secrecy" Monica said. "That means you can't tell anyone" I said.

"No, really?" Shawn said sarcasticly. "At the same time around when all the students got sick, we found these notes" Candice said, and slid the notes across the table to her brother. Spencer read it, and passed it to Austin. He read it and passed it to Shawn.

"Really? Cool. But it's not me" Shawn said. "Well, we know that. Now" Candice said. "So what are we going to do?" Austin asked. "We are going to figure out whos doing this" I said, pointing to the girls. "And the rest of the girls in the squad" Candice said.

"You guys can help by not following us and letting us do our own thing" Monica said. "And by not saying anything about these notes. To anyone" Candice said. "Got it, Spencer?" Candice asked. "Yea, yea, whatever" He said.

"Promice?" I asked. "Yea" He said. "Okay. Lets eat" I said, and we sat down at the table with the boys.

...

"Do you think the boys will tell?" Taylor asked me, sitting on the floor watching "Chopped" on TV. "They better not" I said, lounging on the couch with a bag of Airheads, with half of it in my mouth. "If anyone finds out that somene is making everybody sick, the whole school will freak out" I said.

The next day, I was walking down the hall with Sasha, and Naomi was there with another note in our hand. "Hey, look guys. Someone is delibratly trying to poison our food" She said. "Let me see that" I said. Naomi handed it over.

"Hey, whats going on?" I heard Dylan ask. We turned to see him, Cole and Shawn. "We found another note" I asked. "What does it say?" He asked me. "It's saying someone is trying to poison our food" Naomi said.

"There trying to make everyone sick" I said. "Who would do something like that?" Dylan asked. "A real ass, thats who" Candice said.

"I bet it was one of Emily's pranks" Cole said. The bell rung. "Excuse me, please, I would like to see that note" Mrs. Livingston said, with Emily next to her. I gave it to her. "Do you really think someone's trying to poison us?" Sasha asked.

"I'm going to call my parents. I wanna go home" Naomi said. The principal sighed. "This is just somebody's idea of a little joke. We have a virus going around, and thats all. Now, off to class. And get rid of that" Mrs. Livingston said, and gave it to Naomi, and walked away with Emily.

Naomi tossed it over her shoulder, and walked away. So did I.

...

"This is the last time i'm helping you with the lab dishes" I said, walking down the hall with Taylor. "It's really gross, I know, i'm sorry, but I really need the extra credit. I'm worried about my last homework assignment. But i'll make it up to you. I promice" Taylor said, as we walked inside.

"Still working in it" We heard Mr. Resse say. We stopped in our tracks and listened. See, we Holliday sisters, me and Taylor, have a tendency to eavesdrop. Sometimes we don't even know were doing it.

"The students? Oh no, they don't suspect a thing" He said. "Why wouldnt they? About certain things they could be a little clueless about. Taylor lost her balence, and the door creaked. Mr. Resse jumped in his seat and looked at us.

"I'll call you back" He said quickly and put his cell phone away.

"Why were you listening to my conversation?" He asked. "We weren't we just came in here to clean lab dishes" Taylor said. "Did you hear anything I said?" He asked. I shook my head as me and Taylor walked to the sink.

We finished the dishes, and ran outside to my car, and drove to Candice's house. We ran into Candice's room, were she was sitting on her bed with Claire eating chocolate bars. "It's professor ploom. Just as we thought it was" I said as soon as I came in.

"He knows we know" Taylor said. "He said none of us knew, and in a few days, his mission will be accomplished" Taylor said, "What mission?" Candice asked. "I don't know. But yu shouldve seen the look on his face. It was evil" I said, and whispered the last part.

...

When we passed by the nurses office, there were people in there that were sick. And then a week later, there were even more people that were sick. Were were sitting at the school cafe, and Abby came rushing there and sat down. "10 students left Crystal this morning. Principal Livingston is freaking out!" She exclamed. "My mom wants to pull me and Spencer out, too" Candice said. "She can't do that! I won't let her!" Abby exclamed.

"How sweet" Candice said. "If you leave, I won't have anyone to pick on" I said. Candice took a cup of sauce and put it in front of my jacket thretning to pour it on my new jacket. "Take it back" She said. "Okay, okay!" I exclamed, bacing up.

"I still think it's Shawn" Taylor said. "It's not Shawn" We said in unison. "Okay, ok. It's not Shawn" Taylor said. "Whos next?" "Emily" We all said in unison.

...

So we were planning to sneak into Emily's room. Me, Monica, Claire, and Tammy were going to do it, again, everyone else, including the boys didn't want to take that risk. Plus the boys didn't want to search a girls room.

We walked in. "Wow. This is not what we excpected" I said, looking around. "You never really know a person until you break into their room" Claire said. The room was so clean and happy-looking.

"Except for Shawn" Tammy said. "Yea, that was excatly what we excpeted" I said.

"Lets do this" Monica said. We were looking in drawers, her closet, everywhere, even under her pillows. We heard a door open, and Emily came in. "This is my room. Your looking in my room. No way. You think it's me?" Emily said, and ran to her bed.

"I can't belive it. You acually think id do something like that?" She asked. "Raise your right hand" Claire said. Emily did as she was told. "Do you solemly promice that you are tottaly inocent?" Claire asked. We all looked at her. "Okay. Lets rephrase that. do you solemly swear that you didn't write that note? "Claire asked.

"I promice" Emily said. "I belive her" I said. "You do?" She asked me. "for one thing, I don't think your smart enough to pull off something like this" I said. Her mouth dropped.

...

At my house, we were sitting down on the floor in my room, and took the notes out. "Some of these notes rhyme, and some don't" Candice said. She took one up, and the piture of the one on her phone. "Oh my gosh. I know who it is" She said.

...

We snuck into Naomi's room, since she was in a dorm for now, and found the box under the bed. "It's locked" I said. "Here" Candice said, and gave me a hairpin. We tried it, and it opened. Inside, there was a whole bunch of ibakak inside. "We have our proof" Candice said.

"Lets tell the principal" I said. "Not just yet" Candice said. She put them back.

...

At soccor practice we sitting in a circle. We went to take a shower, and insted, we follwerd Naomi into the gym and saw her putting ibakak in the water. "That little rat!" I said, watching her run away."Let the rat have her cheese, for now" Monica said.

"Lets dump those out" I said walking over. "And leave a surpirse in one of them" Candice said.

We got new water and the coach and everyone else was sitting in the gym. After the coach annoced who was the goalie and stuff, I asked if I could pass out the water cups. "Sure. Hydrate, hydrate, right?" The coach said.

"Hydrate, hydrate" Emily said. I got up to pass the water cups out, and when I got to Naomi and there was only 1 cup left- the contaminated cup. "I'm okay, thanks" She told me. "Think you should. Rules, you know. Hydrate, hydrate, hydrate" I said.

"No, really, I just had a drink before I took my shower. Thanks though" Naomi said. I stood up. "Coach. Naomi won't drink the water. And you know how important hydration is. It's a rule, you know" I told the coach.

"Naomi. I am very surpiised. Take a cup immedatly" The coach said. I took it from the tray and handed it to her. "Enjoy" I said. She glared at me and took it. "I'm really not thirsty" She said.

"Drink it, Naomi" The coach told her. After she drunk it, she raised her hand. "Coach, I don't feel so good" "We'll be done in a minute" The coach said. "No, I can't wait" She said.

"What's wrong, Naomi? Stomach hurt?" Kelsiee asked in a sing song voice. "May I be excused, please?" Naomi asked the coach. "Naomi-" The coach started. "Coach, Naomi really is sick. Can we take her to the nurse?" Kelsiee asked.

"I can take her. She's my best friend" Naomi's puppy, Jen said, getting up. Me, Taylor, and Kelsiee got up and followed. Naomi ran in the locker room and threw up in a trash can. "Are you okay, Naomi?" Jen asked her.

"She will be, in time" Taylor said. "You guys put something in that water" Naomi accused. "Is that so?" I asked. "I bet your wondering why we didn't get sick this time" I added. Jen looked at her. "I don't know what your talking about" Naomi said.

"Don't play dumb. Your the one that's been making everybody sick" Kelsiee said. "She is not" Jen snapped. "Yes she is" Taylor said. "Tell her, Naomi. Tell her how you made everyone sick" I egged her on.

"Naomi. What are they talking about?" Jen asked her. "I have no idea" Naomi said, avoiding our gaze. "I would listen if I were you, Jen. Let me tell you how she made everyone sick. Even you, her best friend" I said.

"Don't listen to them Jen" Naomi said. We heard footsteps behind us. We turned to see Principal Livingston behind us with Emily and Candice.

"I'm going to need an explanation. I had to leave a very important staff meeting for this. Candice said she knows how everyone got sick" She said.

"It was Naomi" Taylor said. "It was not me" Naomi said. "Why would she do that? Besides she got sick twice herself. Explain that if you can" Jen snapped.

"She was faking?" I asked sarcasticly. "Making accusations like that is very serious. I hope you girls have some proof" The principal said. "Me too" Emily said. "We do" Taylor said.

"I'm listening" The principal said. "The other day when I was collecting lab notes, Naomi's writting was so perfect. She puts this little swigly line on her letter a's. We were looking at the notes in our room, and Candice saw that swigle" Taylor explained.

"Prove it. Anyone can copy my swigle" Naomi said. "Not me" Jen said. "True" Naomi said. "Okay. Your going to need some more proof then that. I mean she's right. Anyone can copy her handwritting. Except Jen" The principal said.

"What about this for starters. Stacy said that whoever's doing this is getting something from it" Kelsiee said. "So I rembered something" I said. "I was at the vending machine with Dylan because we wern't going to eat in the cafeteria, and I heard Naomi oon the phone" I said.

"So, we figured out that the only person that would gain anything from this is a person who owned the vending machines. And I did some checking online and all the machines in the school are owned by Naomi's dad. And everybody was eating out of the vending machines because they thought the food in the cafeteria was making everyone sick" Taylor said.

"So your family was making money by everyone getting sick" Candice said. "So she had a motive. But how did she make everyone sick?" The principal asked.

"Heres how" Candice said. "I heard Naomi telling Jen that her brother got sick because he ate bad berrys of a bush and gave him ibakak to make him throw up" Candice said.

After she was done, she looked at Naomi, who was sick as a dog. "You look really bad" I told her. "I know" She said. "You put ibakak in everyone's water, to make them think that the food in the cafeteria was making them sick" Taylor said.

"And you dad would be making money off of the vending machines, and you would get to go to modeling school" Kelsiee finished. "How did you know that?" Naomi asked. "I heard you talking about it in chemistry" I said.

"Okay, so even if you guys are right, which your not, how did I even get this ibakak from?" Naomi asked. "We found this in Naomi's room" Taylor said, handing the prinipal the bottle of ibakak. "Well we checked with Nurse Betty, and she's missing a couple bo'ttles of ibakak" Candice said.

"Busted!" Emily excaimed. "Okay, this is terrible" The prinipal said. "Makes you wanna hurl" I said. "Okay, you girls can all go now, I will deal with Naomi. I won't belive she did it. No matter how much proof there is" Jen said.

We all looked at the principal. "Thanks Jen, your the best" Naomi said, and just then, she threw up in her shoes. I would take a picture of Jen's face right then.

...

"I can't belive you acually solved that" Cole said. We told them what happened. We were just walking around our community. "I knew she could do it. That's my cute little smart CeCe" Dylan said, putting his arm around me and kissed my forehead. I laughed.

"Ahem!" Taylor said. "We did, too!" Candice said. "Fine, but I'm not kissing you" Dylan said with a playful smirk. We all laughed. "What happened to her, anyway?" Spencer asked. "Naomi got lunch duty" Monica said.

"I can't belive because of her, the whole city would have thought I was pregnant again. The second time I got sick, I was going to buy a pregancy test" I said. "You thought you were pregnant? Dude, if mom saw that test, she would be so angry!" Taylor said laughing.

"And let's not forget about the school spies!" Abby exclaimed. "I know!" I said laughing.

...

**Can you freaking not ?**

**My stupid brother just flicked me on the side of the head. It hurts. And then he called me a "Sprouse obsessed werido" whatever that is. He's just jelly cuz he ain't a Sprouser like I am!**

**Lol 'D**

**So the crisis is finally over! Vote and comment! Tell me who you though did it the first time or whatever. Please! It would mean so much to me! :)**

**Thanks! :)**


	27. Chapter 28

**"αи**** υиℓιт ¢αи∂ℓє fяιgнтєиѕ иσ мσикєуѕ"**

**~£яι¢кα &amp;яєєzу**

**"An unlit candle frightens no monkeys"**

**Whatever that means. It was the fortune inside my fortune cookie, Lmao. 'D**

**Enjoy! ;) :**

As I pushed open the right door of my house, (I always use the right door for some reason) my moms head snapped to my direction, and my dad was next to her. Mom ran up to me and basically squeezed the life out of me. "I can't believe it! You solved a mystery! I might cry" My mom gushed.

"Uh.. I think you already are" My dad said. "Oh shut up Duncan!" My mom snapped, and smacked him in the arm. "Ow! It's true!" He said, rubbing the spot my mother hit him in. "Chill, mom. Your acting like I solved a murder case" I said. "It's not like it's any different! The story was all over the news! And they want to interview you and your friends who solved it!" My mom exclaimed.

Cloe and Zoey were sitting in there high chairs, and Zoey kind of made a whiny noise when my mom spoke which woke up the sleeping Cloe, who Zoey looked up and down, and then kind of rolled her eyes. Zoey noticed that, and slapped her in the knee, which made Cloe start making little sobs. It didn't even look like she meant it. Zoey's hand just went up and fell on Cloe's knee. I laughed a little who caught their attention. They looked at me and plastered smiles in there faces, so I grinned back at them.

I was stunned about the whole getting interviewed thing. The whole country was going to see me and my friends? Then I can be even more famous, not just in LA? We might be a group version of the Trench Coat Twins! That would be so awesome. I looked up, behind my parents to see Frankie and Jade sitting on the couch, glaring at me due to envy. I flashed them a evil smirk. I looked at my parents. "When are they coming?" I asked.

"In a couple hours. There going to interview you and everyone else at the social area" My dad said. The social area, aka the backyard of the welcome center, is where the teenagers who live in our community go to hang out. "You can go now, so you won't be late" My mom said.

I shrugged and left. I went to my garage and took the golf cart my mom gave me to drive around my community, it really doesn't make sense to drive a car, and she knew good and well that I wasn't going to walk. When I got there, my friends were already there. Even Taylor.

"Hey! Did you hear? We're getting interviewed on national television!" Abby exclaimed. One of her favorite things was being the center of attention, so being on national television is something really big for her.

"I'm used to being on TV, so.." Dylan bragged. I smacked him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" He asked. "For bragging" I said.

We heard a car pull up, and it was the TV van. A lady and a guy holding a camera on his shoulder walked up to us. "Hi! I'm Wonda. Are you guys the incredible group of people who solved the mystery of why everyone at your school was getting sick?" She asked.

We all nodded. "Well, your going to be on our show, live today! How does that sound?" She asked us, with an enthusiastic smile on her face. "Awesome" Abby gushed. "Great. So here's what we're going to do. We're going to ask you guys a couple questions, and one of you guys are going to answer each, so you know, you don't end up saying something at the same time, and everyone gets confused. So decide on who's actually going to talk, okay?" Wonda asked politely.

We nodded, and got into a huddle. "It should be the people who searched the rooms. That was a big risk" Dylan said. "Yea. So it's Claire, Stacy, Abby since she's so desperate and she searched the room, and Candice" Cole said. "Hey! What about me? I came up with the idea" Sasha whined. "Yea, but it's funny how you chickened out of searching the room" Claire said. "Fine" Sasha said, rolling her eyes."Okay" Taylor said. "Let's do this" Kelsiee said.

"Okay, guys were on in 3..2.. Thanks, Jane. Here we have the group of teens who braved it all and solved the Crystal Valley crisis" Wonda said pointing her hand towards us. The people that were talking were standing a few steps in front of everyone else.

"So, tell us. What made you want to solve this case?" Wonda asked. "Well, everyone was getting sick, of course, but we saw something that everyone else didn't" Candice said. "What was that?" Wonda asked. "Before everyone got sick, there was a note on the bulletin board saying that all the cheerleaders were going to get sick. We didn't pay any attention to it, until the cheerleaders actually got sick" I said.

"Are you a cheerleader?" Wonda asked. I nodded. "Yea. And so is she" I said, pointing to Candice. Wonda nodded. "So you two got sick?" Wonda asked. "Yea. It was really bad. I could bear the pain. It was like someone was shooting bullets of pain and nausea in your stomach" I said. "So anyway, we all thought it was a coincidence. Until in biology class, when we went in there for extra credit, there was something written on the board saying that the soccer players were going to get sick. And then they did" Abby said. "You play soccer?" Wonda asked. "No, but she does and them" Abby said, pointing to me, and turning around to point at Kelsiee and Taylor.

"So you got sick 2 times" Wonda asked me. I nodded. "So we then tried to find out what was happening" Claire said. "But how did you know someone was behind it? Like, what made you think that was the case? It could have been a bug going around, like everyone thought" Wonda said. "Well, we thought that if it really was a virus, we would have all gotten sick, it wouldn't be targeting certain groups of people" Abby said.

"And my boyfriend and I were at the vending machines and we heard my friend say that someone was making a lot of money off these machines" I said.

"So what did you guys have to do to find out who was doing all this?" Wonda asked. "A lot of risky stuff. We had to watch the people that we suspected did it, and there motives and stuff, and when we had the person that we were sure did it, we had to gather very convincing evidence of who the person was and how" Claire explained. "And getting some of that evidence was risky" I said.

"So what happened when you had the person and the proof?" Wonda asked. "We got the principal, and the person who did it, and of course she was denying it, so we listed our proof, and that was it" Candice said. "How did you feel when you caught the person who did it?" Wonda asked.

"Awesome" Candice said. "On top of the world" I said. "Amazing" Claire said. "Smart" Abby said. Wonda nodded and smiled. She turned to the camera. "And so that's the way these awesome teens figured out how everyone at their school was getting sick" Wonda said. The camera man put the camera down.

"Thank you guys! Me myself was curious to know how you guys figured it out" Wonda beamed. "And it was an honor telling you" Candice said. "So bye! It was nice talking to you" Wonda said walking off. The van drove away.

"Did that really just happen?" Candice asked. "Yea. I was just in national TV" Abby said.

We started walking again, and this kid pretty much knocked over me and Dylan. She looked up at us and everyone else and gasped. "Your Dylan Sprouse and Stacy Holliday!" She gasped. "How do you know who I am?" I asked her. "Aren't you his first love? And you won that city wide dancing contest last year. And your rich. And your the mother of his twins. Which means that you-" She started, but I covered her mouth. Okay, this kid was about 8 years old. How does she even know about that?

I laughed a little. "Okay. Your at least 8, so you should be saying that" I said. "I was going to say that you guys are dating and stuff. What did you think I was going to say?" She asked.

"Okay, never mind" I said. "Your dirday" Dylan joked. "That's my word!" I hissed. But the kid, being a kid, of course this is going to happen: "Never mind what?" She asked. "You don't wanna know" Claire said. "Yes I do" She said. "You'll know when your older" I said. "But I want to know now!" She said, almost screaming.

Man, why do kids have to be so stubborn? I going to make sure the girls don't grow up to be like that.

"Are you his first love?" The girl asked. Okay, also why do they have to switch subjects so fast? At least we don't have to try to make her understand why she shouldn't know what I thought she was going to say at this age.

"I think so" I said. The girl snorted. "I wasn't born yesterday. You guys been having the hots for each other since you were 11!" She exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Dylan asked. I heard snorting, then snickering then laughing from Taylor and Abby behind us.

"What makes you think that?" Dylan asked. "Oh I don't think, I know" The girl said. "What's your name?" Cole asked from behind. "I'm Alana Wannbe. And I'm ganna be!" She exclaimed. I snorted at the last part. "Okay, whatever you say, honey" I said.

"I will. Everyone thinks not, but I'm going to prove them all rong!" Alana said confidently. "You pronounced wrong wrong" I said. "You should be the last person correcting the way someone says something" Dylan said. "I pronounce stuff right" I said. He snorted. "This coming from the girl who says dirday Instead of dirty" Dylan said.

"I say it like that because it sounds better, thanks for asking, you grammar nazi" I said. Dylan opened his mouth to respond, but Alana spoke "Gasp! I'm witnessing a real-life Dylcy argument!" She exclaimed with a amused smile on her face.

"Oh this is entertaining to you?!" I asked. Then Dylan, smart Dylan, turned my head to face him, and kissed me. It lasted about 10 or even 15 seconds, while his lips moved against mine. It got deep for a few seconds, then we pulled away from each other, leaving me clearly shocked and pleasantly surprised.

"Gasp! Now I'm witnessing a real-life Dylcy romantic scene!" Alana exclaimed. "Wow. Two Dylcy moments in one day? Man, everyone at school would be so jealous! If they believe me, that is" She said.

"Dude, that was so sick and sweet at the same time" Monica said. "But mostly sweet" Taylor said.

"That was so epic!" Alana exclaimed. "Like, you guys lips were moving!" She said. "Lips are moving" Dylan said. "If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving, if your lips are moving, then you lie, lie, lie baby" I sang. "That song is okay" Sasha said.

"Aww, it's 5:00! I'm going to be late for dinner time!" Alana exclaimed, looking at her Sofia the First watch. "See you guys later!" She called out over her shoulder running back to her house. "She does no there is no later, right?" Cole asked. "Let her dream. After all, she must be eager for my hotness, so could you blame her?" Spencer asked.

"Spencer. She's probably not older then 8 years old. She probably has no idea what that term of hot is" Dylan said, as we walked back to our neighborhood. "Oh, she's never too young to know 'bout the Spenc. And it never gets old" Spencer said.

"It gets old" I said, as we got to our street and went our separate ways.

...

The next day...

I was at Dylan's house, taking about regular stuff.

"Hey, Kelsiee's throwing a party" Dylan said. "I know, it's tonight" I said. "Wanna go together?" Dylan asked. "Sure!" I exclaimed.

At the party. I walked outside on the balcony. It was night and I was looking at the stars. "Hey" I heard behind me. I turned around to see Dylan with a shy smile on his face, slowly walking over.

"Hey" I said, beaming. When he leaned on the stone wailing next to me, I actually felt the butterfly's on my stomach waking up. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" He asked. I nodded in agreement. "Yea, it is" I said. "But I wouldn't use beautiful, not with you here in comparison" He said.

I gigged and felt my cheeks burning at the same time. Suddenly, he took my hands and turned me around to face him. Now the butterflies within me were starting to walk around. It was like every step he pushed me back, one would wake up and start walking around.

Finally, when we hit the wall, the impact felt like about 10 stood up and started walking around. Dylan smirked at down at me. I couldn't believe I was actually having a feeling like I wasn't dating him, I didn't have twins, the same feeling I had when I was 14.

The smirk went down from my eyes to my lips, making my heart race faster then the speed of light. Before anything can go through my mind, he claimed my lips. His arms wrapped around my waist, deepening the kiss, while at the same time, my fingers trapped themselves in his silky brown hair.

The only thing that would interrupt this sweet moment was if one of my friends chose to come here. But when they see me go somewhere like outside and Dylan follows, they get the message. I hope.

I just wanna feel this moment.

The butterflies in me who were having a college party died down, as the needy movement of our lips deepened. I was starting to feel calmer and calmer. I felt as if we haven't done something like this in years. I mean, yea we kissed here and there, but not like this.

And I was really enjoying this. When we pulled away, I actually felt a little disappointed. He smiled at me, making me smile back.

"Haven't felt something like that in a while, have you?" Dylan asked, the smile still playing on his lips.

"No, I haven't. But it should happen more often" I said. He nodded. "And it will" He told me. I couldn't help but beam. "You like that, don't you?" He teased. I gigged. "Yes, I do" I said in between giggles. Dylan grinned. "See, I know what you like" He said, taking my hand and leading me back to the party.

"So!" Abby exclaimed, basically knocking me to the ground due to how she tackled me. "How was it?" She asked excited. "How was what?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me. "The kiss with Dylan! Don't act like it didn't happen. We all saw you. And you should thank us, because we didn't even interrupt. We know you guys actually actually kiss for a while, so we let you guys have some space" She said under one breath.

"Thank you" I said. "Your welcome!" Abby said. "How come I can't kiss Taylor like that?" Brandon whined. "Shut up, Brandon! Oma gosh, your so annoying" Taylor exclaimed.

...

I was strolling on Instagram, and I stopped when I saw a pic Dylan posted with a girl at a cafe. I ran to across the street to him, who was out his house. I decided to go around for a bit.

"So how was your day yesterday?" I asked, with a small attitude. "Yea, it was okay I guess" he said. "Seems like you had a lot of fun" I snapped. "Yea, I guess it was.. Fun. What's wrong?" He asked. "How could you do this to me, Dylan?!" I said angrily. "What are you talking about?!" He asked. I gave him a death stare. "I love you!" He said fast.

"Oh really? Is that I'm seeing this?! Huhhhhhhhhh?" I whined, shoving my phone in his face, showing him the picture. I was still whining. "Can you not?" He asked. "Who is she?" I asked angrily. "The girl that you secretly dating, making me the victim?!" I asked, madly. "No! Oh my gosh! Relax! She's just a friend! Geez!" Dylan exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. I looked at him for awhile, still giving him a cold look.

"Okay. Fine. I believe you. But don't do it again." I said. He smiled at me. I still gave him a look, but then smiled after. "Man. After what Naomi keeps telling you, you really get worked up over the smallest things now" Dylan said.

"Oh please. I don't even listen when she talks. She's not worth the minutes of my life" I said, rolling my eyes at the thought of Naomi.

**Credits to lovesickbabe28 for the romance scene! She gave me advice on how to do one, since she's a really good romance writer. Seriously, check her story out, it's called "Life in LA (Dylan Sprouse FanFic)" It's awesome!**

**I'm telling you this now, I was stuck for that romance scene. I couldn't believe how empty my brain felt for writing one. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have a awesome love scene like that.**

**I hope you liked it! :)**


	28. Chapter 29

**I just found out that when there other people in songs they say "Ft" and whoever else is in it, not "Feet" like I thought it was. My brother just told me. Now I know why people were laughing at me in 5th grade when I wrote down that song.**

**Now on to me complaining as usual.**

**Yea, yea, I know, I'm very cool and awesome. Lml 'D**

**Here we go!**

**Ugh. To think that going to the movies was fun. Boy, was I wrong. As usual. **

**My aunt took me, my little sister, and my older brother to the movies on the weekend. My older sister was at a party. Anyway, we were watching that Cinderella movie with the real people in it and not only did I hate waiting in lines, in the middle of the movie, my sister chose to spill her Pepsi all over my new black jeggings. On purpose, too. I watched her bump her hand on the cup on purpose. -_-**

**Then my brother thought it was funny to pour the popcorn he didn't want into the hood on my hoodie, and I didn't even know until we were walking to the car, and my aunt was constantly putting her hand in my hoddie, and I heard her crunching, and my brother snickering. I took it off, and popcorn came spilling out the hoodie.**

**Then when we left, I looked at the menu and saw that they had french fries for $5.00 and I had $6.00. But I blew it on a slush and candy. -_-**

**I am never going to the movies again.**

**Now in to better things, like a new chapter! :)**

...

"Is something wrong, hon?" I asked Dylan. He was at my house, sitting next to me on the couch with Cloe and Zoey on his lap. "No" He said. "Then why are you staring at me like I'm the last 10 minutes of the Super Bowl and the score's tied?" I asked, laughing a bit.

"No reason" Dylan said, turning away and blushing. "Hey, did you know children in the back seat can cause accidents?" I asked. "Accidents in the back seat can cause children" Dylan said. I smacked him in the arm, laughing. "Dylan! What the fuck!" I exclaimed. "What? It's true" Dylan said.

"Bruh!" I exclaimed. "If I laugh any harder, I'm going to die" I said. "And you do know that two children that aren't even 3 months old are right in front of you" I told him. He looked at them, who were looking back at him and laughing a bit.

"Uh.. Oops. Hey, we should hit the park and bring the girls" Dylan said. We heard a small little snore, and looked down to see that Zoey just fell asleep. "I guess Zoey's against that idea" I said. "Or maybe she's knocked out from all that milk" Dylan said, patting her arm.

"But Cloe's not sleeping, and she had just as much" I said. "Yea, because she's taking after me. Always aware of surroundings" Dylan said. He looked at Cloe. "Your sister's mommy's girl. Always sleeping" Dylan joked. And Cloe chuckled.

Dylan's a better parent then me. He got up and put Zoey in the baby swinger.

Scratch that, Dylan's a way better parent then me.

"I'm not a better parent then you, Stacy" Dylan read my mind, with a small smile. "How'd you know that's what I was thinking?" I asked. "You were kind of pouting at me" Dylan said. Just then, Cloe closed her eyes, and went to bed, who which Dylan put in the baby swinger next to Zoey.

"Guess it's just you and me, huh?" Dylan asked. I gigged. "Yep. Just you and me" I said. "Hey, you wanna take a trip?" Dylan asked. "To where?" I asked. "Anywhere" Dylan said. "How long will it take?" I asked. "We would be coming back tomorrow afternoon. But it's worth it. You know, we can get away from all the trouble and annoying problems" Dylan said.

He has a point.

"But we're going to be on the street overnight, so where are we ganna sleep?" I asked. "In a hotel, of course" Dylan said. "So I'm guessing that I'm going to need to bring pjs and stuff" I said. He nodded. "Is your dad and my mom going to be okay with that?" I asked. "Cause you know my mom is Miss. Worse-Case Scenario, so the minute I'm more then 5 minutes late for curfew, she's going to think someone kidnapped me and wants a huge ransom whos still going to kill me even if they get money, and sends out an Amber Alert for me" I said.

"I already told my dad about it, and he agrees and your mom said yea" Dylan said. "I didn't know you already asked my mom" I said. "I did it when you were sleeping" He said. "Um, okay then, ima go get everything" I said. That boy can seriously read my mind. He actually got up and went to pack my stuff himself. I was thinking I was too lazy to go up the stairs myself.

Awwww, he's so charming. I'm so lucky to have Dylan. Not because he's a celeb. He came downstairs with my black backpack that I use for gym. He kind of gave me a werided out look. "Um.. Your cat is walking around in circles on your bed" He told me.

He's talking about my Siamese, Chocolate. I named her that when I was about 4, because she has a lot of brown on her, and I'm a chocolate fan. "I guess she has a lot on her mind" I said. "Or maybe because you put her yarn on your desk, and she's trying to figure out how to jump on there to get it without dying" Dylan joked.

"Ugh. Cats have 9 lives and they always land on 2 feet when they fall. She can't possibly get that injured" I said. "But she'll get hurt" Dylan said. "No she won't. My rug is really soft. I fall asleep on it sometimes" I said. "You fall asleep on anything. Even the dirty attic" Dylan said. I laughed.

"Come on, let's go to my house to get my stuff" Dylan said. After we got his stuff we walked to his car and looked at each other. "Who's going to drive?" I asked. He blinked. "Okay. I'm not being mean. Not at all, you know that. I just don't think it's safe to let you drive on the highway! Okay?" Dylan said.

"What's the worst that can happen? There's nothing to worry about" I said. I thought this guy was about to die from shock. "Nothing to worry about?! Stacy?! Are you sure you didn't get your drivers license from Nascar?! There is something to worry about! There's other cars, and some of them might be drunk, those huge tracker trailers, and horrible traffic!" Dylan exclaimed. I looked at him, blinking.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to yell" Dylan said softly. I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. And you didn't yell, by the way" I said. "It sounded different to me. Anyway, let's just get in. But I'm driving" Dylan said. We got in, and he drove away.

...

"Kill me now"

The same thing that's been going through my mind. Dylan's been cracking up dirty jokes the the past hour, and laughing really loud and hard. If he laughs any harder, he won't wet his pants, that already happened, and we had to stop so he could get clean ones. But something even more annoying might happen that I won't know about until it happens.

I was facing the window, and only laughing at the ones that were good.

"Hey Stacy! How are you doing?" Dylan asked me after he calmed down. I slowly turned my head to him. "I'm dying slowly" I said. "I know what would make you feel better!" He said. "Spell me" He said. "M-E" I said, confused.

"You forgot the D" Dylan said. "There's no D in me" I said. "Not yet" Dylan said, winking. I narrowed my eyes at him. He started laughing really hard and loud again. After about 5 minutes, he calmed down.

"It's a good thing your cute" I said.

"HIC!" Dylan hiccuped. Great. Now he has the hiccups. I don't know why he was laughing so hard. It really wasn't that funny. Now I'll have to listen to constant "HIC's until he drinks something.

He started laughing again, and when he hiccuped again, he looked at me, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Please shut up" I said.

...

"Stacy! Come on. I already checked in. Don't be lazy" Dylan complained. "I don't wanna!" I said. "Then I'm carrying you there" Dylan said. "Yea, yea" I said, waving my hand. I felt being lifted in the air, and turned my head to see Dylan actually picked me up.

"Oh my gosh, your so damn heavy! I knew I shouldn't have stopped at McDonalds 3 times!" Dylan exclaimed. I didn't answer, cause I was half asleep, my face buried in his chest. After a whole bunch of moving, I felt being lowered down on a soft surface.

"Your going to have to change into your pjs and stuff" Dylan said. "I know" I whined from the bed. After about 10 minutes, I dragged myself out of bed and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower and change in my pjs. I came out, and Dylan was watching TV.

"I'm hungry" I said. "Your always hungry" Dylan said. "Let's get Chinese food" I said. He shrugged. "Okay. I'll get some later" Dylan said. Before I left, I turned to him and asked. "Hey, why is there only one bed? Are you going to sleep on the couch?" I asked.

"No, I'm on the bed" Dylan said. "Well guess what? I'm on the bed too, cause I ain't sleeping on the couch. That's where the guy's supposed to sleep" I said, walking out.

When I came back, Dylan fell asleep in the middle of the bed. When I finished the food, I threw it away, brushed my teeth, and climbed on the bed. I took both of my hands and rolled/pushed Dylan to the other side. He moaned and lifted his head. "You were in the middle of the bed" I said.

He shrugged and went back to sleep. I laid down and would have took my phone, but sleep was killing me right now.

So I fell asleep.

...

"SNORRREEEEEEEE!" I woke up, not really thinking, and put took up my pillow where the sound was coming from. Aka, Dylan's mouth. Not inside, but on top, muffing the snore, put my head on it, and fell back asleep, while I felt muffled screams and moving a lot. But I hit whatever was moving next to me, and after a few seconds it stopped, and I fell back asleep.

I swear, if I don't stay in my right mind in the night when stuff like this happens, I'm probably going to accidentally suffocate and kill Dylan by the morning. And based on how he's not moving at all, I probably already did.

Another time, something was moving, so I put both of my legs on whatever was moving, aka Dylan's legs.

Guess he's still alive.

Good, cause I'm can't raise twins on my own. And I'll totally live in sorrow and agony and anger without his presence.

"I need to use the bathroom! What do you want me to do? Pee my pants?" A boy said, but I fell asleep, but yet I still felt something throw my legs up, and they fell back down, and bounced on the bed, followed by a faint sound of "Holy shit" in a voice of a guy.

I was playing soccer. One hard kick will make the winning goal. The ball came to me, and I kicked it as hard as I can and heard a boom.

"OW! Are you fucking kidding me?! I'm going on the couch" The ball exclaimed.

Balls can talk?

After that, a loud snore woke me up, again, and the sound was coming from somewhere that wasn't the bed. I was too tired to think about it, I just threw a pillow at the direction of the sound.

"OW!" A whiney voice of a boy said.

Damn, this boy needs those things that people put on their noses before they go to sleep so they don't snore so loud.

"SNOREEEEEEEEEEE!"

Or at all.

...

I woke up, and sat up on the to see that no one was next to me on the bed, but Dylan was on the couch. "Weren't you in the bed?" I asked him. "Because you did a whole bunch of crazy stuff like how you tried to stop me from doing whatever I was that annoyed you, could have killed me. And other stuff before you kicked me off" Dylan said. "That was you?!" I asked, surprised. "Of course it was! Who did you think it was?" Dylan asked.

"The soccer ball.." I mumbled, mostly to myself. "The soccer ball? I'm afraid to even ask what were you dreaming about" Dylan said.

We got ready and got our stuff and left. "I'm driving" Dylan said. "No! You always drive! I wanna drive this time!" I whined. He sighed. "To think that you almost killed me last night you would give me this, and instead you want to go put my life on the line again" Dylan said.

"Uuugggghhhhh. Dylan, I was half asleep! I didn't know what the hell I was doing! Plus it was a fucking accident!" I argued. "And would that matter to the cops if I actually suffocated and died?!" Dylan exclaimed.

It went silent as he glared at me, and I was looking him up and down. He sighed. "Lets go" He said, and handed me the keys. I slowly took it from him, eying him with a confused face. I went in the drivers seat after we put our stuff in the trunk and drove off.

After a few awkward minutes when we reached a stop light, Dylan sighed. "Look, Stacy" He started. I turned and shot him a look, and rolled my eyes at him, turning my gaze back towards the road.

"I didn't mean to make you angry, or sad, or whatever negative feeling you have right now" Dylan said. "I didn't mean to make you angry, or sad, or whatever negative feeling you have right now" I mimicked in a baby voice, driving again at the green light.

He sighed, dismissing my attitude and continued. "I was just all shaky at the fact of my close brush with death" Dylan said. "I'm sorry"

I looked back at him, but with no mean stare. I turned back to the road. "It's cool. I sorry for almost killing you" I said. He snickered. "You make it so hard to stay mad at you" I said, and turned to him, smiling. "Thanks. I try" Dylan said.

When we got home about 5 hours later, we parked at Dylan's house, since it was his car, and crossed the street to my house. We went in, and my mom beamed at us.

"How was it?" She asked, letting us in. "Your daughter almost killed me" Dylan joked. "How?!" My mom asked, surprised. "She was sleeping, and so was I, but she told me I was snoring too loud, and instead of waking me up spans saying it, she put a pillow over me. Obviously she knew I didn't like it, because I was moving and screaming and stuff, and she hit me so I would shut up. I did, cause she would be mad after, anyway" Dylan ranted.

"No comment" I said, laughing a bit. "You almost killed him. I would have been curious on how you would go on with raising the girls ad when they grow up, tell them that their dad died because you suffocated him by very stupidly putting a pillow on top of him in an attempt to stop his snoring" My mom ranted too.

"Why are you all ranting? Geez! I was tired and half asleep, okay?" I said. "Yea, that's what they all say" Frankie said, walking by. "You don't even know what's going on!" I called after him. "Don't have to" Frankie said from the kitchen.

...

**Lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

**Lol 'D ? ﾟﾘﾂ****? ﾟﾘﾂ ****laughing emojis if you can't see em'**

**I'm cray. **

**Hope you liked it! :) ;)**


	29. Chapter 30

**I just found out that when there other people in songs they say "Ft" and whoever else is in it, not "Feet" like I thought it was. My brother just told me. Now I know why people were laughing at me in 5th grade when I wrote down that song.**

**Now on to me complaining as usual.**

**Yea, yea, I know, I'm very cool and awesome. Lml 'D**

**Here we go!**

**Ugh. To think that going to the movies was fun. Boy, was I wrong. As usual. **

**My aunt took me, my little sister, and my older brother to the movies on the weekend. My older sister was at a party. Anyway, we were watching that Cinderella movie with the real people in it and not only did I hate waiting in lines, in the middle of the movie, my sister chose to spill her Pepsi all over my new black jeggings. On purpose, too. I watched her bump her hand on the cup on purpose. -_-**

**Then my brother thought it was funny to pour the popcorn he didn't want into the hood on my hoodie, and I didn't even know until we were walking to the car, and my aunt was constantly putting her hand in my hoddie, and I heard her crunching, and my brother snickering. I took it off, and popcorn came spilling out the hoodie.**

**Then when we left, I looked at the menu and saw that they had french fries for $5.00 and I had $6.00. But I blew it on a slush and candy. -_-**

**I am never going to the movies again.**

**Now in to better things, like a new chapter! :)**

...

"Is something wrong, hon?" I asked Dylan. He was at my house, sitting next to me on the couch with Cloe and Zoey on his lap. "No" He said. "Then why are you staring at me like I'm the last 10 minutes of the Super Bowl and the score's tied?" I asked, laughing a bit.

"No reason" Dylan said, turning away and blushing. "Hey, did you know children in the back seat can cause accidents?" I asked. "Accidents in the back seat can cause children" Dylan said. I smacked him in the arm, laughing. "Dylan! What the fuck!" I exclaimed. "What? It's true" Dylan said.

"Bruh!" I exclaimed. "If I laugh any harder, I'm going to die" I said. "And you do know that two children that aren't even 3 months old are right in front of you" I told him. He looked at them, who were looking back at him and laughing a bit.

"Uh.. Oops. Hey, we should hit the park and bring the girls" Dylan said. We heard a small little snore, and looked down to see that Zoey just fell asleep. "I guess Zoey's against that idea" I said. "Or maybe she's knocked out from all that milk" Dylan said, patting her arm.

"But Cloe's not sleeping, and she had just as much" I said. "Yea, because she's taking after me. Always aware of surroundings" Dylan said. He looked at Cloe. "Your sister's mommy's girl. Always sleeping" Dylan joked. And Cloe chuckled.

Dylan's a better parent then me. He got up and put Zoey in the baby swinger.

Scratch that, Dylan's a way better parent then me.

"I'm not a better parent then you, Stacy" Dylan read my mind, with a small smile. "How'd you know that's what I was thinking?" I asked. "You were kind of pouting at me" Dylan said. Just then, Cloe closed her eyes, and went to bed, who which Dylan put in the baby swinger next to Zoey.

"Guess it's just you and me, huh?" Dylan asked. I gigged. "Yep. Just you and me" I said. "Hey, you wanna take a trip?" Dylan asked. "To where?" I asked. "Anywhere" Dylan said. "How long will it take?" I asked. "We would be coming back tomorrow afternoon. But it's worth it. You know, we can get away from all the trouble and annoying problems" Dylan said.

He has a point.

"But we're going to be on the street overnight, so where are we ganna sleep?" I asked. "In a hotel, of course" Dylan said. "So I'm guessing that I'm going to need to bring pjs and stuff" I said. He nodded. "Is your dad and my mom going to be okay with that?" I asked. "Cause you know my mom is Miss. Worse-Case Scenario, so the minute I'm more then 5 minutes late for curfew, she's going to think someone kidnapped me and wants a huge ransom whos still going to kill me even if they get money, and sends out an Amber Alert for me" I said.

"I already told my dad about it, and he agrees and your mom said yea" Dylan said. "I didn't know you already asked my mom" I said. "I did it when you were sleeping" He said. "Um, okay then, ima go get everything" I said. That boy can seriously read my mind. He actually got up and went to pack my stuff himself. I was thinking I was too lazy to go up the stairs myself.

Awwww, he's so charming. I'm so lucky to have Dylan. Not because he's a celeb. He came downstairs with my black backpack that I use for gym. He kind of gave me a werided out look. "Um.. Your cat is walking around in circles on your bed" He told me.

He's talking about my Siamese, Chocolate. I named her that when I was about 4, because she has a lot of brown on her, and I'm a chocolate fan. "I guess she has a lot on her mind" I said. "Or maybe because you put her yarn on your desk, and she's trying to figure out how to jump on there to get it without dying" Dylan joked.

"Ugh. Cats have 9 lives and they always land on 2 feet when they fall. She can't possibly get that injured" I said. "But she'll get hurt" Dylan said. "No she won't. My rug is really soft. I fall asleep on it sometimes" I said. "You fall asleep on anything. Even the dirty attic" Dylan said. I laughed.

"Come on, let's go to my house to get my stuff" Dylan said. After we got his stuff we walked to his car and looked at each other. "Who's going to drive?" I asked. He blinked. "Okay. I'm not being mean. Not at all, you know that. I just don't think it's safe to let you drive on the highway! Okay?" Dylan said.

"What's the worst that can happen? There's nothing to worry about" I said. I thought this guy was about to die from shock. "Nothing to worry about?! Stacy?! Are you sure you didn't get your drivers license from Nascar?! There is something to worry about! There's other cars, and some of them might be drunk, those huge tracker trailers, and horrible traffic!" Dylan exclaimed. I looked at him, blinking.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to yell" Dylan said softly. I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. And you didn't yell, by the way" I said. "It sounded different to me. Anyway, let's just get in. But I'm driving" Dylan said. We got in, and he drove away.

...

"Kill me now"

The same thing that's been going through my mind. Dylan's been cracking up dirty jokes the the past hour, and laughing really loud and hard. If he laughs any harder, he won't wet his pants, that already happened, and we had to stop so he could get clean ones. But something even more annoying might happen that I won't know about until it happens.

I was facing the window, and only laughing at the ones that were good.

"Hey Stacy! How are you doing?" Dylan asked me after he calmed down. I slowly turned my head to him. "I'm dying slowly" I said. "I know what would make you feel better!" He said. "Spell me" He said. "M-E" I said, confused.

"You forgot the D" Dylan said. "There's no D in me" I said. "Not yet" Dylan said, winking. I narrowed my eyes at him. He started laughing really hard and loud again. After about 5 minutes, he calmed down.

"It's a good thing your cute" I said.

"HIC!" Dylan hiccuped. Great. Now he has the hiccups. I don't know why he was laughing so hard. It really wasn't that funny. Now I'll have to listen to constant "HIC's until he drinks something.

He started laughing again, and when he hiccuped again, he looked at me, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Please shut up" I said.

...

"Stacy! Come on. I already checked in. Don't be lazy" Dylan complained. "I don't wanna!" I said. "Then I'm carrying you there" Dylan said. "Yea, yea" I said, waving my hand. I felt being lifted in the air, and turned my head to see Dylan actually picked me up.

"Oh my gosh, your so damn heavy! I knew I shouldn't have stopped at McDonalds 3 times!" Dylan exclaimed. I didn't answer, cause I was half asleep, my face buried in his chest. After a whole bunch of moving, I felt being lowered down on a soft surface.

"Your going to have to change into your pjs and stuff" Dylan said. "I know" I whined from the bed. After about 10 minutes, I dragged myself out of bed and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower and change in my pjs. I came out, and Dylan was watching TV.

"I'm hungry" I said. "Your always hungry" Dylan said. "Let's get Chinese food" I said. He shrugged. "Okay. I'll get some later" Dylan said. Before I left, I turned to him and asked. "Hey, why is there only one bed? Are you going to sleep on the couch?" I asked.

"No, I'm on the bed" Dylan said. "Well guess what? I'm on the bed too, cause I ain't sleeping on the couch. That's where the guy's supposed to sleep" I said, walking out.

When I came back, Dylan fell asleep in the middle of the bed. When I finished the food, I threw it away, brushed my teeth, and climbed on the bed. I took both of my hands and rolled/pushed Dylan to the other side. He moaned and lifted his head. "You were in the middle of the bed" I said.

He shrugged and went back to sleep. I laid down and would have took my phone, but sleep was killing me right now.

So I fell asleep.

...

"SNORRREEEEEEEE!" I woke up, not really thinking, and put took up my pillow where the sound was coming from. Aka, Dylan's mouth. Not inside, but on top, muffing the snore, put my head on it, and fell back asleep, while I felt muffled screams and moving a lot. But I hit whatever was moving next to me, and after a few seconds it stopped, and I fell back asleep.

I swear, if I don't stay in my right mind in the night when stuff like this happens, I'm probably going to accidentally suffocate and kill Dylan by the morning. And based on how he's not moving at all, I probably already did.

Another time, something was moving, so I put both of my legs on whatever was moving, aka Dylan's legs.

Guess he's still alive.

Good, cause I'm can't raise twins on my own. And I'll totally live in sorrow and agony and anger without his presence.

"I need to use the bathroom! What do you want me to do? Pee my pants?" A boy said, but I fell asleep, but yet I still felt something throw my legs up, and they fell back down, and bounced on the bed, followed by a faint sound of "Holy shit" in a voice of a guy.

I was playing soccer. One hard kick will make the winning goal. The ball came to me, and I kicked it as hard as I can and heard a boom.

"OW! Are you fucking kidding me?! I'm going on the couch" The ball exclaimed.

Balls can talk?

After that, a loud snore woke me up, again, and the sound was coming from somewhere that wasn't the bed. I was too tired to think about it, I just threw a pillow at the direction of the sound.

"OW!" A whiney voice of a boy said.

Damn, this boy needs those things that people put on their noses before they go to sleep so they don't snore so loud.

"SNOREEEEEEEEEEE!"

Or at all.

...

I woke up, and sat up on the to see that no one was next to me on the bed, but Dylan was on the couch. "Weren't you in the bed?" I asked him. "Because you did a whole bunch of crazy stuff like how you tried to stop me from doing whatever I was that annoyed you, could have killed me. And other stuff before you kicked me off" Dylan said. "That was you?!" I asked, surprised. "Of course it was! Who did you think it was?" Dylan asked.

"The soccer ball.." I mumbled, mostly to myself. "The soccer ball? I'm afraid to even ask what were you dreaming about" Dylan said.

We got ready and got our stuff and left. "I'm driving" Dylan said. "No! You always drive! I wanna drive this time!" I whined. He sighed. "To think that you almost killed me last night you would give me this, and instead you want to go put my life on the line again" Dylan said.

"Uuugggghhhhh. Dylan, I was half asleep! I didn't know what the hell I was doing! Plus it was a fucking accident!" I argued. "And would that matter to the cops if I actually suffocated and died?!" Dylan exclaimed.

It went silent as he glared at me, and I was looking him up and down. He sighed. "Lets go" He said, and handed me the keys. I slowly took it from him, eying him with a confused face. I went in the drivers seat after we put our stuff in the trunk and drove off.

After a few awkward minutes when we reached a stop light, Dylan sighed. "Look, Stacy" He started. I turned and shot him a look, and rolled my eyes at him, turning my gaze back towards the road.

"I didn't mean to make you angry, or sad, or whatever negative feeling you have right now" Dylan said. "I didn't mean to make you angry, or sad, or whatever negative feeling you have right now" I mimicked in a baby voice, driving again at the green light.

He sighed, dismissing my attitude and continued. "I was just all shaky at the fact of my close brush with death" Dylan said. "I'm sorry"

I looked back at him, but with no mean stare. I turned back to the road. "It's cool. I sorry for almost killing you" I said. He snickered. "You make it so hard to stay mad at you" I said, and turned to him, smiling. "Thanks. I try" Dylan said.

When we got home about 5 hours later, we parked at Dylan's house, since it was his car, and crossed the street to my house. We went in, and my mom beamed at us.

"How was it?" She asked, letting us in. "Your daughter almost killed me" Dylan joked. "How?!" My mom asked, surprised. "She was sleeping, and so was I, but she told me I was snoring too loud, and instead of waking me up spans saying it, she put a pillow over me. Obviously she knew I didn't like it, because I was moving and screaming and stuff, and she hit me so I would shut up. I did, cause she would be mad after, anyway" Dylan ranted.

"No comment" I said, laughing a bit. "You almost killed him. I would have been curious on how you would go on with raising the girls ad when they grow up, tell them that their dad died because you suffocated him by very stupidly putting a pillow on top of him in an attempt to stop his snoring" My mom ranted too.

"Why are you all ranting? Geez! I was tired and half asleep, okay?" I said. "Yea, that's what they all say" Frankie said, walking by. "You don't even know what's going on!" I called after him. "Don't have to" Frankie said from the kitchen.

...

**Lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

**Lol 'D ? ﾟﾘﾂ****? ﾟﾘﾂ ****laughing emojis if you can't see em'**

**I'm cray. **

**Hope you liked it! :) ;)**


	30. Chapter 31

**I'm Breezylicious, so nutritious.**

**^^what ? Nutritious ?**

**I ain't nutritious. If anything, I'm the complete opposite of nutritious. I'm... I'm junktritious. **

**Whatever that is. The point is, I don't eat healthy, I like to eat stuff like cookies and donuts and stuff. So I'm kinda big. Not fat. In the middle. Some people say I'm skinny though. The truth is, I really don't know.**

**I'm just sayin' I ain't fat.**

**Enjoy! ? ﾟﾘﾊ✌️ **

...

Dylan and I were sitting on the bench swing on my deck, swinging, being cooled off by the nice Breezy weather outside. (A/N: Lol, "Breezy" weather outside. Get it ? Cuz my last name is Breezy. Lmfao 'D). "It's so nice outside, isn't it?" Dylan asked.

"Yea, it is" I agreed. It was night, and both of us were bored, and no one goes to bed at 9:00, not even Dylan. He kicked his feet, making the swing go higher. "Weeee..." I started, indicating that it was going to high. "Oh, come on. It's not even that high. Plus, it's fun" Dylan said.

"Yea, until someone falls off and dies" I said. He snickered. "Your so negative sometimes" He said. "You know that there's some amusement park near us? Monica told me" He added. "Yea. I'll go with you if you promise not to make me go on really high and scary roller coasters" I said.

Every time Dylan takes me to a amusement park, I always find myself at the top of a really high hill, dying of fear, on a roller coaster. Don't get me wrong, I like roller coasters, but not ones that have 400 feet hills, Dylan's favorite ones. "But there the best! And you always like it after" Dylan said.

"Omagurd, boy! You just love seeing me freak out. If we're going on those life threatening rides, your buying me a lot of food" I said. "Fine. We can go tomorrow. Just us two" Dylan said. "Bring your wallet" I joked. "Okay" Dylan said, laughing at me.

...

"Stacy, are you sure you can ride that? You just ate 3 funnel cakes, 2 plates of french fries, and a large soda" Dylan said. "Dylan, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Be happy I'm going on this." I said, looking at the roller coaster who was at least 500 feel high, that Dylan stuffed all the food I was eating in my mouth just so he can go before the line gets longer. We were the next people to go on, and now he's asking if I'm okay?

"Next" the ride operator said. "Um.. On second thought, never mind" I said, turning back, but Dylan grabbed my hand, and pushed me in, when the operator stopped us.

"Don't worry, we only had 2 deaths this year" He said.

My mouth dropped as I gaped at him as Dylan basically pushed me towards the coaster, and plopped me in the seat next to him. "Did you hear what he said?!" I asked, freaked out. "He just did that to scare the living fuck out of you. Clearly it's working" Dylan said, as he bucked my belt and pulled the compression bars down. (A/N: If that's what they call that, idk, Siri didn't help when I asked so... Idk. Lml 'D)

Then he did the same to himself, and this other operator came to check if everyone was secure, and the coaster started moving slowly. It slowly went up the hill. "I don't feel so good" I said. "You better not throw up. And if you do, that's gross, and it better not be on me" Dylan said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Now if I do puke, I'll make sure it's on you now. Especially your nice, sweet hair. I think that vomit would add a nice touch" I threatened with an evil smile. I wish I could have token a picture of the look of horror on his face.

The coaster rounded the corner and stopped. Then.. "Uh..Uh...Uh..." I started, as the coster went down a really steep hill. "Buurrrrrpppp" I burped. Dylan looked at me in disgust. "Did you just burp?" He asked. "Don't act like you don't do it too!" I screamed over everyone else's screaming.

But the ride stopped, and started going up a high hill. "We're going backwards" Dylan said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Like when this goes up to the top, it's going to fall, and we're going through the whole ride again, but backwards" Dylan explained. "That's even worse!" I exclaimed. "Did you have to pick a seat in the front?!" I whined.

"Yea, because it's the best seat!" Dylan said. The coaster fell down. "Not it isn't!" I said in a screaming tone. "Oh yea!" Dylan exclaimed using 2 hands in the peace sign. I couldn't even scream, because my hair kept going in my mouth, and I had to spit it out. The cons of having long hair.

Finally when the ride stopped, I got off as soon it stopped. "I am never going on that again, do you hear me, crazy roller coaster dude? I almost puked!" I exclaimed. "We can go on the more calm rides for now, like that one" He said, pointing to one of my favorite rides, the one who rolls around in circles. It's like the teacups, but it's one big giant circle that rolls around.

"Okay" I said. "You want to go on that afterwards?" Dylan asked, pointing to those sappy love coasters. "Um.. Okay, yea I guess. But I'm getting food" I said. "Yea, yea. But only cotton candy" Dylan said.

...

"Wow, you know, this is not as cheesy as I thought it would be" I said, as the "Coaster of Love" slowly rode though the "House of Love".

"Yea" Dylan agreed. "Can I have some cotton candy?" He asked. I looked at the empty box of it, and quickly hid it behind me, and smiled innocently at him. "Do not tell me you ate the whole entire box of that. That was the largest box you could get!" Dylan exclaimed.

"I didn't eat all of it! There's still a little piece right there!" I said, pointing to a really small piece in the corner of the box. "Seriously!? But I'm taking it anyway" Dylan said, taking it.

"Meanie Bobinie" I said. "What did I do?" Dylan asked. "You took the last piece" I said. "But you had the whole box! You know what, you can have another one when this is over, okay?" Dylan asked. I beamed in response.

"Always finding a way to make me spoil you" Dylan joked. "I have my ways" I laughed. "Your so cute" He said. I blushed. "Don't blush. You know it's true" He laughed. I beamed at him. "I know that" I said. "Lol" Dylan said. "What did I tell you about saying acronyms out loud?" I asked.

"Sorry, I said that to get on your nerves. It's fun to piss you off sometimes" Dylan said. "Except when other people do things to you, and you attack them. Then it's just scary" He added.

I laughed. "Do I scare you sometimes?" I asked. "You mostly scare me when your angry, cause it always looks like someone's not going to make it out your rage alive" Dylan told me.

I laughed even louder. "That's good" I said, while the ride stopped. "You wanna go home after we ride those?" Dylan asked, pointing to the teacups and the pirate ship. "Sure" I said, nodding. "Let's go to the teacups first" I added. When we got in, I grabbed Dylan's hand, and made him go in the pink one, the one he hates.

"Your evil" He said, when he realized which color it was. I grinned. "That's what you get for making me go on that crazy roller coaster" I said, laughing at his facial expression.

The whole time we were spinning around, Dylan was blushing cause people we're looking at him and laughing, because I didn't just pick a pink one, no, I was more evil then that. I picked a pink sparkly one. I let out the best witches cackle. Dylan looked at me, surprised. "You have no idea how real that sounded" He informed me, gesturing to the kids, who were looking at me with a terrified look.

When we got off, one actually asked me if I was the Wicked Witch of the West.

"Yes. Now go away or I'll sweep you to doom with my broom of evil" I said. The kid ran away. "Geez" Dylan said laughing.

The pirate ship backed up a little, and went forward, and about 5 minutes later, we were getting thrown up and down. "This is so fun!" I exclaimed as we went backwards. Dylan nodded, beaming.

...

**Who else is eating a hot fudge sunday ?**

**If you are, yay you!? ﾟﾑﾏ**

**If you aren't... It's really good, with the vanilla and chocolate ice cream... And the chocolate syrup and rainbow sprinkles...? ﾟﾍﾨ****?**

**Sorry, I'm annoying. Lmao 'D ? ﾟﾘﾂ****?**

I hope you liked it! ?


	31. Chapter 32

**That awkward moment when I hear someone in the hallway say my name, but I'm addressed as "That crazy girl Ericka Breezy" and the other is like "Oh, that weird girl who's obsessed with Dylan Sprouse? She knows everything there is to know about him. She even has a fanfiction story on Wattpad about him" And the other says "I think it's on too, is it?" And the other ones like "I don't think so. I think it's only on Wattpad. Like I heard that she got kicked off of for using the real people, not the characters" The other says. "She got kicked off! Omagurd!(notice how I'm "crazy and weird" but there using Ericka Latin aka words from the Dictionary of Breezy aka words that aren't in the American dictionary. Stupid, right ? I thought so.) "Yea" the other says.**

**Thanks for that wrong information, girls. Feel free to stop talking anytime. But don't hesitate, ask me, the person who actually experienced it, and is also right next to you.**

**And for the billionth time, I didn't get kicked off. Why does everyone keep saying that ? Omagurd! I just got an fuckin' email about it. So basically, it was just a warning. Sprousedamn it. -_-**

**Like, seriously people. Yea, I admit, everyone who knows me is pretty much convinced that I need help; that I'm crazy. And I'm not weird if someone takes my phone and would think its Dylan's due to the over flow** **of his pics in my camera roll. Gosh. :p**

**Now on to the next chapter! :)**

...

"Oh my gosh, your so going to fail!" Abby exclaimed. "Thanks, Abby. Now I feel so much better" I said sarcastically. We were going to have a History test, which I didn't study for, and the teacher ensured us that if we didn't study, he guaranteed us that we were going to fail badly. And it would hurt our grade a lot.

"You didn't study, ether" I said. "I know. Should we skip?" Abby said. "O-oh, that's a great idea! That way Mrs. Livingston can see us in camera on that flat screen TV in her office, and send security guards to get us! That is a great plan! Can't wait to talk about how smart it was in detention!" I ranted sarcastically.

"Yea, but we can just hide, and she won't catch us! We can go into the bathroom or something" Abby said. "I am not going to stay in a bathroom for and hour and a half! That's gross!" I said. "Can she hear us? There's no cameras here, so never mind" Abby said. I rolled my eyes, and sharply pointed up next to me to a camera directly facing us, and pointed my right thumb behind me to one facing behind us.

"Oh.." Abby said, but then saw something ahead of me, and jumped somewhere.

I slowly turned around to face 2 security guards, one was skinny and the other fat, finishing a donut.

"Hey, you!" The skinny one said. "The principal wants you in her office" He added. "Now" the fat one said. When they turned around, I looked around to see that Abby totally disappeared. As I walked behind the guards with my arms crossed and an annoyed look on my face down the hall to the office.

When I got there, I sat down in one of the chairs on front of her office. The principal sighed, and leaned back in her chair. "Stacy, Stacy, Stacy" She chanted. I rolled my eyes. "So much attitude and potential with absolutely nothing to show for it" She said.

I sneered at her for making that comment. "You know, it's only a matter of time before we send you to the North high school. With all the bad kids. Who skip class, do graffiti, fight" She looked at me when she said fight.

"Don't worry dear, you'll fit right in. Especially with the girls, because of your celebrity boyfriend. And that nice 1 and a half hour bus ride" She kept saying. "I drive to school" I informed her. "Oh, even better! Make that the 2 hour drive to school through all that wonderful, beautiful traffic" She continued to taunt.

I have no idea who's she trying to scare. I really don't know. My mother wouldn't let me go to the north, anyway.

"It is Los Angeles, you know" She told me. "Lots of traffic in the morning with everyone trying to get to work" She said. "Here. I would have called your parents, but I'm letting you off. You know why? Because I know why you skipped" She said.

"Why?" I asked, curious of her answer. "Because you have a very hard test in history, and you didn't study. That why you skipped, so you wouldn't have to take the test and study tonight. So, because you never stepped a foot in here for two weeks, and you solved that mystery of everyone getting sick, I'm letting you go" Mrs. Livingston said.

"Really?!" I asked, surprised. "Yea, well it's the least I can do. If it wasn't for you guys, I would have even suspected that is was someone causing all this" She said. "Thanks so much!" I exclaimed, beaming. "Your welcome. Now, class is over in 2 minutes, so get ready for the next period" She said, back to her usual tone.

I walked out, surprised.

...

We were in math class, with me sitting in the back corner of the classroom, and everyone that I care about is around me. For some reason, everyone was talking more then working, and the teacher didn't even care. He was on his phone. We were talking about food.

"You know, I eat a lot of chicken" Dylan said. "I don't like chicken" Spencer said. "You don't like chicken? Are you nuts? There's the door" I said, pointing to the classroom door. "Yea, dude" Dylan joked. "Actually, use that door" I said, pointing to the in the back of the classroom. Our school has 6 classrooms in this small hallway place that isn't in the school, so you have to walk outside to get to it.

"But there's nothing under that door, so he'll fall" Candice said. "Exactly" I said. "Hey, did you like my selfie on Instagram?" Kelsiee asked. "That's so edited" Austin said.

"My selfies are always on fleak" I said. "Yea, right. You probably use photoshop" Dylan joked. "Photoshop. Photoshop my ass, honey pie. My selfies are real, maybe a little filtered, but always on fleak. Photoshop. You woulda thought" I said. Dylan laughed really hard, which is weird, because I wasn't trying to be funny.

"What are you laughing about? Maybe your selfies are photoshopped" I said. "No mines are on fleak" Dylan said. "Mines is not a word" I corrected. "Oh, now your the grammar nazi" Dylan said. "You should be the last person correcting people" Spencer said, laughing a bit. Dylan started nodding really hard with wide eyes.

"For the last time, I pronounce right, and use words in the English dictionary" I said. "Yea, cause dirday is in the dictionary" Dylan said sarcastically. "Omagurd! I say it cause it's sounds better, you grammar nazis! Holy shit!" I exclaimed. Dylan started pointing and laughing at me. "That's why you still sleep with a teddy bear, Dylan" I lied. I couldn't help but laugh at how that just came out of my mind.

"You still sleep with a teddy?" Spencer asked, trying not to laugh. "I do not!" Dylan said blushing. "Yes, he does! I saw it! He has a red bow, and his name is... Mr. Snuggle muffins" I said. Spencer lost it when I said that. "Dude" Austin said, on the verge of laughter.

"I don't have a teddy bear, but she has a pillow pet pig named Sargent Piggy" Dylan said. "It's a girl" He added. "But Sargent is what you call a guy" Spencer said. "So? Taylor's name is Taylor, and you call boys Taylor" I said. "Are you kidding?" Taylor asked, turning around.

"What's going on there?" Mr. Chase asked. "Dylcy's spreading embarrassing stuff about each other" Monica said. "Who's Dylcy?" Mr. Chase asked. "Them" Claire said, pointing at me and Dylan in the back corner. "Ah. What are they saying?" He asked.

"Stacy says that Dylan sleeps with a teddy bear named Mr. Snuggle muffins, and Dylan says that Stacy sleeps with a pillow pet pig named Sargent Piggy, who's weird cause the pig's a girl, and you call boys Sargent" Kelsiee said.

Mr. Chase looked at us like we needed help. "I'm sorry I asked" He said, and walked back to his desk and sat down, still looking at us. "What?" I asked. "I'm trying to figure out if I should send you two to the guidance counselor now, or first thing in the morning, since your in my homeroom" Mr. Chase said.

My mouth dropped. Dylan pointed at me, as if I couldn't see him. I turned to him, looking him up and down. He flashed me a smile. I put a small smile on my lips. "Don't you two even think about kissing in my classroom! There is a strict no kissing policy in this class!" Mr. Chase said, pointing to a poster with a lip stain, and a circle with a slash though the middle and under it, it said, "No KISSING or any PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION allowed at anytime."

Just then, this guy I'm friends with named John came in the door from outside. The teacher sent him out there because he was a being annoying. And I sat next to the door, because it's in the corner of the back of the classroom, where I sit, so it was annoying to have it open and close every second.

"Omagurd, John, get out!" I whined. "Omagurd, Stacy, chill!" He mocked me, trying to talk in my voice. As he left, I shut the door and locked him out. Dylan saw me, and busted out laughing. Mr. Chase looked our way. "What's going on?" He asked. "Nothing" I said.

But of course John would come at that moment. He tried the door, but obviously it was locked. "Hola-lolla-day" The teacher said. I looked up, with a tear stained face, due to laughing so hard. "Stacy! Open the door!" John whined form outside. "Open it" Mr. Chase said. He was actually laughing a bit too. But I tried, and was laughing to hard.

Mr. Chase sighed and got up from his chair, and walked to door, shaking his head. He opened the door to door for John, and he came in, and went to the teachers desk. "Your really a handful, do you know that?" Mr. Chase asked me. I laughed harder in response.

"Your so mean!" John whined from the desk. He was a tall and kind of buff guy, so seeing him whine was hilarious. "Okay, John stop whining" Mr. Chase said walking up to him.

After that, John left again. "Okay, class were going to write down notes on how to find probability" Mr. Chase said. "But I don't want to!" Dylan whined, making some people laugh. "But you have to!" Mr. Chase whined back, erasing the bored. All that just made me laugh so hard, my sides hurt.

"Okay, we can start whenever Miss. Giggles over there chills out" Mr. Chase said. After a couple seconds of very one staring at me like I needed help, I calmed down.

...

**Wow, 2 chapters in the same day ? Danm!**

**Lol. This chapter actuall made me laugh. 'D**

**I hoped you did, too!**

**Xoxo, Ericka 3**


	32. Chapter 33

**My friend always ends up texting me as soon as I screenshot a Dylan pic, lol.**

**Is it true that I talk ghetto ? Some people actually told me that today. They were all like "Yo, Breezy, you talk ghetto, my ninja!" Cause y'all ain't be talking ghetto, ether. -_-**

**Whatever I'm saying. Y'all ain't even hear me talk before. But you see me type...**

**Do I type ghetto ? Oh I do, don't i ?**

**Wait. Since when do I care about what them people be saying about me ? I don't live to impress them!**

**Enjoy the chapter. :)**

**~I hope I don't talk/type ghetto Ericka 'D**

...

"That was a travel, Dylan!" Austin exclaimed. Me and Taylor were sitting on the curb off of the basketball court and laughing at Dylan and Austin's argument. The gym teacher didn't come yet, and class was over in 25 minutes. Dylan got mad and threw up the ball, and kicked it, and we all watched it fly up in the roof. Dylan looked at us with a straight face and started laughing. "Dumbass! Why did you do that?! Now how are we supposed to get that!" I exclaimed, laughing.

"Just replace it with something else" Dylan said, as if it was obvious. "No we can't! That was the last one the school had!" Taylor said. Dylan shrugged. "Oops" He said.

I pushed him toward the ladder, and he started to climb. "Happy climbing!" I said. "Sometimes I really hate you" I heard him say from the roof. "But the times you don't is in bed, right?" I asked. Everyone started laughing. Taylor threw a tennis ball at my head.

"Ow! What the fuck?!" I exclaimed. "Your welcome" She said. "What am I thanking you for? The headache that might be present an hour later?" I asked. "Whatever makes you happy" She said carelessly. "Ugh. Taylor, you know sometimes you're really aggravating" I said.

"I can't find it!" Dylan yelled from the top. "Come back down, then!" I yelled back at him. A minute later, he came down from the ladder. "I don't see it" He said.

"Nice move Dylan" Taylor joked.

...

In math class, we were having a test. "Dude, I need my calculator!" Dylan whined. "No" Cole said. Dylan got up and grabbed it from his hand and put it in his pants. "Dude! You said you needed it!" Cole said. "Why are you guys talking? This is a test, you know" Mr. Chase said.

"He took my caculater!" Dylan told him, pointing at Cole. "Cole, give it back" Mr. Chase said. "No, he already did. I put it in my pants. No ones allowed in my pants. That's... That's.. That's sexual assault" Dylan said. "With the exception of a o Stacy" Spencer said. I dropped my pencil, tapped my fingers on desk, looking at him.

"Did you really have to say that?" I asked flatly. "Uh, not like it's not true, right Dylan?" Spencer teased. Dylan blushed a bit. "Shut up, Spencer" I said. "For the first time since the year started, I agree with Stacy" Mr. Chase said. "Your such a baffon" I said.

"I am not. Your.." Spencer started. "Woahhhhh. The car is on park right now, keep talking" I said, tilting my head to the right then left, then again, but went lower, and kept doing that left and right, until Dylan turned to me and held my head to stop it from flying off. "Your hair is whipping my face, and it hurts. We get your point, now chill" He said.

"Ugh. Never mind" Spencer said. "I thought so" I said. "You look like Doo Doo" Spencer said. I slowly turned my head at him. "Excuse me?" I asked. "Yea! You look just like it!" Spencer exclaimed. "Stop talking about yourself" I said. "How often do you look at your Doo Doo?" Mr. Chase asked.

The class got quiet and started laughing. "Cause you must be looking at it a lot to be able to identify if someone looks like it" Mr. Chase said. "But the point is that I look nothing like Doo Doo!" I said. "I don't, though" Spncer said, laughing a bit. "Okay. Spencer, quit saying that Stacy looks like Doo Doo, Stacy, stop listening to Spencer's insults and do your work, Dylan stop doing whatever weird thing your doing with your pants and get to work" Mr. Chase said.

"I'm trying to get my calculator, but it's stuck" Dylan said. Mr. Chase dropped his head on his hands. He lifeted his head up about 2 seconds later, and looked at him. "Well, who told you to put it in your pants?" Mr. Chase asked. "Well, it was the only place that Cole wouldn't snatch it from!" Dylan said. Mr. Chase sighed. "Then what are you going to do?" He asked.

Dylan shrugged. Mr. Chase sighed again. "Stacy, please get Dylan's calculator out of his pants so him and everyone else can get back to work" Mr. Chase pleaded. My mouth dropped. "All he has to do is take his pants off and get it! Make him go to the bathroom!" I exclaimed. "Okay, if you say so" Mr. Chase said. He took a full bottle of water and held his hand out, expecting me to walk over to him from the back of the classroom up to his desk.

"He can't just drink the whole thing! And even if he does, he's not going to want to go the bathroom instantly!" I exclaimed. "You said make him go to the bathroom" Mr. Chase said carelessly. "Um.. So do I just go to the bathroom then?" Dylan asked shyly. Me and Mr. Chase looked at him.

Dylan's eyes shifted from me to Mr. Chase, while me and Mr. Chase stared at him.

"What?"

"Dylan, just go to the bathroom" Mr. Chase said. Dylan walked outside. When he came back, he sat in his seat in front of me. My pencil snapped, so I needed a new one. I tapped on his shoulder. He turned. "I need a pencil" I said. "No, you don't need, you want" Dylan said.

"Wha?"

"Are you going to die of you don't get one? Will you survive?" Dylan taunted. "Uh, I think so" I said. "Okay,smo you don't need a pencil. You just want one" Dylan said, handing me one.

"Mr. Chase?" Monica asked. The teacher turned his head to her. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yes, I okay. What would make you think I'm not okay?" He asked. "He would be okay if you baffons weren't in here" I said. "Uh excuse me! This baffon makes nights at my house the best you ever had" Dylan stated. "Uh excuse me, I beg to differ! May I bring up 2 weeks ago? That was not fun. You farted" I said. "In my defense, you made me eat 2 hot dogs that day" Dylan said.

"Well you could have ate them slower! And because of that fart, it stunk the whole time! And you didn't even open the door to let fresh air in!" I said. He backed his head up, his mouth dropping. "Who opens the door when there doing the moving mashup?" Dylan asked, shocked. "Um, first of all, that's my word for it, (A/N: Actually, Stacy, that's my word for it. I just let you use it. Consider yourself lucky.) and no one was in the house!" I said.

"So? It's just going to be awkward like that!" Dylan said. "Mr. Chase, will you please tell Dylcy to shut their lovesick mouths up?" Austin asked. "Dylcy. Shut your lovesick mouths up" Mr. Chase said, looking down at something on his desk. "Hashtag, the reason why Austin's girlfriend is the mop in the basement" I said. "Speaking for the class, Dylcy, we really didn't need to hear that. Didn't want to, ether" Mr. Chase said, chuckling a bit.

"But-" I started. "Stacy. I know your too mature to engage in that type of conversation" Mr. Chase said. "Oh, so I'm the immature one?" Dylan asked. "N-*sighs* Who started it?" Mr. Chase asked. Dylan pointed at me. I swear, if he didn't move his finger away from me before I can chomp it off, he wouldn't have a pointer finger anymore. "Geez. Don't have to bite" Dylan said.

"He started it! Cause he was all like "This baffon makes your nights at my house the best you ever had" I said, saying the last part in a deep voice. Mr. Chase sighed. "Kids. Now I know how it feels" He said.

"Actually, my twins are very well behaved. They never cry-" I started. "That is such a lie. All babies cry. Especially when the mommy spills their milk with her foot because she was trying to do a cartwheel" Dylan said. "There not well behaved ether!" Spencer said. "Yes they are!" I objected. "I'm raising them!" I added. "Me too" Dylan said. "Him too" I said, pointing my thumb towards him.

"Oh really? Why did the one that looks like Stacy with the mole near her eye pull my leg back so I could fall! And laugh so hard that she got the hiccups after?" Spencer asked. "Um, first of all, her name is Zoey, and maybe because you took one of her marshmallows, the pink one, which is her favorite" Dylan said. I nodded.

"Whoever is the parents of twins please tell me that your at least on number 14 on that 16 number quiz" Mr. Chase pleaded. Obviously, everyone looked at us, and he was talking about us, because we're the only ones in the school who are parents of twins, while some other people had singletons because they followed me. Like I planned to get pregnant.

"Yea! We're both on 15" Dylan said. "Then work, and stop talking about your well behaved twins" Mr. Chase said. "Did you not just hear a word I said?! They are not well behaved! One of them, the one who looks like Stacy- "Zoey" I interrupted. "Zoey finds pulling my leg back so I can fall funny" Spencer said. "But I heard you took one of her pink marshmallows. You walked right into that one. Get back to work" Mr. Chase said.

"Hashtag served!" I said. "You too, Holla-lolla-day" Mr. Chase added. I pouted at him, and went back to my test.

...

At lunch, I don't even know what happened to me, but I started laughing really loud. "HOLLA-LOLLA-DAY!" Coach, the cafeteria monitor yelled. His regular talking is yelling. I looked at him. "Come help put with the trash cans" He said. I walked up to him, and me and 3 other kids had to wheel the trash cans around for people to throw stuff in. I kept going to my table, even though they didn't need to throw things away, I went there to talk, and Coach kept yelling at me to not go there unless they had stuff to throw out.

I laughed at some thing Candice told me, and Coach looked our way. "Holliday! What did I say?" Coach asked me. I pouted at him. "Don't go over there unless there's garbage?" I asked. "Exactly. Stop going over there" Coach said. I pouted at him again, and walked backwards away from my table, still pouting at him while my table laughed at me.

...

"Plants do not breathe oxygen, Holla-lolla-day" Miss. Fisher said. "You confuse me when you try to explain something thats wrong" She added. I heard a snicker somewhere next to me. "Who's laughing?" I asked. I looked to see that it was someone I don't even know who their name is. "Why are you laughing? I'm being serious" I snapped. She just started laughing even more.

People.

"I don't know what would make you think that" Miss. Fisher told me. "But-" I started. "Nope. We've had enough confusion for one day" Miss. Fisher joked. "But-" I tried again. "Let it go, Holla-lolla-day" Miss. Fisher interrupted. "Let it go, let it go, can't hold me back anymore-" Dylan started to sing. "Shut up" I joked, laughing at his bad singing.

...

**Dang, I'm on a roll with publishing chapters this week, lmao 'D**

**I hope you enjoyed this. I ain't even got any idea on how I'm able to publish these mad fast, tho, Lml. **

**Comment, vote, and follow and stuff! ;) :)**


	33. Chapter 34

**Ain't it annoying when people agree with you in class even if the answer was so wrong it ain't even funny just to try to get in your good side ? And it's obvious that that's what there trying to do. And when they do bad things and get caught and I happen to be walking down the hallway the same time, and when I see that happening, I turn around and start walking away fast, and they see me and there all like "I didn't do that, right, Ericka?" Like, IDFWU. If y'all know what that means, Lml. Then that's how the teacher thinks you were involved, even if you ain't even know what the hell is going on, but yet there's a way to make it look like I was involved, and the next thing you know, you be sitting in detention for a hour and a half after school, giving the people who got in there with you a death stare. And your not even allowed to use your phone. Or sleep. -_-**

**Gosh, I will never mange to go one school year without getting one detention, will I ? :/**

**So anyway, #letsgetonwiththischapter**

**Vote if y'all were too lazy to read that, lmao 'D ? ﾟﾘﾂ****?**

**Let's get on with this chapter! :)**

...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Cloe and Zoey wailed. "Dylan, what do we do!? I don't see anything wrong with them!?" I yelled over their screaming. I was holding Zoey, and he was upward rocking Cloe in his arms. "Maybe their just fussy!" Dylan yelled back. "Whyyyyyyyyyy? There's nothing to be fussy about! We spend everyday making sure of that every second of their lives!" I complained. "All babies are fussy sometimes" Dylan said. "Why these babies?" I asked. "Yurk!" Went Cloe.

Dylan slowly held her out with a look of horror on his face. "She just threw up on me. That's why there crying. Because they need to be burped" Dylan said slowly trying to stay calm. I turned Zoey around to face her to face Dylan, because I wasn't going to ruin my new outfit. Unless I'm mistaken, baby puke is so not on the runways this season.

I turned her around, patted her a few times in the back, and she threw up all over the from of Dylan's shirt. Dylan looked up at me with another look of horror. Like I said before, I wasn't going to ruin this new outfit. "I wasn't going to ruin this outfit" I said, as if it was obvious. And it was. "What about my clothes?" Dylan asked. I shrugged. "Go change" I said. He gave me a look.

Sorry not sorry, Dylan.

But your still my boo.

"What happened here?" My mom asked, eyeing Dylan's messed up shirt. "The girls threw up on him because he burped them wrong" I said. "How did he burp them?" My mom asked. "He pat them on the back" I said. "Yea, that's how you burp a baby. They always throw up, I think. I don't really know" My mom said. "Didn't you have kids?" I asked. "The most recent time I had a kid was 11 years ago. How am I supposed to remember how something was more then a decade ago?" My mom asked. "Exactly how I'm supposed to remember something that was a week ago" I said.

"You have nothing on your mind to not remember something that happened a week ago. Although, I have a lot on my mind, but I remember stuff that happened a week ago" My mom said. "Oh yea?" I asked. "Remember when Stacy and everyone else got interviewed last week?" Dylan asked. My mom looked shocked. "You got interviewed last week? How come you didn't tell me so I could have keep you under even more protection that week in case someone tries to take you away out of jealousy?!" My mom exclaimed.

Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Miss. Worse-Case Scenario.

"Now because you chose not to tell me, there might be some creepy guy or something after you and kidnaps you and holds you for a ransom?! What will we do then? Huh? Just let them kill you? Then what happens then? Make Dylan raise the girls all by himself? How would you like it if he did that to you? Yea, it's not a walk in the park raising twins. Heck, it's not even a walk in the park raising one child! So what happens when you get kidnapped because you chose not to tell me you were getting interviewed?" My mom ranted.

"See? You don't remember that I got interviewed with everyone else. That was last week" I said. "What are you talking about- oh yea! Because you solved that mystery! Oh, I forgot" My mom laughed. "And you remember stuff from last week" Dylan joked.

"Oh come on, Dylan. Just a slip of the mind. My goodness. But I can remember things, bae" My mom said. "NO! He's my bae! Go flirt with DAD! Dylan's property of Stacy!" I exclaimed, pulling Dylan to me. "Um, I wasn't flirting with a 16 year old, Stacy. Chill" My mom said, walking out and laughing.

We heard a chuckle, and turned to see the girls laughing at us. "What do you think is so funny?" I asked in a playful voice. "Do you like Justin Bieber?" Dylan asked. I looked at him, and saw a block hit his nose. At the same time I laughed while pointing at him. Of course Zoey and I did it at the same time. She is so a Stacy in diapers.

"Which one of you did that?" He asked them. They both pointed at each other.

This is the cons of having twins. Yea, it's cool, it's rare, but it's also bad, because it's still 2 kids, which means there's even more trouble along the way. "Oh come on! That hurt! Couldn't you just throw a soft ball if you wanted to throw something?" He whined at them. "Well who told you to ask them if they liked Justin Bieber?" I asked him.

"Don't all little girls like him?" Dylan asked. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Dylan. The name of their mom is Stacy Holliday. Do you really think that there going to like him. Do I like him?" I asked. "I won't get into how much you despise that guy" Dylan said.

"I thought so" I said. Just then, a block hit the side of his face. He turned to the girls, who were pointing at each other again. "Man, they hate you today" I laughed. "Nobody told you to ask that, bruh. You walked right into that one" I added.

"How can they hate me? I'm their dad! And 50% the reason of why there here" Dylan stated. "But you didn't have to go through the pain of labor and birth, right?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes at me, then laughed after. "You have a point" He told me. "Don't I always?" I asked. "No" He joked. Me and him leaned in, but got interrupted by Taylor.

"Hold up. You two are not about to kiss infront of your kids!" Taylor said. We quickly pulled away from each other.

"Uh.. No" I said. "Uh, from my perspective, yes you were" Taylor laughed. She was sweaty, because she just came back from her evening jog. She had a white tank top with black leggings and black converses, and her phone was in those things that wrap around your arm and you put your phone on them. She still had earbuds in her ears, and her hair was in a ponytail, but it was short because she has short hair.

"No, Taylor we weren't" Dylan lied. "Sure" Taylor laughed as she smiled at Tiffany, who just walked in. "Why do you have water all over yourself?" She asked. "Oh no, honey, this is sweat, cause I was jogging" Taylor explained. "Why?" Tiffany asked. "Because it's healthy for you, but auntie doesn't want to do it" Taylor said.

"Why?" Tiffany asked. "Cause she's lazy" Taylor said, drinking a cold bottle of water. "I am not!" I objected. "Why?" Tiffany said. "Cause... Okay, fine I'm lazy" I said. "Ha! You couldn't even find something to back up your point!" Dylan exclaimed, laughing.

"Exactly. So she's lazy" Taylor said, taking the earbuds out, and taking off the thing on her arm where her phone was.

"Why?" Tiffany asked.

"I just told you why!" Taylor exclaimed. "Your just like your father. You never stop asking why. Your always like why this? And why that? Why, why why?" Taylor whined. Just then, Tiffany saw the open door, and started to walk out, but stopped in between.

"Tiffany, get back in here" Taylor demanded. The 3 year old stayed there, but looked at her mother. "Tiffany Kay, get back in here now" Taylor said again. Tiffany walked one step, but put one hand in the door frame. "More, and close the door" Taylor told her.

Tiffany walked inside, and pulled the door closed. "Thank you" Taylor said turning away, and took her sneakers off, and walked into the kitchen.

Tiffany looked at me and Dylan, pointed at Dylan and smiled. "Zack" She said. Dylan smiled and nodded. "Yes. You like my show?" He asked. She nodded and walked over to him, and hugged his legs, since she short. He picked her up.

"Hi!" Dylan beamed at her. She laughed. "Aww! She's so cute!" I gushed. Tiffany slowly lifted her hand to feel his soft silky hair. "Hey, buddy. I know your a fan, but there are boundaries. Paws off" I said. She shook her head. "No, no, no" Tiffany said, repeating her favorite word.

"Yes, yes, yes. There's something called way to old for you. Sorry not sorry. But it's the truth" I said. "So? He's mine, too" She said stubbornly. I rolled my eyes. "Okay. I'm not going to argue with a 3 year old. This is stupid. If you don't stop touching him right now, I'm going to get your mommy" I threatened.

She gave me puppy dog eyes. "No. No puppy dog face. It doesn't work on me. Off. Now" I said. Dylan looked at her. "Yea. It's true. It never works on her" He said. "Why are you still holding her up?" I asked. He put her down. "Aunties mean" Tiffany said. "Thanks, I try" I said. She started to walk into the kitchen, and stepped on my foot on her way, on purpose too.

"Ow! These are new! And a limited time offer! And they were the last ones! What is wrong with you, girl? He's my boyfriend anyway!" I exclaimed, lifting my foot up to see if she damaged my shoe. It was still okay. "Oooo, your lucky it didn't get damaged. You would be paying to get me new ones" I growled at her.

"Stacy's mean" Dylan joked. "Thanks, I try" I said again. "I know you do. Trust me" He said. A ball hit him in the face again. "You two are mean girls!" He exclaimed at Cloe and Zoey. "Okay. It's time for nappy bye now. No more throwing objects at daddy" I said, picking the both of them up, and there kind of heavy, and carried them up to their room in my house. They started whining a bit, but in baby noises.

"You do know that he's your daddy, right?" I asked them, going up the stairs. "Also 50% the reason why your here" I added. Cloe gave me a questioning look. I nodded at her. "You'll understand when your older" I told her, walking in their room. After I put them in their cribs, I turned off the light and went back downstairs.

"I'm pretty sure they got that from you. You always throw stuff sometimes when your mad" Dylan said. "Eh. Not always. Only when I'm enraged" I said, plopping down on his lap.

"Ouch! That kinda hurt" Dylan complained. "Yea, I gained about 2 pounds this week" I informed him. "How much do you weigh now?" Dylan asked me. "About 154 I think" I said. "But you don't look fat" Dylan said, checking me out. "Your.. Your like the perfect size, like not skinny, not fat. Perfect" He gushed. "I know. I'm on point" I said.

"Um, don't you mean on fleek?" Dylan asked. "NO! On point" I said. "I believe the right context for this is on fleek" Dylan corrected. "NO!, it's on point! I want to say on point, so it's on point, okay, Mr. Smarty Pants?!" I exclaimed, holding up my fist.

"Okay. Geez" Dylan said. "Thanks, bae" I gushed. My mom came in. "Oh, I have news that's so awesome, you and Dylan get to chaperone for Jade's field trip to the Fun Zone!" My mom said, as if we were happy. "Fun Zone? The most awesome amusement park in LA? With Jade? I think I'll pass" I said.

"Well, I already paid for 2 chaperones, and your dad and I ended up being busy, so now you and Dylan get to do it!" My mom exclaimed. "But it's only for-" I started, but my mom cut me off. "Over 18? No, they don't have to know. It doesn't matter" My mom said.

"But what about school?" Dylan asked. "Ugh, 1 day won't hurt. Just go and have fun. I'm not going to put $85 dollars to waste" My mom said, leaving.

"How am I supposed to keep an eye on Jade in an amusement park, and I can't even keep and eye on her in the house?!" I asked.

"You'll find a way. Just wait for the day" Dylan said, trying to calm me down.

...

**Lmao, Stacy's mom just threw a chaperoning job at Dylan and Stacy.**

**What are they going to do ? Idk, I'll have to make it up.**

**Stay tuned! :)**

**~£rîçkå &amp;rêęžÿ 'D**


	34. Chapter 35

**Heyyyyyy **

**lol. Ericka Breezy in da house!**

**I hope you like the chapter! :)**

...

"This is really dumb. I can't watch Jade at an amusement park!" I exclaimed. "Yes, you can. You can watch the girls, can't you?" My mom asked, popping in, and sitting on the floor in front of me and Dylan. "But there babies! They don't do anything stupid and hard to control like Jade does! There not out of control!" I exclaimed.

"What time are we supposed to come back?" Dylan asked. "11:00 I think" Mom answered. I almost fell off of Dylan's lap, but he caught me before I fell, and pulled me up. "11:00?! Are you kidding right now?! If I'm going to do this, I better be getting paid. How much an hour?" I asked. "Really, Stacy?" My mom asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Take it as a babysitting job" I said. She sighed. "I guess that would be fair. Okay, you both get 50 dollars after" My mom said. "Mom. We're going to watch Jade from about 7:00 until 11. Watch Jade, watch Jade, watch Jade, and did I say watch Jade for more then 5 hours in an amusement park?" I said.

My mom rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. You win. 70 bucks after" She said. "N-" I started. "Don't push it" My mom said. "But it's Jade!" I exclaimed. "Oh really? Then let's make it 60" My mom said. "Wha? Mom!" I exclaimed. "Want to go back to 50?" She threatened.

Dylan kind of punched me in the stomach. "Ow!" I exclaimed. "So we get 60 bucks after?" Dylan asked. Mom nodded. Just then, Jade came skipping in. She looked at me and Dylan, and glared. "Mom! How come they get to do that?!" She whined, pointing at me and Dylan.

"Well, they aren't doing anything, and I'm here, and I'm pretty sure that they learned their lesson on what sex brings, so they're not dong it till after there married" My mom said. She turned to us. "Don't they?" She asked us. We nodded, even though it wasn't true.

We're not dumb about that like Jade is.

My mom smiled. "Good." She said. Jade sneered. "Good luck tomorrow. We'll have lots of fun at Fun Zone" She said with a evil tone, and went into the kitchen.

"Guess what, Dylan?" My mom said. "What?" Dylan asked. "You get to wake Stacy up tomorrow extra early, because Jade has to be there by 7:00" My mom said. "So you don't have to wake up really early tomorrow, you can sleep over here tonight" My mom said.

"Wake Stacy up, extra early?" Dylan exclaimed. My mom nodded. "Oh it's not that bad" I said. "Not that bad? I remember when we had to spill water all over you just to get you to open your eyes!" Dylan exclaimed.

"You know the secret weapon is to take away Sargent Piggy from her, and she'll get up to take it back from you" My mom said. I snorted. "But can't she just take her back and go back into bed?" Dylan asked. "Yea, but she always takes up her phone, and after that, she doesn't go back" My mom said.

I couldn't argue with that. It was true.

"Okay, I'll go get my stuff" Dylan said. I got off his lap, and he left, and a couple minutes later, he came back with a bag that people usually have for sports.

"You can just put it in my room for now" I said.

...

"So where are ya ganna sleep?" I asked Dylan. "He can always sleep with you on your bed!" My mom suggested, popping in. "Mom? Why are you encouraging opportunities for sex?!" Taylor asked across the hall. "Ugh, Taylor, they can't do that. My room is just a door away, and Stacy likes to scream a lot, even when there's nothing to scream about, she does it just so the attention is on her, so I'm pretty sure I'll hear if they do. Now go to bed" My mom told her.

Taylor shrugged and turned back in her room. My mom turned back to us. "Goodnight!" She beamed, and left. "You want me to sleep on your couch?" Dylan asked. "No. On the bed. With Stacy" I said. "Is it that because your mom told you that?" Dylan asked. "No, because I said so. Now come on. But I'm not going to sleep now it's 12:00" I said.

"But your mom said that you have to wake up early" Dylan said. "Yea, it doesn't mean that I'm not going to check Tumblr, Twitter, Instagram, Snapchat, and Facebook first" I said, as if it was obvious. "Why don't you do that in the day?" Dylan asked.

"Because it's always busy" I said. "Surrrrrrre" Dylan taunted, getting on my bed with me. "It's true" I said, picking my phone out of my drawer. I unlocked it, typed in the password, and went on Tumbler.

...

"Get more grapes for the Princess!" My servant yelled. It was really hot in Egypt, and I needed water. I took some from the golden cup next to me, and drunk it, the coldness refreshing my soul. Just then, after my grapes came, one of the people I was using for a foot rest turned their head to me. I glared at him. But not exactly a mean glare, he was the cute one with the brown shiny hair.

"Wake up! Wake up!" He said. "I command you to shut up!" I exclaimed.

"Um, what?" Dylan asked. I opened my eyes. I looked around to see it was my messy room, and the cold air from the air conditioner I was too lazy to turn off last night was around, and i covered myself with my comforter, and laid back down.

"Come on! Your mom made scrambled eggs and bacon" Dylan said. I looked at him. "But I wanted grapes and cold water" I said.

He looked at me like I needed help. "We don't have grapes. But you do have cold water" He said. "I want grapes too" I said. "Sorry" Dylan said. He of course went for my weak spot: Confiscating Sargent Piggy. As soon as I felt her slip from under my arm, I was out of bed, the cold air hitting me, jumping up trying to get her from Dylan, who was holding her up from my reach.

"Dyyyyyyyylllan!" I whined. "Stttttttttaaacy!" He whined back.

...

As we drove to Jade's school, Dylan was sleeping on the passenger seat next to me in my car. Jade was in the back, texting. I drove up to the parking lot and parked the car. "Dylan, we're here" I said, slapping his leg. He responded with a snore and turned his head. Jade came out, and I walked over to Dylan's side, and pulled him out. He fell on the floor, and got up.

"Ow!" He whined. "Let's go. This isn't included in the 60 bucks I'm getting for this. I should've charged her 10 more bucks for getting up earlier then usual" I complained as I walked to the buses.

"And Jade, mom gave Dylan and I strict rules for you and Nicky. No private places and stuff. So, no hanging out with him" I told her. She rolled her eyes at me. "That's why your shirt looks like garbage" I said. "I have to wear this for the field trip" She sneered. "Shush. We're here" Dylan told her.

"The only reason why I'm listening to you is because I'm fond of your acting. Consider yourself lucky" Jade informed. She hopped on the bus, and walked all the way to the back with her friends.

"I call the real back" I said, running to the seat right in front of the emergency exit door in the back and plopped down, pulling Dylan next to me. Lily, Candice and Spencer's little sister pouted at me. "I was going to sit there with Raina!" She whined.

I was not sorry for her at all. "Oh well. Sorry not sorry" I said. Dylan looked at me. "Harsh!" He said. I shrugged. "You better be prepared, cause I'm tired and I'm going to sleep, and your lap is my pillow. So make way" I said. He put his bag and mine down on the floor in the aisle, because no one would be walking around in the very back of the bus.

He patted his lap, indicating that I could lay down. I put my head down, and took my phone and earbuds and put them on. Dylan leaned his head back, as if he was getting ready for too sleep too. I was playing Subway Surfers, when I was about to get into the 900,000's, and a snore moved me, and I luckily hit the pause button before I died.

Dylan kept snoring, and people were starting to stare at us, so I hit Dylan's stomach. He woke up. "Stop snoring! I'm trying to beat my score here" I told him. He fell back asleep, but he was only breathing loud, so it wasn't really a problem.

"I'm telling mom. I'm calling her right now" Jade said, looking into my seat. I made my face up at her. "Why? You didn't do anything stupid yet. Unless you did, because I wasn't watching you, so you can call to tell on yourself. I don't give a fuck" I said.

"Your sleeping with Dylan" She said, waking up Dylan. I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Dylan, she's not saying anything important, or at least something that anyone cares about. You can go back to sleep. Jade, I'm sleeping on Dylan. Not with him. So go call mom and get in trouble. Like I said before, I don't give a fuck" I said.

When we got there, I don't know why everyone including me, went straight to the Leap. The Leap is something that goes REALLY high, then drops you. Ever rode the Leap Frog? Yea, that's it. Except that it's about 500 feet higher.

We got in the line, the long line and waited. "Why am I on this?" Dylan asked. "Because you walked here" I said. "Does this line really have to be so long?" Raina, Tammy's little sister asked. "This is one of the most awesome rides in the whole park. Of course it's long." Lilly said.

After about 10 minutes, we were in the front. "Wait. Why am I on this?" Dylan asked again. "Because you wanted to be" I said. After we got in the ride, Dylan asked again, "So, why am I on this again?"

"Because you agreed to" I said. "Why even bother. He asked that question 3 times" Jade said, as the ride started going up. When we were at the very top, I'm pretty sure I was able to touch the clouds, I just kept saying "Omg, omg, omg"

"Hey, wizard, this is a ride, not a magic show. You scream, not chant" Jade said as the ride stopped at the top. "Oh shut up!" I exclaimed. "Here we go" Dylan said, and we dropped.

I felt all the hair I had in my shoulders immediately fly up as I let out a eardrum-damaging scream. Even Dylan was screaming. This was a really big drop.

It stopped in the middle, then started its way up again. After a few ups and downs, and screams, the ride finally finished. This was one of those rides that had pictures, so we looked at them. Of course I look horrible. Roller coaster pictures are the only form of a picture that I don't look on fleek on.

"I look like a baffon!" I whined. "You just noticed that?" Jade asked. Lily and Raina started to point at random people, and laugh, and some of them were glaring at me and Dylan, as if they knew we were in charge of them. "Shut up, Jade, or your buying your own food" I warned her. "Stacy! You can't punish her by starving her! That's abuse!" Dylan said. When he said abuse, some people actually ran away, moving away with their kids. I saw that, and more glares from people. That's when I lost it. I'm not getting paid just a measly 60 bucks for this, and I'm pretty sure I just sprouted some gray hairs. I threw my hands up.

"That's it! I've had it up to here with you crazy people! Look. Lilly and Raina, stop laughing at people for no reason, because this is LA, you never know who might have a gun and see you two idiots laughing at them, and shoot over here. I'm only 16, I have a life, and I want to live to see my thirties. I'm not losing my life because you two doofuses were being stupid! Jade, stop insulting me, because I'm not joking , I will not buy you food and make you starve until I'm ready to buy food, which is about 3 hours from now. So it's your choice. Dylan, quit saying I'm abusing Jade before someone hears you, and calls the cops. I'm not going to jail for a stupid reason! Now all of you, stop it now! I'm on my fucking breaking point! And I'm getting underpaid with just 60 bucks for all of this. Now behave, or you'll be sorry!" I exclaimed.

Dylan, Jade, Lilly, and Raina looked at me with wide eyes, and they were leaning away from me, like I was talking in their face or something.

"Geez, thanks for yelling" Lilly said. "Oh I wouldn't have to yell if you were listening to me!" I said. After that, we went to play some games, and there was one in particular that you win a big pink bear in, and I wanted it, but I suck at games like that.

"Oh! Look! Ima go play that!" Dylan said, reading my mind. He went to it, gave the guy a dollar, and got all the heads of the ducks off in one shot. The guy was impressed, gave the bear to Dylan, who walked over to me and handed it over to me. I beamed at him, and hugged the soft bear, who smelled like strawberries.

I walked over to Dylan, and kissed him. "Thank you!" I exclaimed. He smiled at me. "Anything for you" He said, pulling me in a tight hug. He pulled away after, smiling at each other.

"WHY are you two SMILING?! That was so gross!" Jade exclaimed. Leave it to Jade to ruin a moment like this. I turned and glared at her. "Make that 4 hours with out food for you. I'm eating in a half hour" I said, walking again.

The bear was getting hard to handle, so Dylan got those things that you put babies in to roll them around, and put the bear in, while people gave us weird looks.

Jade chose to disappear, and she was running away from me and everyone else. "JADE!" I yelled. She stopped in her tracks and glared at me. "GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" I screamed. At the time, I didn't care that I was getting angry glares from people.

But that little brat ran away any way. "Argh! Jade..! Oh, if I find that girl, she's going to be sorry" I said with clenched teeth.

After about 19 minutes, we found her with the one person my mom basically repeated a million times to make sure she doesn't go any where near unless I'm there, the dad of her daughter Jillian- Nicky.

"You!" I said, pointing at her, walking towards her. I grabbed her hand, and pulled her away from Nicky, towards me. "What were you thinking running away from the group like that?! Huh?! What if you got kidnapped?! Guess who's the ones who gets yelled at?! Guess who's the ones responsible?! Me and Dylan, that's who! And you know your not supposed to be with Nicky unless I'm around! And you were gone for almost a half hour, so who knows what the fuck you two were doing?!" I yelled at her.

She wiped her face. "I would like it if you stopped spitting on me" Jade said. "We weren't doing anything" Nicky said. "How am I supposed to know that?! You might just be saying that!" I screamed. "How do you know?" Jade asked. I rolled my eyes. Of course I know they might be lying, me and Dylan do the same thing.

Dylan didn't yell, he isn't really the yelling type, I'm the screamer in this relationship. "Let's go" I mumbled in clenched teeth, tightening my grip on Jade's wrist, and pulling her away with me. "And I'm telling mom" I added.

"Your a yeller, do you know that?" Dylan asked. "Yea, what else is new?" I asked. He laughed. "Yea, yea. It's so funny. The only way to at least try to get Jade on your page is to yell. And that's starting not to work" I said.

We went to the bumper cars next. "Dylan, your driving" I said. "Why?" He asked. "Because I drove a real car already. And because I said so" I added mater-of-factly. "Fine" Dylan shrugged. We went on a pink one.

"But I don't like the pink one!" Dylan whined. "Cry me a river, build yourself a bridge, and get over it. Stop crying" I said. He rolled his eyes at me. "Ah ah ah! Watch the attitude!" I said. He laughed. He drove the car for a bit, and we felt a bump.

"Who's that?" He asked. I turned to face Jade and Raina. "Jade! I'm your sister! Why would you do such a thing!?" I asked innocently. "That's what you get for yelling at me" She smirked. "Told you it's not always good to yell" Dylan justified.

I hit him in the leg, making him take his hands off the wheel to rub it. "Hands on the wheel!" I screamed, but it was too late. Some jealous girls drove right up to us, and hit as hard as they can. "Hey! I'm so not giving you autographs now!" Dylan yelled. "N-no! Sorry, Dylan!" One of em started to whine. "Nope. Bye!" Dylan said, driving away.

When we got off, we stopped in the middle of wherever we were. "Let's go on the Kinda whatever that says" Dylan said, pointing to a green coaster, who all I know, had a REALLY big hill. "Are you serious?! That's one of the top 10 scariest, aggressive, thrill roller coasters in the country! They have an age limit, and those height sticks! There's no way we're getting in" I said. "Oh, is someone scared?" Dylan teased. Lilly laughed. I slapped him on the shoulder. "Shut the fuck up" I said. "We going or naw?" Jade asked. "No" I said.

"She's sc-" Dylan started. "Shut up, Dylan" I snapped, cutting him off. He threw his hands up in surrender, laughing. Trying to change the subject, and Dylan's mind, "So who likes the Suite Life? I love it! Dylan's a great actor!" I gushed.

Everyone looked at me and yelled in unison, "STACY, LETS GO!"

"Whatever! Fine. Gosh, I never sawn people SO danm happy about dying before" I said. When we got in there, we sat in the 5- seat ride. "I can't believe that drop is so danm high" I complained. "It's okay. It's tested for safety" Dylan assured me. "I hope so" I said. The ride started to move, and when it reached the top, it fell down.

"My hair is going to be so messy!" I screamed. After we went down the big hill, we just went around curves and stuff, and loops, and finally, it was over.

"Hey, Jade!" Some girl came screaming. "What?" Jade asked. "It's time to go" She said. "Already?!" Jade asked, shocked. Just them I noticed the dark sky. I turned my phone on to see that it was about 10:30. "Run! Get something to eat!" I screamed, and luckily, we were right next to the food court.

After we speed-ordered, we ran as fast as we can to the buses, and didn't stop until we reached the back of the bus, where we were before. After we ate the food, I went back to my usual position with my head on Dylan's lap, with the pink teddy bear, and went to sleep.

I woke up to someone yelling through a megaphone. I guess there was a lot of people sleeping, considering that it was the bus driver. I got up to wake up Jade. I took the pink pillow she had from under her head. She looked up at me. "We're here" I said to her. "Already? I fell asleep like two minutes ago!" She whined. "Let's go Jade. We're too tired for this" Dylan told her. I nodded.

"I'm tired too, but you don't see me complaining" Jade said back to him. "Your not the one driving" I said. She sighed and got up, and walked off the bus. Dylan and Jade reached my car before I did, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Quit it. I'm tired as fuck" I said, pressing the button on my keys to open the car door. We drove home in silence, since everyone was tired. I drove to my house, and as soon as I got in, before my mom could even say anything, "Mom, I'm never chaperoning for Jade again! And after that experience, I don't think I'll ever chaperone for anyone ever again! Mom, she doesn't listen, she ran away, and we had to look for her for a gizilon hours, and I found her with Nicky, and I don't know what they were doing all this time!" I said under one breath.

Mom was shocked. "You forgot to mention your screaming and yelling" Jade said. I sneered at her. "Dylan, Stacy likes to exaggerate-" "And scream" Jade interrupted. "And scream, but is what she said true?" My mom asked Dylan.

He nodded. "Jade, go clean the attic" My mom said. "Ha! Now who's laughing! Me! Ha ha ha haaa!" I taunted. It was really fun, because she always made fun of me when I cleaned it until I closed and locked the door in her face.

"So Dylan, you can get your stuff, and I'll be at your house after i taunt Jade until she shuts the door in my face" I told Dylan. "How long will that take?" He asked. "Not long. Jade has a short temper, so probably 5 minutes" I said. He shrugged and went upstairs.

...

**Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ?**

**How was it ? I hoped you liked it! :) please say you did.**

**Comment what you think! Please! Put anything your thinking! I don't even care if you write it in pig Latin!**

**Well, I guess I wrote another long chapter! :)**

**Lol 'D **


	35. Chapter 36

**Why is it that half the eighth grade is calling me by my last name ? It's always, Breezy this, and Breezy that! And the other half is always, Ericka this, and Ericka that!**

**Like, listen other half, my name ain't just Breezy. Y'all ware it out if y'all keep calling me that all the time. My name is E to the R to the I to the C-K-A. Ericka. And then Breezy. **

**Is it cause y'all can't pronounce it ? It's easy! It's Air-Re-Ka. Ericka. There! Now quit calling me from my last name, half of the eighth grade !**

**Got it ? Omagurd. And thank y'all other half for not wearing out my last name. **

**Enjoy! :)**

**~Please don't call me from my last name Ericka. :)**

...

We were in health class, and you can guess what the subject was- human growth and development, aka, sex-Ed. I was standing in front of the teachers desk, sharpening my pencil, while the teacher, Mrs. Hope, was yelling at the class about

how your supposed to have sex until after your married.

"Don't have sex until your married, and that's it! I don't care how cute they are!" Mrs. Hope exclaimed, looking at me.

When I saw the class looking at me, I turned to see her looking dead at me. "Don't give me that look, Holliday! You know what I'm saying!" She exclaimed at me.

"Why are you looking at me?! It wasn't even that much of my fault! Blame my emotions! It was just that, you know, he's just so cute!" I gushed. Dylan beamed at me from his seat. "Thanks, babe!" He told me. "Ah, ah, ah! Didn't you just hear what I said? I don't care how cute they are! You always say that's your reason why. And it's not a good one!" Mrs. Hope said to me. "But you have kids" Dylan said. "But I'm married!" Mrs. Hope said, holding up her left hand with her wedding ring.

"After your married, go ahead! Have a blast! Do it everyday for all you want. But as long as your married" Mrs. Hope said. I went back to my seat, in the back of course, and sat down. "Now you know what happens when your emotions get the best of you? Because you know, he's just so cute!" She said, mocking me. "And you hook up, and the next morning, you puke!" Mrs. Hope said, looking at me again.

"In my defense, I didn't puke" I said. "You didn't even know you were pregnant" Cole said. "But you had sex, right?" Mrs. Hope asked. "No" I lied. "O-oh, really? Then where on earth did the media get Cloe and Zoey Sprouse from?" Mrs. Hope asked. "Oh, there my twin daughters. There so cute!" I gushed.

"And you didn't have sex" Mrs. Hope said. "Oh 20 piece McNugget combo" I said, waving my hand. "What?" Dylan asked. "I'm craving a 20 piece combo from McDonald's, so.." I told him. "Um.. Okay?" Austin said.

"I don't really like waiting. You know why?" Dylan asked Mrs. Hope. "Why?" She asked. "Cause my name's Dylan" Dylan said. I laughed. "Okay. That's also not a good reason" Mrs. Hope said. "I think it might be worse than Stacy's. Okay, class. Dylan officially has the worse reason of non-marrige sex" She told everyone.

"What did he say?" Candice asked. "Because his name's Dylan" Mrs. Hope said. "Oh, that is worse then mine. I just noticed that" I said.

...

At lunch, Cole and Candice were basically eating each other's face off, while the rest of us were trying not to throw up. After their so-called "kiss" escalated, I had it.

"Um, not to be rude here, but I'm trying to eat" Monica said. They responded with just more moaning and all that shit. I just started acting like I was dying, and chocking. They broke apart when they heard me.

"Oh shut up, Stacy" Cole said laughing. "Uh, Stacy, your being a bit of a jerk face and a drama queen" Candice said. That just made me laugh. "Drama queen? Jerk face? Okay, the whole jerk face thing was a little hurtful. But, okay yea I'm a drama queen. But you didn't have to kiss like that!" I exclaimed.

"But you and Dylan kiss like that!" Cole whined. "No we don't" I said. "Yea we do" Dylan said. "My ninja" I said. "What about Kelsiee's party?" Abby asked.

Oh yea. That was awesome.

"Oh yea" I said. "I made her happy that day" Dylan said. "Oh shut up" I joked. The lunch bell rung, and we left to math.

When we walked inside, we started on our work, but were us, so of course we weren't really doing it. And Mr. Chase basically doesn't care. Not exactly, but kind of. Dylan and Cole started arguing for something, but no one really knew what it was about.

Cole said something about a cookoo rat.

"If you want to be a cookoo rat, then you don't get to talk" Dylan said.

I was on the floor, bending over laughing. "Okay, Sprouse and Sprouse, I don't even know what happened, but stop it, because your killing Stacy" Mr. Chase said, who was also laughing. "And me" He added. It wasn't just what Dylan said that's making me hyperventilate right now, it's also how he said the last part, like I can't even describe it.

"I said your a cookoo rat" Cole said. Dylan gasped. "Mr. Chase! Cole just called me a cookoo rat!" Dylan snitched. Which made everyone laugh harder. I was now kicking and punching the floor, trying to control the laugher. Mr. Chase's head leaned back on his chair as he laughed harder. "Dylan, how am I supposed to get him in trouble if I don't even know what a cookoo rat is?" Mr. Chase asked.

"It's a crazy rat!" Dylan said. Everyone was pretty much that much closer to dying of laughter. "Okay, let's stop all this laughing. Do you have the work from last night?" Mr. Chase asked. "Yes" some people said. "All the questions?" Mr. Chase asked. "We did it, Mr. Chase. You know why? Cause we're not ducks, were geese" Dylan said.

Everyone started laughing again. "What?" I asked. "Okay then" Mr. Chase laughed. Just then, the power went out. It was dark, and since air conditioning has power, it shut off too, making the classroom hot. "Okay.. I guess we can't do anything today" Mr. Chase said.

Everyone started complaining about the heat, and the fact that people were using phones, and blabbing, it was making it hotter.

"Can I take my shirt off?" Dylan asked after about 9 minutes. "No" Mr. Chase said. "Why?" Dylan whined. "Because of I let you, everyone else would be taking their shirt off" Mr. Chase said. "I won't be, cause you don't wear bras with shirts like this" I said. I had a light pink sleeveless shirt on.

"Stacy, I didn't need to know that" Mr. Chase said, chuckling. "I know, but I has to say it, cause you were saying that everyone would be taking their shirt off, and if I won't be, then it's not everyone. And no one can do anything to me! I can fight! Ask Naomi! And Dylan's here, too" I said.

"Did you just say ask Naomi?" Cole asked. "Uh, yea! She can tell you from personal experience! I beat that girl! Sharkisha style!" I said. "Oh yea. There was a time when you and her were always fighting. And now you barley see each other" Kelsiee said.

"No, we see each other. I just ignore her" I said. "Why?" Dylan asked. "Cause I don't want to clean the danm attic! It's dirdayer then it looks!" I exclaimed. "Why?" Dylan asked. "Because it's so dirday, that when I clean it and go back, it's like a fucking dust storm made 18,000 rounds in there at once!" I said. "Why?" Dylan asked. "Because it's the attic, dumbass! It's always ganna be dirday!" I exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Because. Now shut up" I said. "Dyyyyyllllaaannn!" I whined after. He turned around and looked at me. "I'm hooooott" I said. "I know. That's one of the reasons I'm dating you" He said. "Not that hot, you idiot! I need water!" I whined. "Okay?" He said/asked.

"Don't just sit there! Get me some water!" I demanded. "W-what do you want me to do?! Wave a wand and magically make a bottle of cold water appear?!" He exclaimed. I saw a bottle of water in his bag. And it was foggy, who it was cold. "No, Stacy! That's for me!" He whined. I lunged for it, and the next thing I knew, I was in a mini-tousle with Dylan.

"No!" He whined. "Yes!" I whined back. I got it, and held it up, only for Dylan to snatch it from my hand. "Ha!" He said, and started to run away, but I ran after on him, and jumped on his back.

For the next 2 minutes, I was still on his back, wrestling him, trying to get the water, and Dylan tripped on something, and fell down. "Mr. Chase! Dylcy's fighting!" Tammy exclaimed. When she said that, the whole class, including Mr. Chase, actually came up and formed a circle around us, watching the cutest couple in the school fighting over a bottle of water.

"No! This is mine! Get your own!" Dylan whined. "I can't! There's no power, so the vending machines aren't working!" I exclaimed. "Oh well! I need water, too! I'm not going to die in this heat! Sorry not sorry!" Dylan said. "Your so selfish! I would give mine to you if our tables were turned!" I whined.

"No you wouldn't!" The whole class, yes, even Mr. Chase said in unison. "Oh shut up!" I screamed back at them.

"Dylan! Please! I'm dying slowly!" I whined. "So am I!" He said. "But you don't care!" He added. "What would make you think I don't care?" I asked. "Look at yourself. You actually fighting me for water, and if I give it to you, I wont have any" Dylan said.

"I'm not fighting you, we're having a tousle" I said. "We're fighting" He said. "Tousle" I said. "Fighting" Dylan said, with a hint of annoyance. "Tousle!" I snapped.

"Are you guys actually fighting over if your having a fight?!" Austin exclaimed. "Dylan!" I exclaimed. He looked at me. "Do you want me to pay you? I have about 30 dollars right now" I said. He sat up, making me fall back, since I was on top of him.

"Give" Dylan said, holding out his hand. "How much?" I asked. "10" Dylan said. I put a 10 dollar bill on his hand. He took it, and gave me the water. "You just sold your soul to the devil" Someone said. I stood up, to look at two girls. "Who said that?!" I snapped.

One of them pointed to the one on the left. "Oh, I'll show you devil" I said, and grabbed the closet thing to me to throw at her- a steel vase. I took it up, and started to run to her, but Dylan pulled me back, while Mr. Chase took the base from my hands.

"Remember what I said in the start of the year? We always control our anger, and use our words" Mr. Chase said. "Use my words?! This is high school, not Dora the Explorer!" I exclaimed. I heard a cracking sound, and turned to see Dylan with another water bottle. He couldn't have took the one he gave me, that was on the floor.

"You had 2 water bottles and didn't even want to give one to me?! And I'm the selfish one! What nerve!" I exclaimed. "Uh, I just found this" Dylan lied. "Oh yea. Just like I killed that girl over there for calling me the devil by smashing her in the head with a steel vase" I said. "You were planning to kill her?" Monica asked, shocked. "How would you like it if someone called you a devil?" I asked her.

She kind of glared at the thought. "I thought so" I said. I turned back to Dylan and glared at him. Everyone else was looking at him too.

"I'm so ashamed. I'm going to go stand in the corner" Dylan said. He actually got up and stood in the corner. Which made everyone laugh. Including me. I walked over to him, and turned him around.

"You don't have to do that, hon" I said between laughs. "Why? I made you mad. Actually I should stand outside in hot sun instead" He said, and started to walk, but I held on to him, and pulled him back. "No, you don't. It's fine." I said. He sighed.

"Sorry" He said. "It's fine, no worries" I said, hugging him. He hugged back.

"AWWWWWWWWW!" The girls said. "Mr. Chase, Dylcy's back together!" Tammy exclaimed. I let go of Dylan. "It's funny how you were also the one who said we were tousling" I said. "Um, we were fighting, babe" Dylan said.

"Oh, Dylan, I agree with anything you say. But we were tousling" I said. We went back to our seats. "Why is it still hot in here?!" I whined.

...

**I'm sooooooo hungry right now... My little sister ate the last cookie just to get in my nerves cuz I did her homework and she got all the answers wrong when she got it back. And she's in 2nd grade...**

**Yea, I know it's bad. But in my defense, I didn't expect to remember that anyway. **

**And btw, the last scene was inspired by a real-life experience, my school actually lost power in the middle of the day for no reason, and the vending machines actually weren't working, and I actually didn't attack someone for water.**

**Everyone's saying that a animal bit the power line or something. What animal is out in the middle of winter, anyway?! Shouldn't they be hibernating?! It's cold in Pennsylvania. Seriously. There was actually a time this year when we didn't have school for almost a week, and only like 2 days were 2-hour delays.**

**Wow.**

**I hope you liked the chapter! I thought it was funny, but I am the author, lmfao 'D**


	36. Chapter 37

**Okay, here I at, again.**

**So, um, this chapter was hard to write, certain scenes take full blame for it. Sorry, I'm spoiling it for y'all. I'll shut up now.**

**Anyway, get ready, use the bathroom if ya have to, and sit your booday down, and enjoy this chapter. **

**Seriously, it's hard writing these scenes, so I hope y'all like it. Cuz there's a really good scene, its a- Okay, I really need to shut up now.**

**~Ericka 3 :***

...

"Hey! Did you hear about the party that Jacob is throwing tonight?! It's going to be of the hook!" Dylan exclaimed, running up to my locker. "Yea. I'm going" I said. "I have to buy a dress, though. Can you come? Please? It would mean so much to me" I said, and to seduce him more, I took his hand in mine, batting my eyelashes.

He sighed. "Why?" He whined. "Because if you don't, I'll put peroxide in your conditioner" I threatened. His eyes widened. "Then you can call me the shopping man" He said nervously. I beamed. "Thanks, hon!" I smiled, standing on my tip toes to peck his cheek. "See you" I said, going to my next class.

...

"Omagurd, I can't wait to get to the mall to buy a hot dress!" Taylor squealed. "Yea, Jacob is so cute!" Monica agreed. "You better be talking about me!" A boy growled. We turned to see Dylan storming up my driveway. "I deserve compliments seeing as you blackmailed me to come shopping with you" He added.

"Come on, Dylan. It won't be that bad" Taylor cooed.

"Yes it will!" Dylan said. "You'll spend three hours was looking for a dress and after a massive pep talk you finally buy it, then when your in the middle of boots, you start raving over how much you hate the dress, then you'll take the stupid dress back, and then when we finally reached a blissful moment when we sit in the car ready to go home, you have a mini heart attack and suddenly decided you actually love the dress, and then we all have to run back to the shop to buy the bloody dress again" Dylan ranted.

We were shocked at his outburst, but it was true. And based on the fact that is was a party like Jacob's, it was bound to happen. It won't happen to me because I'm trying to impress Jacob, I'm taken by Dylan, but because I have to look on fleek wherever I go.

"But I have to look on fleek wherever I go! I whined. "Not all the time!" Dylan said. "Yes all the time! Do you know what happens if I don't look on fleek all the time?" I asked. "No. But I know you won't die" Dylan said. "Then the bit of fame I have in LA goes down the drain!" I exclaimed.

"You Hollidays are lucky that your famous practically. I'm not talented or rich" Monica said. She was right, we were well-known in LA because not only we were wealthy, but also because I'm a awesome dancer and singer who won a city wide contest, and Taylor can only sing, she can't dance as good as I can.

And Frankie cam brake dance, and Jade can dance like I do.

"Let's just get this over with" Dylan said, following me and everyone else in my car.

...

"HONK!" Some car went. "You saw me coming, buddy! It's called a driving test. Take it, and then come back on the road! Where'd you get your license from, the back of a cereal box?!" I yelled at some person who honked me. They flipped me in return.

"Oh yea? I flip prettier than you! I flip on fleek!" I exclaimed, flipping him back.

"Are you really criticizing other people's bad driving, when you do it 24/7?" Taylor asked. "Shut up" I told her. I pressed in the gas, making the car go 56 miles per hour. "Stacy! That was a red light!" Dylan exclaimed, but I already saw the flash from the camera, which means now I'm getting a ticket.

"Great. Way to go. Now your getting a ticket" Dylan said. "Yea, I know" I said. "And you don't care?" Dylan asked. "Eh, not really. Everyones used to it" I said. "If they really are, thats really sad" Dylan said.

"Are you used to it?" I asked him. "Now that I think of it, yea, I am" He said.

When we got to the mall, Dylan immediately started to complain. "I don't wanna walk! Get me one of those things that you put the girls in" He added. "Fine. But I'm getting the pink princess one" I said, pulling out the pink stroller thing that you put kids in at the mall.

He got in, and as I pushed him, people were laughing, and some girls stopped us to take a picture of him, and sigh autographs. We went into one store with pretty looking dresses.

"This place looks expensive" Monica said. "Exactly! So let's go back home" Dylan said. "Nice try" I said, pushing him into the store. "Can you please hurry up?! I'm hungry!" Dylan's whined after 5 minutes.

I decided to tease him for fun.

"Awww, is the baby fussy? Is that it? Your fussy? Don't worry, well finish soon. Not stay quiet" I said, while Taylor and Monica laughed. Dylan smiled a little, and stayed quiet.

"Should I get this?" I asked, holding up a purple and black knee length sleeveless dress. "Oh yea! That would look awesome with these! Do you want them? I don't really like them" Monica said, handing me black sparkly boots who looked like they would reach below my knees.

"You should try it on" Dylan said from the stroller. We looked at him. He shrugged. "I think it would look nice on you" He said.

I went towards the dressing room, and put the dress and boots on, and walked back to where everyone was, and thankfully, there was a full length mirror there. "Wow. Buy that. No, seriously. Your buying that" Monica said. "You look.. You look..." Taylor started. "On fleek!" Dylan finished.

I beamed at him. "The baby is so well-behaved!" I gushed to Taylor and Monica. "If you call me the baby again, I'm talking my compliments back" Dylan warned, using air quotes on the baby. "Okay! I'm sorry! The teenager is so well-behaved. Happy?!" I asked him.

"As a clam" Dylan said sarcastically. "This would go so well with that new purple shade makeup pack I bought yesterday" I said. "Um, I bought you that" The bab- Dylan said. "Oh yea. He did, not me" I laughed. "You stupid" Taylor said. "No, I'm not" I said. "What's 9+10?" Monica asked. "I don't know" I said. "You stupid" Taylor said. "No I'm not" I said. "What's 9+10?" Monica asked. "I don't know" I said. "You stupid" Taylor said.

"If you continue that, I will jump off this stroller and hurt you all" Dylan warned, giving us an annoyed look. "You can't hurt me. I'm your girlfriend! Remember? Your teenage dream?!" I said. "Doesn't mean I can't get mad at you sometimes" Dylan said.

"I don't think you'll be able to get of that stroller anyways. You look stuck" Taylor said. He did look like it was going to be hard to take him out. "YEET" I said. I looked at myself in the mirror. "I don't know.. Should I buy it?" I asked. "Here it comes" Dylan said.

"Yes! Buy it! It looks perfect on you. And then we can go to like, Icing or something and buy some cute earrings and hair stuff" Taylor said. "Yea, but.. I don't know" I sighed. "Get it! And I like how the top is in those circle shapes and not just, like straight like some sleeveless dresses are" Monica said. "And those boots are perfect" Taylor said. "And your hair could be curled and in a high ponytail, and since your hair is so long, it would be able to be over your shoulders" Taylor said. "And we can curl the whole ponytail so it can be like, you know when some people have ponytails, and the whole thing is in one curl? Not a whole bunch. Just one" Monica explained. "That would be perfect! But I don't know if it would go with the dress" I said. "Wait, yes it will!" I added after. "I love it. You should buy it" Taylor said. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yes. You look on fleek, and you don't even have the right makeup on yet" Monica said. "Okay. I'll buy it" I said. "Thank you!" Dylan exclaimed.

"What about you guys?" I asked. "I might choose this one, like it's kinda okay, but don't you think it's way too long? Like, i'm not really a floor-length person. Plus, it's just a party" Taylor said.

"Just a party? It's Jacob Taylor's party. It is not just a party" Monica said. "I still hate the fact that he has my name as his last name. Like, when we get married, my name is not going to be Taylor Taylor" Taylor said.

"What do you mean when? If you get to marry him, because he sadly never noticed my prettyness" Monica said, filpping her hair. "Uh, guys, you-" I tried to tell them, but Taylor interuppted.

"I said when because we are going to get married! I thought you liked Brady!" Taylor exclamed.

"No, because I saw him all over this other girl!" Monica exclamied. "Um, news flash! They broke up 2 weeks ago! Get with the program!" Taylor yelled.

"Well, this is a new one" Dylan said. He's right. We has pep talks and stuff, but never yelling at each other. I nodded in agreement. After watching about 5 minutes of them arguing, I finally decieded to end it.

"GUYS! No one is going to get Jacob anyway, because he has something called a GIRLFRIEND! So nobody is going to marry him excpet his girlfriend if they acually stay for that long! Sorry not sorry, but it's the truth! So your just wasting your time and everyone else's time standing here yelling over something thats never going to happen unless he dumps her or whatever! And if you've seen the way they are, thats not going to happen for a long time! So quit it! I'm tired, i'm hungry, and i gotta pee! So HURRY UP!" I screamed.

"Fine. Sorry" Taylor said after about a minute of stunned silence. Monica nodded. "I guess none of us are going to get him. But it dosnt mean we can't inpress him!" Monica exclamed, running into the dressing room with a dress and shoes with Taylor.

They came out, both looking awesome. Taylor had on a black dress the same length as mine, with silver pumps since she put the floor length one down, and Monica had on a zebra printed sleeveless jumpsuit with black flats.

"Um, Monica, whats with the jumpsuit? I thought you had a dress on?" Dylan asked. "Yea, I did, but I found this on the seat thingy, so I tried it on, and it looked awesome! And its only 100 bucks" Monica said.

"Okay, so we buying these or nah?" I asked. "Yes!" Taylor exclamied. Monica nodded. They went back in the dressing rooms, the 2 minutes later, i was at the cash register.

"Okay, that will be $1,738" The girl said. "17 hundred?" I heard Monica whisper. I took out my credit card, and swiped it, my 2nd favorite part of shopping. I signed the paper, and when she gave me the box, I went in the back of the line with Monica and Dylan, who was falling asleep in the stroller.

We went to the food court, to Subway, and I got a foot long for Dylan when we woke up. "You know, we're not done yet" Taylor said excitedly. Dylan groaned and opened his eyes. He got off the stroller to stand up and glare at us.

"I hate you all for making me come with you. I hate shopping like this. Why am I even friends with you guys? In fact, I'm not talking to any of you, I'm ignoring you, and there's nothing you can say or do that will change my mind" Dylan scoffed.

I handed him his foot long. He smiled.

"Okay, your forgiven" He told us, eating it. After we were done, we went to Icing to buy hair decorations and earrings. Ditching the stroller, since Dylan wanted to walk now. "Ooo! These are pretty!" Taylor exclaimed, holding up a pair of hoop earrings.

"Oh yea." I agreed. Then something caught my eye. It was a pair of diamond shaped earrings, where there was 2 other diamond shapes smaller then the other inside it. I wasn't really into them, but I saw this wannabe looking girl about to get it, so I walked over and took them before she got them.

She glared at me. "I hate you, Holliday" She growled. "Please don't be hating on my on fleekness" I bragged. She turned and stormed away. "I saw that" Dylan laughed when I came back. "Saw what?" I questioned.

"You got those earrings just so she couldn't get it" Dylan told me, shaking his head, the smirk still playing on his lips. "Your so evil sometimes" He added. "I actually like them" I said, looking down at them.

"Hey! Check this out!" Monica exclaimed, running over to me and showing me a fantastic pair of earrings. It was silver, with one line in the middle longer then the 2 on each side of it. I found this thing that were these gem things that you put on your hair. I thought it would look awesome on my ponytail I was planning to put on.

I took it, and showed it to everyone else. "Those would look great on your ponytail" Taylor said. "I know! That was what I was thinking" I said.

...

We left the mall at 5:00, leaving only 3 hours for us to get ready. "Stacy! I know you don't have that much time to get ready, but pleas stop going 15 miles over the speed limit! If a cop pulls you over, by the time he's done, you'll have to go straight to the party just to be 20 minutes late!" Dylan ranted.

We reached my house, I parked my car in my driveway, and Dylan came out, and ran to his house across the street. Me, Monica and Taylor was at my house, Monica wanted to get ready at my house. Thank goodness we had enough to bathrooms, and my vanity was split into 3 different parts.

"Okay, heres the stich. Im using my bathroom, Taylor is obviously going to use the one in her room, and Monica, you can use the one right next to my room" I instructed.

"Okay" Monica said, took her stuff she bought, and left with Taylor. I left my clothes on my bed, since it was my room. I went inside my bathroom and turned the water on, while I locked the door, took my clothes off and went in there.

After I was done, I wrapped the towel around me, and looked at myself in the mirror, and combed my wet hair, who was really long, since it was wet. I walked out of the bathroom, where I put my robe on. I heard a knock, and Taylor and Monica bursted in.

"Lets get ready together!" Taylor chirped. "Isn't that what was supposed to happen, anyway?" I asked. "Yea! So shut up, and lets get it done!" Monica said. "Okay, so right now i'm going to put on the stuff I usually do in my hair" I said.

"We already did that." Monica said. "So hurry up" Taylor said. "Okay! The only thing i have to do is put in this really good-smelling spray on" I said.

After we finished that, I started to look for the purple-shaded makeup Dylan got me.

"Are you looking for this?" Taylor asked, laughing. I looked up to see her holding up the makeup. "Yes! Thanks so much!" I exclamed, taking it from her.

"I was thinking of doing a smokey eye shade, it would look great with this" Monica said, looking at my smokey eye makeup kit on my vanity. "Oh, its okay, you can use it. And your right, it would look great with that outfit!" I told her.

"I'm wearing this" Taylor said, holding up my silver eyeshadow. "Stacy, why do you have silver and gold eyeshadow? I didn't even know they had those colors" Monica said.

"Well, believe me, hon, they do" I laughed. I took up my blow dryer, and started on my hair. I acually finished that faster then i thought. I heard a knock on my door, and opened it to face Jade.

"What do you want out of my life?" I sneered. "Where are you going?" She asked noisly, cranking her neck to see in my room. I leaned over, blocking her view. "A party" Monica said from inside.

"Oooo! A party?! Can I come?" Jade asked. "Its a high school party. No babies allowed" I said. "Sorry not sorry" I added. Before she can say anything else, i shut the door in her face.

"Okay, time for dressing-up!" I sang. "Well actually, we can do hair first, since we dont have to put them on over our heads. We can just do it from the bottom" I said.

"Okay, so first things first, Stacy, wheres your curling iron?" Monica asked. I reached under my vanity on a shelf where i kept all my stying tools. I took one of my curling irons out. "Okay, so this is for tight curls. Like this one can make your hair, like really curly, like the type to make it shorter, and the other one is for lighter curls, who are longer, you know what I mean" I explained to her.

"Ill take that one" Monica said, taking the one I had in my hand. Taylor took my strightener, I took my other tight curling iron. "Wait. Do I put my hair in a ponytail first, then curl it?" I asked, plugging it in.

Taylor and Monica nodded, working on their hair. I took a hairtie, one with these crystals hanging off them. I put in in a high ponytail, and rolled it around the barrel, and put the handle thing on it, and watched the steam come out of it.

Based on how much steam was coming out of all 3 irons, I knew it would be a matter of time until the smoke alarm came on. And just as I predicted, the high picthed beep came on, scaring me. I dropped the curling iron from my hand, where it fell on my VERY FLAMMABLE rug to try to get the steam away.

I didn't have to turn around. All I needed was a scream, and a red-orange light behind me. I turned around to see half my rug on fire, and Taylor and Monica on my bed, as far from the fire as they can be.

I ran to the bathroom, quickly filled a bucket with water, ran out, and poured it on the raging flames. It ignited even higher, almost touching the ceiling, then became smaller, and disappeared. Taylor and Monica came off my bed.

All I can do is stare at my favorite rug in dismay, half pink, half black, runied because of my stupid actions who could have killed everyone. Stare at it wondering how i was going to explain to mom as of how its pink and black.

"Um, so what do we do now?" Monica asked after 5 minutes of silence. My rug was half burned, and my room smelled like burnt toast. "We're still getting ready to party. Fire isn't going to stop me." I said, pushing the rug under my bed.

I had to re do my ponytail, since it got ruined when I was running around. We all finished, and i sprayed my ponytail with hair spray, an added the diamonds to it, ans also some to my side bangs which i left out.

"Can I borrow some?" Monica asked. I handed her the pack, and when she finished, her black hair looked awesome, it was shining with all those diamonds in it. I took my hair spray and covered her hair in it. "What was that for?" She asked.

"To keep the curls" I said. "Okay, now its dress time" Taylor said. "I'll be in my bathroom, I said, turning to my bathroom. I closed the door, and put the dress on, feet first.

When I got it on, I fixted it, and looked at my self. It looked better here then it did in the store. I came out to see Taylor and Monica already in their outfits, doing their makeup. I took the one i was wearing, and put it on.

"Okay, lets go!" Taylor exclamed. "Im not going bare foot" I said, putting my feet in my boots. Taylor laughed. "Right after we put on shoes" She added. I took my phone and put it in my boot, and walked out.

"Oh my gosh! You girls look wonderful!" My mom gushed. "Thanks" We told her, and walked out in the night. We walked out to my car, and drove over to the party.

When we got there, it was packed. I saw Dylan in the distance, and Taylor and Monica disappeared from me, so I walked over to him. He saw me, and stared at me, his lips parting a bit. "Hey, Dylan" I said. He snapped out of it. "Hey.." He drifted off in staring at my on fleekness again. "Omg, Stacy! Your looking so awesome!" Abby gushed, with Tammy nodding.

"Dylan seems to agree, too" Tammy said, noticing Dylan's intense stare at me. Dylan snapped out of it again. "He was enjoying my on fleekness" I bragged. "Hey, want to go on the porch outside?" He asked. I nodded, putting my hand in his.

We went upstairs, where the porch was, and let me tell you, walking down the hallway was REALLY awkward, because of the noises coming out of some of the closed doors, if you know what I mean. Dylan flashed a smirk at me. We finally reached the porch, who looked more like a balcony.

Dylan put his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. "You look awesome" Dylan told me. "Thanks" I said. He turned to face me. "I'm glad you know that. Did I ever tell you how your on fleekness charms me with every breath I take when I look at you, at your perfectly blue eyes.." Dylan said, making me tingle.

"Did I ever tell you how your cuteness intoxicates me with your every stare" I said. His stare went to my lips, and leaned in. I felt this warm feeling on mine, and I wrapped my hands around his neck, while his arms tightened around my waist, pulling me close, deepening the kiss. He turned the other way, making my back lean against the railing, his lips still moving feverishly against mine. My arms went from his neck to his hair, trapping my fingers in it.

I wanted it to be long, until that feeling came. That feeling that made the unexpected happen. Unfortunately, my sense wasn't coming in in me or Dylan.

If it happens, it wouldn't be protected.

So? It's only one time.

My conscience speaks out. Yea only one time. And now Cloe and Zoey are here, but it doesn't mean I regretted having them, but I just don't want it to happen until I'm old enough.

The kiss was getting deeper, and I felt like I was getting pushed in a room, and heard a door close.

But he's just so cute! I thought as I felt being laid on a bed.

Guess emotions are deeper then thoughts.

...

**I updating this in the dark right now, some idiot knocked down the power line, and now my house has no power. **

**My life, man. -_-**

**At least the wi-if works, and all my favorite food is in the pantry, not the fridge. Except my pizza is in the freezer? ﾟﾘﾭ****? the guy who's supposed to fix it says that it's probably ganna come on at about 3 in the morning. But I stay up watching the Suite life, both shows, on my TV until 10:00, yes in the morning.**

**I'mObsessedWithDylanSprouseAndINeedHelp **

**None of y'all were able to read that... *she said hopefully***

**Another long chapter!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**~£ricka**


	37. Chapter 38

**Yayyyyyyyy!**

**I have no reason to be cheering, except the fact that I got a 90 on a math test. Math test. Math test. Talk about weird. But school is almost over, so that's probably why I'm suddenly getting smarter.**

**The thing is, I start getting smart around the end of the year, that's why I don't get held back. But when school starts, I'm really dumb, as usual, and then at the end of the year, I get good grades, pass to the next grade, and get dumb again, and it repeats.**

**Idk how Ericka Breezy works. Really, I don't. And I probably never will.**

**Anyway... enjoy!**

**P.S, I'm eating a really big chocolate chip cookie! Yum! ? ﾟﾍﾪ**

**Sorry, I know y'all don't care, Lml ?**

...

I woke up the next morning, and got ready, and went downstairs. "Hey, Stacy! So, you want to tell me what happened?" My mom asked, with Jade next to her, with an evil smile.

Oh, no. However she found out. "I was in your room to get the laundry after you left, and you know what Jade told me was under your bed? A half-burnt rug, that's what! So, explain why it's like that" My mom told me.

"Um, we had a little mishap with the curling iron..." I started. Thank goodness she wasn't talking about me and Dylan. "Ugh. Stacy, I've told you a millon times to be careful! What happens when the house burns down?" Miss. Worse-Case Scenario asked.

"Sorry, mom" I said. She sighed. "Fine. I'll let you off. But only because you didn't be bad at the party. You know what I mean. And I hope I'm right" My mom said.

We both know what she means. And actually, she not right.

At all.

I went to the park in the community, where I saw everyone. This is probably not going to turn out good. I was looking at everyone, with Dylan still staring at me. A girl and boy walked in, and sat at a bench across from us. "Omg!" I heard the girl say. "She looks so on fleek!" She added. I knew she was talking about me.

"That's Stacy Holliday. She's always on fleek" A guy said. "The Stacy Holliday?! She won the Just Dance contest 2 years ago!" The girl shireked. "Yup" The dude said.

Suddenly, she came up to me. "Are you Stacy Holliday?" She asked. "Yes" I said. She handed me a picture of me at the contest holding up the trophy, with a victorious smile. I laughed.

I signed it, and gave it to her, who squealed."Thanks!" She exclamed, and ran to the guy. "Hey, Dylan" I finally said to the boy, who's eyes were glued to me. "Hey" Dylan said.

"What you up to?" I asked. "Nothing" He said. I put a small smile on my face as I turned away. "Am I making you feel awkward by staring at you?" He asked. "Kind of" I said.

"Sorry" He said. "It's okay" I said. Taylor and Abby chose to question us about last night.

"Spill it. Give us all the details" Abby said. "About what?" I asked. "You and Dylan! All of our squad were sitting where the music stereos were, and no one saw you and Dylan over there, and we saw you guys going upstairs" Taylor said.

"I heard that you were going on the balcony, so I didn't care, but Candice and I went up there after a while, and saw" Abby said. "Saw what?" Dylan asked nervously.

"You and Stacy madly making out, and walking in a room and shut the door, so we just told everyone that you were ganna knock her up" Taylor said. "Uh, what do you mean, everyone?!" I shrieked.

I was not going to let my mom know about that.

"Geez, calm down. Just the gang" Taylor said. I let out a sigh of relief. "Don't worry, we told Kelsiee to keep her mouth shut." Abby said. Kelsiee beamed and waved at us, and put the pointer finger and thumb, and swiped it across her lips, like a zipper. "Wow" Dylan said. "You should be thanking us! Tammy and Candice were planning a pop-in on you guys! But me and Abby stopped them before they opened the door!" Taylor exclamed.

I laughed. "Um, thank you" I said. "We heard you, anyway" Abby said. "Woah! We were going to give you something to eat, but Taylor and Abby said that Dylan was going all whatever on you, and so we left" Candice said.

"Well, we heard something tottaly different" Dylan said. "That is a li', you is a li' " I said, pointing in her face. "Exactly! You said it dead right there that you were going to open the door on them, and pretend it was an accident!" Abby almost screamed.

"Um, okay, when did we say that?" Candice asked. "Omagurd. The gig is up, we all know it, just say you did it!" I laughed. She said. "Okay, fine, we did" She said, with a small smile.

"Ok, we'll remember that" Dylan said, with a evil tone. "Whatever that boy thinkin" I pointed to Dylan. "I'm thinking Stacy Style" He said. "Your thinking about food, too?" I asked.

...

In english class, during a test, and I'm not even joking, my whole group, including me, were eating, and the teacher, Mr. Mitchell, who's cool, was suspecting some supicous activity going on with us, but didn't know what it was.

I reached my hand in my backpack, and cracked open a soda. The noise made the teacher squint at me, and at the same time, I quickly turned back to my paper, like I didn't do anything, watching from the corner of my eye.

He looked away, so I went back and drunk some of it. But being the clumsy oaf that I am, it fell from my hand, and rolled across the floor, right up to the teachers desk. He looked at us. "That's what your doing! Your eating! That's it, guys. Give me all your food" He demanded.

I rolled my eyes, and took all the junk food out of my extra bag I carry around just for that, and followed everyone up to the desk, and added them to the over flowing mount of junk food.

"Smooth move, Stacy" Austin said.

...

"Stacy!" Dylan whined from somewhere. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here. Why are you crying?" I asked. "I'm not crying. Please tell Naomi to back off, because I'm not in to her, and I'm not going to dump you for her" Dylan said. "Oh, she going to get it at lunch!" I growled, clenching my fists.

At lunch, everyone was talking about some really un-realistic stuff.

"You know what would be really funny? If the school actually let people bring their children to school for a day. Like a bring your child to school day" Candice said. "Yea, and then they get kidnapped by some creepy guy, and hold them up for a ransom, and even if we pay, they still hurt them and take them to a foreign country, and we never see them again, because the cops can't find them, and it turns into a cold case, and even it's all over the news, no one finds them. " I ranted.

"Ok, and you call your mom Miss. Worse-Case Scenario. And I wouldn't bring them" Dylan said. "Why not?! There so cute!" Monica squealed. "Yea, that's what makes them a target for people!" I exclaimed. Naomi walked passed me, and I gave her one of my coldest death stares, standing up at the same time. She ran away.

Scaredy cat.

"Ugh. Stacy, sit down" Abby laughed. "What? Don't look at me like that! I wasn't going to hit her anyway! I'm not cleaning the attic again! And I would mess up my hair!" I exclaimed.

"Sure looked like you did" Cole said.

...

In English class, me and some of my friends were sitting in the horseshoe, the coolest spot in the classroom. It's called the horseshoe because it's shaped like a horseshoe, in the middle of the classroom. The people that sat there were me, Dylan, Candice, Austin, Abby, Cole, Monica, Kelsiee, and Spencer. Mr. Mitchell, the teacher is funny, like Mr. Chase.

As always, everyone in the horseshoe is talking, so the assistant teacher, who is Mrs. Hope, always has to say "Horseshoe, quiet" And Mr. Mitchell looks at the "Talky Talkers" As he calls the people who talk a lot, which is me, Dylan, Candice, Cole, and Kelsiee. "Are aliens real?" Cole asked. "It's possible" Dylan said. "Why does everyone think that?" Cole exclaimed.

"Cause it's possible! Like in other planets, where aliens to them, you know" I said. "It's scientifically proven that they can be real" Candice said. "Horseshoe, quiet" Mrs. Hope said. Mr. Mitchell looked at us. "I was as quiet as a mouse" I said.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire" Dylan sang. "Shut up, Dylan!" I laughed. "Ooooooh, Dylcy's fighting again.. You know how there going to make up? In bed, if you know what I mean" Austin teased. "With Sargent Piggy in tow" Spencer continued.

"Why do you guys always pick on them?" Mr. Mitchell questioned, laughing at them. "We don't pick on them" Soencer said. "Yea, you do. You always pick on them, but in a funny way" Candice said. "But they pick on each other!" Austin whined.

"We're Dylcy. It's what we do." I informed. Dylan smirked. "Yea, the twin-making machine! It's what they do! Get it? Do?" Spencer teased. "I will hurt you so bad one day" Dylan joked. "You already did! You have twins, but yet you still didn't learn, because you still do it!" Austin said, in a fake crying voice.

"I will throw this math book at you" I threatened. "Keep math books to yourself, Stacy" Mr. Mitchell called from his desk. I put a evil smile on my face.

I opened the water bottle in my book bag, and dipped my finger in it, and smeared water under my eyes, to make it look like I was crying. I even made my mascara run, to make it more believable. "Dylan! Hug me!" I said. "Um, okay?" Dylan asked/said. I made a loud crying noise, and the teacher looked.

"He's saying so much mean things to me" I fake cried, pointing at Austin, who's hands were up in surrender. Dylan seemed to notice what I was doing, and nodded, rubbing my arm.

Mr. Mitchell sighed. "Austin, stop bullying Dylcy cause your jealous, Stacy, don't put water on your face and mess up your makeup to make me think your crying, and Dylan, it's probably not a good idea to get into Stacy's evil scenes at the last minute without even knowing why" The teacher ranted.

"I did not do that!" I exclaimed. "Stacy, I watched you put your wet finger on your face, and smear your makeup, and get Dylan to hug you!" Mr. Mitchell said, his facial expression shocked.

"That was Taylor!" I lied. "Okay, first of all, your and Taylor are fraternal twins, and you guys aren't even real twins, your practical twins, and Taylor isn't even in this class" Mr. Mitchell explained. "Nuh-Uh! She walked in, and left before you saw anything!" I exclaimed. "Right, Dylan?"

"I'm not contributing to something that's so untrue that it's not even funny" Dylan said. "Ugh, Stacy, let it go and get back to work" Mr. Mitchell said.

"Fine, but can I go to the vending machine? I'm hungry" I told him. He shook his head. "Whyyy?" I whined.

"Look at your paper and tell me if your wasting my time" The teacher said. I looked down at it, and the only thing that was written on it was my name, the date, and the number 1.

I looked up at the teacher, and plastered a smile on my face. "I thought so. When you get to number 10, get back to me" Mr. Mitchell said.

...

**"Club going up... On a Tuesday... Got your girl in the club and she choosey..." **

**Lmao. That's "Tuesday" by Drake, I think, I don't remember.**

**I hope you like it!**


	38. Chapter 39

**I'm about to cry right now.**

**You know why ? Cause there's something next week called the PSSA's. Or to be more precise, tomorrow. It's this really hard test they have in Pennsylvania where they force everyone in the state to take, it's math and reading for 8th grade, and then they grade you on it. **

**But I never do good on the math one. That's why I'm in fucking intensive math every freaking year since I started middle school. The reading one is hard too, but I always pass it. **

**And they make you put your phone in this plastic bag before you start, cause obviously, your not supposed to have phones hanging around with tests like these. Or any test.**

**And then I get to go to sleep when I'm done, and that stupid intercom who says when it's over comes on, and wakes me up, and ruins my dream about Dylan Sprouse. I mean, I've been a Sprouser since I was 8, and now I'm 13, so how many years is that ? Idk. But it's a long time.**

**Whatever. Anyway, I put in blonde highlights in my hair yesterday, and I look so on fleek! Lml. A little Stacy humor there for y'all.? ﾟﾘﾂ **

**I look really good with them, tho.**

**Enjoy! :) **

...

I was in math class, eating a bag of chips, and using a calculator even if we weren't supposed to. And I needed to go to dance practice, so I was constantly asking the teacher if I could go, but he was insisting that I go after I do my work.

"Stacy, just do your work, and I'll let you go to dance" Mr. Chase whined. "I ammm uhh!" I whined back. "No your not! I see you eating and cheating over there!" Mr. Chase said.

"Waaaa" I whined like a kid.

...

I was sitting on my bed, channel surfing on my TV, petting my cat, Chocolate.

Some idiot was consistently knocking on my bedroom door, so I had to tell then come in. It was Dylan.

"Dylan! Thanks for constantly knocking on the door instead of coming in" I rolled my eyes. He chuckled at sat on the bed next to me. I finally found a good TV show, who was Chopped. We sat and watched it for a while in silence. After the first person got chopped, and it went to commercials, Dylan finally spoke.

"You look like you want something" Dylan assumed. "Yea, I want a white rabbit" I answered. "For real? Or was that sarcasm?" Dylan asked. "No. I really want one" I replied. "Why?" Dylan made a face at me. "Cause I want a rabbit" I said, getting off the bed.

"Do you need one?" He asked me. "Yea, cause I'm not just going to have a cat" I told him. Chocolate meowed at me. "What? You know you want a friend, too" I told her. She turned away from me. Dylan picked her up and sat her in his lap.

"This is a fat cat, Stacy" Dylan joked. What's he talking about, the cats' the perfect size. "She's a perfect size. That's what the vet said, anyway" I informed him. "Soft, too" Dylan said, his hand feeling her fur. "And she smells good! Like you" "Well, I take care of her. I didn't just get her, and leave her to be. And I spray my perfume on her" I explained.

Chocolate curled herself in a ball on Dylan's lap, and purred. "She likes you" I told him. "Anyway, let's go get the rabbit" "Right now?!" Dylan exclaimed. "Uh, yea! If I say I want a rabbit, I want a rabbit, and I want one now!" I stated. Dylan sighed. "Your so spoiled that it's not even funny" Dylan said.

...

"Here you go. Good luck" The cashier guy said, handing me a white rabbit in a cage named Miller. "Thanks" I said. "What would your mom say?" Dylan asked as we walked out. "Nothing. She wouldn't really care" I said. He shrugged. When we got home, I put the cage next to me, on the bedside table, and took my phone.

Dylan went home because he was tired, and it's only 12:00. I took my phone, and Snapchated Claire. Before I knew it, it was about 2:00 in the morning, and I fell asleep. In the middle of the night, I felt as if I was being strangled, I could barely breathe.

I woke up, and saw 2 red eyes staring at me, and screamed. When my eyes adjusted to the dark, I saw that it was Miller who somehow got out of his cage, and was laying in my chest. I quickly took him off and put him back in his cage, and locked it.

I then got up and put him on my vanity, on the other side of my room. "How did you get out?" I asked him. Of course he didn't answer. I sighed. "Whatever"

I went back in bed, and turned my phone on, and saw a text from Dylan, who's weird, because he would definitely be asleep, it was 3:00 in the morning. Unless my scream woke him up again.

Dylan: What happened?

Me: How'd you know something happened ?

Dylan: I heard your scream. Thanks again for waking me up. It was so loud, I actually thought you were in my room.

Me: Miller was on my chest, and couldn't breathe, and so I had to put him back in his cage, and put him somewhere else. Idk how he even got out.

Dylan: Um, okay then. Are you okay?

Me: Yea, I guess l8ter

Dylan: Bam bam chicken and ham

Me: lol? ﾟﾘﾂ?

Dylan: Ik, Lml. Goodnight

I turned the phone off and went back to bed, when the next time my mom woke me up. "Stacy! You'll be late to work!"

"What if I don't want to go work?" I whined. "Oh, well. You have to go to work, or you'll get fired" She said. "Ugh" I rolled out of bed. I used work at Victoria Secret. Yea, I only went because I like the pink. But I got fired because I hit a customer with those pink polka dotted dogs they have at the front.

And then I worked at McDonalds, but I get fired for eating the french fries on my lunch break when no one was looking. Excuse me, but i was too lazy to go to my car! Then I worked at this smoothie place but I got fired for throwing a kiwi crunch at someone. She got on my fucking nerves! She was like 'Excuse me! Excuse me! Excuse me!'

Excuse me, but I was on my break! And now I'm working at Dunkin Donuts. For now. I got out my uniform, eyeing the rabbit. I looked at the clothes on my bed, and looking back at the rabbit, I took the clothes and changed in the bathroom instead.

Hello! I'm not going to change in front of a guy rabbit! In Chocolate's defense, we're both girls.

When I finished getting ready, I put in the uniform and the stupid looking hat, and left. I went down to the kitchen to see Cloe laying on the island on her stomach, playing with applesauce she spilled.

"Awwww. How did you spill that?" I questioned, picking her up. She gave me a look, and I looked at my reflection on the fridge, to see that she was probably looking at my stupid hat I was forced to wear. "Yea, yea. It looks stupid. I know. But I have to wear it, or the boss is not going to be happy. And then she'll make me do drive-thru duty" I told her.

Obviously, she was only a little over a month old; it's like I'm speaking a foreign language to her. I looked at the time in my phone, to see that if I didn't leave now, I was going to be late. And I needed to drop Cloe off at the penthouse before I went to work, to pick her up after.

"Looks like I'll be doing drive thru duty, anyway" I sighed. I cleaned up the island, and took Cloe up to her room and changed her clothes. I even added a little black headband. I picked her up, and ran downstairs outside to my car, and put her in the backseat.

I quickly drove to the hotel, cursing silently as the elevator couldn't go up more slowly. I should have took the stairs. When I got up there, I ran down the hall, almost tripping in the act. I knocked on the door.

"Katalina, it's me, Stacy! Come on, I'm going be even more late to work!" I screamed to the door. Some couple was walking down the hall.

I don't know if it was because I was screaming at 9:00 in the morning, or that they were looking at a 16 year old with a baby in her arms, screaming at 9:00 in the morning. She finally opened the door.

"Geez, Stacy, I heard you the first time" She laughed. I gave her Cloe, told her I'll see her later, since I would pick her up after.

I drove to Dunkin Donuts, and unfortunately, the boss was right there.

"Holliday! Thanks for coming late. And your prize is. Drive thru duty!" She chirped. Rolling my eyes and cursing I my head, I walked over to where you pick up the orders. Immediately, a car came in the camera. I put the head set on, and said flatly: "Welcome to Dunkin Donuts. May I take your order?"

Even I was surprised at how dull I sounded.

"Well, aren't we a little dull today?" His voice made my insides beam. "Very funny, Dylan" I laughed. "What would you like?" I asked, nicer.

"That's better, I'll probably just have coffee and a chocolate donut, if you won't eat it" He joked. I gigged. "Small, medium, or large for the coffee?"

"Small will do" Dylan told me. I wrote it down on the paper, and gave it to the girl next to me. "Kay, drive up, my boo" I said, pouring the coffee in the maker next to me. He laughed.

The girl gave me the bag with the donut, and he drove up. I saw Zoey in the backseat. I smiled at her, she gave me a cheeky smile back. Dylan gave me a beam, and the next thing I knew, I was beaming back. "Holliday! Don't flirt with the customers!" My boss exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"He's my boyfriend!" I shouted back at her. "What's the difference?" She asked. I turned back around, handing Dylan the bag and cup. "Have a nice day" I told him.

He winked at me before driving off.

...

Finally, my shift was over. I walked out of the drive thru place, and some guy went in. I walked out of the store and drove up to the hotel to pick up Cloe.

"Oh, yea, Dylan came by and picked her up. He said he was going to leave them at his house, makeing Cole babysit them" Katalina informed. "He did?" I asked. She nodded.

I thanked her, and left to go home. When I got there, I changed into the first things I saw in my closet- a black and pink over the shoulder top, dark jeans, and these really cute diamond sandals.

I ran to my front door and opened it, only to see Dylan about to knock on the door. "

"Hey" He smiled. I smiled back. "Katalina-" I tried, but he cut me off. "Told you I picked up Cloe, and made Cole babysit her and Zoey"

"Yea, how'd-"

"I have my ways"

Laughing at what he said, he suggested we go to the mall. I agreed, and followed him to his car.

...

Person Standing In The Corner Watching Dylan &amp; Stacy Kiss POV

They were in a corner, Dylan in front of Stacy, her fingers trapped in his silky hair. His hands were around her waist, pulling her in a tight hug. He picked her up, lips still glued to each other, and sat her down on a nearby pool table.

His arms wrapped even tighter around her waist, and her legs wrapped around his, and I was surprised that she wasn't showing any sign of the grip being to tight, or that he wasn't acknowledging the fact that the heel of her sandals were probably digging into his waist.

Dylcy is kind of a confusing couple, but cute. Really cute.

After about 30 seconds later, they let go off each other, smiling. Dylan lifted Stacy off the table, and put her in the ground. Then someone else came in the room, as they walked out, holding hands.

...

**Bam bam chicken and ham.**

**Idk. I know it's stupid. But I say it all the time. Lmao 'D And about the POV ? Well, I couldn't for some reason be ab,e to describe the kiss, and so this came in my mind.**

**I'm updating this in a movie theater right now, because guess who was lucky enough to watch Unfriended ?**

**Me, that who! :) :) :)**

**I'm not saying anything else, cuz I might spoil it for y'all out there who might want to watch it.**

**I hope you liked it! :)**


	39. Chapter 40

Did you ever got into a really big argument on YouTube with someone because they insulted your fandom ? I did a few months ago. It lasted about a week. She walked right into it. And I had about 5 other people on my side, lmao 'D. Like don't you dare tell Dylan Sprouse to shut up cuz he's "annoying" Or something mean. You will feel the wrath of Ericka Breezy so bad it's not even funny. Seriously. I'm not even joking.

Enjoy! :)

...

I was at the cafe with Candice, and Naomi was desperately trying to upset me, by telling obvious lies about her and Dylan.

"I felt sparks as he touched me" She lied. "Someone alert the fire department" I remarked. "And our lips crashed into each other" She continued. "Like what, is this a car accident or something?" I asked. "His tounge was asking for entrance" Naomi kept lying. "Shouldn't the automatic-sliding doors open for you?" I asked.

"Whatever, but Dylan's tounge explored my mouth as we kissed" She lied. So he's Dora the Explorer now?

Just then, an idea came in my mind.

"Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Dylan! Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo, Dylan, Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Dylan, Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo, Dylan!

Dylan, Dylan, Dylan, the explorer! Naomi and supercool explora Dylan" I sang, mimicking the Dora theme song.

Candice threw her head back, laughing. Naomi growled. "You know, Holliday, you are so annoying!" She whined and stormed away.

After a few seconds, I started laughing too. Candice gasped, and stopped laughing, and Dylan came over in a hiking or hunting suit, like Dora the Explorer, which made us laugh harder. He looked at us like we fell out of the sky. And with a whole bunch of wannabes, aka the fangirls, around him.

"What the hell is so funny?" He asked, taking out a brochure with a picture of a forest. I got up and turned away, because the more I looked at him, the more the laughter came out. Gasping for air, I slowly turned around, to face Dylan who was narrowing his eyes at me and Candice.

"Okay, Dylan, you probably won't get it, I mean, it's hard to explain" I said between gasps. "Yea, I probably wouldn't. Anyway, I'm going to explore-" Dylan started, but we started laughing again. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

When we quieted down, he started again. "This really beautiful forest, and go camping in it" He finished. "I thought you said I was beautiful" I pouted. "Yea, but the forest is too. Anyway, Spencer agreed to come with me, but then we need 2 girls" Dylan explained.

"Why 2 girls?" Candice asked. "Cause we're not having four boys, only for two of them to be in a bed together; that's weird. So we're having 2 guys, 2 girls" Dylan told her. She nodded.

"Stacy! Baby! Wanna come with me, your amazing and protective boyfriend?" Dylan tried to seduce. "Camping? With the bears? And wolves that howl at midnight? And Bigfoot? And nasty bugs? And sleeping on the ground? With your loud snoring? I think not!" I ranted.

"So that's a yes. Anyone else?" Dylan said, making me shot him a death glare. "You lucky your cute" I told him. He flipped his hair Bieber style. "I know that" He bragged. "I'll go" Candice suggested. He nodded.

"Do we get to eat McDonalds?" I bit my fingernails. "Stacy. We're going in the middle of the forest" Candice looked at me like I needed help. "Fine. I'm bringing a suitcase filled with junk food" I told them. "Good luck with that" Candice said.

"Where are we going? Thanks for asking, guys! We're going to this forest in Santa Monica, I think it might take about a hour to get there, I don't know" Dylan read from the brochure. "We didn't ask" I laughed. "I know, so I asked myself for you guys" Dylan replied.

"Um, your welcome?" Candice asked/said.

Dylan beamed.

...

I felt again as if I was running out of air, and I woke up to see white. I screamed, thinking I was dead, and sat up, and pulled at my face, to feel fur. I took it off, to see it was Miller. "Are you serious right now? I locked your cage!" I exclaimed. "Are you trying to kill me? This is about the 5th time you did that!" Signing in relief that I wasn't dead, I put him back in the cage, and went back to bed.

"Wake up, Stacy" My mom begged after about 30 minutes. "I'm not going to work. I'm off today, anyways" I moaned. "Not going to school ether. I feel sick"

"Okay, 1, your not feeling sick, 2, today's Saturday, and 3, you have to go camping" My mom told me. Ugggghhhh" I whined. I really wasn't going to get up, until I felt the soft valley of pink slip from my arms.

"Mooooommm! Giver her bacccckk!" I whined, leaping out of bed, but immediately hugged myself due to the cold. Seriously, will I ever learn to turn off the AC before I go to bed? My mom gave me a remote to turn it off, so I won't have to get up, but I still don't turn it off. Eyeing Miller in his cage, who was glaring at me, I went in my bathroom.

I got in the shower, and when I finished, I put my hair in a sloppy ponytail, and put on this really cute hiking outfit I bought online last night. It came with camouflage pants, a black shirt who's sleeves reached up to my elbows, a green best, and black boots. The only bad thing about it was that the top of the shirt was kind of opened up. I put a necklace on to take the attention away, took my bags, put my phone in one of the pockets on my pants, took my car keys, and left.

"Why do you have on a camouflage outfit?" Taylor questioned me. She was eating breakfast, since she had to work. "Camping" I told her. "Oh. You were going?" She twisted her face in surprise. "Yup. Dylan just basically said I was going" I nodded. "We have to go separately, because of paying stuff" I explained. "Oh" she nodded, going back to her cereal. I walked over to the freezer, took a firecracker Popsicle, and left.

When I got to my car, Dylan's dad was outside eyeing me. Maybe because it's not even 9:00 yet, and I'm up. Everyone knows the day Stacy Holliday gets up before 12 by her own free will will be the day gravity doesn't exist on earth. He must have noticed my outfit, because he nodded, and waved.

I waved back, and stepped into my car, started it, and drove away. "Time Of Our Lives" by Pitbull came on. Not knowing wear I was even heading to, I popped the Popsicle in my mouth, and called Dylan.

"Hello?" he answered. "Hey, Dylan, where am I going?" I asked him. "Santa Monica. We're meeting at the McDonalds. And we're not buying anything" He informed. "Ok. Thanks" I fake smiled over the phone. "Welcome" He hung up.

I got on the highway, and drove for about an hour until I saw an exit who said their was a McDonald's. Immediately, I got hungry. I took the exit, and the next thing I know, I was walking to the entrance, looking at a car who looked like Dylan's; and a group of people who looked like Dylan, Cole, and Candice staring at me. I walked over to the door and was about to open it.

"Where you going, Holli-lolli-day?" A voice stopped me. I turned to see that the group of people were who they looked like. Dylan walked up to me. "Remember what I said? We're not eating here" Dylan told me. I pouted. "But all I had for breakfast was a Popsicle!" I whined.

"We're going to McDonald's, yea, but not now. We need to get the directions to where we're going" Dylan informed. I sighed, and followed him to his car. Cole pulled out his laptop, and searched up the address, immediately getting results. We put it in the GPS on our phones, and went into McDonald's.

"See? It wasn't that bad" Dylan cooed as we walked in. Immediately, some table of girls started to fangirl over him. But that one glare I shot them gave them the message to not come near him.

When we made it out of there, Dylan made one last remark to me before we went our separate ways. "You love food as much as Ericka Breezy"

"Ericka Breezy? That 13 year old YouTuber?" I questioned. Ericka Breezy was a really great YouTuber who loves Dylan. A lot. **(A/N: I am NOT a YouTuber, peoples, so if you search my name up in there, you ain't ganna find anything of me, lmao. I just needed something to portray myself in to make the scene make sense, lml)**

He nodded. I laughed. "Okay, then" I snickered. I couldn't believe he compared my eating habits to a 13 year old. I turned on my phone, who the GPS was soon telling me where to go.

...

I drove down the dirt road, my car moving around as I drove into the camping place the GPS said it was. I finally got to where everyone else was, and parked my car, taking the keys out of the ignition.

I stepped out. "What took you so long? Everyone else got here about 30 minutes ago" Dylan complained. "I got hungry on the way" I told him. "Of course" He sighed. "Where do we go?" Candice asked. "Uh, I think we have to follow the trail who has a yellow flag on top." Cole read from a map. "It leads to our campsite; I guess we have to hike there"

"Eww!" I whined. "That's one of the major things in hiking, anyway" Dylan informed. "That doesn't make it less nasty! There's probably going to be bears, and foxes, and werewolves, and-" I started to rant, but Cole cut me off. "1, the Bears are probably not going to be around during the day, and that includes foxes, and I don't think werewolves are real" Cole explained.

"Does that mean we won't be encountering one some time? No!" I argued. "He's right. Besides, they put stuff around here to keep animals like that away" Dylan reassured as he put his bags on his shoulder. I opened my passenger seat and took out the 4 bags I brought.

"Okay, let's go" Candice chirped. I groaned. "Why are you happy? This is so going to be gross!" I whined. "Oh come on, it's only a 20 minute walk" Dylan tried to calm me down, but I just groaned louder in annoyance and anger.

...

Chestnuts roasting on an open fire...

I know it's nor Christmas or anything, but I thought it made sence to put that, since there going camping and stuff... No ? Okay.

I hope you liked it! :)

~Ericka


	40. Chapter 41

Um, authors note at the bottom, if you want to read, lmao.

Enjoy! :)

...

We were walking down the trail leading to our campsite.

"Eek!" I yelped as I smacked my arm, killing another mosquito. I took out my bug spray, and engulfed myself in vanilla scented fumes.

"Nice shirt" Dylan smirked. "Thanks" I smiled. I looked down at it, and immediately saw the cleavage. My cheeks turned to a red darker then blood as I looked back up at him, who still had a small smile on his face. "The necklace really drags more attention to it" Dylan informed.

"And here I am thinking that it would take the attention away" I sighed. Just then, I needed to use the bathroom. "Hey guys, I need to use bathroom, I'll be right back" I told everyone, and went to the port a potty I saw on the way. When I got there, there was this buff dude standing next to it.

He looked at me. "Just the person I need" He growled with a evil smile. "Rich, kind of famous, and a lot of people who favor her" He grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards the exit. I let out a loud, high-pitched scream that even hurt my ears, and he immediately clasped his hand over mouth. As I desperately tried to bite hid hand, he dragged me to his car.

He opened the door, but I was trying to run away. The arm that was around me, I bit down as hard as I could, which immediately made his yank it away, letting out a string of curse words. I started to run away, but his other arm pulled me back, and threw me in the car, shutting the door, and running to the drivers seat.

He started the car, and speeded out the camping side. "Never go to a bathroom alone, Stacy. I'm surprised your lovable boyfriend wasn't there with you" He taunted. "Anyway, since you'll be with me till the end, it's probably good to introduce myself. My name is Smokey, and when we reach our destination, you will meet my other friend, Hugh" Smokey explained.

"What do you want from me? Money? My mom will pay anything! Just let me go!" I pleaded. "Nope. We're going to keep you for a week, where you would be filmed, and send the CD's to your parents making them know your ok. I'll explain the rest later" Smokey told me. "A week?! Your keeping me for a whole week?!" I screeched.

"Oh, it won't be that bad. Just listen to everything me and Hugh say, and it'll be over before you know it" Smokey rolled his eyes.

I felt as if I was going to break down in tears. Just then, his phone rang. I was zoned out, lost in my thoughts, but snapped out of it just in time to hear the last part.

"Besides, if she tells, she knows I'll kill her"

I gulped. I had just been kidnapped by a man that was capable of murder.

...

Holy crap^^

Wish Stacy luck, bruh! Looks like she's ganna need it. YEET.

So if you want to read this authors note... Here it is..

Can you believe I have ANOTHER detention next week ? And for a stupid reason! Aka, finding my dumb phone ?

Here's the story. I know you don't care, or might, since your here, but I just feel the need to say it, let it out, you know ? Ok, so I was in the bathroom waiting for my friend, and I was playing the Kim Kardashian game on my phone. It's addicting. Anyway, she came out, and since we were staying after school, for dance, we didn't go because we were both too lazy to dance, so we were just kind of wandering. But we were staying mostly in our science teachers room, but we left to go to the bathroom.

And the really strict teacher, basically the principal anyway, saw us wandering sometimes, and would tell us to go back where we were supposed to go. We would go back, for about 5 minutes and leave again. And we were talking about Dylan, and I was going to show the teacher a picture of him, But then I realized I didn't have my phone. And now their were 4 reasons I was freaking out:

1- I lost my phone

2- it was my iPhone 5s, my favorite phone, so if I lost that, until I got a new one, I would have to stick with my other annoying phones, the iPhone 5c, 4s, and 6, and disrespectful Samsung Galaxies.

3- it was a 5s, so it was probably already stolen

And the most important...

4- I wanted to see a picture of Dylan Sprouse at that moment, but I couldn't.

So we had to rush back into the bathroom to find it, but before we opened the door to the bathroom, guess who walked out of the men's room at that very moment...

THE STRICT TEACHER/ PRINCIPAL, COACH. :( !

And we opened the door to the bathroom and rushed in. But he was knocking on the door telling us to come out. And we lied and said I had to use the bathroom, while we searched for my phone, who like I said before, was probably stolen already. So we had to get out, and face whatever trouble we had with Coach in front of us.

So we opened the door, and immediately Coach asked us why weren't we in the science lab, and we told him we had to find my phone, but of course I got a lecture on how I was irresponsible because I wasn't keeping a eye out for my phone. And then we had to sit in his office where we had another lecture on how we never followed "simple directions" and lectured me again on how "irresponsible" I am for losing my phone, and lectured the both of us on how because we were "wandering" , there could have been an emergency, and no one knew we went to the bathroom, and all this other shit I wasn't even listening to.

Then after about a hour, he gave us both detention. And after all that, I still couldn't find my phone, and I still wanted to see a picture of Dylan. So we went to the science classroom, and sat down on the couch, while we ranted to the teacher about what happened and why, when my friend felt something hard under her, and turned out that it was my phone. And so I got on it, and showed the teacher a Dylan pic out of the 4,000 I had. Yea, you read that right. I have about 4,000 pics on my phone, and only about 100 of them are of me. All the rest are of Dylan.

Same with all my other phones, tablets and computers. Imagine how much Dylan pics are that all together. Over 16,000, maybe ?

So at least ONE good thing came out of this.

If you read it, hope it was interesting ? And thanks for taking your time to actually read this if you did. :)

Xoxo, Ericka 'D


	41. Chapter 42

**That moment when I see a Dylan pic, and start fangirling loudly, and half the cafeteria looks at me. And the cafeteria monitor comes and says 'Grab a can' which means I'm forced to join the other unfortunate souls in wheeling the garbage cans around for people to throw their crap in.**

**Thanks a bunch, Dylan Sprouse. Why did you have look so danm cute in that purple jacket outfit in the Suite Life Movie?! Now I have garbage can duty all next week.**

**But your still my bæ and boo ❤️?￢ﾝﾤ️****?￢ﾝﾤ️****?￢ﾝﾤ️****?￢ﾝﾤ️****?￢ﾝﾤ️****?￢ﾝﾤ️****?￢ﾝﾤ️****?￢ﾝﾤ️****?￢ﾝﾤ️****?￢ﾝﾤ️****?￢ﾝﾤ️****?￢ﾝﾤ️****?￢ﾝﾤ️****?￢ﾝﾤ️****?￢ﾝﾤ️****?￢ﾝﾤ️****?￢ﾝﾤ️****?￢ﾝﾤ️****?￢ﾝﾤ️****?￢ﾝﾤ️****?￢ﾝﾤ️****?￢ﾝﾤ️****?￢ﾝﾤ️****?￢ﾝﾤ️****?**❤️?￢ﾝﾤ️?￢ﾝﾤ️?￢ﾝﾤ️?￢ﾝﾤ️?￢ﾝﾤ️?￢ﾝﾤ️?￢ﾝﾤ️?￢ﾝﾤ️?￢ﾝﾤ️?￢ﾝﾤ️?￢ﾝﾤ️?￢ﾝﾤ️?

**Enjoy!**

...

Dylan POV. (For fucks sake, it would be weird to have a Stacy POV, idk why, ok ? :p )

I got lazy singing the 100 bottles of pop song, I stopped at 98. Besides, everyone was saying I suck at singing. I was going to try again, until I heard a blood curdling scream. Who sounded like Stacy. "Was that Stacy?" Candice questioned. Instantly, my protective boyfriend instincts kicked in, and I started to run as fast as I could towards the sound.

I got to the port a potty, where for some reason, I was filled with energy, as if I could lift a car. I saw footprints, and walked up ahead, and saw Stacy's car, but car tracks leading to the exit. Something shiny caught my eye, and I looked to see it was her necklace.

Her favorite necklace.

If she saw something cool or whatever, and went to see it, and the necklace fell, she would have picked it up. She wouldn't have willingly left one of her favorite necklaces behind. But if someone was holding her, and it fell, that person wouldn't stop to pick it up; that person may be in a hurry. Shivers ran up my arms and for minute I feared I would faint. I picked up the necklace and looked at it.

I knew.

I would have given anything to make the knowledge go away, but I couldn't. It was there, coiled inside me. It pressed all around me, a heavy dread hanging in the air, pushing down on me, ready to smother me with each breath I took.

I knew.

Stacy had been kidnapped.

...

I wondered if I should call the police, or call Stacy's mom and have her call the police.

"What to do, what to do" Cole chanted, pacing back and forth. "Kidnapped?! Kidnapped?! Stacy Holliday?! Kidnapped?! I can't believe it. Where would she possibly be? What will her mother say?" Candice thought out loud. My head shot up.

What will her mother say? Miss. Worse- Case Scenario. "What's that?" Cole stopped his pacing to point at a piece of paper in the dirt. I stood up, and took it. The handwriting was messy; the paper itself looked as if it had been crumpled, thrown away, and then retrieved.

'To Dylan, precisely.

We have your girlfriend. Each week we will send you and her parents a CD to prove that that she's okay. DO NOT CALL POLICE. Do nothing until the video arrives. It will contain your instructions.'

My heart fell to chest in fear, confirming my fear that she got kidnapped. The note was obviously from the kidnapper himself. I felt Cole's arm go around my shoulder. "I'll be okay. We'll find her" He reassured.

I know Stacy. You'll be surprised at how smart she is in situations like this. I'm worried, of course I am, my girlfriend, the love of my life just got kidnapped, with no one having an idea of where she might be, and what's happening to her. But it's like the scared part of her is also the smartest. If she's creative, she'll be out by tomorrow, or even today. She is creative, she made a Christmas tree ornament out of a necklace, lipstick, bracelets, and zebra- printed duct tape.

I took out my phone, and called Stacy's mom.

"Who died, got lost, eaten by a bear, taken hostage by Bigfoot, or got kidnapped?" Ericka immediately assumed. Unfortunately, she was right about the kidnapping. "S-Stacy got kidnapped" I stuttered. "What?!" She cried. "What happened?" I sighed and told her everything.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. "We'll start by calling the police" Ericka told me "The note says not to. That part is in capital letters." "I don't care if it's painted in gold. We have to call the police. We can't deal with this by ourselves" "The kidnapper might hurt Stacy. If we don't do what he says, we might not get her back" "We can't sit around and wait for a video to be delivered. That could take a couple of days, and meanwhile we don't know where Stacy is and what's happening to her. He could take her to a foreign country" Ericka stated.

"Anyway, we're wasting time. I'll call the police. Come over. I'll call when they come, because there going to need a statement from you" She informed and hung up.

I felt half the sadness and confusion turn into raging anger. When I found this monster, it won't be pretty.

"I'm always on fleek" Her voice rings in my head, igniting more anger inside me, along with more sadness.

...

Stacy POV

I didn't recognize the road we were on. I knew they drove south on Interstate 5, but after they left the freeway, nothing looked familiar. Why am I saying they? Well, because on the way, Smokey picked up his partner, Hugh, with a little girl named Kendall they kidnapped too. I knew her because I used to babysit her 3 years ago when she was a baby. But then her parents moved away, and I never knew they came back. Until now. I guess they got a new sitter.

The roads they took got more narrow; the houses more sparse.

"Tubby hungwy" Kendall said. "Tubby want fwench fwies" "She needs some food" I told them. "It's her dinnertime"

By memory, and what my mom told me, Kendall's dinnertime was way past the time it was now, 9:32. "Tough" Smokey sneered. "We'll be there soon" Hugh informed. "Your girlfriend was going to make sure we had food on hand. If she's out of the picture, did you do it?" Hugh asked Smokey.

"Not exactly" Smokey replied. "Not exactly? What does that mean? Either you bought food or you didn't" "When I checked the place last week, there was a jar of peanut butter"

"Tubby like peanut buttah" Kendall said. Hearing her, and being with her made me feel even worse, she was just like Cloe and Zoey back home. With Dylan. And mom. And Taylor. And everyone else I loved and cared about.

"That's all?" Hugh disrupted my thoughts. "Four of us are supposed to live for a week on one jar of peanut butter?" Hugh exclaimed. "We can buy what we need. Don't make such a big deal out of it. There's a little store before we reach the turn-off to the cabin" Smokey told him. "Okay, okay. We'll stop there, and you can go in and load up" Hugh waved it off.

"Tubby like tacos" Kendall said. "What else does Tubby like?" I questioned her. They might as well by what she would eat. Being a mother myself, I knew it would be hard enough keeping a child happy without offering food she didn't want. "Tubby like basghetti an' gwill cheese an' pudding" Kendall told me. "Who's this Tubby character?" Smokey asked.

"Her cat" I told him. "What cat? I'm not wasting money on cat food!" He exclaimed. "It isn't a real cat!" Hugh almost yelled.

We drove a few minutes in silence.

"If Darielle is on vacation, how are you going to get the DVDs to the Hollidays with her boyfriend, and Kendall's parents? You said Darielle would meet you each day and deliver them" Hugh questioned Smokey. "Not a problem" Smokey shrugged.

Even I had to say, as low life kidnappers, it was probably the most stupid thing to kidnap someone and not have a plan to go with it.

"Oh, no? You hadn't thought of that, had you? You never think!" Hugh exclaimed. "I'll mail them" Smokey told him. "That takes too long. Darielle was going to deliver the first one tonight. Even if you flim it today, you won't be able to mail it until tomorrow. It'll be Wednesday at the earliest before they get it" Hugh explained.

"I could send it FedEx or UPS. They have overnight delivery" Smokey rolled his eyes. "Oh, brilliant! Great idea! That way the package can be traced to where it was sent from, and the clerk who takes it from you can give the cops a good description. Some of those places have surveillance cameras in case somebody tries to send a bom to the President" Hugh ranted.

"So I'll mail the DVDs. What's the difference it it takes a day or two longer? I can drop them in one of those drive-up boxes in front of the post office" Smokey informed. "This slows us down" Hugh sighed. "We'll lose a whole day, maybe two"

"Do you have a better suggestion?" Smokey questioned. "I do" I butted in. "You can drop us off right now, and then you won't have to worry about mail delivery" Smokey rolled his eyes. "Hey, what's wrong wich' yo eyes, bruh?" I exclaimed.

Smokey glared at me in the rearview mirror with such anger that I just decided to keep quiet and not annoy him. "I should have said no hug said this is the most air rings only I have ever heard of sad the lie "I should have said no" Hugh sighed. "This is the most harebrained scheme I ever heard of, Sageline ourselves with two kids for a week while you show off how great you are with your new camcorder. Let's just demand our ransom right away, in the first video."

"Were going to build the suspense" Smokey told him. "That's the whole point! Every time the Hollidays, Dylan, and the Edgertons, get another DVD they'll be even more anxious to get the kids back. By the time they see the last film where we tell how much money we want and where they should leave it, they'll agree to anything. If we ask right away they might say no and then what we'll do?"

I thought it was unlikely hat my mother would refuse to pay a ransom immediately, and I didn't see how videos would influence her, but I said nothing. Smokey seemed unbalanced, and I knew it would be foolish to disagree with him.

"What about the small kid? You going to put her in the movies too?" Hugh questioned. "Well, sure" Smokey smirked. "Might as well have two sets of parents growing more and more desperate"

Smokey stopped in front of the Saddle Stop Country Store, weathered wood in the building with a single gas pump out in front in a faded sign advertising ice cold Coca-Cola in a glass bottle. Hugh stayed with me and Kendall while Smokey went inside.

The store looked as if it had last seen a couple of paint in the 1940's. The windows were full of posters from high school plays from years ago, long past Fourth of July parades, and handwritten flyers advertising firewood for sale and free kittens. Some of the flyers looked like they were up there for as long as the outdated posters.

I hoped that Smokey would check the expiration dates on anything he bought. I wasn't eager to eat soup that was older then I was. The store looked like theses buildings in those old Western movies my dad watches sometimes, where the heroes rode horses. He called them "Oaters". There was even a hitching post near the door.

Smokey returned carrying three full plastic bags, which he stored in the back of the van. He gave a box of crackers to Hugh when he got in the car. "What did you get? I'm starving" Hugh asked.

"Corned-beef hash, marshmallows, beef jerky, and crackers" Smokey listed. "Marshmallows?" Hugh made a face. "Yea. I like marshmallows"

"What about milk for the kid?"

"They were out of milk, but I got beer."

"You can't give beer to a 3 year old"

"I know, but you can to a 16 year old" Smokey justified. "I ain't drinking no beer" I sneered. "Good for you" Hugh said. "I should have done the shopping" he told Smokey. "I got other stuff too" Smokey said as if it was obvious. "I'm not stupid"

I put my hand over my mouth to keep from talking.

You kidnapped 2 people, and sorting the plan out after you take them, and don't even know how to shop, and your not stupid? Okay then.

"Like what?" Hugh questioned. "Hershey bars"

"Yasss" I clapped. Hugh, Smokey, and even Kendall looked at me as if I needed help. Hugh turned back to Smokey. "Marshmallows and Hershey bars" Hugh said. "What? You don't like Hershey bars?" Smokey asked. "For real, bruh" I agreed.

Another awkward 5 seconds of everyone looking at me like I need help. Smokey started they engine just as another car came along. It slowed, then pulled in beside them. "Don't say anything" Hugh warned. Young man wearing jeans and a denim jacket got out of the car and glands toward. I mouthed the word 'help' hoping we would notice.

Smokey raised one hand casually, as if to say hi to the man. The man nodded in return, then entered the store as Smokey drove away.

Did he even see me? Did he look closely enough that when my picture's on every newscast tomorrow, he'll remember?

Probably not.

...

Our destination turned out to be an old cabin, the kind used for lodging by hunters or skiers. We didn't have the car, Smokey hit a tree that was on the road, and the car broke down. So they made me walk. Talk about torture. Anyhow, a clay flower pot stood beside the front door.

We all trooped in. It smelled musty, like it was closed up for a long time."Where's the light switch?" Hugh asked. "Uh, there isn't one" Smokey told him. "Your telling me this place doesn't have electricity?!" Hugh exclaimed. "How are we ganna cook that hash?"

"There's a fireplace" Smokey said, as if that made it better. "We're going to cook over the fire" I could hear him fumbling about in the dark. "Here it is" Smokey announced. "You got any matches, Hugh?"

"Now, who would I be carrying matches? Your the one who smokes"

"Oh, right" There was a clicking noise, and then a tiny flame made a small circle of light as Smokey held up a cigarette lighter.

After everything was ready, Kendall clung on to my hand. "Tubby want mommy" She whined. The word 'mommy' was just making me feel worse. Bring the girls and Dylan into my mind, not wanting to imagine what crap everyone I cared about was going through thanks to these money-hungry dimwits.

"Mommy can't come right now." I told her. "Pretend that I'm your mommy" Smokey managed to get a fire started. With no utensils to cook in, "dinner" was a disaster. Smokey tried to spear a hunk of hash on a stick, to roast it, but it dropped off into the flames, sizzling and spitting as the fat hit the fire.

"Tubby want basghetti" Kendall said. "Right" Hugh agreed. "We all want spaghetti, with Caesar salad and a side of garlic toast"

"Keep that kid quiet!" Smokey snapped. "She's hungry. It's way past her dinnertime and all she's had is a few crackers" I informed.

After dinner, I made myself take a dirty blanket and shake it out, in case of bugs. "Tubby need jamies" Kendall told me. "Not tonight. This is a camping trip and we have to sleep in our clothes" I told her.

It was a camping trip, for me anyway, until I got kidnapped by these dumbos. This is the stupidest way to get money I've ever heard of. Kendall fell asleep quickly, but me despite my weariness, I was wide awake. (A/N: I'm wide awake... Yea I was falling hard, with a broken heart... And it's too late.. The story's over now, the end.. Lol, it came in my mind)

My mind rewound and played back the day's events, trying to figure out how to get me and Kendall safely out of this mess.

...

They seemed to be miles from any other people, so the chances of being heard if I screamed for help were zero. I thought about writing 'Help! Stacy &amp; Kendall' in the dirt on the back of the van so that when Smokey went to mail the video, someone would see it. But what if Hugh and Smokey saw it first?

Hugh already seemed like a stretched rubber band, as if it would snap at any moment. Smokey didn't act nervous, but he had a coldness, angry basically, that made me afraid to cross him. Sometimes. So I decided Smokey's videos where probably my best chance of getting help. Somehow I had to put clues in those films, clues that would help the police find me. I would obviously have to do it in such a way that Hugh and Smokey didn't catch on to what I was up to. If they got suspicious of what I was doing, there was no telling of what they would do.

I lay awake as others slept, trying to figure out a way to send secret messages via Smokey's DVDs. I was drifting off to sleep, I didn't have my phone, it was in my bag. Who was in civilization. With Dylan. And mom. And the girls. And everyone I cared about.

It hit me. When I was too lazy to get my phone, I used that sleeping time to think about clothes I like to design. I never told you that I make my own clothes sometimes? Well, I do. My mom got me a sewing machine and lots of cloth when I turned 13, and ever since I started to make clothes. I would think about a design I would see in a store or whatever, and make a better version of it. I would mull it over in my mind, hoping my subconscious would continue on it while I slept. Maybe that's why my current outfit I was working on, 'Happy Summer' came in mind.

My eyes flew open. I can use the method I use to make clothes! Or get orders from my friends. For some odd reason, I think better when I scratch one ear, and then the other, as a signal to my brain that the next design or colr I think of would be the perfect one. My boyfriend watched me make clothes, and picked up how I do them. I didn't even tell him how. One day, he just said it.

While Smokey filmed me, I would scratch one ear, and then the other, and next I would give the clue. As soon as Dylan saw the videos, he would pick up the signal.

I was certain that Dylan would see the videos. Smokey and Hugh themselves mentioned Dylan in the people seeing the movies. They would be huge news, and the networks would play them over and over again on TV, for the whole world to see. This could work!

I was wide-awake now, excited by my new plan. Obviously, I still had to figure out what the clues would be. They had to fit in so Hugh and Smokey didn't catch on. Tomorrow, I would start scratching my ears now and then, so they got used to the scratching and didn't know it was a clue.

The first clue should be the car. If the police knew what car to look for, they might spot Smokey when he went to town to mail the DVDs. What other clues would I send? Maybe I can find out the last names of those dunks buckets and somehow turn those into clues.

What else? There was the Saddle Stop Country Store. That would make police search the area, but I couldn't get a single clue for that in my head.

...

Dylan POV.

My head ached, and my nose was stuffed up from crying so much. Ever since I saw Stacy disappear into thin air, it felt as if I was living a nightmare. How could this be? How could the love of my life be missing? Ever since I saw Stacy's picture on TV, along with Kendall Edgerton's picture, it still felt unreal. An Amber Alert been sent out for both girls, but the police admitted they had no suspect in the case and no clues. They had no idea what vehicle they were looking for ether.

Every news channel featured Ericka tearfully pleading for her daughter's kidnapper to release her. "Drop the girls at a safe place, such as a hospital" she said. Mrs. Edgerton, struggling to maintain control, said she did not know how would might have done this,mor where they might have been taken.

By the 11:00 news, a $200,000 dollar reward had been posted for any information leading to their safe return. Police dogs had searched the whole camping site, but always lost the scent at the exit, making authorities think the girls had been taken away in a vehicle.

No one at the site that day or nearby had saw anything unusual, except all of them did note the ear piercing scram of Stacy. Stacy's dad was home now, him and Ericka couldn't think of anyone who would done this. They talked about Naomi's parents, but everyone agreed including them, that Naomi's parents weren't that evil and cruel.

I laid on my bed, looking at my bulletin board with pictures of me, me and Cole, me and Stacy mostly, making funny faces, my sweet sixteen and hers, even when we were kids, about 11, 12, 13, and 14, when we were at the hospital when the girls were born, her sitting on my lap with my arm around her, and her head on my shoulder, and a kiss for the camera.

I shivered as the fun moments and times with me and her came in my mind, even if it wasn't cold in my room.

Where was my girlfriend? What was happening to her tonight?

...

Uh, I don't know, I didn't think of it yet, Dylan, lmao ? ﾟﾘﾂ

I hope you liked it! ️


	42. Chapter 43

I LOVE YOU, DYLAN! I LOVE YOU FORVER!❤️❤️㈴5㈵6㈴5㈴5❤️❤️㈵6㈴5㈴5㈴5❤️❤️㈴5㈵6㈴5㈵6㈴5㈵6㈵6㈴5

FOREVER, FOREVER YOU'LL STAY IN MY HEART, AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER, FOREVER WE'RE NEVER TO PART, OH HOW I LOVE YOU TOGETHER, TOGETHER, THAT'S HOW IT MUST BE, TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU WOULD ONLY MEAN HEARTBREAK FOR ME...

No, lol, I don't need help people. *looks at billions of Dylan pics on camera roll*

Okay, I do.

Stacy POV.

The next morning, as me and Kendall ate crackers and marshmallows for breakfast, I scratched my ears, first the right and then the left. A few minutes later, I repeated it.

"You got mosquito bites?" Hugh questioned. "You shouldn't scratch at mosquito bites" "it's allergies" I lied. "When I'm around tree, my ears itch."

I hoped he wouldn't say not to scratch again. Hugh said nothing more about it, although I still rubbed my ears every few minutes. When Hugh and Smokey headed back to the car, me and Kendall walked along. I needed to know what kind of car it was so I could make up the first clue.

The walk in day wasn't as long as at night, and Kendall didn't have to be carried. While Smokey got the camcorder and Hugh looked at the engine, I looked at the car. I didn't know much about cars, except that my car was a Lexus, and this van was small. I couldn't describe it. I went to the back of the van to look for the logo.

Yes. I saw it. This was a Dodge Caravan.

"What are you doing?" Hugh questioned. "Nothing" I quickly said, turning away from the van. "You were looking at the license plate pretty hard" Hugh accused. "If your thinking of memorizing it and Turing it into the cops, you can forget it."

"That's right," Smokey said. "You won't be telling the cops anything." I haven't thought about license plates, but I looked at it, just in case.

"These plates won't trace back to us anyway," Smokey continued. "They'll lead to whoever owns the van."

Shut the fuck up, Smokey.

"You talk to much," Hugh told him. "Go make your video."

For once, I agree with him. I was glad to know that the van was stolen. That means the police were probably already looking for it. Now I needed to let then know that it was connected to the kidnapping. As me and Kendall followed Smokey back to the cabin, I mulled over ways to sneak that information in the movie.

By the time we got in the cabin, the ideas magically came to me.

"You two stand over there by the window," Smokey directed. "When I point at you, start talking. Tell them who you are and say that you okay. Tell them we're treating you good." He nodded towards Kendall. "Have the kid say something to her parents."

I took Kendall's hand and led her towards the window. "We're going to make a movie," I explained "to send to Mommy and Daddy. Maybe Tubby could wave to them, and say hi."

We both faced Smokey and waited while he fooled around with the camcorder's settings. Finally he pointed, and said "go."

"I'm Stacy Holliday," I said "and this is Kendall Edgerton. As you can see, we're okay." I leaned down to Kendall and asked, "What do you want to tell your mommy and daddy?" Kendall said, "tubby eat candy." She held up the cat.

"Kendall misses you, but I'm with her all the time and I'm taking care of her." I looked at the camera. "Tubby need jammies." Kendall said. I scratched at my right ear and then my left. "Tell Aunt Cara and Uncle Van not to worry. And also Mrs. White. I hope we'll see all of you again soon."

My palms felt sweaty. Smokey kept the camcorder pointed at me. Feeling encouraged, I scratched my ears again, then said, "I wish I had my sewing machine and designs with me."

I paused. "Keep going," Smokey told me. "That's too short."

"I don't know what else to say."

"Have the kid talk more. Say you want to go home."

I told Kendall, "Kendall, why don't you tell about our bed?" Kendall shook her head.

"We have a blanket. We weren't cold last night, but we want to go home." I said. "Tubby want mommy." Kendall said. Her bottom lip quivered.

For the first time, I saw Smokey's mouth curve into a smile, although the smile didn't make it from his lips to his eyes. "Perfect." He nodded.

On that happy note, he ended the video.

We were in the back of the cabin, using a pump that Hugh showed me, while Smokey went to the supermarket to but stuff.

"If Smokey brings back pots and pans, we can catch the water and bring it inside." I suggested. "Don't count on Smokey to bring anything useful. I just hope he doesn't get pulled over for reckless driving." Hugh said.

"My boyfriend says the same exact thing" I told him. He looked at me. "You know, I never got the chance to ask you this, how's life daring him?" Hugh asked.

"It's really good! He's so charming, he just perfect." I gushed.

"And the twins?"

"It's harder then it looks, I'll tell you that. But there so cute and chubby. Dylan says I feed them a lot, but the doctor says the amount I feed them is fine, and most of the chubby ness comes from baby fat. So I don't know what he's talking about."

To my surprise, Hugh laughed. "Who looks like who the most? I know there identical twins, but, you know."

"Cloe looks more like Dylan they have a mole in the same place, and she's taking after him. Zoey looks like me because we have a mole in the same spot as well, and she's taking after me." I gestured to the mole under my left eye. He nodded.

"Why are you doing this with Smokey if he's so undependable?" I bursted out. "I was in a room with no doors, no way out. Smokey opened a window and I decided to climb through." Hugh answered.

I wasn't sure what he meant by that. "Will you really let us go?" I asked. "That's the deal. I told him I wouldn't help unless he gave you guys back unharmed. I did time in prison, and I'm not going back, ever."

"What about Smokey?"

"Smokey's a firecracker with a short fuse. Try not to set him off."

While Kendall pocked the dirt with a stick, I tried to figure out what the next clue would be. I brainstormed silently, the way I did when I tried to come up with new outfits, letting designs drop into my head, one after the other, like beads sliding from a string.

Kendall's nanny knew all about the kidnapping plan, but since she was on vacation, I wondered if the police would question her. I had to let them know she was going to get some of the ransom money. But how?

I had to prepare for the second video. Smokey might want to shoot it yet today, and I needed to be sure I was ready. Nanny. Nanny.

While my mind searched for a way to give a clue, I heard the birds chirping on the woods. That gave me the idea I needed.

Your going to learn the animal sounds" I told Kendall. "Tubby like animals." Kendall grinned. "This is a fun new game." I said.

Soon I got most of the sounds to her, and I started to teach her the one I cared about most- the mama goat, which is also called a nanny.

"What does the mama goat say?" I stressed the word mama goat as I asked the question.

Kendall didn't know.

"The mama goat says naaa, naaa." I told her. "Naaa, naaa." Kendall repeated. "Good!" I grinned. I started over again, repeating all the animals. Twice when we played I scratched both ears just in case Hugh was watching.

I didn't care if she remembered the other sounds, I only cared if she remembered the mama goat. All that mattered was for Dylan to realize I was sending the clue signal before she said 'mama goat'.

If Dylan caught that, someone would surely figure out that a mama goat was also called a nanny goat, and then the police would go to the next step and question Kendall's nanny.

Or would they?

I remembered countless games of charades when we had absolutely no idea what the person who was acting out the word was saying, while they thought the clues where clear.

What if Dylan didn't make the connection between the ear scratching and how I make clothes? In that case, it wouldn't matter how great my clues were.

Dylan POV.

Detective Rockport and the other police detectives combed every inch of the campsite again. His squad had dusted for fingerprints. "We got two clear sets of fingerprints other then yours from the port a potty." Detective Rockport told me and Stacy's parents the morning after the kidnapping. "One set is Stacy's; they match prints lifted from her bedroom. The other set is probably the kidnapper, but they don't match any prints that were in the system."

"So whoever took Stacy doesn't have a criminal record?" Duncan, Stacy's dad asked.

"That's right."

"Good." Ericka said. "At least he isn't a hardened crook."

"How did she even get kidnapped?" Taylor asked. "Well, Prince Charming over here's statement is that she went to go to the bathroom, he heard a scream from her, ran towards the sound, but when he got there, Cinderella disappeared." Detective Rockport explained.

"Who's Prince Charming? And what does Cinderella have to do with this?" Frankie questioned. I pointed to myself. "Your Prince Charming?" He asked. I nodded.

"So Stacy's portrayed as Cinderella" Jade figured out. Cloe and Zoey were too young to understand what was going on, but with all the worried actions and police, they had an idea something fishy was going on. Especially that they might not see there mom the days they were supposed to.

Stacy POV.

Now what? I thought. I would practice the animal sounds with Kendall later on, but like I said before, I'm a mommy, so I know if I would constantly practice the game with her,miss only a matter of time before she would get tired of it before Smokey filmed us. The only thing Cloe and Zoey cam do and never get tired is eating. They both adore food, just like me and Dylan.

"Tubby hungwy." Kendall interrupted my thoughts. When she said that, I got hungry too. "Let's go inside and get a snack."

As I approached the cabin door, I heard an odd sound. I hesitated, then I realized it was Hugh snoring. I put my finger to my lips, and Kendall nodded. She seemed to know that it means to shut up.

Maybe we should try to make a run for it, I thought. Smokey wouldn't be back for a while. If we follow the lane, we wouldn't get lost and we could hide if I heard the van coming. Eventually, we'd get to the bigger road. I didn't know I far it was from to the Saddle Stop Country Store, but only a few miles. I was hoping I could make it.

I carried Kendall as long as I could, but I had to let her walk again. If I didn't put her down, I was pretty sure my own arms were going to fall off. How can a little kid be so heavy?

I looked at this watch I slid in my pants before I got kidnapped by these bimbos. It was almost an hour since we left the cabin. I didn't feel as if we got far, and I wish I brought more water, because what I had wasn't going to last very long. I didn't see how it was possible for Kendall to poke around so slowly, but the child walked as if she had glue on the soles of her shoes.

"I'm going to run and hide," I told her. "then you come and find me." I sprinted about 20 feet ahead, then crouched down behind a bush. I knew I was in plain sight and expected Kendall to run forward to 'find' me. Instead, she sat down and started to cry.

I hurried back. "What's wrong?"

"Tubby go night-night."

It must be time for her nap. She's never going to hustle until she gets some sleep.

"We'll find a good spot to rest." I said. I picked her up again, and carried her off the road into the woods. About 20 yards in, I came across to a small clearing. The sun warmed the grass, and it wasn't visible from the road.

Perfect.  
...

I had to wake Kendall up, and we weren't quite back to the road when I heard an engine sound. The next thing I know, Kendall and I were hiding under a bunch of leaves, camouflaged from Smokey and Hugh. A couple minutes later, I didn't hear anything, and I took Kendall's hand and guided her back to the road. "We have to hurry. And be quiet." I warned.

The road ahead curved thought the trees, and I walked quickly toward the curve. As I came around the bend, I saw a figure ahead.

Hugh sat on the side of the road, waiting.

Fuck.

I stopped.

"Well, well," Hugh chanted. "Look who's here." He stood up, stretched, and strolled towards us. I knew it was useless to run, Kendall was to slow on her own, and to heavy for me to carry. We would never get away. I stood still, and watched Hugh come towards us.

"I figured you had to be close by," Hugh started. "How far could you get with the kid in tow? It seemed easier to sit here and wait for you to come to me then to wear myself out looking for you."

I didn't bother to say anything; I felt as if a plug had been pulled, and all of my determination and hope were leaking out.

"You shouldn't have tried to get away. You've only made Smokey angry."

"He's always angry."

"He had a rough childhood. His dad died when he was 10, and he never has enough money."

"That ain't no excuse to be a criminal."

Hugh nodded towards the cabin. "Let's go home. Smokey's waiting."

I mentally sighed. Now what? I wondered as I dragged myself back to the cabin. I knew there wouldn't be another opportunity to escape, Smokey and Hugh would be watching me closer from now on.

Smokey was outside when we got there.

"I found them!" Hugh called.

"Where were they?"

"Walking down the road, like I thought would happen."

"How long was Hugh asleep before you took off?" Smokey asked me.

I looked at the 2 men. Smokey sneered at Hugh. A vein in Hugh's temple throbbed. I remember when I was hiding that Hugh lied about being in the outhouse when we left.

"He wasn't sleeping," I explained. "We left when he was in the bathroom."

I saw the surprise and relief in Hugh's eyes. I wasn't sure why I lied to Smokey, maybe because Hugh wasn't so eager to go all trigger on me unlike the other dimwit, Smokey. By trigger, I mean using that stupid gun they think scare me.

To be honest, it really doesn't.

Smokey stepped towards me. "I need to teach Miss. Smarty-Pants a lesson. Let her know what happens when she doesn't do what we say."

Whatever was happening right now sent a message to my brain to get me on fighting mode, which is why my fingers clenched, cracking as they balled into fists.

Hugh looked at my fists with a worried face on, and looked back at Smokey. "No." He said.

"You can't just let her get away with this." Smokey rejected.

"She didn't get away with anything. She's here, isn't she? They both are. If you send a film with the girl looking angry since she just kicked your ass, the Hollidays and Edgertons might get mad and not pay the ransom. And her boyfriend might get angry and go on alpha mode, somehow find his way here, and kill us all. And she's probably going to join in on killing you too. If Dylan and Stacy gang up on you, I have no doubt that you'll be dead in less then a minute. Do you really want that?" Hugh ranted.

I nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean she'll beat my ass?" Smokey questioned, slightly offended. "You really think you can get in a fight with Stacy Holliday and win? Your sorely mistaken." Hugh justified. "She's stronger than she looks."

"I won't have to put her in the next video." I cursed in my mind. If I wasn't in the next video, I wouldn't be able to send out the nanny clue.

"She won't run away again. Will you?" Hugh asked. I shook my head.

Dylan POV.

I was over at Stacy's house, helping her mother with something, since everyone went to Big Wheel, who's some roller skating place, when Detective Rockport knocked the door. I opened it, and let him in.

"Have you found them?" Ericka asked when she saw him. "No, but the kidnapper mailed a DVD to the Edgertons. I wondered if one was sent to you as well, and I found one in your mailbox. Do you have a DVD player?" Detective Rockport asked.

She nodded.

"The package was postmarked a place somewhere south, so we know that they went south." He informed.

As we were watching it, Ericka made him pause it.

"Stacy doesn't have an Aunt Cara or Uncle Van." She said.

That made me realize something. "It's a clue! She's trying to tell us something!" I exclaimed. Detective Rockport played it again, but didn't pause it. This time, Stacy said "And also Mrs. White."

"I don't know a Mrs. White ether." Ericka stated. "Same." I said. "Are you putting this on TV?" Ericka asked. He shook his head.

"But don't you want as many as possible to see it?"

"I think Prince Charming's correct," Detective Rockport replied. "By talking about people who don't exist, she's trying to send us clues. The kidnapper obviously didn't catch on, but any reporter might find out and make a big deal out of it. The kidnapper is probably watching the news reports and reading the papers. It wouldn't be good if he or she knows Stacy is trying to outsmart him."

"Cara. Van. White." I thought out loud. "I think she's trying to tell us what kind of vehicle to look for." The officer said. "Of course!" Ericka exclaimed. "A white Caravan!"

Detective Rockport nodded. "That's right."

Stacy had thought of a way to let the police know what vehicle the kidnapper had! How smart was that? I told you the scared part of her was the smartest.

"It's crucial that nobody else finds out that Stacy sent a message. If we can keep this secret so that the kidnapper doesn't figure out what's happening, she might send another clue in the next one."

"I won't tell anyone." I said. Ericka nodded. "But can I tell the rest of the family?" She asked. He nodded, but said to tell them to keep it secret.

...  
*2 days later*

The second video was here, and everyone was at Stacy's house watching it. We played it 3 times, trying to pick up a clue from Stacy. Nothing struck me. Of course I realized she couldn't say anything obvious or that bitch who kidnapped her would catch on.

"The postmark is the same place, so there're probably holed up somewhere." Detective Rockport said.

"Have you alerted the police there?" Candice asked. "Yes, but a package postmarked Honeycomb wasn't necessarily mailed there. Mail from small towns are usually posted in the big cities." Detective Rockport answered.

The video showed her playing a word game with Kendall, a "what does the animal say?" Game. The background was the same building as the first film.

It was painful to watch the parents' distress when they saw the video of whoever they were the parents of in there. Ericka and Mrs. Edgerton cried through the whole thing. Duncan and Mr. Edgerton struggled with their emotions too.

"Kendall looks unhurt," Detective Rockport pointed out. "Stacy seems to be doing a good job of entertaining her. Did you play the animal-sound game with Kendall, or is that something Stacy taught her?"

"We never played it." Mrs. Edgerton replied. "Kendall likes books with pictures of animals, but I never tried to teach her the sounds."

"Maybe her nanny played it with her." Detective Rockport said.

"I doubt it. Darielle relied on TV or toys rather then interactive games. That's one reason we were looking to replace her."

"You planned to let her go? Did she know that?"

"No."

"Do you think Darielle might be involved in this?"

"I need to follow every possible angle."

I just found out something. "I just found something!" I exclaimed. "She's using the method she has when she makes clothes! I see her do it all the time. She would scratch one ear, and then the other, and after that, the design she picks is the one that's going to be on whatever she's making!"

Detective Rockport thought this over, and played the first DVD over. When Stacy scratched right ear then her left ear, he nodded. The next thing she said was, "What does the mama goat say?" When Kendall didn't say anything, she scratched both ears again and repeated the question. She was clearly emphasizing the words mama goat.

He stopped the DVD player. "That's a clue. It has to be! She doesn't scratch her ears any other time." I said. We replayed the other DVD again.

"She's giving us the signal, just like the method she makes clothes with. The first clue was white Caravan. This time it's mama goat." I informed.

"Mama goat." Candice repeated. "It doesn't mean anything to me."

Detective Rockport stood up. "It does to me." He announced. "Good work, Prince Charming. I'll be in touch." He left the house.  
...

Stacy POV.

It's been a long time, and here I was, Smokey about to film the last video, the one with the demand of the ransom. He kept the camcorder aimed at me and Kendall, who was sleeping, while I was sneering at Smokey from the front of the camera.

There was no action to watch, but I knew that anyone looking at this would have their attention focused on what was being said.

"We want $500,000 dollars in cash," Smokey said. "Unmarked bills. 50's and 100's, no bigger bills. Bring the money at midnight on Saturday night to the public library in LA. Do not tell police. I repeat, do not tell police. There are two of us, but only one of us will come to pick up the money. If the one with Kendall and Stacy does not get a call by 12:10 saying that his partner has the cash and is on his way with it, you won't see your daughter again."

I flipped him in response for saying that. I hope Cloe and Zoey won't see this one.

He rolled his eyes and continued.

"If you obey our instructions and we are not followed, Kendall and Stacy will be released at a safe place within an hour. We aren't saying where because we don't want that place watched, but they will be unhurt and the people who find them will notify you right away."

I watched as Smokey stopped it, and put the DVD in a mailing envelope, knowing it was the final film.

"Be careful." Hugh said. "Watch your mirrors. And get a different car. We can't leave here in the pickup."

Smokey very stupidly stole a red pickup, because cops were looking at the white caravan he had, making my clue about that car nothing.

Dylan POV. (A/N: I'm sooooo sorry these are short POV's, you try writing about your MC being kidnapped! It's harder then you think! Just sayin'!)

Detective Rockport and everyone watched the third video. The signal wasn't quite the same this time. Instead of scratching one ear and then the other, Stacy tugged on one earlobe. If that was the signal, her message eluded them.

She did it before she said 'paddle' and she did it again before she said 'door'. Paddle door? It meant nothing. She also emphasized the word stop, but no one found any hidden meaning there, either. They all agreed: These new clues, if that's what they were, didn't make any sense.

Until I found out what she was doing. "I think she's giving the 'sounds like' signal, from charades!" Taylor exclaimed.

"The what signal?" Asked Detective Rockport.

"It's used in the game, charades," I explained, "where you act out a book, song, or movie title and the others try to guess hat it is."

"I played that in college," Mr. Edgerton said. "If you tug on your earlobe, it means the word you act out next sounds like the word you want your team to guess."

"That's right," Taylor nodded. "If you want them to say 'fat', you could pull on your ear and then get down on your hand and knees and rub against someone's ankles, and they would say, 'cat', and you'd nod yes. Then they'd know the word you want sounds like cat."

"So she's telling us the word she wants sounds like paddle and door." Detective Rockport said.

"Exactly." I nodded.

"Okay," Ericka said. "Everyone write down all the words you can think of that rhyme with paddle and door. Then we'll try to make some sense of them."

"She emphasizes stop," Frankie told the officer. "In between paddle and door, she stresses the word stop."

"But she doesn't give the signal then." Duncan said.

"No, she doesn't."

Paddle. Stop. Door. I repeated in my head.

Saddle Stop Country Store! I knew where that place was! I also knew about a cabin nearby! Maybe that's where she was staying!

I leaped off the couch and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Jade questioned. "To save my girlfriend." I answered and closed the door.  
...

Stacy POV.

Kendall and I were sitting on the blanket outlining a 'house' for Tubby out of rocks when the first helicopter flew over. And a car who looked just like Dylan's drove by.

Hugh, who has stretched out of the couch, leaped up at the sound of the helicopter and car. Get in the cabin. Now!" He barked. Just then, Smokey's car came in view.

"It's her boyfriend, Smokey! Dylan just drove by! Her knows where we are, he's going to kill everyone! We're dead!" Hugh ranted.

The Dylan car look alike came back, and stopped right in front of the cabin. The drivers door opened, and none other then Dylan stepped out.

"Dylan!" I called from the cabin. He looked at me, when at the same time, Smokey pulled out a pocket knife, and held it up at him. Telling Kendall to stay in the cabin until I got her out so she wouldn't see such a scene, and I went outside.

Shit. I wish I didn't hide the gun.

"Let him go." I warned. "Or what?" Smokey teased. Just that time, an idea popped in my head. I let out a high pitched scream.

"Run! Run! There's a huge black bear coming!" I screamed.

Smokey didn't look. The minute he heard bear, him and Hugh ran in the cabin, but I yelled out Kendall's name, she ran out as soon as I called her.

Dylan picked me up and ran to his car. Me and Kendall got in, and Dylan stomped on the gas pedal, and zoomed away. In a matter of seconds, we were at the Saddle Stop Store. He called the cops right there, and told them the situation. Finally, after he hung up, we did what both of us were probably craving since we laid eyes on each other.

He walked up to me, and pressed his lips on mine, wrapping his arms around my waist. My hands went and wrapped themselves around his neck. I felt as if I never had this feeling in years, the feeling was... Indescribable. It was escalating as his lips moved around mine as if he too thought he never felt is in years. We stayed like that until he heard the sirens of the police cars.

We let go of each other, and he hugged me tight, and I returned it. "Aw, yuck!" Kendall said from the car. Me and Dylan looked at her and laughed. The cop car came, and a dude came.

"Hello, Cinderella. I'm Detective Rockport. Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Yea. Kendall's here with us. We're both okay."

"Where's the kidnapper?"

"There are two of them." I pointed down the road. When he left, I asked Dylan: "Why'd he call me Cinderella?"

"Why'd he call me Prince Charming, we'll never know. Let's go home." Dylan said, wrapping his arm around mine, bringing me back to the car.

Everyone I cared about including Kendall's parents spilled out the door before the car even came to a stop. Television cars lined up the driveway wanting to capture the happy reunion. I woke up Kendall and said: "We're home." No two words had sounded so good to me.

I came back and hugged my mom and dad and Taylor, even Jade and Frankie hugged me. My mom went over and hugged Dylan so hard, he was off the ground. "Thank you! Thank you!" She kept saying. After she let him go, my dad did a handshake thing with him.

All my friends hugged me. "Oh my gosh! I was so worried!" Abby exclaimed. Dylan walked up back to me. I looked at him, and gave him one of my biggest smiles ever, bringing my lips back to his.

I couldn't believe how luck I was to have a boyfriend as brave as Dylan to risk it all to find me. I don't even know how he found me, if it was my clues, but I'll ask him later. Right now I just wanted to enjoy this moment.

Wow, Stacy FINALLY got saved!

Omagurd, this chapter was so fucking HARD to write, it's also my new record of word count! I hope you liked it!

-Ericka 


	43. Chapter 44

Hehe

Hehehe

Hehehehe

Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!

Lmfao enjoy

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I was sitting on my couch, relived that I didn't have to spend another day in that crappy cabin that didn't have enough water, much less food. But here I was, reclining in my favorite couch in the living room, a white leather recliner, with a party size bag of Tostidos and salsa.

Dylan was with me too, but he left with Spencer and came back, like he did just now.

"Hey Stacy! Do you like ice cream?" He grinned. Thinking he bought me a tub of Ben &amp; Jerry's chocolate ice cream, "Yea!" I exclaimed.

"Then why don't you marry it?"

"Really, Dylan? Your so immature sometimes." I couldn't help but laugh, because it was funny. "Just kidding." He placed a cheeky smile pecking me on the cheek, sitting next to me.

I had a English paper due tomorrow, but I finished it before I got kidnapped, which sucks. So I have no good excuse for missing assignments. Danm. That would have been a good excuse though!

'Yea, I couldn't do it cause I got kidnapped... So...'

"Hey, Dilly..." I seduced him. "What assignment do you want me to do for you now?" He asked. I handed him my English paper, and he looked over it.

See, when I do stuff like this, I give it to Dylan to look over, and he finds all sorts of factual errors. "Hmm. Mmhm." He hummed.

"Well, for starters, Abraham Lincoln didn't write "To Kill A Mockingbird." He informed. I popped a salsa-dipped chip in my mouth. "Just type it as it is, Dilly." I told him. Calling him 'Dilly' seems to seduces him a lot. He always types my papers for me, but I have to write it first.

But Dylan can't stand typing a paper with errors in it, so he just rewrites my paper from scratch. And then a couple days later, I bring my graded paper home and act like I did it myself. He shrugged. "Okay." He nodded. "What about science?"

Of course. We had to do it on a animal, and I did the moose.

The Amazing Moose

By Stacy Holliday

Diet: The moose eats many, many things, but the list would be way too long to put in this paper. So I will save us all some time by just listing the things that the moose does NOT eat.

BUBBLE GUM, METAL, PIZZA

Even though there are moose habitats set up all over the place, the moose is almost extinct.

Everybody knows the moose evolved from birds, just like people did. But somewhere along the line people got arms, and the moose got stuck with those useless horns.

THE END.

"What do you think?" I asked Dylan, who's face was just screaming shock. "She's going to make you do it over. One, it's way to short. Second, there's not enough information. Third, people were NOT evolved from birds! Where did you even get that from?!" He exclaimed.

"Wikipedia." I told him. "Really? Wikipedia? Awesome source for information." Dylan complimented sarcastically. I hit him in the leg. "Ow!" He whined. "Your just jelly cause you didn't come up with it." I snickered. "Whatever makes you happy." He said.

"Say your just jelly." I laughed. "I'm just jelly cause I didn't come up with it." Dylan grinned, using air quotes on jelly. Frankie then walked in, writing in a book who said 'diary' on the front. And evil idea came in my mind.

I went up to him. "Sissy!" I exclaimed, pushing him and almost making him fall. "Oh my gosh, Stacy! Shouldn't you be in your room fucking with Dylan or something?" He retorted.

My mouth dropped. "I admit, I didn't see that coming." Dylan said. "Oh no you didn't." I pointed at him. Oh yes I did." He took the challenge. "MOM!" I yelled.

"How old are you?" Taylor popped in. "What?" Mom asked, behind her. "Frankie said I should be fucking with Dylan!" I snitched. "She pushed me! I told you to get me the one who said journal! I'll be lucky if I don't get beat up at school for this!" Frankie exclaimed. "How old are you?" Mom asked me. "I know!" Taylor exclaimed. "16." I answered. "Then you can deal with this on your own." She walked out.

"Ok then." Taylor said. Another evil idea came to mind. Frankie is terrified of Dash, the family dog because a few months ago, Frankie his Dash's bone. Dash hasn't lived it down since. And if that wasn't good enough, Dash is a big fan of me.

"DASH!" I yelled, making Frankie stiffen. Dash immediately scampered down the steps, stopping at me. "ATTACK!" I yelled again, pointing at Frankie. He charged after Frankie, and he ran out the front door just as Jade opened it. He gaze fell on Frankie running out, Dash on his tail. She looked until they were running on the sidewalk.

She stared at us as she closed the door, locking it.

"Your probably better off not knowing." Dylan shrugged. She nodded, walking up the stairs, still eyeing us. "I can't believe you used Dash for evil." Taylor joked. "He walked right into that." I had a smug look on my face.

Dylan took up his video player he always forgets to take home with him, so it stays here. When he tried to turn it on, it would t start.

"What the fuck?" He asked. He walked over to it, and opened up the disk drive. "Are you fucking serious?!" He exclaimed. "Taylor!" He whined. "Tiffany stuffed a chocolate chip cookie in the dick drive!"

I bursted out laughing. Mostly because he took out the video game with the drive still open, and cookie crumbs were falling out. "Tiffany!" Taylor called. Tiffany came in from the kitchen. "Please explain why you put a cookie in Dylan's video game." She said.

Of course she uses the same stupid excuse she always uses when she breaks his stuff.

"I'm ownwy thwee!" She exclaimed.

"Ugh. Sorry, Dylan, I'll have a talk with her." Taylor said, taking her back to the kitchen.

Dylan looked at me, but I turned away quickly, because I was trying not to laugh. "It's not a secret, Stacy, I know you want to laugh." He told me. Which made me lose it.

Gasping for air, I looked at him, leaning in the wall with his arms crossed against his chest, staring at me. I saw the crumbs falling out still, and even some chunks of it were too, and I started laughing again.

"Sigh." Dylan sighed. I was still laughing, when he looked at his watch on his arm, and looked back at me. I finally stopped. "Thanks." Dylan said. "I thought you weren't going to stop."

He put the system down, and sat next to me. "So, how did you find me?" I asked him. "Well, your clue about the saddle stop place. I kept saying g the clues over in my head, and it just formed there slowly. So I knew that there was a cabin nearby, and I went there. I passed by, and I looked and saw you outside with Kendall, so I turned back." He explained.

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me! I was going to find you anyway! I was not about to find out you got kidnapped, and not at least try to save you. I'm not going to leave you to die. " Dylan told me.

About an hour later, Taylor came back with Tiffany. "I'm sowwy, Dilly." Tiffany apologized, handing Dylan a ball made of tin-foil with a bunch of toothpicks sticking out of it. Dylan took it, holding it by one of the toothpicks.

Don't ask me how that was supposed to make up for his broken video game system. I put both hands over my mouth to keep from laughing. Tiffany left, and Dylan got up to throw the stupid thing away, but Taylor wouldn't even let him to that.

"Your niece made that for you!" She exclaimed. Dylan went back to the couch.

"I know you have your hands in front of your mouth trying not to laugh. But the first chance I get, that things going in the trash. Because mark my words, if I don't get rid of it, I'm gonna end up sitting on it." He ranted. I bursted out laughing.

Dylan grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs into my room, closing the door. I was still laughing, and fell on my bed, still laughing.

I heard Dylan's footsteps coming to me. He turned me around, leaning close.

"It's not funny... Stacy, not funny at all." He whispered. I stopped laughing, stuck staring at his green eyes. He leaned in, unleashing the pleasure that his kisses bring, and the taking away the feeling I felt I never had since I got kidnapped.

Crap. Not again. Guess Frankie was right.

...

Give me a BREAK, Ericka!

Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez. Ok fine, I won't blame it on you, I'll blame it on you.

Guess what everyone! Miss. Dylan Obsessed over here flunked her science final today with a 28%! Way to go! Good luck passing 8th grade. And I'm pretty sure she failed her civics final, too. You know why? Cuz she didn't STUDY, that's why!

Shut up, Ericka. Your so dumb. Did you know Dylan Sprouse graduated NYU with honors?! And Cole too?! YAY! IM SO PROUD OF YOU DYLAN! ? ﾟﾑﾏ? ﾟﾑﾏ? ﾟﾑﾏ? ﾟﾑﾏ? ﾟﾑﾏ? ﾟﾑﾏ? ﾟﾑﾏ? ﾟﾑﾏ? ﾟﾑﾏ? ﾟﾑﾏ? ﾟﾑﾏ? ﾟﾑﾏ? ﾟﾑﾏ? ﾟﾑﾏ? ﾟﾑﾏ? ﾟﾑﾏ?

I hope you liked it.


	44. Chapter 45

*fangirling over Dylan Sprouse*

Keep calm? Not in my vocabulary.

If you don't love food and Dylan Sprouse as much as I do, your name isn't Ericka. If you do, then your name still isn't Ericka. Unless it is. I don't think it is.

Your also not a hardcore Sprouser if your not what I said up there. Is that what they call the Dylan Sprouse fans ? Idk. I just made it up.

Enjoy!

I was walking down the hall, wondering how many failing grades I had now. Starting with science. I thought I did really good with the moose thing, but I guess Miss. Fisher was an expert on mooses or something, because she made me go to the library and start the paper over from scratch. And I refuse to do another paper.

And for reading, I'm forced to write a poem about the 1900's. I don't know the first thing about history or poetry. So I better start hitting the books, aka Dylan. And I have to clean the attic when I get home, because when Dash got Frankie, it wasn't pretty. His clothes got ripped and stuff.

And I have detention because I was 'screaming' at lunch. So that means my whole day is wasted. I walked into my math class just as the bell rung. I was running late, because I left class late, and it doesn't help that math is in the portable. The portable is this hallway with 6 classroom in our school who isn't in it, you have to walk outside to get to it.

A few minutes later, Candice and Dylan got sent out because they were screaming. Then I got kicked out for throwing my math book at Austin for teasing me and Dylan again. Along with a office referral.

I opened the door, and Dylan and Candice were standing outside. "I'm so scared right now!" Candice laughed. "Coach is probably going to see us and we'll get in trouble." Dylan laughed as well. "Then why are you guys laughing?" I had a confused face on.

"I don't even know." Dylan lost it. "And you say I need help." I laughed. "You do!" He exclaimed. "Who's the one laughing because they got in trouble?" I asked. Coach opened the door at the end of the hallway. We knew that we're in some big trouble because we got sent out because we got in trouble. Not knowing what I was doing, I ran right out the door at the other end of the hallway, where I was.

Apparently Dylan and Candice followed me and ran away as well. Coach ran after us, but we already scattered. I ran until I couldn't go any further. I heard the intercom call out security guards looking for me, Dylan, and Candice. As I hid behind a wall while 2 guards walked my way, I felt like a fugitive.

A pretty looking, on fleek fugitive.

When they turned the corner, I ran to the bathroom. Leaning behind it, I took a couple deep breaths before I opened it, peaking out. I stepped out, closing the door slowly. I started to walk slowly.

"HEY, YOU PORCUPINE!" Someone yelled. I froze like a deer in headlights.

Shit.

I slowly turned around to see 2 guards glaring at me. They ran towards me. I tried to run, but they grabbed my arms. They pulled me towards the office, and my feet were actually off the ground, wiggling around.

"Let me go!" I whined. They then put me down, and get this- put me in handcuffs. "You are not serious." I gasped. They turned me towards the direction of down the hallway, and I walked down, with them on my trail! Still holding my wrists. They must have sawn Dylan or Candice, because they ran after it, dragging me in tow.

"Hey, slow yo' roll, kiddos!" I exclaimed.

Turns out it was Dylan, who they put in handcuffs too.

"Join the club." I retorted, rolling my eyes. He snickered.

So now it was me and Dylan in handcuffs, walking to Coach's office, with 2 guards on our tail behind us holding our wrists. We went straight to the office, I guess they caught Candice already.

When they opened the door, Coach looked at them. "We found them. They were resisting and giving trouble, so they had to be handcuffed." One explained.

Coach thanked them as they took off the handcuffs off of us, and left.

"Y'all must be some bad kids." Coach said. "Your math teacher gave me your referrals, so we'll get to why you chose to run away later."

Candice sat on the chair across from Coach, and I sat next to her, and Dylan sat next to me. Coach continued to stare at us. He then looked at the referrals. "All in the same class too! You threw a book at someone?! And screaming in class?!" He exclaimed.

"Let's start with you." He said. We looked at each other. "You. The one who's always giving and attitude and being violent towards anyone. Miss. Violent-Brat." He pointed at me. "Really, Coach?" I asked flaty, narrowing my eyes at him.

"There's her attitude! I don't get the name from nowhere. Anyway, explain why you made a book airborne. And the destination their face." He told me. "He was making fun of Dylcy." I replied.

"You and Dylan?"

"Yes."

"That's not a good reason. You just got yourself a detention. You also have a can tomorrow." Coach said. By 'can', he means I have garbage can duty when I have to roll around a garbage can at lunch so people who are lazy can throw their trash away.

"You two. Jumpy and Not So Suite. Why are you screaming in class? Not So Suite. Why were you screaming?" Coach asked. "I was asking for a pen." Dylan had a annoyed look on.

"Asking for a pen? And you were screaming?"

"I wasn't screaming."

"That's what this says."

"It lies."

"You have detention. And a can tomorrow. So you and Miss. Violent can make out while your at it."

Dylan and I rolled our eyes at the same time. Coach nodded. "Perfect for each other, right Jumpy? Why were you screaming?"

"Was not."

"That's what this says."

"What Dylan said."

"So you have detention and a can tomorrow as well."

"So, now about running away. You guys have no idea what you caused! You had the whole school system security guards after you!" He exclaimed.

None of us said anything.

"Miss. Violent. What is your input?" Coach taunted.

"Socking people in the face out of anger and annoyance is assault." I answered.

"Keep that attitude up. You'll have your record scarred with a police stamp before your 18."

"Sad day."

"You going to be in jail?"

"Whatever you want to think."

"So it's jail in 3 years for you."

"I guess so."

"What about you, Not So Suite?" He looked at Dylan.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"You don't know."

"Nope."

"Liar."

"I beg to differ."

"What about you, Jumpy?" Coach shifted his gaze to Candice.

"What Dylan said."

"So Dylan reads you mind and says what you think now."

"Just a coincidence."

"Liar."

"I also beg to differ."

"I rest my case."

He wrote us all up, and gave us the slips. "Get out." He demanded, waving his hand, shooing us away. We stepped out, and in the middle of the hallway, we couldn't hold it in anymore.

We bursted out laughing. "You were so basic in there!" Candice told me between gasps. "He said she was going to jail, and she was all like 'I guess so'" Dylan laughed. We opened the math door, where the teacher sent us out because we were loud.

"Here we are again." I laughed. After about 13 minutes, Dylan opened the door.

"Can we come in now?" He asked.

He got his answer by Mr. Chase throwing a paper ball at him.

"I guess not." He closed the door. Coach opened the door at the end again.

"That's what I call rotten luck." Candice sighed.

"Why are you guys out here?" He asked, walking up. "We got kicked out again." I replied. He opened the door. he motioned to us.

"They walked in being loud." Mr. Chase said from inside.

Coach closed the door and glared at us.

"In my office. Now." He demanded.

Damn it.

More trouble.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"Seriously, Stacy? Detention for throwing a book at someone? And then running away when they saw you, and had to send out guards to find you? And then you got kicked out for being loud giving you another detention?! This is ridiculous! In the attic! Get busy! Now!" Mom exclaimed, pointing upstairs to the attic.

I dragged myself out of the chair in the kitchen, and went into the attic.

...

In french class, we had to pick pen pals. I got a French girl named Millie. We also had to write our first letters to the, the same day.

I know I'm supposed to write in French and Millie is supposed to write in English, but to be honest with you, writing in a foreign language is pretty hard.

So I really don't see the need for both of us to stress out over this while pen-pal thing.

Dear, Millie.

I'm Stacy Holliday, and I'm on fleek forever. I'm also better then you'll ever be. I'm also Dylan Sprouse's girlfriend, and the mom of his twins. So if you think you had chances with him, you're sorely mistaken. I'm sorry, but it's true. Anyway, I think we should just both write in English to keep things simple.

-Stacy.

Anyway, remember how Dylan said he was going to end up sitting on Tiffany's spiky tin-foil ball thing? Well, he was unfortunately right.

Dylan left it here to put us in danger, and he came over today to watch Spongebob with me, and he ended up sitting on it.

I'm kind of relived, to be honest with you. I lost track of that thing a couple days ago, and I'm just glad it finally turned up.

Sorry, Dylan.

But the funny part was that he was crying about it. It hurt that bad. But because I was laughing, mom made me treat the cut.

After all the commotion, I threw Tiffany's 'gift' in the trash. But something tells me Taylor wouldn't stop me this time.

Dylan was sleeping over, and mom made us sleep on the basement. Which only has one bed. We bought a whole bunch of candy, soda, and horror movies, and were playing Sorry, and Taylor came down with Tiffany.

"Look who came to join you!" She exclaimed, holding Tiffany's hand.

The only reason Taylor is down here with Tiffany is because Mom must have told her to make Tiffany spy on us to tell Mom if we did something wrong. Every single time time I've had a sleepover and Tiffany was around, she ruins it. Last time Dylan was here, and so was she, it was the WORST.

Tiffany must have gotten cold in the middle of the night, so she crawled into Dylan's sleeping bag to keep warm. Dylan started to scream, and I had to be kick her out, because Dylan is my boyfriend, and no one is allowed in the same bed as him unless it's me.

It looked like Tiffany was going to ruin another one. Dylan and I couldn't watch out horror movies with Tiffany around, so we just decided to play cards instead.

But I got tired of cards, and Dylan was driving me crazy. He needed to go to the bathroom every 5 minutes, and whenever he'd come back downstairs, he'd kick a pillow across the room.

It might have been funny the first few times, but now it was getting stupid. So the next time Dylan went to use the bathroom, I played a prank on him.

I put one of my dad's dumbbells underneath a pillow. And sure enough, the next time Dylan came downstairs, he gave it a big kick.

Well, that did it. Dylan started blubbering like a baby, and I couldn't quiet him down.

Man, he's been crying a lot this week.

Mom came down, and when she looked at Dylan's toe, she looked pretty concerned.

I know what I did was pretty harsh, but I had to find some way to stop him doing that. Mom had to help him across the street to his house.

As soon as Mom walked out the door, I knew I better start working on Tiffany.

Tiffany saw me put that dumbbell under the pillow, and I knew she would tell Mom what I did. So I came up with an idea to keep her from snitching. I packed some bags and told Tiffany I was going to run away from home so I didn't have to face Mom for what I did.

Then I walked out the door and acted like I was leaving for good.

I got that idea from Taylor. She used to pull the same thing on me when she did something bad and knew I would tell in her for it. She would act like she ran away, and just walk in five minutes later. And by that time I would be ready to forgive her for what she did.

After about 5 minutes, I went inside and expected Tiffany to be crying in the foyer. But she wasn't where I left her. I went in the basement, and guess where she was?

Down there, eating my candy.

If letting her eat my candy would keep her quiet, help herself.

...

When I woke up and went in the kitchen the next morning, one look on Mom's face told me Tiffany sold me out.

Tiffany told Mom everything. Even about our horror movies. Don't even ask me how she knew about that. Then Mom made me call Dylan and apologize. And she made me talk to his dad and apologize to him too. My mother got on the phone with his dad. He said that Dylan's big toe was broken, and he would have to stay off of it for a week.

Now instead of trying my best not to laugh, I was feeling really bad for him.

I'm such a mean girlfriend. He probably hates me now.

And not only did I have to clean the attic, I had to pay for Dylan's medical bills.

Actually pay for them. Using my own money from my own bank account. Without help from my mom at all.

So I guess I'll have to be lighter with the shopping this month and go to work more often. Guess I'll have to make myself a budget until it's back to normal.

Dang it.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

"Your so mean!" Dylan cried. "What did I ever do to you?!"

I was sitting on his bed, while he cried himself to death on my chest. And his tears are ruining my shirt. There also making me wanna cry too.

Oh, I made him feel bad! Which is one of the biggest reasons I wanted to cry as well.

He blew his nose, again, and I had to drop the snotty tissue into the overflowing trash can. "How can you do such a thing?!" He cried again, making me that much closer to crying with him. He finally lifted his head up to look at me.

Which was a terrible idea to look back at him. Because looking at his red face and teary eyes, got me to brawl on his chest, apologizing.

"I'm so sorry! I don't even know why I did that!" I cried. His arm engulfed around me.

The fact that I did something so totally evil, and he was still the nice, genuine, boyfriend that he is, and hopefully the one I won't be losing, was making me cry worse.

"It's okay." He reassured. I looked up him.

"Sorry. And sorry for that." I pointed at his shirt, now smeared with mascara. He looked down at it.

"It's okay." He repeated. At this point, I didn't care that my chest was feeling sticky because of his tears, and that my face was probably looking like the twin sister of Beetlejuice.

The cons of not wearing water-proof mascara. "I'm sorry, Dylan, I really am!" I exclaimed. He nodded. "I know you are. And I said it's okay, so you can stop crying and saying sorry." He kind of laughed.

"Aw, I made you cry, though! You should hate me! But please don't. I'm so sorry!" I begged. "I don't hate you, I can't, and I never will." He shook his head. "And I know your sorry, you don't have to say it every 5 seconds." He hugged me.

Cole opened the door.

"Uh, Stacy, do you wanna play Just Dance?" He asked. I popped up. "I'm a pro at that game. That's how a became such a good dancer!" I exclamed. "Oh, yea?" Cole challeged. "Oh, yea." I nodded.

Dylan and I followed him out the door and went downstairs.

"Are you using Play Station? It's easier with the remotes on your hand and stuff." I told him. He nodded.

"You and Dylan should do One Thing by One Direction. It's all lovey for you guys, kind of. And there's a guy and girl in it." Cole informed us. "We can't. His toe is bad, remember?" I tried not to burst into tears again.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

In reading class, the teacher made us write a poem. I couldn't get one thing in my mind to write about, until I started thinking about the past, and I came up with something.

A Hundred Years Ago

By $tacy Holliday

Sometimes I sit and wonder

About stuff I don't know

Like what the heck the earth was like

A hundred years ago

Did cavemen ride on dinosaurs?

Did flowers even grow?

Well we could guess but that was back

A hundred years ago

I wish they built a time machine

And they picked me to go

To check out what the scene was like

A hundred years ago

Did giant spiders rule the earth?

Were deserts filled with snow?

I wonder what the story was

A hundred years ago

The End. Thanks for reading. I better get a good grade, this was hard to think of and write. Thanks.

Nice, right? That's what I thought. But the teacher? She must've been angry that day, because I got a big fat F.

In French, I got my first letter from my pen pal, Millie, today. I decided to adjust my attitude and give this whole pen pal thing my best effort. So when I wrote back to her today, I tried to be as helpful as possible.

Dear, Stacy,

I'm very happy for your accomplishments with Dylan and your 'on fleek' stuff. I am also glad to be your acquaintance.

Millie

Dear, Millie,

I'm pretty sure "aquaintance" doesn't have a "c" in it.

I really think you need to work on your English.

-Stacy

I don't know why our teacher won't let us email our pen pals. That way I wouldn't have to waste precious time correcting someone I didn't even know existed until about a week ago.

Seriously.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Omagurd, I never published work on my 5c before. It's kinda... New.

Remember that teacher took my 5s yesterday. Danm it. Now I have to wait until it's Tuesday to get it back. Which is also the day I have trash can duty 2 days straight. Just because I was 'laughing' when my table got in trouble. I'm telling you this now, I wasn't laughing.

I hope you like it!


	45. Chapter 46

When I'm downstairs sneaking up the last box of donuts, and hearing a creepy noise scaring the living shit out of me. Instead of going upstairs with the donuts and ignoring it like I normally do, I do this cause of the Charlie Charlie thing, and cause I'm stupid:

*runs upstairs into parents' room* "Mom, Dad! Our house is haunted and we have to move immediately!" And even if they check everywhere, I'm still convinced there's something 'evil' in the house. Then it comes to the point when they say if I don't go back to bed, there're getting me up at 10:00 the next morning.

I go back into my room, and jump on one of my phones, or tablets, or laptops, which ever the closest, and also the bible, because ghost or no ghost, I'm NOT waking up at dawn.

Lol.

Enjoy!

The school was going nuts today, mainly because the school was vandalized, and me and Dylan have something to do with it. But no one knows that except me and Dylan, and of course our friends. It all started like this:

I wanted more money, because I'm too lazy to go to work, so I made Dylan help me make newspapers for the Holiday Bazaar this year. So we made a few copies in my moms office, and was going to sell them at school the next day, which we did.

But then Coach saw us. "What are you doing?" He questioned. "Um, selling newspapers?" I asked/answered. He shook his head. "You can't hand our unauthorized publication on school grounds. I'm going have to take those." He took them away.

Rolling my eyes, I glared at Dylan, who just stood there and watched the scene. He grinned innocently. "Don't just stand there and smile! Get my papers back!" I exclaimed, stamping my foot. He ran away, but it was useless going after him, because he went to the bathroom. Whatever.

I really knew what this was all about. Coach was just spooked that we were going to give the school a run for its money with the Holiday Bazaar. It was this thing where you can buy stuff for people for Christmas, like, games and stuff.

I was still pretty pissed about the whole thing when I got home this afternoon, and I decided I wasn't going to roll over and let Coach shut us down.

Even if I didn't have my papers, I thought I could make some signs and hang them up around town to advertise.

I knew Mom kept poster boards and markers in the laundry room for school projects, so I got to work. I use the neon green poster board, because I wanted to make sure you could see our signs from a mile away.

I finished making the posters after dinner and called Dylan to ask for help putting them up. "Why?" He whined. "I'm tired."

"Oh well. I need help to put up these posters, and I already made them all." I explained.

Silence.

"I'll buy you Japanese curry."

"Ok." He sighed. He loves Japanese curry. I'm a couple seconds, we were at the school, hanging the posters.

I chose the school, mostly because there would be parents who would see it when they drop there kids off in the morning.

But it started to rain, right when we were done hanging it up, and the marker on our signs ran. So now they were pretty much worthless. "Crap." Dylan sighed. "Now what?" I asked him. "I guess we'll have to take them down, I guess." He shrugged.

But when we pulled them down, we got a huge shock. The rain had made the green dye from the poster board bleed, too, and now there were huge green splotches all over the brick wall. "Crap!" Dylan stomped his foot.

We tried to get the green dye off the wall, but that stuff was like permanent ink.

I knew we couldn't leave giant green stains all over the school, so I tried to figure out what to do next. But right at that moment, someone yelled at us down the street.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING?!" They yelled.

"Crap infinity!" Dylan shrieked, and took off with me. We ran across the parking lot and through the shortcut in the woods, then kept running until we were sure we lost whoever was back there.

I didn't know if the person who yelled at us was a parent or police officer or what, but I just hope they didn't recognize us. Because if they did, we could be in some serious trouble.

...

When I woke up the next morning, I thought maybe everything last night was a bad dream. But then I saw my mom with the newspaper. She put it down when I walked in.

"Did you know that someone vandalized your school? Someone saw them, it was a boy and girl, it's on the front page!" Mom exclaimed. Looking in the fridge, I plastered a fake look of shock and turned to her.

"Really?!" I gasped. She nodded, looking back at the newspaper. The front page headline was all like "Vandals deface high school."

So now I'm basically a criminal.

When I went to school that day, the vandalism thing seemed worse then I thought it was. Luckily, the eyewitness sketches in the paper didn't really look like me and Dylan, so I thought maybe we'd be ok.

I went to my desk and sat down next to Monica. "I saw your face in a criminal sketch. It was you and Dylan. Dylan said so!" She exclaimed. I widened my eyes, noticing how loud she said it. "Shhhhh!" I shushed, clamping a hand over her mouth.

I took it off. "Sorry. Oh my goodness, your a delinquent! You and your boyfriend to be exact." She said. "Did you tell Kelsiee to keep quiet?" I questioned. She nodded. I sighed in relief. Kelsiee has a really big mouth, where she says stuff she isn't supposed to say out loud.

But if you tell her to be quiet, the chances of that happening goes down. We had an assembly about the while thing 3rd period.

"I know for a fact that the people responsible for it are at this school. Whoever did it, goin' get it! And if you know who it is, we have a anonymous box in the office where you can put it in. And if your a witness, or know who it is, and don't say anything, we'll goin' find you too, and you'll get consequences along with the people who caused it." Coach rambled.

Anyway, by the time 5th period came, the police were here, and they started calling people to the office. So I was getting all nervous. But then I realized they were only calling the names of the worse troublemakers.

"Spencer Conners, please report to Coach's office." The intercom announced.

Spencer slipped out of his seat, while Austin was laughing at him.

During lunch, Dylan was really getting worked up about the cops being there.

"Dude, chill. If you stay calm and don't look suspicious like you are now, we'll be fine." I cooed.

"I wanna get my career to skyrocket and get better! But my recorded is ganna be scarred with a poilce stamp, and I'll get kicked out of Disney, and I'll lose all my money, and I'll have to file for bankruptcy, and I wouldn't be able to help pay for Cloe and Zoey, and everyone would hate me, and I'll lose my fans, you'll probably dump me, and Cole would deny relation to me, and I'll be homeless, and sleep behind a dumpster, and I'll be dizzy because I can't afford food, and I'll probably not be watching where I'm going, and I'll fall over a bridge and die! And you won't even know I died, and I won't even have a funeral, and years later the police would find my body in the river, and-" I clamped my hand over his, to stop his ranting.

"This is what I call acting suspicious. Now, just chill, and wait for the whole thing to blow over, Mr. Worse-Case Scenario." I told him. But by the end of lunch, he was still feeling uneasy about it. I just hope no one recognizes his uneasiness and snitches.

At free period, we couldn't get Spencer, because he was doing makeup work in the library, but a kid named Mark Raymon told us what happened when he went in for questioning.

"Well, there was a this machine there, and the cops said that it was a lie detector, who was foolproof, so there was no point in fibbing," Mark explained. "But it was obvious that the lie detector was a photocopier, because there was a piece of paper taped to it who said lie detector, and it was handwritten. Anyway, everytime I said something, and the police didn't like it, Sargent Peters would press the copy button, and a sheet of paper came out who said, he's lying," Mark told us.

"But they let me go, anyway." He added, and then walked off. I guess Coach got tired of finding out who it was, because by 8th period, he stopped calling kids to the office.

The next morning, I was in homeroom, thinking the while thing was over, so I was shocked when I heard my name come on after morning announcements.

"Stacy Holliday, please report to Coach's office immediately." The intercom demanded.

When I got there, he looked pretty pissed. I didn't see a lie detector anywhere, or any cops for that matter. I sat down. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?!" He demanded. "I know your one of the culprits who is responsible for the vandalism."

I thought it was good to stay quiet, or maybe ask for a lawyer.

He then took a paper out of the anonymous box and showed it to me.

'Me and Stacy Holliday vandalized the school' it said.

Then suddenly everything made sense.

Dylan confessed, but he kept himself anonymous. I don't know if he did it that way on purpose, or that he's just a total doofus, but I guess that was door number 2. At that point, I didn't see any choice in playing dumb, so I just said it as is.

I sighed.

"Fine. I wanted to get money from the Holliday Bazaar, so we wanted to sell newspapers about it. But you took them away, so I made posters, and I hung them up on the school. But then it started to rain, and the water made the marker bleed, so I was taking them off, but when I did, the water also made the green dye stick to wall as well. I was trying to figure out how to get it off, but someone yelled, and I panicked and ran away." I explained.

Coach was quiet for a couple seconds. "You should have came clean earlier. And you'll have to stay after school to clean the walls with bleach. So now I'll give you two options. Either you name your co-conspirator, or you can clean up the green after school by yourself." He informed.

To tell you the truth, that was not an easy one. I really wanted to stick it to Dylan for putting my name on that piece of paper, but then I realized there really was no point in getting him in trouble for something I basically dragged him into. And maybe it was payback for me breaking his big toe.

So I let him have his payback or whatever it was, and took it by myself. So if Dylan's career skyrockets and gets better in the future, I hope he remembers to thank me.

...

When I got home that afternoon, I saw a note on the door, and almost died on the spot.

'We came by, but no one was home. We'll come back later. Sgt. Peters.'

I couldn't believe Coach turned me in to the cops. I thought I cleaned up the blobs of green for punishment, and that the whole thing was between us.

I quickly took it down, and decided not to tell my mom about it. But the one person I was afraid of was DYLAN. He was obviously around, he's sitting at his window right now, giving me an evil smile.

I haven't been on his good side lately. In fact we had a conflict this afternoon at school that I'm pretty sure he's still sore over, because I'm still angry too.

I confronted him about the the whole confession thing, and I guess he took my tone of voice into offense, and we ended up having a heated argument of screaming and yelling at each other, and we both stormed away from each other in anger. We haven't talked ever since.

So, I'm sure Dylan is ready to ship me off to juvenile detention the first chance he gets. In fact, I'm pretty sure if the police came when he was around and my parents weren't, he would hand me over to the cops without a blink. But probably feel guilty about it after a while, and come to the police station begging to get me out.

About a month later.

As far as I'm concerned, I'm a fugitive and started my life of crime. And I didn't know what to do about it.

...

I woke up to a loud knocking on the door. I was too lazy to get put of bed to answer it, so I just stayed there hoping whoever it was would leave and come back later.

It was getting louder, and the person out there was acting like a maniac. And I now was praying whoever it was didn't knock the door down.

I thought about calling the police, but I was a wanted woman and would have to deal with the problem myself. I got out of bed, grabbed my baseball bat, and walked to the door. I opened it, ready to whack whoever it was, but it was just my Mom, because she needed her phone, and she left her keys in the house. So she wanted someone to open the door for her.

"Why are you holding a baseball bat?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "No reason," I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Have a great day!" I ushered her out the door.

...

You wouldn't believe this- a blizzard came here. To Los Angeles. Snow. In Los Angles. I couldn't believe it. And to make it weird, Dylan happened to get stuck here. We already made up, one day in the same week I needed his presence, so I came to his house, and engulfed my arms around him and didn't let go until he forgiven me.

It snowed about 3 feet. They even cancelled school, and work for my mom. So Dylan's stuck here until the snow melts. This would have been a good excuse to stay on Net Kritters, but my account is locked thanks to Tiffany.

Net Kritters is this thing with a virtual pet and stuff, just think of Webkinz, but different.

A few days ago Taylor decided it would be a good idea to teach Tiffany how to use the computer, and that was a bad day to leave my laptop out lying around. Taylor let her play on my Net Kritters account while I was at school. By the time I got home, Tiffany traded in everything I ever earned in the game for tokens and blew them all in the Kritters Kasino.

And the worse part is that Tiffany somehow figured out how to change my password, so now I can't even played a game and my stuff back. For the past few days I've been getting emails from Net Kritters telling me I need to get back on the site, but there's nothing I can do about it.

And if something doesn't change soon, I don't think my pig is going to make it.

тo: нollιday, ѕтacy

ғroм: nəт ĸrιттərz

ѕυвjəcт: ѕoѕ!

dəar ѕтacy-

ѕargənт pιggy мιѕѕəѕ yoυ!

pυrcacə мorə тoĸənѕ ғor yoυr vιrтυal pəт вəғoғə ιт'ѕ тoo laтə!

This isn't the only password Tiffany changed, either. She figured out how to mess with the settings on our TV and changed the 'parental lock' feature.

It's supposed to control what parents let their kids watch on TV, but Tiffany changed it so it only allows her favorite shows.

And now we're all stuck watching shit like Barney and Go, Diego, Go on TV until we fix this. Luckily, I can still watch Netflix, and Dylan and Frankie can still plat video games on the system.

...

Dylan POV. ~A/N- idk why, I just felt like doing a Dylan POV, :p~

Last night, Ericka brought up some stuff from the basement to keep us entertained. She found a magic set Frankie got when he turned 6, and all the tricks were still in it.

Frankie didn't really look interested, but Stacy made me try it.

"Just do it." She insisted.

"But I don't wanna!" I whined.

She shrugged. "Oh, well."

So I just tried it to make her happy.

Hole-in-the-table trick.

Tell the audience there's a magical hole in the and that you can prove it by pushing a plastic cup straight through it.

Put a piece of tinfoil over a plastic and wrap it tight.

Slide the plastic cup towards you and allow it to fall out onto your lap. But don't let your audience see you do it!

Slap down on the empty tinfoil shell with your hand, standing up at the same time.

The plastic cup will fall out of your lap and onto the floor, making it seem as if it has passed through the table! Voilà!

The first trick worked pretty well, and I had Zoey believing that there was actually a magical hole in the table. Cloe got snowed in at Stacy's grandmother's house.

I really wish I hadn't done that trick for Zoey, though. When Stacy was in the bathroom washing her face, Zoey got her glasses she uses when her vision gets blurry sometimes, and tried to do the trick herself, and of course they broke.

When Stacy got out of the bathroom, it was a bad time for her vision to get blurry.

"Where's my glasses?" She asked.

"Um, I showed Zoey a magic trick, and she used your glass to try it, and it kinda broke." I explained nervously.

"What do you mean, kinda?!" She demanded. I took her glasses, who was now, missing a lens, and one of the things that go on top of your ear was shaking, about to fall off. As I held it up to her, it fell off.

She took it from me slowly. "Fuck," She cursed.

"Well, guess what? I have to wait until the snow melts to get new ones, so your going to have to help me out with Zoey."

"Okay." I agreed. She beamed.

Taylor came in.

"SOOO," I started. "Did you kiss him?"

Taylor finally gave in and hung out with Brandon, and no one even knew she came in because of the blizzard outside. She slammed the fridge door shut. "What would make you think I did?" She asked.

"First kiss, huh? How did it feel? I remember my first kiss. It was when I was 6-"

"Dylan," Taylor snapped. "First of all, shut up. I don't care about your first kiss. And I would never kiss him, not in a million years, maybe."

I rolled my eyes. "Everyone knows you like him. I read it in your diary."

Taylor plopped down on the couch. "Dylan?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't even have a diary."

"Oh, yeah."

...

I had to give Zoey a bath and tie her shoes, and then I had to make her breakfast. I poured some milk in bowl and then dumped her favorite cereal on top.

Well, Zoey was upset that I poured in the milk in first, and she had a fit.

"WAHHHHH!" She wailed. I could feel the migraine coming on. She wanted a new bowl of cereal since I did it in the wrong order.

But I didn't want to waste a perfectly good bowl of cereal, so I refused to do it. So the mini-Stacy made that much more of a commotion.

"What's going on?" Stacy walked in.

"Zoey's being difficult! She won't drink the cereal because I poured the milk in first!" I whined.

I expected Stacy to back me up and make Zoey eat her cereal as it was, but no. She said she wouldn't eat it with the milk poured in first, either.

"I wouldn't eat it with the milk poured in first, either." She informed.

You know, back in the old days adults were respected because of how wide they were, and people went to them to help settle disputes.

Nowadays, it's a whole different world, and half the time I wonder if grownups should really be in charge.

I made Zoey another bowl of cereal, and left. Stacy went upstairs to take a shower.

"There isn't any towels, left, Dylan!" She yelled from upstairs. I went into the linen closet and gave it to her.

"Thanks!" She grinned.

When Zoey's lunch time came around, Stacy told me that she likes to just have applesauce. And she said she's really finicky about the way you feed it to her. I had to use the pink spoon, and take spoons from around the corner. So I didn't want a repeat of Zoey's breakfast meltdown, so I made sure I got a spoon from every corner around as possible.

But when I tried to feed it to her, she had another temper tantrum, though. I thought I didn't get every corner, so I tried again. But I guess Zoey thought the bowl was tainted, so I had to get another one.

This time I tried to be extra careful with how I got it, but when I tried to feed her, it was the same result as before.

"Dylan, please describe how your doing that." Stacy pleaded. "I'm taking a spoon around the corner!" I whined. I showed her how, but she shook her head. "Zoey likes it when you take the spoon and go with it around the bowl without stopping for each spoon." She explained.

She took my hand, and showed me how by taking my hand, and going around the bowl once. So when I did it they way her mother showed me, Zoey finally calmed down and took the spoon.

See, this is the kind of nonsense I'm dealing with right now. No offense to Zoey and her sister, but the way the way they do things is kind of hard for the people who's supposed to do it for them. You leave your children in the hands of someone like Stacy, and you get this.

They'll grow out of it though. I'll make sure of that.

...

It was time to go to bed, and Stacy was being hard with the sleeping arrangements. She doesn't want to share her bed. I mean, not trying to sound bad over here, we already done the frackle frickle, she should be used to being in the same bed as me.

I asked her if I could sleep on the daybed in her sitting area, but she said that it was 'occupied', so I couldn't sleep there. She'd given the whole place to Chocolate, her cat. But you'd hardly think it was a cat, because Stacy feeds her so much she looks like a tick that's about to pop.

But Stacy says the veteran said she was a normal size. Whatever you say, Stacy. Whatever you say.

"Sorry, Dylan. That's Chocolate's room. You can always sleep on the floor, though! My carpets' really soft." She chimed. The air conditioner blew freezing air towards her, making her hug herself. She looked at her bed.

Here it comes.

"Dilly, can you sleep with me so I can stay warm?" She asked.

"You just told me to sleep on the floor."

"What do I know?"

"What do you know?"

"Just get in already."

I shrugged and got in the bed with her. Wrapping my arm around her, I felt her arm go to reach her phone.

Of course. She has to check Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram, and Snapchat before it's safe to go to bed.

...

Stacy POV.

I woke up the next morning, not wanting to get out on Dylan's tight embrace. I turned around and got him in a hug, only for me to fall asleep after. The next time I woke up, it was too this:

"Oooooo! You and him were doing it! I'm telling Mom!" Jade shirked and ran out. Dylan heard her voice and shot up.

"We had sex?!" He exclaimed. I gave him a look. "No!" I answered. "Then why is she snitching?" He asked. "Don't you know she's jealous of us already? She's just lying again." I explained.

My Mom came marching in. "Jade, please tell them what you told me." She demanded, glaring at us. "I watched them do it." She lied. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Mom, you know she's lying because she's jealous, right?" I asked. Mom seemed to think about that. She nodded. "I suppose your right," She told me.

"Sorry. Jade stop lying." My mom walked down the hall, Jade following her, their voices getting fainter.

...

Omagurd, you wouldn't believe I got another phone taken away today! But now I can't get it back till the school year ends now, because this is like the 5th offense. It was the iPhone 6, which I don't use as much, so, IDGAF.

DEEZ HOEZ AIN'T LOYAL?￢ﾜﾊ✋

Lmfao. Kinda.

I think my Dylan Sprouse obsession got worse. Now it comes to the point that I won't drink any Coke unless it says 'Share a Coke with Dylan'. I would literally go out of my way to find one that says that. If if I can't find one, I take Pepsi instead.

There's barley any who says my name. I only found one with my name once ever since the Share a Coke thing came out, because the way it's spelled is uncommon. It's spelled 'Ericka'. Ericka is normally spelled Erika, or Erica. But my version is different, so yea.

Because I think every place with Cokes should have ones who say Dylan or Cole for the Sprousers' sake. Amen. ✌️?

Oh, and I think my friends are terrified of me when it comes to Dylan, because I said if anyone touches any of my Dylan posters &amp; fatheads, I'll snap their neck.

But I'm completely harmless. Lol. Just kidding.

Ok, I'm harmless. Jk. Okay, you know what ? Forget I said anything.

I'm a FANGIRL. Sue me.

Hope you liked it! ️


	46. Chapter 47

Omagurd, this chapter is... Interesting.

My best friend Victoria helped me with a certain part that I would never find myself doing on my own free will. It's something with Dylan &amp; Stacy, aka Dylcy. Well, now that she helped me try, and well, I did it! Well, we did it to be precise.

So I hope you like it!

...

I walked out of my last class of the day with my friends.

"Let's go eat ice cream." Candice chirped.

"Ok." I shrugged in agreement.

We left school, and walked to the ice cream parlor, and I got chocolate ice cream, and Candice got mint chocolate chip.

We sat and ate. "When was the last time you guys... Did it?" Candice asked. I snickered.

"It's been a while, that's why he filled me with lust this morning," I answered. "This is awkward, let's talk about something else."

She laughed. "Okay, how was your day with him?"

"It's was okay, but he had stuff to do, so we couldn't talk that much today."

"Aww. He was rolling a can at lunch."

"I know. I saw him. I was there, too!"

"That's not new, that's why I never mentioned you."

"That's not fair, I only do that a lot because Coach hates me with a passon. But the feelings mutral."

"I can see that. He took your phone away again because you were bad."

"No I wasn't! ! All i did was drop a soda can and it spilled. As if making me clean it up wasn't enough, he took my phone too! I can't wait until school ends!"

"Same here. But not because of Coach and being in trouble. I'm not a troublemaker like you."

"I'm not a troublemaker! Coach just hates me! I just told you that."

"So? Why do you care if he hates you, if you hate him too?"

"Uugggghh. Give me a break, girl."

"I'm speaking facts, bruh."

"Yea, to bad there wrong though."

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"Lol."

"This isn't phone world," I laughed. "Speak real English."

After a while of talking, and eating ice cream, we said our goodbyes and left.

I went home, went upstairs, and to see Dylan and my sister talking. My sister smirks at me, gets up and leaves the room. I looked at Dylan.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hello, beautiful." He replied.

"How was your day?"

"It was okay, but I missed talking to you."

I grinned. "I have to take a shower, I'll be back." I told him.

His eyes widened with an evil smile.

I got my stuff and went in the bathroom. I turned on the hot shower, and took my clothes off. I stepped in the shower, and I used my coconut scented set.

After my shower, I came out, putting on my lingerie. I put on some lotion on my arms and legs, and sprayed Dylan's favorite perfume on.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me.

~A/N- This is the part, guys, brace yourselves, lol.~

I walked out the bathroom, and Dylan was outside in my room, and he looked at me.

I walked up to him, and dropped my towel, leaving me in my lingerie. His eyes widened and darkened in lust. I smirked and nibbled on his earlobe.

"You know, Dylan, I hate you for leaving me this morning wet for you, but your home now, your all mine." I whispered in his ear.

Dylan's breathing gets heavy as he moans when I said wet.

"Your were wet for me?!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Mmm." Is all I reply with.

Suddenly, I feel hands on my thighs. Dylan picked me up, leading me to my bed. He puts me softly on the bed, still on top of me. Kissing in between my chest, and to my neck.

He kissed me passionately, and I licked his bottom lip for entrance, which he gladly let me in.

Exploring his mouth, I didn't realize that his clothes were still on. I quickly took off his top, earning a quiet chuckle from him as he unclasped my bra.

I flipped him over, straddling him, and went in for another kiss.

I kissed his sweet spot on his neck, and all the way down, till I reached his huge throbbing dick, gently sucking the top of his v-line, teasing him.

"Stacy, please, baby don't tease. I want this as much as you do." Dylan whined.

I gave in, I took his pants off and took his whole dick in my mouth, bobbing my head up and down, sucking on it.

"Ahhhh, Stacy, yea, just like that." He grabs my hair, shoving his dick further and further down, and now I'm deep throating him. I pulled him out of my mouth, and licked the vein that's popping out, earning another moan.

"Stacy, stop, I'm gonna cum." He warned.

I quickly got up to his face and kissed him passionately.

Dylan flipped me over, staring to kiss all around my most sensitive areas.

"Mmm, Dylan." I whined, wanting him to touch me. He observantly got the message, slid off my panties, and started to lick my slit.

I pushed my hips up, as Dylan's tongue shot right up my pussy, eating me out, as his thumb played with my clit in figure 8 motion.

My hands found their way to his hair, pulling on it gently, but enough to make him hum into my pussy, nearly sending me over the edge.

Dylan caught on his actions, and made his way back up to my face, kissing me once again before entering his dick into my opening.

"Dyyylllaaannn." I moaned. He completely fills me up, letting me adjust for a minute.

Dylan puts both of my legs on either shoulder, slamming into my core, over and over again, getting faster and harder, deeper and deeper, with every thrust.

The room filled with my moans and his groans while our skin slapped together. Dylan's dick twitches, and I know that he's close, and so am I.

White spots cloud my vision while my orgasm builds up, while Dylan is still pounding like mad.

"Ahhhhhh, Dylan!" I screamed, as I reached my high. I feel Dylan's warm liquid fill me and a few curse words flying around.

Dylan pulls out of me and puts me on his chest, playing with my hair.

I traced circles on his chest.

"I love you, Dylan." I grinned.

"I love you too, Stacy." He returned the grin. Then, we both soon fell asleep, me in his arms.

...

The next morning, I woke up in his arms. The door opened, and my sister came in.

"I heard you doing it last night!" She exclaimed. My eyes widened.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"I heard it from the next room." She informed.

I looked at Dylan, as he woke up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at my sister with a look of shock.

"I know what you guys did last night." She told him. We heard loud footsteps coming up. My Mom bursted into the room.

"I went on a trip, and this is what you kids do?!" She exclaimed.

All of our eyes widened.

Well, my stupidity never seems to amaze me.

I woke up, screaming, and looking around my dark room, the scream turned into deep breaths.

I looked around my dark room too see Dylan asleep, and there wasn't any Taylor or Mom.

I sighed in relief, and laid back down. I was still taking deep breaths as I laid down.

As I listened to the sound of my heart, the beat goes on and on and on.

Now that's what I call a bad dream.

...

SEE ? Credits to directioner1478 , my best friend Victoria for the smunt scene she helped with, lol.

Sorry if I spelled it wrong, I said it was smut, and Vicky was all like 'No! It smunt!' And I'm like .

So I really don't know.

Oh, and check out her story, the link is : /1IlZJzP , or just go on my followers and find her.

Comment what you thought! About the chapter, not just the scene, lmfao

Ericka Breezy✌


	47. Chapter 48

Lesson 1- don't get mad and throw your iPhone 5s at a tree.

Lesson 2- don't sit on your iPhone 6.

Why ? Look at the photo. Yea. Not so pretty, is it ? And now I have to get new ones, again. The 6 already had problems, so I was getting another one. Stupid fingerprint ID crap.

Anyhew. . . . .

NO, what 'cha worryin 'bout ? This ain't no dirday ass chapter!

Trust me, I've already learned my lesson in that field. And it's called: don't write dirday scenes in school. And if you do, don't you dare use the microphone on your keyboard cuz your too lazy to type it. Because people will look at you like you need help. Because you do.

Imagine your just talking to your friends, and there's this weird girl near to you holding a iPad to her mouth because that annoying 'teacher' (I'm not using the real name because I don't want to be doing nothing one day, and the police come to my house and all like "Miss. Breezy, your going to have to come with us. . . . .") took my phone away, which i had to get back.

And she's all like "Dylan moaned as he. . . . . Into me . . " yea, you get it. What would you be thinking if you heard that ?

Not something cool, is it ? Didn't think so.

Lmfao? ﾟﾘﾂ?

I can't wait till July. Cuz then I'll be turning 14.

I hope you like it.

...

I woke up, to loss of breath. I saw white. I clawed at my face, feeling fur, and I noticed it was Miller.

"Again?!" I exclaimed. I sat up, seeing Dylan, making me scream again.

"Well, good morning to you too." He smirked. I had no idea how he got in here. But I didn't care about that.

"That's it! This rabbit is going back to the mall!" I declared, putting him back in his cage.

After I got ready, I took up the cage, grabbed Dylan's hand, and pulled him out my room with me. "Where are we going?" He asked as we got in the car.

"To the mall." I answered.

"Your giving back the rabbit? I thought you wanted one?"

"Not one who's out to kill me."

He laughed at me. "Shut up you peanut butter jelly sandwich." I snapped, but then laughed at what I called him.

"Pb and j sandwich? Your losing your meanness." Dylan laughed out loud. "No I'm not!" I exclaimed.

When we finally reached the mall, I marched straight to the pet store.

...

"Sir," I said, putting Miller's cage on the counter, "This rabbit tried to kill me."

"He tried to kill you?" The guy behind it asked, looking at me like I lost it.

"Yes, he tried to kill me! He keeps crawling on me when I'm sleeping, suffocating me!"

He nodded. "Say his name 3 times really fast."

I gave him a weird look, but heard Dylan. "Killer." He mumbled. My face looked at him with horror. I turned back to the guy at the counter. "Killer?! You sold me a killer rabbit!" I exclaimed.

"No, jut that he's a little feisty, that's all." He shrugged like it was nothing.

"That's all?! What's the fuck wrong with you? You could've at least warned me?" I sneered.

"I did. I said good luck."

"You probably say that to everyone! It's not so easy to raise a pet, you know." I snapped.

"At least I said something about it, gotta give me that."

"Got a point." Dylan agreed. I glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up, Dylan." I snapped. He raised his hands up in surrender, laughing. He looked at the guy, who was laughing as well. I looked back at the cashier. "Give me back my money." I demanded.

"Sorry, no refunds." He told me, pointing to some sign behind him who said it. "What?! That's bupkis! I want my money!" I snapped.

"Ma'am, calm down." He pleaded. "No, I will not calm down! And I'm not leaving until I get my 60 bucks back!" I exclaimed. "How old are you, exactly?" Some guy asked, walking to the scene.

"16." Dylan laughed. I stomped my foot. "I said to shut up." I growled through clenched teeth, emphasizing shut up. "Just saying." He said. I gave him a death glare, making him silent, looking away.

"Look, buddy. I'm Stacy Holliday. And what she wants, she gets. She'll stop at nothing to get what she wants. Nothing." I warned.

"But-"

"Go get my money." I pointed to the register.

"But-"

"Get my money!" I exclaimed.

I turned away, waiting for it. "But we don't have re-"

"What are you still doing here?!" I snapped, making him jump.

"But we don't do refunds!" He sounded frightened at this point. "Don't you dare tell me you don't do refunds! If Stacy Holliday wants a refund, she's getting a refund!" I yelled.

He backed away, and grabbed a phone, which he kept loosing a grip on. "Uh, yea, we have a 427 here. . . some teenage girl demanding a refund, and we don't do refunds!" He whined on the phone. He hung it up, and about a minute, mall cops came rushing in, taking me in handcuffs.

"Your under the hands off mall security. Anything you say or do can turn legal." One said. They had me off the ground, taking me out the store as I tried to get out of their grip, swinging my legs around.

Dylan, on the other hand didn't even do anything. He just stood there, with his hand over his mouth, with a raised eyebrow and widened eyes.

...

Dylan POV.

What was I supposed to do? This is why girlfriends don't tell their boyfriends to shut the fuck up. Because when they get themselves in trouble, the boyfriend can't defend them, because there supposed to shut the fuck up!

Like this scenario. Stacy just got herself in mall jail, and I couldn't do anything because she told me to shut up. I looked at the cashier, and slowly walked out of the store backwards.

I wasn't going to get her out just yet. I wanted her to spend some time in there and maybe learn that not everything on earth is going to go her way, the way she wants. She can't get everything she wants. I know she stops at nothing to get what she wants, but it doesn't mean it's always going to go the Stacy way.

I walked around, until I accidentally got where Stacy was. It was this two door place with those mall cop carts around it, and the top it said 'mall prison'. So I knew that's where she was. I pushed open one of the doors, and walked down a hallway.

I got to a room, with 5 prison cells, and a desk with a cop sitting on it. I walked over to the middle on where Stacy was, and decided to tease her a bit.

"Stacy, Stacy, Stacy. I always knew I would see you behind bars someday," I told her. She sneered at me. "Shouldn't have told me to shut up. Then I would've been able to get you out of this."

"Argh!" She growled, stood up, ran up to me, and punched the bars. I leaned back. "That's not something you should do to the person who's supposed to bail you out." The cop shook his head. I did as well.

"Guess I'll keep you there for an hour." I shrugged. "No!" She pleaded. I could see the begging in her eyes. I sighed. "Okay. If I let you out now, promise me you won't yell at people when they can't do something you want?" I asked her.

She seemed to be unsure about this. She looked away, and thought about it. She looked back up and nodded. Although I know she was lying, any fool could see one arm folded behind her, and her fingers were no doubt crossed. I rolled my eyes, but told the cop to let her out.

He stood up, and unlocked the door, opening it. She ran up to me, and engulfed her arms around me. I hugged her back, rubbing her arm.

Who knew that just a couple minutes in jail would crack someone like Stacy?

...

Stacy POV.

At school, I was trying to find a new lead for the gossip column in the school newspaper, so I could get credit for it. So, I went to the heart of rumors- Mrs. Livingston.

At free period, I jumped in the office.

"Hey, Mrs. Livingston! I'm working on the next issue of 'classroom chatters', and-"

"Hold it right there, Stacy!" She interrupted me. "I will not be interviewed for your gossip column! You've misquoted me too many times!"

"Livingston mum on rumors." I mumbled, writing it down on the notebook I had.

"Rumors?! Wait a minute! You didn't say anything about-" She tried. "Livingston pleads ignorance as scandal intensifies." I mumbled, writing that down as well.

"Scandal?! Scandal?!" Mrs. Livingston exclaimed. "Principal snaps," I wrote that down. I looked up at her. "Can I interview Coach?" I asked her.

"He's busy right now, Stacy."

"Doing what?"

"That's his business."

"Something secret?" I asked.

"It's not secret, it's just. . . . "

"What's he hiding?"

"He's not hiding anything!"

"So he has nothing to hide?"

"Of course not!"

"He doesn't have anything to hide?"

"Yes! . . . NO! . . " She sputtered. "Coach lures loyal principal into web of lies." I wrote that down.

"Stacy, isn't there someplace you need to be?" Mrs. Livingston asked. "Nope! The action's right here!" I told her.

"Action?" She was stunned.

"You're the principal, Mrs. Livingston! Everything goes through you!" I exclaimed. "It's not as exciting as you might think." She informed.

"Not on the surface! But underneath, this school is a hotbed of dysfunction and intrigue!" I exclaimed. The phone buzzed.

"Mrs. Livingston? Has my pizza arrived yet?" Coach asked over the phone. "No sir." Mrs. Livingston told him.

"Ah HA!" I yelled.

...

"Hey, look what I've got! The brand-new edition of the "Book of Facts"!" Dylan exclaimed, running to my locker.

Oh no.

"Before you say anything more, Dylan, promise me your not going to bore me to the point of insanity by reading out loud from that book all day!" I pleaded.

"Sorry, I can't promise that," Dylan told me. "Say, here's a little known fact about solar eclipses! Did you know that total solar eclipses actually take place nearly as often as total lunar eclipses. . . . "

Somebody shoot me.

...

"Wanna hear a fascinating fact?" Dylan asked me. "If I must." I sighed.

"Walking at a constant rate of 3.5 miles per hour, it would take over 3,000 years to reach the sun!" Dylan informed. "Really? I can't believe that!" I exclaimed.

"Well, it's true! It says so right here in-"

"No, no! I can't accept that! I need proof!" I told him.

"Proof?"

"The sun's that way. I'll time you." I pointed to where the sun was shining.

He rolled his eyes.

"Here's another gem from it! Did you know that-"

"No! No more gems! Throw that stupid book away!" I pleaded.

"Hey, just because you don't have an inquisitive mind doesn't mean this book is stupid! A book like this can come in very handy!" Dylan protested. "Okay, okay. Maybe your right. Lemme see it." I told him. He handed it over.

Wap! I whacked him upside the head. "Ow!" He whined. But of course, the pain only lasted a couple seconds before he took the book from me.

"Here's a little known fact about zebras! Did you know. . . . "

"Hold it, Hold it! Let me give you a little known fact! Little known facts are called that because so little is known about them!" I told him.

"And why is so little known about them?" Dylan asked.

"Because nobody cares!" I yelled.

"And why does nobody care? Because, according to the Book of Facts, most people use 10% of their brain capacity . . . " he started again.

"Make him stop." I begged some random kid, who gave me a weirded out look.

Well, this is my life people. Seems interesting, doesn't it? It's probably going to be worse in the future.

...

There's something really important about this, so I'm going to tell you in the next chapter.

I hope you liked it! ️


	48. Chapter 49

Greetings, Earthlings.

So, this isn't a chapter.

And its Thursday.

School is finished,

8th grade is finished,

And this book is finished.

So the chapter before this was the last one. But, is this the end of your enjoyment and laughing adventure with Ericka Breezy ?

NO! You must be loco for coco, ma' dear!

It's called a sequel, my ninjas! Yes, I didn't want to just leave Dylcy's life &amp; their friends at that. So, I'm going to make a sequel of this story, and it'll be up soon, considering that I had this idea before I even finished the other story.

So, well, yea. I just need to make a cover, summery, name, and all that shitz.

So what are you guys' plans this summer ? Ericka's going to Hawaii. Hbu ? Comment you plans! I'm interested in hearing them!

Aww, all the memories of when I first started writing this comes in mind. From starting on , and how I emailed my self chapters to post, and when I was going thrlugh the struggle of making a cover and that time when i kept changing the cover, and discovered lovesickbabe28 's story on there, how i got that riduculous email from them.

And then coming on Wattpad! And also finding alot of amazing stories on here!

I just wanna thank all the people who where with me from every chapter, and commented and stuff. Shout outs to the people who motivated me a lot:

lovesickbabe28 - Omagurd, where do I start ? This is going to be long, since I've been on your story since . First of all, you are my all time favorite author ever! I even consider you my internet bestie, lol. Your story is the best, I would always dwell on the most recent chapters, or even read it over again sometimes. And your writing is so realistic, there were times I was asking myself if you actually knew him in real life, and this actually happened to you! You are a gifted writer, and I am definitely nominating your story for the Wattys when it comes around if i can! I've been on your story since , and your story inspired me to the fullest! You also helped when I was constantly failing on writing a romantic scene between Dylcy, and in a really helpful way! Omagurd I just love how you write, your a great author, plz keep writing, you have all Ericka Breezy's support!

lml-lol- I thank you a lot for how much you commented on every chapter! And they really can be funny sometimes, tbh. And also thanks so much for the votes and support, hon! I also think you should write a book soon, so I could check it out!

directioner1478- Vicky, Vicky, Vicky. You helped me with my first graphic sex scene, hell, you were right next to me! You gave like, the dirdayest ideas, lol. You are my best friend, and keep writing your story! Ill try my best to get it out there, in the meantime work on it to your best abilities! And you indeed will date Harry Styles one day, just give it time!

QueenAndNirvanaLover - Even if you were never on here, you are my adopted sister therefore you are getting mentioned, lol. You are hilarious, and always give me ideas for my story without even trying, lmfao. Roger Taylor would be proud of you.㈳4㈇9

puppy-love2001- thanks a bunch for all the comments and votes! And you need to update your book and stuff tbh. Like, if you want, I can give you ideas if you want me to. Just tell me! Its the least I can do, you supported this story a lot. H.A.G.S!

gamergeekemilien1649- thanks for the feedback and the story based of of us, lmfao too bad you accidentally deleted your account. So Idk if you'll even see this...

Lexii1649 you also weren't here as much, but you are my friend so you are getting mentioned, Lml. You are funny, nice, and honest, and Markipiller would be lucky to have someone like you! I ship you too!㈳4㈇9㈇6

harry2611- I thank you for all your votes and comments! They really motivated me in updating this! I hope you write a story, cuz I would like to check it out as well! H.A.G.S!✌️

So since its Throwback Thursday, I chose to throw something I did back when I was like 7 &amp; 8\. You remember that American Girl doll thingie ? Yea. I had Julie something, Rebecca something, (I don't remember the last names, lol) and about 10 look alikes. Except some didn't look like me.

I only remember the names of a few look alikes, like there was my first one, Emily, who looked like me, and this other one, Abigail, Angie, Kelly, and Britney. I don't remember the rest.

I had a lot of them. I still do, but I think I lost them somewhere in my closet. Don't know, don't care.

Lol. Oh, and my yearbook came out today, and I look . . . . . PERFECT! YES! Finally! I finally look perfect in a yearbook picture! I think I look better then anybody else on that whole page!

Well, of course I do. I'm Ericka Breezy.

And I love Dylan Sprouse more then you. He's sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute, sexy, awesome, funny, and perfect for me! But I'll never get him, cuz I'm "14" I'm turning 14 next month, and he's 22, but turning 23 in August!

So it's a illegal romance!

Wait, I thought we were talking about how your ending the story, Ericka ?! Danm, your attention span sucks!

Oh, yea. But one more thing.

I look different in the yearbook cuz I had black hair in the pic, but now I have blonde highlights.✊

And them bitches be hatin' like, givin' me looks, I don't care, cuz I don't fuck wich' you crusty thots✌️

You dirty, filthy animal! Bi' Felicia!✊

Lol. Okay, I'm off topic again.

I really got to work on my attention span, bruh.

So I'm working on the sequel. Until then, good riddance, have a fantastic summer, don't get tanned too much, and I'll be back with the sequel before you know it! Oh, and wish me luck on not eating up the Hawiian Shrimp! Cuz there really good, and I eat like a cow.

Like, they come in this silver plate, and the first row is the shrimp, and the second is lettuce, and so on. And in the middle is a cup of tater sauce.

Yes, I've been to Hawii before. Did you know coconuts grow green on the trees ?! That's so weird! I thought they were brown! But green or brown, they still drop on your head. And it still hurts.

Just make sure your not standing under a coconut tree, and your brother isn't on the other side, cuz then he'll shake it so not one, but two coconuts can drop on your head.

#migraneisthenewblack

Seriously ? I just got off topic. Again.

Anyhew . . . . .

All of you who read this story but didn't comment or vote, thank you for taking your time to read this, and putting up with my laziness of not updating and all that cheese.

And if your going to write a story, here's some advice. Don't ever feel discouraged because of the lack of reads, vote, etc. When you feel like that, ask yourself: Do I like writing this ? If you do, don't quit. There will always be someone who loves your story as much as you do. I've been there, I thought the same thing, and I was proved wrong by all the people up there I mentioned. Don't let small numbers discourage you. It's really not all about the numbers, it's about how you feel, if you like doing that or not, tbh.

And don't ever describe you charactors' skin like this-

I looked at my mocha frappachino-

You ain't a Starbucks drink.

No offense.

And plus, reads don't always mean your story's good, no reads don't mean that it's stinks worse then my performance on one of the biggest state tests. Cuz first of all, I see stories on here who have like a million reads, and it's written in text language or a gazzilion spelling and grammar mistakes, and doesn't even make sense, and ones with like 54 reads, and I'm begging for them to update.

'I'm sorry for the bad grammer' the author says

Maybe we should work on spelling first . . . Just sayin'

No offense.

And second, it's not possible to suck more then I did on that test. I'm surprised I passed, with a whole bunch of C's and B's and one A. Well, that's what happens when your stupid like me, and I started to get smarter way too late.

But, I passed! Who's proud of me ? Lol.

You know what Ericka Breezy says ? She says if you like doing something, do it. Don't you even bother to listen to the haters, tell them "Bye Felicia!"

And that's the Words From The Stupid, Obsessed Girl Edition: Ericka Breezy's guide to not feeling depressed over your numbers on Wattpad.

And I'm off topic again. You know what ? Let's wrap it up before I slack off and bore you guys to death again.

But if you want, I can make a book called Ask Ericka, where you can ask me anything about what the topic is!

The topic is obviously going to be the chapter name. Just tell me in the comments.

Oh, and plz don't call me Breezylicous, call me Ericka! Ik no one says that, but I'm just sayin. Lmfao.

But you better make sure you spell it right.

And all the names up there I mentioned are readers from Wattpad, btw. I'm on there with the same username, Breezylicous.

Love you all!

ΣRICҜΔ βRΣΣZΨ✌️


End file.
